Ad æternam
by Landmannalaugar
Summary: Prend place au début de la 4ème année de Harry. Plongé au cœur des conspirations de Voldemort et du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'année sera semée de dangers. Mais étonnamment, il pourra compter sur un soutien quelque peu... inattendu. Snape/Harry mentor.
1. Une bien longue journée

_Bonjour !_

 _Je commence une seconde fanfiction, qui progressera parallèlement à la première **, L'héritier des Peverell** (attention, ces histoires ne sont aucunement liées). Elle débute avant la rentrée de Harry en 4ème année à Poudlard, à peu près en même temps que  La Coupe de Feu. Il s'agit d'un mentor/guardian centré sur Harry et Snape, avec une trame dont je vous réserve la surprise qui évoluera à côté de celle de J.K Rowling. Il ne s'agit pas d'un slash._

 _Merci à tous !_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre I**

 **Une bien longue journée**

* * *

La chaleur était accablante.

Une véritable fournaise.

En ce mois d'août entamé de quelques jours, la canicule atteignait son point culminant dans tout le sud du Royaume-Uni. Les relevés de températures établissaient des niveaux records. Depuis plusieurs semaines, la ville de Little Whinging dans le comté du Surrey étouffait sous une immense chape de plomb brûlante. Cela faisait une éternité que la pluie n'était pas tombée, que le vent n'avait pas soufflé, et les nuages étaient rares.

Soumise à des mesures restrictives s'agissant de l'usage et de la consommation de l'eau, la population avait l'interdiction absolue de la gaspiller. Naturellement, il allait de soi que nombre d'habitants ne respectaient pas cette contrainte imposée par les autorités et contournaient allègrement la loi en arrosant les fleurs, les potagers et les pelouses dès la nuit venue. Mais partout ailleurs, là où depuis longtemps l'eau n'avait plus coulé, la terre était devenue aride, l'herbe avait brûlé et jauni, la végétation s'était desséchée.

Et ni Little Whinging ni ses alentours ne faisaient exception à la règle.

À genoux dans le parterre de fleurs au fond du jardin, Harry Potter était occupé à tailler les roses et autres plantes piquantes sous un soleil éclatant qui semblait le narguer. Levé à l'aube pour commencer la liste de tâche ménagères que lui avait réservé sa tante, il s'est rendu à l'arrière de la maison après avoir terminé le ménage.

Même en matinée cependant, les rayons tapaient fort, et il s'était vite retrouvé en sueur, son tee-shirt trop long collé sur son dos, les cheveux trempés.

Il avait l'impression de fumer de l'intérieur, comme un légume cuit à la vapeur dans une cocotte-minute. La chaleur écrasante rendait l'effort physique pénible. Chaque jour, sa tante Pétunia lui confiait des travaux aussi variés que tondre la pelouse, laver de fond en comble la maison, débroussailler le jardin armé d'un unique sécateur à moitié rouillé, ou encore retaper l'abri à outil. Le tout, naturellement, sous les railleries et les regards moqueurs de Dudley et sa bande de copains tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres.

Ce n'est généralement qu'en soirée qu'il avait enfin la permission de boire de l'eau -il n'avait pas le droit de se désaltérer au tuyau d'arrosage- pendant que son cousin se régalait à longueur de journée de glaces et de sodas devant lui, multipliant les provocations futiles.

Le début des vacances avait pourtant commencé en sa faveur.

Dès le premier jour de son arrivée, Harry avait expliqué aux Dursley sur un ton détaché que son parrain Sirius Black, fugitif évadé d'Azkaban, prison pour les sorciers les plus dangereux, était activement recherché dans tout le pays. Les yeux écarquillés et le teint soudainement blême de son oncle et sa tante lorsqu'il leur avait affirmé avec flegme que l'homme était un criminel condamné pour avoir tué douze personnes au hasard dans la rue, furent jouissifs.

Son parrain n'avait rien d'un meurtrier en puissance, mais Harry n'avait pas eu de scrupules à déformer la réalité à son avantage pour que les Dursley cessent de s'acharner sur lui comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Mais l'effet Sirius n'avait malheureusement pas duré, l'illusion n'ayant fonctionné qu'un temps.

Le lendemain de son retour de Poudlard, Harry avait reçu la visite d'un grand et magnifique ara bleu et or, aux longues plumes. L'oiseau au bec impressionnant lui était venu tout droit d'un pays exotique, emprisonnant dans ses étroites serres une lettre de Sirius. L'homme lui avait expliqué être en sécurité dans une contrée tropicale où il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer.

La voix sifflante et nasillarde du perroquet, arrivé au beau milieu de la nuit, avait tiré de son sommeil la famille, provoquant un ramdam de tous les diables. Des lumières dans les maisons voisines s'étaient même allumées, et l'oncle Vernon avait faillit exploser dans l'une de ses mémorables colères. Il avait fallu toute la patience de Pétunia pour le ramener à la raison et le supplier de ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que quelqu'un prévienne la police pour cause de boucan infernal, merci bien, cela salirait leur réputation.

Toujours est-il que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Sirius. Harry avait pourtant envoyé de nombreuses fois Hedwige en voyage, mais les écrits lui étaient systématiquement revenus non ouverts. Les recherches infructueuses avaient fini par énerver sa chouette Harfang des neiges, fatiguée de parcourir ces longues distances sans résultat. Les lettres laissées sans réponses n'étaient pas passées inaperçues aux yeux des Dursley, qui s'étaient aussitôt empressés de reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'inquiétait de l'absence de nouvelles de la part de son parrain. _Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles_ lui écrivaient ses amis Ron et Hermione pour le réconforter, ainsi que Hagrid et le professeur Lupin avec qui il conversait régulièrement. Ils avaient sans doute raison, Sirius avait peut-être d'ailleurs changé de destination pour ne pas trahir ses diverses positions. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à cet égard.

Soupirant, il donna un coup de sécateur dans une branche particulièrement épineuse et la lança sur le tas qui s'amoncelait à côté de lui. Du revers de la main, il s'essuya le front où glissaient des gouttelettes de sueur. Il était midi passé, et il sentait la délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti qui se dégageait de la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine. Il fallait au moins reconnaître une qualité à Pétunia : elle était une excellente cuisinière.

Mais quelles étaient ses chances de manger un peu de poulet froid à la mayonnaises ? songea Harry avec une pointe d'amertume. Même si sa tante préparait des crudités, et que Dudley et son oncle n'étaient pas très portés sur les légumes froids, ils finissaient invariablement par tout engloutir, ne laissant que quelques restes pour lui.

Harry devait composer avec, il était habitué. En dehors des repas allégés qu'il prenait en compagnie des Dursley, il avait développé différentes techniques pour grappiller par-ci et par-là de la nourriture.

Lorsqu'il était seul à la maison ou que les autres étaient occupés, il vérifiait qu'il avait la voix libre, et s'aventurait subrepticement dans la cuisine pour dérober quelques aliments. Dudley se servant à volonté, ses petits méfaits n'avaient pas éveillé l'attention de sa tante. Et quand celle-ci avait le dos tourné, il attrapait un fruit dans la corbeille, un œuf dur parmi ceux qui refroidissaient au frais, quelques bouts de pains. Ou bien, lorsqu'elle invitait des amies avec qui elle prenait le thé, il préparait les plateaux et en profitait pour cacher des gâteaux dans ses poches, avant d'aller les servir au salon.

Ni sa tante ni son oncle ne s'apercevaient des subterfuges.

Oh, bien sûr, cela s'apparentait un peu à du vol, mais Harry ne mangeait pas suffisamment à sa faim lors des repas donc il essayait de compenser sans se faire attraper. Et jusqu'à présent, ça lui réussissait plutôt bien.

« À table ! » finit par l'appeler sa tante en passant la tête par la fenêtre.

Heureux d'avoir un peu de répit, Harry jeta son sécateur dans l'herbe, qui avait conservé une couleur verte assez respectable en cette période de canicule. L'oncle Vernon faisait partie de ceux qui se refusaient à se plier aux restrictions d'eau, et deux tuyaux d'arrosage automatiques rafraîchissaient le jardin chaque nuit, devant comme derrière la maison. En dépit de l'illégalité du procédé, certains proches voisins faisaient de même, et personne n'avait intérêt à se dénoncer.

De toute façon, la police avait sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter.

D'après ce que Harry avait entendu aux informations télévisées, ou bien de ce qu'il lisait quand il parvenait à se procurer le journal, l'insécurité était en hausse. Les journalistes Moldus relataient des agressions étranges répertoriées à différentes endroits du pays. Des morts bizarres, farfelues. Des attaques qui sortaient de l'habituel selon les enquêteurs dépêchés sur les lieux.

Des scènes de crimes sans arme du crime, pas d'effusion de sang, des endroits clos sans trace d'effraction, des corps intacts si ce n'est leurs yeux grands ouverts. Des témoins d'agressions qui appelaient simultanément les numéros d'urgence et que l'on retrouvait évanouis lors de l'intervention des secours. À leur réveil, ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Et d'autres événements inexplicables.

Des événements sans aucun sens pour les Moldus, mais Harry avait rapidement deviné que tous ces faits relevaient de son monde, le monde sorcier.

Les Dursley eux-mêmes, loin d'être dupes, avaient le nez fin lorsqu'il s'agissait de repérer toute bizarrerie qui de près ou de loin avait un lien avec les sorciers. Ils ne rataient d'ailleurs pas une occasion de les commenter à haute voix en présence de Harry, le gratifiant de regards plus méfiants et mauvais qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du garage, Harry essuya ses mains pleines de terre sur le vieux jean de Dudley. Il se sentait sale et poisseux, il avait beaucoup transpiré et n'avait qu'une envie : se débarrasser de ses vêtements crasseux.

« Et passe te changer avant de venir manger, tu n'as aucune allure » lui parvint la voix de tante Pétunia avec un trait de dégoût. « Je ne veux pas de cochon à ma table ! ».

Harry tiqua.

« Il y a déjà deux cochons qui attendent de se goinfrer » murmura-t-il en réprimant un rire.

« Quoi ? Parle plus fort et articule au lieu de marmonner dans ta barbe ! ».

« J'ai dit : oui tante Pétunia, j'avais de toute façon l'intention d'aller me laver » répondit intelligiblement Harry.

Il entendit une exclamation de dédain et leva les yeux au ciel. Sa tante savait pertinemment qu'il allait toujours se nettoyer quand il terminait une tâche salissante. Mais elle voulait systématiquement s'en assurer, maniaque comme elle était. Ni Dudley ni son oncle n'y échappaient lorsqu'ils menaçaient de mettre un peu de saleté ou de désordre dans son salon si propre, mais elle y mettait beaucoup plus de formes pour leur faire comprendre.

Le seul endroit où Harry pouvait se doucher était dans le fond du vaste garage, dans une sorte de vieille douche en plastique qui fuyait, avec des toiles d'araignées au-dessus. Il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude, ni même froide, mais uniquement glacée. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, une douche glacée était loin d'être une partie de plaisir en pleine canicule, tant la différence de température était brutale.

Mais son oncle refusait qu'il aille se doucher à l'étage, donc il s'y conformait sans protester.

Il se frictionna rapidement le corps en serrant le dents, ignorant la sensation réfrigérante de l'eau sur sa peau. Il se savonna avec le peu de savon qu'il lui restait, se sécha et se changea. Il mit des habits propres, présentables et à sa taille. Avant la fin de l'année scolaire, il s'était acheté des vêtements dans l'une des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard.

Il ne voulait plus porter les pantalons ou les tee-shirts usés et trop amples de Dudley dans lesquels il flottait, et qu'il devait retrousser ou rafistoler avec de la ficelle. C'était uniquement bon pour faire du jardinage.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, où la famille était attablée et n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attendre. Ils ne levèrent pas la tête vers lui lorsqu'il se glissa devant son assiette vide, l'oncle Vernon se contentant de grogner. Il avait déjà dévoré presque toute sa part de nourriture, talonné de près par Dudley. L'homme ressemblait à un gros lamantin, aussi haut que large, et arborait une épaisse moustache à laquelle était accrochée un morceau de poulet froid.

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. De _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Son cousin quant à lui était presque à l'image de son père, bien qu'ayant plus de muscles. Harry en savait quelque chose, il lui servait parfois de punching-ball. Il s'en sortait grâce à son habileté en esquivant les coups et en s'enfuyant là où il ne pourrait jamais le rattraper. Dudley semblait à moitié endormi, il avait prolongé sa grasse matinée jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de lui lancer un à un des petits pois frais au visage. Harry prit sur lui, et ne broncha pas. Il attendit en silence que le repas tire sur sa fin, puis croisa le regard de sa tante qui lui indiqua qu'il pouvait maintenant manger.

Alors qu'il se servait de la maigre portion de crudités restante dans le plat, l'oncle Vernon leva ses yeux porcins et fureteurs vers lui.

« Pétunia m'a dit que tu taillais les rosiers ce matin » gronda-t-il. « J'espère que tu as terminé le travail, je ne compte pas repasser derrière toi et le jardin doit être parfait avant notre départ pour les Îles Canaries. Cet après-midi tu t'occuperas de la haie du fond, je me chargerai moi-même de brûler les branchages quand tu auras fini, tu serais bien capable de mettre le feu à la maison ».

« M'occuper de la haie du fond ? Tu veux dire, _toute_ la haie ? ».

« Évidemment » siffla l'homme. « Et ne me dit pas que tu rechignes à la tâche, petit fainéant. Puisque tu es dans nos pattes, autant te rendre utile. Tu tailleras cette haie, et je veux que ce soit achevé avant ce soir ».

« Avant la soirée ? » répéta Harry en écarquillant les yeux. « Mais je n'aurai jamais le temps, as-tu vu la longueur et la hauteur de la haie ? Il me faudra une éternité pour tout faire et... ».

« C'est pourquoi tu as donc tout intérêt à t'activer pour ne pas me décevoir. Tu sais quelle serait la punition dans le cas contraire ».

Il plissa ses yeux et pencha la tête d'un air entendu, pour lui faire comprendre la menace.

« Et il est inutile de protester ! » conclut tante Pétunia en voyant Harry ouvrir sa bouche.

« C'est injuste ! » se rebella soudain Harry, sortant Dudley de sa torpeur. « C'est un travail colossal à abattre, et sans protections en plus, pourquoi... ».

« Ce n'est pas le filleul d'un assassin notoire qui va me donner des leçons ! » tonna l'oncle Vernon.

Pétunia sursauta.

« Tu vas faire ce que je te dis sans broncher, ou alors tu tâteras de ma ceinture, crois-moi sur parole ! » s'emporta l'homme en brandissant sa fourchette. « C'est la moindre des choses pour qu'on doive supporter ta présence, plutôt que de rester enfermé dans ta chambre comme un paresseux avec ton idiot de hibou ! ».

« C'est une chouette, pas un hibou » répliqua Harry en serrant les poings. « Et elle a un nom, elle s'appelle Hedwige ».

Il se força à ne pas élever la voix. Il voyait nettement la veine du front de son oncle palpiter et il devinait que l'homme n'était pas loin de se lever, lui assener un soufflet à la tête et le jeter de force dans le jardin. Il connaissait par cœur ses réactions, il avait appris à analyser ses gestes et humeurs.

« PEU M'IMPORTE ! » beugla brusquement l'oncle Vernon, furieux à présent.

Dudley redressa la tête. La conversation prenait un virage intéressant.

« Surveille ton attitude et ton langage avec moi, à mon époque on corrigeait l'insolence à coups de cannes ! Ma sœur Marge a raison, nous sommes beaucoup trop laxistes à ton égard ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tes fous de parents aient finis par se faire tuer, ton imbécile de père a très certainement dû provoquer la mauvaise personne, et voilà ce qu'il leur est arrivé ! Morts dans leurs lits ! ».

« Vernon ! » fit Pétunia dans un glapissement offusqué.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux murs, comme si les voisins pouvaient entendre son éclat de voix.

« Ne parle ainsi pas de mon père » répliqua Harry avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. « Il vaut cent fois plus que toi ! ».

L'oncle Vernon s'étrangla avec les morceaux de carottes qu'il venait d'enfourner et toussa, avant de déglutir difficilement. Son visage avait désormais viré au rouge soutenu.

« PARDON ? QUE VIENS-TU DE ME DIRE ? » rugit-il.

« Tu as parfaitement entendu ! » s'écria Harry en se repoussant sur sa chaise.

Avec une agilité qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné, son oncle bondit de sa chaise qui tomba avec fracas sur le carrelage, et fit le tour de la table.

Anticipant les ennuis à plein nez, Harry évita de justesse la grosse main qui se dirigeait vers son visage, et renversa malencontreusement son verre d'eau vide qui se brisa au sol. Il se rua hors de la cuisine sous les vociférations d'oncle Vernon.

« Reviens immédiatement ici, nous n'en avons pas terminé ! ».

« Débroussaille-le toi-même ton fichu jardin » s'exclama Harry en s'engageant précipitamment dans le couloir.

L'oncle Vernon, démonté de colère, le rattrapa alors qu'il cherchait le trousseau de clefs perdu quelque part dans une poche d'une veste de sa tante. Il avait débouclé sa ceinture, elle pendait dans sa main. Harry sentit son estomac faire un bond. L'homme lui assenait régulièrement des soufflets brutaux, mais il n'avait pas sorti sa ceinture depuis longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était après la catastrophe occasionnée par Dobby qui avait ruiné sa soirée avec son patron et son épouse.

Il n'allait tout de même pas... ?

Il mit enfin la main sur le trousseau de clefs et ouvrit frénétiquement les verrous un à un. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Son oncle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le poussa violemment dans le couloir. Harry étouffa un gémissement et se cogna contre le placard sous l'escalier. Sonné, il se voulut se retourner mais une douleur aiguë lui déchira soudain le dos.

La boucle en argent de la ceinture lui cingla ensuite les hanche, à nouveau le dos, et les cuisses. Les coups pleuvaient, l'homme ignorait fermement les appels à la raison de tante Pétunia, encouragé par les rires amusés de Dudley.

« Arrête ! » s'écria Harry. « Arrête ça oncle Vernon ! S'il te plaît ».

« J'en ai assez de ton insolence, ne t'avise plus jamais de me contredire. Tu es comme ceux de ton espèce : fainéant, idiot, ingrat, irrespectueux, viscéralement mauvais... ».

Le souffle coupé, Harry encaissa un coup lancinant sur les jambes. Il regretta d'avoir mis un short.

L'oncle Vernon lui aussi reprit son souffle, rouge de rage. Le garçon s'engouffra dans la brèche. Il remonta son genoux et frappa l'homme dans son ventre. Celui-ci émit un petit grognement de douleur et le lâcha, ce qui permit à Harry de se glisser entre lui et le mur. Il se jeta contre la porte d'entrée, tourna la clef dans la serrure.

Ensuite, il n'écouta plus les appels furieux de l'homme. Il venait de s'élancer se mettre à courir. Il sauta par-dessus un bosquet de fleur près du garage et s'enfuit dans la rue. Ses jambes et son dos le faisaient souffrir, mais ça ne comptait plus. Il voulait juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le fou qui lui servait d'oncle.

Il en avait assez des tâches diverses qu'on lui imposait, assez d'être le seul à tout faire tout le temps, sans recevoir une once de gratitude de la part de son oncle et de sa tante. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois qu'il supportait ce traitement, et c'était bien pire cette année que l'été dernier. Il avait l'impression d'être un esclave, un genre d'elfe de maison. Un elfe de maison qui ne prendrait aucun plaisir à réaliser ces travaux.

Pas qu'un elfe de maison ait nécessairement du plaisir à travailler au service d'une famille de sorcier – quoique la joie de Dobby parlait d'elle-même – mais il comprenait pleinement ce que ces êtres pouvaient vivre. Même s'il était apparemment dans leur nature de servir.

Il cessa de courir au bout de quelques minutes et, pour calmer les battements accélérés de son cœur, se mit à marcher. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante, le soleil était haut au-dessus de lui. Il lui transperçait les vêtements et la nuque. Il ne croisa pas grand monde dans les rues et les allées, rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient dehors en cette heure de la journée, préférant rester à l'ombre chez eux.

Au loin dans le ciel s'amoncelaient de lourds et noirs nuages orageux. Avec un peu de chance, il pleuvrait bientôt sur Little Whinging.

Plusieurs heures durant, Harry erra ainsi tel une âme en peine dans la ville, pensant à ses amis. Il songea longuement à Sirius, se demandant une fois de plus où il était en ce moment et pourquoi Hedwige revenait bredouille de ses vols. Il était sûrement encore sous les tropiques, et il voulait croire que son parrain était introuvable tellement il était bien caché. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien reçu de Sirius le jour de son anniversaire, le 31 juillet.

Il avait alors soufflé ses 14 ans, et reçu des cadeaux de la part de ses amis, mais rien de Sirius.

Oh, Harry n'était pas du genre à réclamer des cadeaux comme Dudley qui devait absolument dévaliser les magasins à chaque fête organisée en son honneur. Mais il avait été légèrement déçu, il avait pensé que son parrain lui aurait tout de même écrit un petit mot. Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron avaient tenté de le rassurer à coup d'arguments plutôt convaincants. Après tout, Sirius était un fugitif. Peut-être, finalement, avait-il en vérité quitté les tropiques pour remonter vers le nord.

Il pensa aussi à Hermione qui passait ses vacances avec ses parents en France, et lui avait envoyé des livres et de superbes cartes postales. Longtemps avant de s'endormir il les regardait et s'imaginait un jour voyager lui aussi à travers le monde. Il l'enviait d'être libre et d'avoir des parents aimants. Il était heureux pour elle.

Le fait de sombrer dans le sommeil avec ces images en tête ne suffisait néanmoins pas à balayer de son esprit les rêves étranges qu'il faisait depuis quelques jours. Ni d'éclipser la douleur que lui causait sa cicatrice ces derniers temps...

Ron quant à lui était parti rejoindre son grand frère Charlie le dresseur de dragon en Roumanie et lui faisait des descriptions effrayantes mais terriblement excitantes. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus excitant que les dragons selon Ron : la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, qui devait avoir lieu à la fin du mois d'août, opposant l'Irlande à la Bulgarie. Il en parlait dans ses lettres avec une passion que Harry partageait amplement, et lui avait expliqué que son père, grâce à son métier au Ministère de la Magie, avait réussi à obtenir des billets pour lui et Hermione.

Harry avait insisté pour payer lui-même son billet. Il avait annoncé à son oncle qu'il entendait se rendre à cette Coupe du monde. Il avait un instant cru que l'homme refuserait net, mais finalement il avait vu là un moyen de se débarrasser plus tôt de son encombrant neveu.

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry décida qu'il avait assez marché et s'accorda une petite pause. Il se trouvait désormais à la périphérie de Little Whinging. Les habitations étaient beaucoup plus éparses, c'était presque la campagne, et les champs brûlés par le soleil s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il orienta sa promenade vers un grand étang niché au pied d'une colline.

Il aimait bien se rendre à cet étang de temps à autre, pour se ressourcer, ou pour fuir la bande à Dudley. Les berges étaient en majorité à l'ombre, grâce aux grands saules et peupliers qui bordaient le point d'eau. De nombreux arbustes et buissons y étaient plantés, ce qui offrait un peu de fraîcheur au vu des températures élevées.

Harry quitta l'herbe sèche et le soleil pour rejoindre l'ombre et le vert des abords de l'étang. Il finit par s'asseoir près d'un vieil arbre, écoutant le bruissement d'une légère brise dans ses feuilles. Ce souffle de vent était une excellente nouvelle, cela signifiait que les nuages menaçants se rapprochaient. Il aimait l'orage, le tonnerre, les éclairs.

Il regarda ses cuisses, et souleva prudemment sa chemise pour regarder les traces qu'avaient laissé les coups. Il n'avait pas saigné, mais les marques étaient rouges et douloureuses. Elles le lancinaient encore.

Il ferma les paupières et s'assoupit sans vraiment se rendre compte.

C'est un craquement tout près de lui qui le réveilla plus tard.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa contre le tronc de l'arbre, surpris. Droit devant lui se trouvait l'étang. L'eau était calme, sans trouble. Les nénuphars n'avaient pas bougé de place.

Aux aguets, il parcouru du regard les buissons qui l'entouraient, légèrement agités par le tressaillement du vent. Il ne vit rien d'anormal. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il mal rêvé ? Le bruit ressemblait à celui que quelqu'un pouvait faire en marchant sur une branche cassée.

« Dobby ? » lança-t-il d'une voix hésitante, se souvenant de l'été avant sa deuxième année lorsque l'elfe de maison l'espionnait dans la haie du jardin des Dursley.

Il se sentit immédiatement stupide. Pourquoi précisément Dobby serait venu lui rendre visite ? Et puis d'abord, tout bien considéré, le craquement ne ressemblait pas vraiment au son du transplanage d'un elfe.

Ce n'était sans doute rien du tout. C'était sûrement un animal quelconque, un écureuil par exemple. Ou bien peut-être avait-il divagué.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se replacer contre le tronc, il perçut cette fois distinctement le bruit de pas sur les brindilles, quelque part sur sa gauche. Il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, les sens en alerte. Son cœur commença à battre un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il fixait les fourrés à quelques mètres de lui.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

Il tendit l'oreille, s'approchant avec lenteur et prudence des buissons.

Il n'avait pas pris sa baguette, et il s'en voulait maintenant. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la porter sur lui quand il était à Privet Drive ou ses alentours étant donné qu'il était dans le monde Moldu, mais maintenant ce raisonnement lui parut hautement stupide.

Harry s'avança, et à ce moment-là, il entendit un bruit de pas précipités qui tentait de s'éloigner de lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sauta en direction des fourrés, les écartant impérieusement. Il les fouilla fébrilement mais ne découvrit rien.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il aperçu une ombre se glisser entre les arbres, s'enfuyant.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Arrêtez-vous, revenez ! » cria Harry en agitant la main.

Il se lança à la poursuite de l'individu, persuadé que ce dernier s'était caché ici pour l'observer, mais l'intrus se jeta derrière un arbre avant qu'il ne puisse en voir davantage.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! ».

Un claquement retentit tout près, et il comprit que la mystérieuse personne venait tout juste de transplaner, et qu'il ne découvrirait pas son identité aujourd'hui.

Nerveux, sur ses gardes, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même et ratissa les alentours des arbres pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne se cachait là. Un frisson glacé qui tranchait avec la chaleur accablante ambiante lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Que se passait-il ? Qui était cette personne qui venait de l'espionner à l'abri derrière les fourrés ? Depuis combien de temps l'avait-elle suivi ? Était-ce un ami ou un ennemi ? Qui l'avait envoyée?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et les réponses diverses et variées se multipliaient.

Pendant une horrible fraction de seconde qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, il pensa à Voldemort. Puis il se ressaisit. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être Voldemort, c'était ridicule. Si tel avait été le cas, sa cicatrice lui aurait chauffé à blanc et il serait sûrement tombé à genoux.

Pourtant depuis peu, sa cicatrice le picotait. Ce n'était pas une douleur insupportable, mais elle était désagréable et suffisante à le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Par réflexe, il se passa une main sur le front.

Il avait fait quelques rêves. Il s'agissait toujours de la même vision.

Un escalier dans une ancienne maison isolée où s'était effondré un vieil homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, frappé par le sortilège de mort, l'éclair aveuglant vert. Une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, une cheminée avec un feu mourant, un fauteuil. Près du fauteuil, il avait reconnu ce traître de Queudver qui leur avait échappé de peu à lui et Sirius avant que l'année scolaire ne se termine. Il avait un comportement rampant et servile.

Et en parlant de rampant... il y avait un serpent avec lui. Il ne se souvenait plus de la chose qui était assise sur le fauteuil quand celui-ci s'était tourné vers lui. En revanche il se souvenait très bien de la voix si aiguë et mortelle de Voldemort.

Les arbres commencèrent à s'agiter autour de lui, et il se rendit compte que les énormes nuages étaient au-dessus de la ville. Ils étaient plus sombres que jamais. Il regarda l'étang, dont la surface jusqu'à présent tranquille commençait à se rider.

Il était grand temps de rentrer.

Toujours aux aguets, il se hâta de quitter le couvert des arbres et piqua un sprint jusqu'aux premières habitations, pressé de rejoindre Privet Drive. Pour une fois, il préférait se réfugier dans la maison de son acariâtre d'oncle plutôt que de rester une minute de plus ici.

Harry accéléra ses foulées quand les premières grosses gouttes tombèrent sur son visage. Il huma l'air, ses poumons se remplissant de cette odeur si particulière de la pluie sur la terre. Il adorait cette odeur. Enfin de l'eau !

Le souffle haletant, les joues rouges, ses cheveux noirs échevelés, il arriva en trombe sur le pallier des Dursley au moment où un timide éclair traversait les nuages. Il entendit le lointain et faible roulement du tonnerre.

L'imposante voiture des Dursley était garée devant la maison, et ceux-ci finissaient de la charger en bagages. Dudley était déjà confortablement assis à l'arrière, en train de déguster un paquet de bonbons, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

« Te voici enfin, toi ! » s'éleva la voix perçante de tante Pétunia qui enfilait sa veste dans le vestibule.

Elle le toisa, avant de reprendre :

« Où étais-tu ? Nous sommes sur le point de partir à l'aéroport ! ».

Harry ne répondit pas, faisant quelques pas pour retrouver une respiration normale. Le départ pour les Îles Canaries était pour ce soir, et les Dursley devaient se rendre à l'aéroport à Londres. Ils y resteraient deux longues semaines. Voilà pourquoi oncle Vernon avait tellement envie que la haie soit taillée avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Il estimait sans doute que cela ferait mauvaise impression auprès du voisinage de la laisser en friche.

Le massif homme justement claqua sans douceur la porte du coffre de la voiture, l'oeil mauvais et rancunier. Harry le vit serrer des poings, mais son oncle se contenta d'aboyer :

« On y va Pétunia, nous ne devons pas être en retard, ce n'est pas le moment de rater l'avion ».

« Je suis prête ! » répondit sa tante en donnant à Harry les clefs de la maison. « Ne t'avise surtout pas de les perdre, ne te fais pas remarquer, tiens-toi tranquille et ne fait pas de... ».

Elle baissa la voix.

« Ne fait pas de magie en notre absence ».

« Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école, tante Pétunia » fit Harry.

« Encore heureux ! » gronda son oncle en prenant place à son volant. « Mais sache que tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon garçon, et je te réserve à mon retour un traitement de mon goût pour ton affront de tout à l'heure ! ».

Pétunia ferma les pans de sa veste quand une bourrasque balaya la maison et pris place à son tour dans la voiture. Les fleurs et les buissons tremblèrent, les volets claquèrent. Les Dursley démarrèrent en trombe, juste au moment où une forte averse s'abattait sur le quartier.

Harry se barricada à l'intérieur de la maison et souffla de contentement.

Il avait _enfin_ en paix.

Il attendit d'abord un quart d'heure, s'assurant que les Dursley n'avaient rien oublié et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de revenir à la maison. Puis il fit un saut par la cuisine et, avec ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo, se composa un gros sandwich appétissant avec une bouteille de jus d'orange.

Harry se rendit ensuite dans le salon et alluma la télévision, zappant les différents programmes. Il finit par tomber sur une série racontant l'histoire de deux frères chassant des créatures surnaturelles et se tassa plus confortablement dans les coussins du sofa.

Il apprécia ce moment.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment l'occasion de profiter seul du salon, et que l'absence des Dursley était une véritable bénédiction qui venait embellir le quotidien ennuyeux de l'été qu'il passait chaque année à Privet Drive.

Lorsque l'écran de la télévision commença à se brouiller en raison de la tempête, il abandonna le canapé et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée, observant l'orage qui se déchaînait dehors. La pluie dégoulinait sur les vitres et fouettait les toits des maisons, les rafales secouaient les buissons. Le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort et les éclairs étaient plus spectaculaires que jamais. D'énormes mares se formaient au sol, inondant la rue.

Alors qu'il fixait un Privet Drive vide, plongé dans ses pensées, un éclair plus foudroyant que les autres frappa le quartier. Il était phénoménal, d'une clarté aveuglante, et sembla s'accaparer tout le ciel tel une toile d'araignée géante.

C'est à ce moment que Harry la vit.

Une silhouette humaine se tenait près d'un arbre au bout de la rue, et paraissait orientée dans sa direction. Alerté par ce nouveau détail dans son champ de vision, il cligna les yeux et approcha son visage de la vitre, mais l'éclair s'éteignit aussi brutalement qu'il était arrivé. Un formidable craquement déchira le ciel, assourdissant, et Harry recula instinctivement, surpris.

Quand il reposa son regard vers la silhouette qu'il avait aperçu, il ne vit plus rien. Elle s'était évanouie, elle avait disparu. Il promena ses prunelles émeraudes le long des arbres, remonta l'allée, fouilla entre les voitures garées et les jardins, mais ne fut pas plus avancé.

Il haussa les sourcils. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir vue.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi. Il repensa à ce mystérieux individu, plus tôt dans la journée, qui l'avait espionné dans un fourré avant de s'enfuir lâchement. Ces deux événements, à quelques heures d'intervalle, éveillaient les soupçons. Ça pouvait être un hasard, bien sûr.

Mais généralement, lorsqu'il lui arrivait quelque chose sortant de ce que l'on peut décemment qualifier de normal, c'était rarement des coïncidences. Et il avait appris à ne pas trop se fier aux coïncidences. Après le petit incident près de l'étang, cette curieuse apparition fantôme à la lueur d'un éclair était tout sauf normale.

Il lança un dernier regard par la baie vitrée, puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _Professeur Lupin,_

 _Il est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre cet après-midi à Little Whinging pendant que je me baladais. J'ai surpris quelqu'un en train de m'observer depuis un buisson. Il a disparu entre les arbres et a transplané avant que je n'en vois davantage. Et maintenant, à l'instant même, j'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un dans la rue depuis le salon des Dursley. Je ne veux pas paraître inquiet, mais je me demande ce qui se passe._

 _S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi vite._

 _Harry._

 _PS : Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Sirius, et je pense que de là où ils sont, Ron et Hermione ne pourront pas me renseigner._

Harry roula le petit parchemin et le glissa dans un étroit tube en bois. Il s'approcha du perchoir où se trouvait sa chouette blanche, dans un coin de la pièce.

« J'ai une mission pour toi, Hedwige » lui chuchota-t-il en caressant son doux plumage. « C'est important, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dehors, et j'ai besoin que tu envoies ce message au professeur Lupin, au cas où il sait quelque chose. Peut-être que je me fait des idées, mais j'aimerais en être sûr ».

Sa chouette le scruta de ses grands yeux ambrés, et hulula gravement.

« Il y a de l'orage et beaucoup de vent, comme tu l'as remarqué. Ça te changera de tes vols sous le soleil ».

Harry lui attacha le rouleau de parchemin à la patte et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une grande goulée d'air s'engouffra dans la chambre et renversa la lampe de chevet, dont l'ampoule se brisa.

« Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi, Hedwige » soupira-t-il.

Elle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt, et déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler par la fenêtre, affrontant courageusement la pluie et le tonnerre. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, petit point blanc dans les nuages noirs.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, retira ses lunettes et croisa les mains derrière la nuque. Il contempla les éclairs qui illuminaient le plafond et les murs de la pièce par intermittence. Il ferma machinalement les yeux et s'assoupit doucement, bercé par le fracas de l'orage. Il espérait que Hedwige ferait vite et que Lupin lui répondrait rapidement.

Ce fut un _clac !_ lointain qui le tira de sa somnolence.

Ce son incongru lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Harry tâtonna sur sa droite et trouva ses lunettes. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, s'accoutumant à la pénombre de la chambre. Dehors il n'y avait plus d'éclairs, l'orage s'était éloigné. Il ne pleuvait plus, et le souffle du vent s'était calmé.

Il se leva à contrecœur et s'étira devant sa fenêtre, se demandant d'où venait ce _clac_.

C'est alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil dehors qu'il remarqua que Privet Drive était perdu dans l'obscurité. Aucun lampadaire ne diffusait de lumière, pas plus que les fenêtres de toutes les maisons de la rue. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait abaissé un interrupteur géant. Il fit le rapprochement avec la légère détonation qu'il venait d'entendre, et en déduisit que l'électricité d'une partie de la ville était coupée, et que le disjoncteur avait dû sauter en raison du temps orageux.

Pour vérifier, il voulu allumer l'ampoule nue accrochée au plafond, mais cela ne fonctionna pas, comme il s'y attendait.

Harry soupira.

Le disjoncteur se trouvait à la cave.

Et Hedwige n'était pas encore revenue.

L'électricité attendrait, décida-t-il. Il n'était pas de nature froussarde, loin de là. Mais il ne mourrait pas non plus particulièrement d'envie de déambuler dans une cave dans le noir, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait où se trouvaient les lampes de poche. Et puis il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en-dehors de Poudlard. L'épisode insolite de la tante Marge gonflée comme un ballon l'été dernier lui avait suffit.

Pour le moment, c'était l'heure de dormir.

Il retira ses vêtements et se changea en pyjama avant de s'immobiliser soudainement, son tee-shirt de nuit dans une main. Il réalisa que quelque chose bougeait dehors.

Devant la maison.

Où bien était-ce _dans le jardin_ devant la maison ?

Harry se courba et se rapprocha de la fenêtre afin d'être fixé. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il regarda par la vitre, prenant garde à ne pas se montrer.

Il y avait des gens près des bosquets de fleurs. Il pouvait distinguer les ombres se mouvoir lentement sur la pelouse, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer.

Que faisaient ces personnes dans le jardin des Dursley ? S'agissait-il de cambrioleurs ? Il avait un jour entendu l'oncle Vernon faire référence à des cambriolages qui seraient survenus dans le quartier. Étaient-ils en rapport avec la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue tout à l'heure sous l'orage, et plus tôt encore entre les arbres à l'étang ?

Que faire ?

Devait-il appeler la police ? Il écarta aussitôt cette idée : l'électricité était coupée. Prévenir quelqu'un de son entourage ? Impossible là aussi, Hedwige n'était pas là. Rester silencieusement dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit et faire croire que la maison était vide ? Après tout il avait de l'entraînement avec le nombre de fois où Pétunia et Vernon avaient exigé de lui qu'il se fasse invisible lorsqu'ils recevaient des invités.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur l'attitude à tenir, un incident l'obligea à prendre une décision en une fraction de seconde.

Il venait juste d'entendre un bruit en bas. Un déclic, plus précisément. Le déclic très caractéristique des verrous et de la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il le connaissait par cœur, ce déclic. Quelqu'un venait de forcer la porte.

 _Ils sont ici._

Des sorciers. Seuls des sorciers pouvaient ouvrir une porte rapidement et sans faire plus de désordre. Des cambrioleurs Moldus n'y seraient pas parvenus, à moins d'être réellement doués et extrêmement discrets.

Or, Harry ne croyait justement pas aux coïncidences.

Et si des sorciers étaient dans la maison, c'était inévitablement pour lui rendre visite. Il ne tenait pas à se tapir sagement dans sa chambre et attendre qu'ils viennent à sa rencontre, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas persuadé qu'il s'agisse d'une présence amicale.

Harry enfila sa paire de chaussures en silence, s'arma de sa baguette et tourna la poignée de sa porte avec une précaution absolue. Par miracle, elle ne grinça pas.

La maison était plongée dans les ténèbres.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir à pas feutrés, et s'arrêta en haut des escaliers. Il pencha légèrement la tête par-dessus la rambarde et tendit l'oreille. Il ne vit personne, mais perçut nettement les chuchotis des inconnus. Ils étaient dans le salon. Et n'avaient pas allumé leurs baguettes.

Harry descendit les escaliers à pas de Sioux, remerciant mentalement tante Pétunia d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'avoir installé des tapis sur les marches, pour que Dudley puisse sauter dessus sans faire un boucan d'enfer. Il tendit lentement la main vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir, avec la ferme intention de s'enfuir, mais se rendit compte que les visiteurs avaient pris soin de refermer derrière eux à clefs.

Comme pour le faire prisonnier, l'empêcher de se faire la malle. Évidemment, le trousseau de clefs n'était plus là.

Il serra davantage sa baguette, les mains moites.

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, il pria pour que cela ne le trahisse pas. Arrivé en bas, il se plia en deux et se glissa le long du mur, furtif. Il dépassa son bon vieux placard sous l'escalier. Les individus étaient toujours en train de fouiller dans le salon, ils parlaient à voix basse.

Retenant son souffle, fébrile, Harry se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine. Il envisageait de prendre la fuite par le garage. Pour le moment, il maîtrisait la situation. Il était parvenu à rester silencieux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contourner la table, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Ni une ni deux, il se colla silencieusement contre le mur, une main plaquée sur la bouche, et retint sa respiration. Il se figea tel une statue de cire.

Ils étaient revenus dans le couloir.

L'un d'entre eux s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, comme pour aviser la cuisine. Harry leva la baguette contre sa poitrine.

En une seconde, il évalua la distance qui le séparait de la porte menant au garage. Quelques pas. Ce serait franchit rapidement s'il s'élançait en vitesse. Un jeu d'enfant. Il pourrait compter sur l'effet de surprise, claquer la porte et avoir le temps de s'échapper par le garage. Ensuite, il lui suffirait de courir le plus loin possible et de bien se cacher en attendant qu'une meilleure issue s'offre à lui. Il se prépara, fléchissant légèrement les genoux.

« Vu l'heure tardive, il doit être dans sa chambre en train de dormir, à l'étage » murmura alors une voix d'homme tout près de lui.

« Alors montons et finissons-en » lui répondit une autre voix basse.

« Normalement, il devrait y avoir trois chambre. Une personne par pièce, nous n'avons pas le temps de les faire une par une, il pourrait nous entendre si par malheur il a le sommeil léger ».

Ils étaient donc trois, songea Harry.

Un faible grognement s'éleva.

« Sommeil léger ou pas, il n'aurait de toute façon aucune chance contre nous. Montons ».

Les mystérieux individus, qui n'étaient définitivement pas amicaux, s'éloignèrent de la cuisine en direction des escaliers.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry choisit de quitter son mur et de traverser la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Les trois autres étaient arrivés sur le pallier à l'étage. Il se retrouva dans le garage, s'autorisant à relâcher légèrement la tension qui lui paralysait les membres. Il prévoyait maintenant de continuer avec la même discrétion sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dehors et qu'il puisse courir librement, estimant avoir suffisamment de répit avant que les individus ne flairent l'entourloupe.

Il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, l'un des carreaux du garage cassé cette semaine par un ami à Dudley lors de leur partie de football dans le jardin, et que l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas encore fait changer.

Il n'avait pas non plus prévu le courant d'air.

Et encore moins la puissance que ce dernier exerça sur la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer, pensant que moins il bougerait de choses, moins il risquait de se faire repérer.

Le bruit du claquement de la porte fut d'une violence innommable. Il lui parut assourdissant à ses oreilles et retentit comme un effroyable coup de tonnerre dans la maison. Harry eu l'impression qu'un gong énorme venait de résonner, lui annonçant sa perte. Aurait-il voulu réveiller tout le quartier, qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

Horrifié par ce qui venait de se produire, et effaré de sa propre stupidité, Harry se figea dans le garage.

« Fantastique, Harry » soupira-t-il pour lui-même en fermant brièvement les yeux. « Tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ».

À l'étage, les trois individus durent eux aussi se statufier pendant un court laps de temps.

Puis il entendit des exclamations, et une cavalcade, l'équivalent d'un troupeau de buffles se précipitant vers les escaliers sans s'embarrasser de précautions désormais. Dans un sursaut de désarroi, le jeune Gryffondor se jeta contre la porte coulissante du garage, poussant frénétiquement les verrous. Il réussit à l'ouvrir à l'instant même où les autres débarquaient en trombe dans le garage.

 _« STUPEFIX ! »_ hurla quelqu'un dans son dos.

Un flash lumineux lui passa au-dessus de la tête et il s'élança dans le jardin. Il entendit quelque chose se briser dans le garage et claqua la porte sans ménagement derrière lui.

Le jardin lui aussi était plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit mais il n'eut pas de difficulté parcourir quelques mètres puis à se jeter dans un buisson bordant l'un des côtés de la maison. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'enfuir en piquant un sprint, mais peut-être avait-il un espoir pour s'échapper par derrière.

La porte du garage explosa en de multiples morceaux de bois.

Entraîné par l'adrénaline, Harry rampa aussi furtivement que possible, s'aidant de ses coudes et de ses genoux. Les sols étaient humides et gorgés d'eau à cause des pluies quasi diluviennes qui s'étaient abattues sur Little Whinging en une soirée, et il fut vite couvert de boue. Les fleurs et les branchages divers lui fouettaient le visage, et il manqua perdre ses lunettes plus d'une fois. Il progressa sous couvert, sa baguette toujours crispée dans la main, pour rejoindre le fond du jardin.

Celui-ci était d'une taille très respectable, et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes il salua sa tante Pétunia. Elle qui aimait tant les fleurs et les plantes avait sûrement mis un point d'honneur à posséder le plus beau jardin du quartier, et s'en vantait à qui mieux mieux. Passant sous silence, il va de soi, l'implication de Harry à ce sujet.

Dans l'incompréhensible mésaventure qui lui arrivait en ce moment même, Harry songea fugacement que ce jardin dans lequel il avait tellement transpiré au soleil cet été, regorgeait de cachettes entre les bosquets et les haies. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être s'infiltrer dans les jardins des voisins sans se faire attraper et enfin pouvoir alerter quelqu'un.

Plus loin , les trois individus fouillaient minutieusement les buissons et parterres de fleurs. Ils avaient allumés leurs baguettes d'un _Lumos._

Harry accéléra la cadence, le sang pulsant avec violence dans ses veines, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à une pure panique. Il s'arrêta ensuite parmi des rosiers qu'il n'avait pas encore taillé. Il releva la tête. Les silhouettes sombres, vêtues de capes, cherchaient dans la direction opposée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'extirpa du buisson et roula sur la pelouse. Les épines lui griffèrent méchamment le visage et les bras jusqu'au sang. Il retint un gémissement de douleur et rampa jusqu'à la haie du fond, celle qu'il avait fermement refusé de débroussailler le midi-même, à cause de sa hauteur et sa largeur, et du travail considérable que ça représentait.

Comme Dobby deux étés plus tôt, il se faufila au cœur de la haie, s'y enfonçant entre les branches et les feuilles, là où, espérait-il, ils ne les verraient pas. Là, il s'accorda un instant de répit et jeta un œil vers le petit groupe. Il s'agenouilla sur la terre.

Ils murmuraient furieusement entre eux, manifestement mécontents de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation et du temps qu'ils perdaient à le rechercher. Harry avait une respiration courte et angoissée, et tout son corps tremblait. Le froid devait jouer, la température avait sérieusement chuté avec l'orage. Anxieux, il observa le trio se rapprocher. Il entendit alors un bruissement près de lui dans le feuillage mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur ses poursuivants.

Grave erreur.

Il sentit soudainement une main se plaquer contre sa bouche et immobiliser son bras qui tenait la baguette.

Dire qu'il manqua s'évanouir de frayeur lorsqu'il compris qu'il était bâillonné par derrière n'était pas superflu. Un torrent de panique le submergea, et il se débattit désespérément, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte de fer qui le retenait. Ce ne fut que quand une voix grave et basse murmura dans le creux de son oreille qu'il se figea.

« Cessez de bouger, Potter. Votre légendaire inconscience va nous trahir ».

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue d'entre mille.

Severus Snape. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. La terreur des cachots.

 _Que fichait-il ici ?_

Que fichait Snape, l'homme qu'il détestait et qui _le_ détestait, dans le jardin des Dursley ?

« Si je vous lâche, vous vous taisez, est-ce bien clair ? » poursuivit l'homme.

Prisonnier, Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête. Snape le lâcha lentement.

Le Gryffondor lutta contre l'envie impérieuse de tourner le cou pour voir où était son professeur. Il avait un tas de questions à lui poser. À la place, il se concentra sur les intrus.

Les faisceaux lumineux de leurs baguettes balayaient l'herbe et les buissons, de plus en plus proches. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la haie où lui et Snape était réfugiés, Harry ferma les yeux comme si ça pouvait le rendre moins vulnérable. Il retint son souffle, serra les poings sur ses genoux boueux.

« Au nom de Merlin, tu es vraiment certain qu'il est parti par là ? » demanda l'un d'eux, avec colère.

« Il est forcément là, il n'a pas pu s'enfuir par la rue ».

« On perd beaucoup trop de temps, l'alerte a dû déjà être donnée... ».

« Allons voir par ici ».

Les trois hommes dirigèrent leurs faisceaux le long de la haie touffue, et s'éloignèrent.

« Nous allons contourner la maison par l'autre côté » murmura Snape à côté de Harry. « Ils ont installé un périmètre anti-transplanage autour de la propriété, on peut y entrer, mais pas en sortir. Nous pourrons transplaner dans un lieu sûr lorsque nous serons dans la rue. Prêt, Potter ? ».

« Comment... ? ».

« Taisez-vous et ne faîtes pas de bruit » lui intima l'homme avec une pointe d'agacement. « Êtes-vous prêt ? ».

« Je suis prêt ».

Snape lui fit un signe et ils quittèrent prudemment le couvert sécurisant de la haie, baissés, évoluant le long des carrés de plantes. Le professeur ouvrait le chemin, sa baguette le long du corps, aux aguets, prêt à intervenir. Ils avancèrent à pas de loups, respirant le plus faiblement possible. Ils passèrent derrière l'abri de jardin bringuebalant.

Trop occupé à suivre du regard les trois individus de l'autre côté du jardin, Harry se prit le pied dans une racine d'arbre et chuta tête la première. Il se mordit les lèvres par inadvertance et sentit le goût métallique du sang lui envahir la bouche.

La chute aurait pu passer inaperçue s'il n'avait pas malheureusement tenté de se rattraper au mur du cabanon. Sa main glissa par mégarde sur les outils de jardinage qu'il avait lui-même posé contre l'abri qu'il devait remettre en état. La pioche et la pelle tombèrent à leur tour dans un bruyant tintement de ferraille.

Snape fit immédiatement volte-face, et malgré l'obscurité, Harry aperçu l'incrédulité passer dans le regard du Maître des Potions. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lancer une remarque qu'il ne doutait pas lapidaire, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

« Là-bas ! Ils sont à côté de la cabane ! » cria l'une des silhouettes sombres.

Les faisceaux lumineux s'agitèrent dangereusement. Ils avaient été repérés. Inéluctablement.

Snape agrippa sans ménagement l'épaule de Harry :

« Courez ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tous d'eux, faisant fi de toute règle de discrétion, s'élancèrent sur le côté gauche de la maison. Les intrus poussèrent des exclamations surexcitées et se mirent à courir vers eux. Des rayons lumineux fusèrent de toutes parts. Un sortilège de Stupéfixion frôla la joue de Harry, et il se jeta derrière un carré de fleur pour éviter un trait rouge qui explosa au-dessus de sa tête.

Snape le poussa jusqu'au coin du mur de la maison et riposta en lançant plusieurs sorts à la suite. L'un toucha sa cible car ils entendirent un bruit de chute.

« Vers la rue, Potter ! » aboya Snape en le poussant dans le dos.

Harry serra les dents. Il venait d'appuyer là où la ceinture de l'oncle Vernon l'avait fouetté. Il obéit cependant et galopa le long du mur, tandis que Snape couvrait ses arrières. Un autre assaillant s'écrasa contre l'une des haies dans un enchevêtrement de branches et de feuillages cassés. Son professeur revint près du garçon et le pressa devant le garage pour quitter la zone d'anti-transplanage.

C'est à ce moment là que le troisième homme surgit de l'autre côté de la maison, et les assomma de sorts avec une rapidité effarante.

« À plat ventre ! » ordonna aussitôt Snape.

Il saisit le tee-shirt plein de terre du Gryffondor et l'allongea de force sur la pelouse humide. Harry put même sentir de l'herbe dans la bouche.

« Rampez vers les voitures et attendez-moi là-bas » lui intima l'homme. « Je vous couvre ».

Snape attendit quelques secondes puis sauta sur ses pieds et déploya un bouclier argenté qui renvoya les maléfices à l'adversaire. Les deux autres assaillants vinrent à leur tour rejoindre leur camarade et un combat acharné s'engagea. Ils attaquaient sans relâche, lançant sorts sur sorts, décidés à avoir le dessus.

Snape, sans se départir de son calme, répliquait avec une rapidité stupéfiante. L'amplitude d'arrivée des sortilèges était faible, car les agresseurs attaquaient groupés depuis un seul endroit du jardin, devant la baie vitrée du salon. En dépit de cette faible amplitude, toutes les charges étaient concentrées sur le professeur, qui parait, renvoyait et évitait les maléfices sans prononcer une parole.

Harry devait bien le concéder. Snape semblait être un excellent combattant.

Il rampa tant bien que mal sur l'herbe. Il fit quelques mètres et se retourna.

Snape maîtrisait toujours le combat, adoptant surtout une stratégie défensive face aux attaques simultanées. Ce faisant, il parvenait également à parer et dévier les sorts qui visaient Harry. Mais il reculait lentement de quelques pas.

Brusquement, Harry décida d'agir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, à regarder son professeur se battre seul. Il se releva s'éloigna de Snape. Brandissant sa baguette, il attaqua le groupe d'agresseurs sur le côté, hors du champ de défense de son professeur.

 _« Expelliarmus ! »_ s'exclama-t-il.

Le sort de désarmement ne toucha pas sa cible, mais pris le trio par surprise. L'un des adversaires se désintéressa de Snape et se tourna vers Harry. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et il attaqua le premier :

 _« Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! »_.

Mais les rais lumineux ricochèrent sur eux.

Oups, songea Harry.

« PAR MERLIN, POTTER ! » rugit le ténor de Snape, furieux.

Un sort puissant envoya voltiger un ennemi, qui s'écrasa dans un buisson.

Harry plongea dans une roulade pour éviter une pluie de traits rouges. Les deux adversaires l'insultèrent copieusement.

 _« Diffindo ! »_ hurla un assaillant.

La seule chose que vit Harry fut un jet de lumière violette arriver droit sur lui. Un autre rayon blanc venu de sa droite intercepta le sort et ça explosa en étincelles devant son visage dans une forte détonation.

Snape venait de lui sauver la mise.

À l'instant d'après, celui qui avait envoyé le _Diffindo_ s'effondra dans un cri de douleur, une main sur l'épaule du bras avec lequel il tenait sa baguette. Du sang ruisselait de sa blessure.

Un bouclier doré se matérialisa autour de Harry, et le garçon vit Snape conjurer un sort, puis le troisième et dernier agresseur s'envola, atterrissant brutalement sur le toit de la maison des Dursley. Sitôt fait, le Maître des Potions se précipita sur Harry, et lui saisit les épaules.

Il eut le temps de voir la fureur briller dans les yeux noirs obsidienne. Il sut que ça allait chauffer pour lui.

« Avez-vous déjà transplané ? » demanda-t-il durement.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, je... ».

« Taisez-vous ».

L'homme attendit trois secondes, et parut frustré.

« Nous sommes toujours dans le périmètre anti-transplanage » fit-il sèchement. « Dépêchez-vous, Potter, vous avez déjà assez fait de bêtises ainsi ».

Surveillant toujours ses arrières, Snape entraîna Harry avec lui plus loin dans la rue, près d'un lampadaire. L'électricité n'était pas revenue.

« Accrochez-vous, ça va sérieusement tourbillonner » prévint le professeur. « Ne me lâchez surtout pas, vous n'aimeriez pas que je vous perde en route et je n'ai pas le temps de gérer une désartibulation ».

« Une désarti...quoi ? ».

Snape le gratifia d'un œil mauvais, lui enserrant les bras d'une poigne de fer.

Et ils transplanèrent.

La dernière pensée à peu près cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de Harry lorsque Privet Drive s'évanouit autour de lui, fut la tête qu'allaient faire les Dursley à leur retour de vacances aux Îles Canaries quand ils découvriraient l'état du jardin.


	2. Éclaircissements

_Bonjour à tous !._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre II**

 **Éclaircissements**

* * *

Fermement cramponné à la cape noire de Snape comme une huître à son rocher, Harry fut brutalement arraché du sol par une secousse. Il fut compressé dans un infernal tourbillon exigu, et eu subitement l'impression de se retrouver dans l'oeil d'une tornade. Les habitations de Privet Drive, plongées dans les ténèbres, tournèrent à une vitesse folle. La désagréable sensation d'étranglement et d'enfermement cessa ensuite presque immédiatement, et tous deux s'échouèrent dans un endroit tout à fait différent.

Snape, qui ne semblait nullement affecté par le voyage, s'empressa de lâcher le jeune Gryffondor et réajusta sa cape, raide comme la justice.

Harry, qui n'avait aucune expérience en matière de transplanage d'escorte, sentit une vague nauséeuse l'envahir. Son estomac eu des soubresauts inquiétants. Sa vision se troubla momentanément, il avait le tournis, et le sol couvert de pavés tordus paraissait tanguer dangereusement sous ses pieds. Il s'effondra sans grâce contre le mur le plus proche, pantelant, et se pencha, les mains sur ses genoux tremblants.

Il ne devait pas vomir, il ne devait pas vomir, se répéta-t-il mentalement. Il était exclu qu'il rende son repas. Et surtout pas devant Snape. Pourquoi avait-il fait un sandwich aussi garni ? se reprocha-t-il.

Harry respira profondément plusieurs fois et parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son estomac. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le Maître des Potions. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'homme semblait furieux et le dominait de sa haute taille. Là, sous une pluie battante, le visage pâle, les cheveux noirs corbeaux voletant sous l'averse, les traits durs, les yeux lançant des flèches, il dégageait une aura particulièrement inquiétante et menaçante. Ce n'était précisément pas le moment de le contrarier.

Harry frissonna. Il avait clairement l'allure des gens qu'il était préférable d'éviter de croiser au détour d'une rue sombre en pleine nuit. Question d'instinct de survie.

« Potter, quels termes exactement ne comprenez-vous pas dans la phrase ''Rampez vers les voitures et attendez-moi là-bas'' ? » attaqua l'homme avec âpreté.

La question de Snape fut ponctuée d'un éclair foudroyant et éblouissant qui déchira le ciel. S'ensuivit un terrifiant coup de tonnerre. L'étroite ruelle déserte dans laquelle ils se situaient fut illuminée par une lumière spectrale, et le vacarme fit trembler les toits en ardoise des maisons. La pluie redoubla de violence. Elle tombait à dru, comme à Privet Drive plus tôt dans la nuit.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda simplement Harry en retour.

À la lueur d'un réverbère mal éclairé planté à proximité, il vit distinctement les yeux noirs de son professeur se rétrécir en deux fentes.

« C'est à moi de poser les questions, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir me répondre ».

Perplexe, Harry le regarda, semblant hésiter. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Je voulais juste vous prêter main forte, Professeur. Vous combattiez seul face à trois personnes. Quand j'ai vu que vous étiez en train de reculer, j'ai pensé pouvoir faire diversion en... ».

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Potter, et dîtes-moi si je suis vraiment le genre d'homme à avoir besoin de l'aide d'un adolescent de quatorze ans dans un duel acharné ? ».

« Mais je... Je voulais juste me rendre utile... Vous... ».

« Vous n'auriez pas été plus utile qu'en vous abritant derrière une voiture ! » tonna brusquement Snape, sans prêter attention à la pluie qui leur fouettait le visage. « Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation, et au cas où cette évidence ne vous aurait pas traversé l'esprit, je battais en retraite dans votre direction afin de sortir progressivement du cercle anti-transplanage que nos assaillants avaient mis en place. Je vous aurais rejoint sans difficulté supplémentaire et nous aurions alors transplané en sûreté. Mais évidemment, il a fallu que vous interveniez ! ».

« Je voulais simplement... » commença Harry.

« Faire diversion ? C'était merveilleusement bien réussi ! » ironisa l'homme.

Il l'assassina du regard, le garçon recula imperceptiblement.

« Vous n'avez pas fait diversion, graine d'inconscient. Vous vous êtes jeté aveuglément et à bras ouverts dans la gueule du loup, dans une attitude digne du membre le plus téméraire et irréfléchi de la maison Gryffondor. Deux d'entre eux se sont détournés de moi pour focaliser leur attention sur vous ».

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais l'homme leva une main impérieuse pour lui interdire toute tentative de protestation.

« Je parle. Vous écoutez. Votre intervention a fait de vous la cible principale de leurs attaques, alors que vous n'aviez dressé absolument aucune défense autour de vous, même pas le plus petit des boucliez. Et croyez-moi lorsque je l'affirme, la teneur d'une majeure partie des sorts de vos poursuivants n'avait rien à voir avec des charmes de Désarmement, Potter. Réalisez-vous ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas immédiatement réagi en interceptant ce rayon lumineux de couleur violette ? ».

La question était rhétorique, et Harry fit le choix judicieux de garder le silence. Il s'efforça de soutenir le regard noir charbon sans ciller.

« Avez-vous seulement une petite idée de ce que représentait ce maléfice ? » s'enquit sèchement Snape.

En dépit de la froideur glaciale de son ton, le garçon devinait une grande colère palpiter sous la surface. L'homme déployait manifestement de sérieux efforts pour ne pas exploser.

« Le sort du _Diffindo_? » proposa-t-il en se souvenant de ce qu'avait crié celui qui l'avait lancé.

« Le charme de Découpe ayant pour formule le _Diffindo_ ! » l'éclaira rudement Snape. « Et rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, Potter, quels sont les effets de ce sortilège ? ».

Inquiet du timbre aux accents de plus en plus mortels qu'il ressentait dans la voix de Snape, Harry haussa les épaules, sur ses gardes.

« Ben, il découpe ? » offrit-il.

Là dessus, il était à peu près certain de ne pas complètement se tromper.

Il n'avait pas voulu paraître nonchalant et sa réponse était sincère. Mais Snape analysa sa réaction comme étant de la désinvolture et s'énerva davantage encore.

« Précisément, il découpe ! Et il découpe comme ceci, voyez plutôt ! ».

Et, sans prévenir, le Maître des Potions dégaina soudainement sa baguette de la manche. Surpris, Harry sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, persuadé que l'homme allait l'attaquer.

Snape darda sur lui un œil meurtrier. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il pointa sa baguette vers d'épais câbles qui retenaient l'enseigne lumineuse d'un club aux fréquentations probablement douteuses, non loin de là.

Un trait violet fusa à une vitesse vertigineuse et trancha les cordes de métal, les coupant comme s'il s'était agi de beurre. Le panneau s'écrasa lourdement sur le pavé dans un fort tintement métallique, et des étincelles explosèrent près de la devanture fermée du bar. C'était net et propre, sans bavure.

« Et à présent, dîtes-moi où ce maléfice se dirigeait-il ? » reprit Snape, impitoyable.

« Sur moi ? » répondit Harry d'un ton mal assuré.

Pétrifié, il regardait les dernières ampoules de l'enseigne agoniser et produire de la fumée sous la pluie.

Mauvaise réponse, là encore.

Snape ferma brièvement les yeux et souffla d'exaspération. Il les rouvrit aussitôt.

« Non ! Il ne se dirigeait pas sur vous, mais vers votre visage, la subtile différence est capitale, n'importe quel péquin serait capable de comprendre ceci ! Mon sortilège l'a heureusement dévié, sans quoi il vous aurait charcuté la figure aussi sûrement que ces câbles, ce qui vous aurait infligé une cicatrice digne de celles qu'arbore Maugrey Fol Œil , si ce n'est pire compte tenu de la puissance du maléfice ».

« Qui ? Maugrey qui ? ».

« Peu importe ! » balaya Snape avec véhémence. « J'imagine que toutes ces considérations vous passent largement au-dessus, après tout cela vous aurait permis de vous pavaner en affichant fièrement vos blessures de guerre, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Non, pas du tout ! » se défendit Harry. « Je... ».

« Silence ! Vous rendez-vous compte que nous avons frôlé la catastrophe tout à l'heure ? Vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir la folie d'intervenir sans mon accord, et je vous interdit formellement, si d'aventure une telle occasion se reproduisait, de renouveler une action aussi stupide et bornée. Ne contredisez plus jamais mes ordres directs en cas de duels avec des assaillants aussi résolus à avoir votre peau. Est-ce bien clair ? ».

« Je ne pensais pas du tout à mal ! Je voulais juste vous venir en aide ! » s'écria enfin le garçon, déterminé à en placer une sans être interrompu à tout bout de champ par son professeur.

« Je répète, regardez-moi dans les yeux et dîtes-moi que je suis vraiment le genre d'homme à avoir besoin de l'aide d'un adolescent de quatorze ans dans un duel ? ».

Harry vit des flammes furieuses danser dans les prunelles obsidiennes de Snape. Il se reconstitua dans son esprit la façon dont l'homme s'était défendu avec brio face à trois redoutables adversaires prêts à en découdre.

« Non » marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête. « Non, vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme, Professeur ».

« Exactement, Potter ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, j'avais opté pour une stratégie défensive pour nous permettre de nous tirer de ce mauvais pas. Votre héroïsme mal placé vous a fait prendre des risques inconsidérés et cela aurait pu très mal se terminer pour votre personne et, accessoirement, la mienne. Mais visiblement, c'est trop demander au célèbre Survivant de faire profil bas».

La dernière remarque fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Je suis désolé ! » explosa soudain Harry. « D'accord ? Je suis désolé ! Je pensais réellement bien faire et je me suis trompé. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras et déstabiliser votre combat. Je _regrette_ ».

S'il fut quelque peu pris au dépourvu par cet éclat de voix, Snape n'en montra rien. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et plissa les yeux, semblant l'étudier avec attention.

« Vous ne m'avez _pas_ déstabilisé. C'est votre propre protection que vous avez déstabilisé. En agissant comme vous l'avez fait, vous avez mis à découvert une faille dans laquelle se sont précipités nos adversaires, et Merlin sait ce que cela aurait pu vous coûter ».

Embarrassé, transi de froid, Harry ne répondit pas.

« Que cela vous serve de leçon » l'acheva Snape.

Il y eu d'interminables secondes de flottement où ils se toisèrent en silence, s'affrontant du regard, sous l'orage retentissant. Le professeur semblait se calmer. Puis il toisa Harry de la tête aux pieds, et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vous avez fière allure, M. Potter ».

Harry n'eut pas de mal à le croire sur parole.

Son tee-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama étaient maculés de boue. Dans un même état, ses bras étaient recouverts d'estafilades et d'épines, et saignaient par endroit. Idem pour son visage, et lorsqu'il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il sentit le goût du sang. De plus, détail de moindre importance, il était trempé comme une soupe.

Une minute.

Il était en _pyjama._

Perdu au milieu d'une ville, en compagnie de la terreur des cachots.

Il sentit la gêne s'emparer de son corps, et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Snape allait se moquer de lui pour le restant de sa vie. Il entendait d'ici les sarcasmes dont il le gratifierai en cours de Potions à Poudlard. Tout le château serait au courant. Comment Harry Potter en pyjama s'était fait coursé une nuit d'août par trois inconnus sur la propriété de sa Moldue de famille, et comment le directeur de Serpentard lui-même s'était donné la peine de le récupérer.

Le malaise, songea-t-il avec consternation.

Snape l'observait avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

« Êtes-vous en un seul morceau ? » s'enquit-il. « Avez-vous des blessures quelque part ? ».

« Ce n'est rien, juste quelques épines quand j'ai rampé sous les fleurs ».

« Quelques épines... » railla l'homme à voix basse. « Je vois ça. Nous nous en occuperons tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, nous devons lever le camp, je ne tiens pas à rester toute la nuit sous cette pluie ».

« Attendez, où nous avez-vous fait transplaner exactement ? ».

« Londres ».

« Vous habitez ici ? ».

« Non ».

Les réponses laconiques signifiaient que la conversation était close. Snape lui fit signe de se mettre en route. Harry lui emboîta le pas, aveuglé par la pluie froide sur ses lunettes. Son professeur marchait vite, à grandes foulées. Il le bombarda de questions.

« Où allons-nous ? Toutes mes affaires sont à Privet Drive, je n'ai rien amené sauf ma baguette. Que vont dire les Dursley ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ? Lupin a-t-il reçu mon message ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Comment avez-vous su que j'avais des ennuis ? ».

Snape poussa un soupir agacé.

« Vous avez _toujours_ des ennuis, M. Potter. Et cessez de poser des questions ».

Ils traversèrent quelques rues sans croiser âme qui vive. Harry percevait les échos du trafic routier non loin de là, sans doute un boulevard. L'intensité de l'orage ne faiblissait pas.

Soudain Snape s'arrêta et avisa les environs. Personne dans la rue. Il s'engouffra alors par une porte obscure près d'une librairie, imité par le jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci reconnut aussitôt le Chaudron Baveur, où il avait déjà eu l'occasion de séjourner l'été dernier. Il fut heureux de ne plus être rincé par la pluie et de se retrouver enfin au sec. L'auberge d'aspect miteux était déserte, et le mobilier soigneusement rangé.

Derrière le bar, seul un chiffon ensorcelé essuyait des choppes de Biéraubeurre.

Sans aucune hésitation, Snape s'y avança et fit sonner une petite cloche accrochée à un pilier. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une porte dérobée s'ouvrit, dévoilant le propriétaire, un homme chauve et voûté. Harry se souvenait de lui.

« Tom » le salua poliment Snape d'un court hochement de tête.

« Monsieur Snape » répondit le patron du Chaudron Baveur avec déférence « Et...Ah, Monsieur Harry Potter ».

Il offrit à Harry un sourire édenté. En dépit de son apparence un peu effrayante, le gérant de l'auberge était très serviable, aux petits soins pour ses clients et tout à fait inoffensif. Il s'attarda sur sa tenue terreuse incongrue et le sang sur ses bras et son visage, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, ce pour quoi le garçon lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Nous prenons deux chambres communicantes pour cette nuit » déclara le professeur en déposant quelques Mornilles sur le comptoir. « Restez silencieux sur notre présence ici, nous préférons ne pas faire connaître notre position pour le moment ».

« Soyez sans crainte, personne n'en saura jamais rien » assura Tom en inclinant la tête.

« Nous prendrons nos petits-déjeuners respectifs dans les chambres au soleil levant ».

« Comme il vous plaira, Monsieur Snape » répondit respectueusement l'aubergiste.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, est-ce que je peux vous payer plus tard ? » fit Harry.

« Votre chambre est déjà payée » indiqua Snape.

« Ah ? Euh, merci ».

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, légèrement gêné.

« Je vous rembourserai ».

« À mettre sur le compte du professeur Dumbledore » répliqua Snape en empochant les clefs que lui tendait le propriétaire des lieux.

« Les chambres 23 et 24 sont disponibles, au troisième étage. Faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds, l'avant-dernière marche est cassée, ce serait bête que vous passiez à travers ».

Et il se répandit dans un ricanement plutôt inquiétant.

Snape haussa les sourcils et, dans un tourbillon de capes virevoltant maîtrisé, il contourna le bar et s'engagea dans les escaliers branlants, Harry sur ses talons. Les marches craquaient régulièrement et n'étaient éclairées que par la baguette de Snape. Quand ils passèrent devant une fenêtre sur le pallier du deuxième étage, ils virent à la lueur d'un éclair une girouette tournoyer à toute vitesse sur le toit.

Harry évita soigneusement la fameuse avant-dernière marche et il arriva au troisième étage. Snape le fit passer devant lui par la porte de la chambre numéro 23 et referma à clef. Elle était plutôt grande, plus que celle dans laquelle il dormait chez les Dursley, et était équipée d'un lit à baldaquin, un bureau, une armoire et une salle de bain. La décoration n'était pas particulièrement accueillante et un peu rustre, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour Harry.

Près de la fenêtre se trouvait la porte communiquant avec l'autre chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda-t-il à Snape en allumant la lampe de chevet près du lit.

Son professeur était en train de jeter une série de sorts sur la porte ouvrant sur le couloir.

« Je mets en place les protections pour cette nuit. Peut-être cela vous a-t-il échappé, mais vous avez eu les Mangemorts aux trousses ce soir, et je préfère m'assurer que vous ne couriez pas davantage de danger ».

« Des Mangemorts ? Qu'est-ce que... ».

« Les Mangemorts sont les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres » coupa son professeur en se désintéressant de la porte, l'air satisfait de son œuvre.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Harry nota que l'homme avait utilisé le présent, et non le passé.

« Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages, ils avaient des capuchons noirs » fit-il observer. « Comment avez-vous su qui ils étaient ? ».

« Je le sais, c'est tout. L'expérience » rétorqua évasivement Snape. « Cette chambre sera la vôtre, je serai juste à côté en cas de problème ».

Il fouilla dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et en ressortit une fiole.

« Étalez ceci sur vos égratignures. Et estimez-vous chanceux, Potter, au vu des circonstances c'est presque un miracle que vous n'ayez pas été plus sérieusement blessé. Que s'est-il passé avant que j'arrive ? ».

« Ça dépend à quel moment vous êtes arrivé » fit Harry en prenant la fiole.

« Surveillez votre ton avec moi. J'ai transplané dans la rue au moment où j'ai vu les trois hommes fouiller les carrés de fleurs le long de la maison. J'en ai déduit que vous étiez quelque part dans le jardin et je me suis rendu à l'arrière de l'autre côté de la propriété. C'est alors que je vous ai surpris rampant vers la haie. Décrivez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant, maintenant ».

Harry lui expliqua rapidement comment, après avoir vu des personnes devant la maison, il s'était rendu silencieusement dans la cuisine après que le petit groupe fut entré par effraction. Il ne jugea pas utile d'entrer dans les détails, mais lui confia néanmoins l'étrange incident près de l'étang ainsi que la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue sous l'orage, ce qui l'avait incité à envoyer un parchemin au professeur Lupin.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il produit pour qu'ils se lancent à votre poursuite ? Ils n'ont pas remarqué votre présence lorsque vous étiez dans la cuisine, pourquoi sont-ils soudainement revenus sur leurs pas alors qu'ils étaient rendus à l'étage ? ».

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soucie toujours de ce genre de détail ? Quelle importance est-ce que ça pouvait bien avoir ? songea Harry avec lassitude.

« J'avais laissé la porte du garage ouverte » fut-il contraint d'avouer. « Elle a claqué à cause du courant d'air qui est entré par le carreau que Dudley - mon cousin - et ses amis ont cassé l'autre jour en jouant au foot dans le jardin. L'oncle Vernon devait le réparer mais... il ne l'a pas fait ».

« Il ne l'a pas fait » répéta Snape, manifestement consterné.

Harry se sentit souverainement stupide. Son professeur avait le don indéniable de le ridiculiser avec peu de choses.

« Je comprends mieux, à présent. Les erreurs dues à de la maladresse pardonnent rarement dans les situations d'urgences, tenez-vous le pour dit. C'est d'ailleurs aussi ce qui nous a trahis, par Merlin, vous ne pouviez pas faire attention où vous mettiez les pieds ? C'est trop difficile de se concentrer sur son environnement lorsque l'unique objectif que vous devez normalement avoir en tête est de ne pas vous faire repérer ? ».

Harry retint la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres et serra les poings.

Bien sûr, c'était facile à dire. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait dû se faufiler tel une ombre tout près d'inconnus dont il n'avait la moindre idée de pourquoi ils étaient à sa recherche. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait dû ramper en pyjama comme une limace pour espérer avoir une chance de leur échapper. Comme s'il avait fait exprès de claquer la porte ou de tomber à contre l'abri du jardin...

« Comment avez-vous su qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre ? » demanda-t-il à la place, pressé d'aiguiller la conversation sur un terrain plus favorable.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir jeter un coup d'oeil après avoir reçu une note de Lupin » répondit Snape d'un ton ennuyé.

On devinait facilement que c'était à contrecœur qu'il s'était déplacé jusqu'à Privet Drive.

« Pourquoi le professeur Lupin n'est pas venu lui-même ? ».

« Lupin était... indisposé ce soir » précisa l'homme avec une étincelle de dégoût dans la voix.

Comprendre, c'était bientôt la pleine lune, le moment de la transformation approchait.

« J'étais seul avec le directeur lorsqu'il a reçu le hibou. Il a estimé que j'étais le mieux placé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de votre côté ».

Seul avec le directeur au beau milieu de la nuit, hein, pensa Harry avec une pointe d'amusement . Il ne se demanda pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu y faire. D'une façon inexplicable, Snape sembla deviner ses pensées puisque ses yeux se durcirent et il le dépeça du regard.

« Il s'avère, M. Potter, que pendant que certains dorment bien sur leurs deux oreilles, d'autres travaillent encore à des heures tardives ».

« Bien sûr Professeur. Au fait, je voulais vous remercier. Sans vous, j'aurais été fichu ».

« C'est aussi mon avis ».

Sur quoi, un silence inconfortable s'installa.

Pour échapper au regard impénétrable et scrutateur du Maître des Potions, Harry se détourna et s'approcha de la haute fenêtre fouettée par la pluie. Il se demanda où était Hedwige maintenant, et si elle saurait le trouver. Il avait confiance en sa chouette blanche, elle était intelligente. En découvrant les dégâts du jardin et du garage, elle comprendrait que quelque chose avait mal tourné, surtout sachant ce que Harry lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne s'envole.

Et lui-même, qu'allait-il faire ?

Il ne cessait de se repasser le fil de la soirée dans son esprit. Comment diable ces trois individus s'étaient-ils retrouvés à Privet Drive ? Et surtout, que lui voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas attaqués dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il se prélassait au bord de l'étang ? Sans doute escomptaient-ils le surprendre dans son sommeil sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance. Étaient-ils venus pour l'enlever ou pour le tuer ? Qu'avait dit Snape déjà, qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts ?

Il abandonna la contemplation de la fenêtre, se tournant vers Snape qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et l'observait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Les Mangemorts sont au service de Voldemort, c'est bien ça ? ».

« C'est exact ».

« Mais tout le monde raconte que Voldemort aurait disparu, comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? ».

« D'aucuns considèrent qu'il n'a jamais réellement disparu au contraire, et qu'il attend dans l'ombre de reprendre peu à peu ses forces avec l'aide de ses fidèles afin de récupérer un semblant de puissance. Je doute que vous soyez venu à bout de l'un des mages noirs les plus puissants de l'histoire du monde sorcier. Compte tenu de ses pouvoirs avant sa chute, ce n'est pas aussi évident. Il y a quelque chose qui le maintenait dans la condition qu'il avait alors, et je suis convaincu qu'il a usé de stratagèmes pour faire tout ce qu'il a fait. De ce que je pense, il se terre quelque part dans le monde dans un état physique considérablement réduit ».

Il y avait un mépris prononcé dans sa voix.

« Il suffit de s'intéresser de plus près à la presse pour s'apercevoir que les temps commencent doucement mais sûrement à se durcir depuis plusieurs semaines. Même les Moldus l'ont remarqué».

Harry secoua machinalement la tête.

« Voldemort n'a pas disparu » affirma-t-il. « En première année, il était derrière le crâne du professeur Quirrell ».

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Il n'était pas seulement derrière son crâne, il possédait son corps et ses pensées. Quand, après vous être précipité vers le danger en vous mêlant de ce qui ne vous regardait pas, vous avez tué Quirrell, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu son hôte et s'est plus ou moins dématérialisé. Mais ce n'est qu'un sursis, les lignes de ses partisans bougent. Nous l'avons constaté ce soir ».

Harry sentit un nœud lui tordre légèrement l'estomac.

« C'était de la légitime défense » dit-il.

« Quoi donc ? ».

« Le professeur Quirrell était en train de m'étrangler, je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je ne savais pas que mes mains le brûleraient ».

Snape eu un sourire suffisant.

« Pas une grande perte ».

Le garçon croisa son regard impassible.

« Ce détail mis à part, j'ignore pourquoi ces Mangemorts en ont après vous. Je pense qu'ils voulaient vous capturer, sinon ils ne seraient pas embarrassés de formalités et vous auraient tué. Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal ces derniers temps ? ».

À part les étranges rêves qu'il faisait de Queudver et Voldemort ? Non. Mais ce n'étaient probablement que des rêves. Il préféra ne pas en parler à Snape, il se moquerait certainement de lui en lui disant qu'il se laissait emporter par le fruit de son imagination. Il se refusait à lui offrir une autre occasion de le faire passer pour un idiot.

« Non, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal » soutint-il à Snape en plongeant ses prunelles émeraudes dans les obsidiennes.

Son professeur le toisa avec insistance, comme s'il passait son esprit au crible. Harry avait parfois l'impression que l'homme avait un aperçu de ses pensées. Il lu le doute sur ses traits pâles et sévères. S'il ne parut absolument pas convaincu, il ne chercha cependant pas à remettre sa réponse en cause, et se contenta de faire perdurer le léger malaise.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir, M. Potter. À demain, et ne faîtes pas de bruit » fit enfin Snape au moment où ça devenait franchement gênant.

Puis il fit volte-face dans un claquement de capes.

« Attendez ! » l'appela Harry. « Je n'ai aucun vêtement propre pour dormir ».

Snape se figea et se retourna lentement.

« Oh ça, ce n'est pas mon problème » susurra-t-il.

Le jeune Gryffondor pu distinctement voir un sourire narquois se dessiner sur son visage. À nouveau, il sentit ses joues se colorer, à la plus grande délectation du professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que je mettrai demain ? ».

« Nous aviserons demain, M. Potter. À chaque jour suffit sa peine » fit l'homme, sarcastique.

Et, de sa foulée allongée, il se rendit dans la chambre numéro 24.

« Super » soupira Harry, mortifié.

Le pas lourd, il alla ouvrir l'armoire. Il y dénicha une sorte de longue chemise de nuit couleur blanc défraîchi à rayures venant tout droit d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Même les vêtements les plus usés de Dudley paraissaient fringants à côté.

Il soupira derechef.

Au moins ça avait l'air propre, se consola-t-il en se débarrassant de son pyjama trempé et boueux.

Dans la pièce voisine, Snape lança un _Silencio_ autour de lui pour être certain que Potter n'ai pas la mauvaise idée d'écouter aux portes. Il devait utiliser le réseau de poudre de Cheminette.

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard »

Il lança une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée sale de la chambre, et une volée de flammes vertes s'éleva aussitôt. Il se pencha dans l'âtre sans ressentir la moindre brûlure et le bureau circulaire apparut devant lui. Lui tournant le dos, le directeur était plongé dans ses pensées et contemplait un globe terrestre en métal posé sur une table ronde. Il était coiffé de son chapeau de nuit pointu où flottaient des demi-lunes assorties à ses lunettes.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le crépitement des flammes, maugréa-t-il en son for intérieur.

« Professeur Dumbledore » appela-t-il.

Le vieil homme sursauta et se retourna.

« Ah Severus, vous voici » l'accueillit-il, les yeux pétillants, comme si sa présence était une heureuse surprise.

Il recouvra vite son sérieux cependant en voyant la mine sombre de Snape.

« Tout va bien avec Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

« Pas exactement » rétorqua froidement le Maître des Potions.

Il se lança dans un rapport détaillé de l'affaire, sans oublier de fustiger la maladresse idiote ainsi que l'énervante effronterie de Potter. Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement, un pli barrant son front soucieux. Snape termina sa tirade par un cinglant :

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, quand vous m'avez demandé d'aller y jeter un œil au cas où, je m'attendais à ce que Potter m'avoue qu'il s'était monté un scénario dans sa tête pour, une fois de plus, attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à une attaque de Mangemorts en bonne et due forme, Albus. Comme _ceci_ a-t-il pu être rendu possible ?! Je croyais que cet endroit, cette maison, était protégée ».

« Ceci comme vous dîtes, n'aurait jamais dû arriver » murmura Dumbledore, songeur.

« Vous avez promis. Vous avez promis que la maison de sa tante serait un lieu sûr ».

« Je l'ai promis et je n'ai pas menti ».

« Alors expliquez-moi » le pressa Snape, qui commençait sérieusement à être exaspéré.

« L'adresse du 4 Privet Drive est préservée par de la magie ancienne. La magie qui est née du sacrifice de la mère de Harry lorsque ce soir d'octobre elle s'est interposée entre son fils et Lord Voldemort. Elle continue à produire ses effets par les liens du sang. Pétunia étant la sœur de Lily Potter, elle est supposée être garante de cette protection maternelle. Quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Severus ».

« Vous n'avez même pas une petite idée ? » renchérit l'homme, le visage fermé.

« Je vais mener l'enquête ».

« C'est cela. Faîtes donc » soupira Snape avec amertume. « Je vous ai fait un serment cette nuit-là il y a des années, et je ne le violerai jamais. Or, vous-même avez également un devoir, celui de garder Potter en vie. Se faire attaquer dans son sommeil en plein été par trois partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une zone pavillonnaire Moldue et de surcroît une propriété présumée sous protection magique, je n'appelle pas ça veiller à sa sécurité ».

Durant quelques secondes, il s'affrontèrent dans un combat de regards perçants.

Le directeur feignit ne pas s'attarder sur le reproche à peine voilé et orienta adroitement la discussion vers des préoccupations moins fâcheuses.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts ? Les avez-vous clairement identifiés ? » s'enquit-il en croisant ses fins doigts devant lui.

« Je n'ai aucun de doute sur cette évidence. Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce qu'ils étaient vêtus de ces capes particulières et encapuchonnés. Leurs techniques de duel étaient facilement reconnaissables, avec un certain taux de sortilèges de magie noire. Je les ai côtoyés pendant des années, je connais leurs façons de combattre. Et soyons francs, je ne vois pas qui aurait intérêt à kidnapper Potter si ce n'est les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

« J'ai le sentiment que cette agression s'inscrit dans le long chemin de Voldemort pour retrouver sa puissance. Les temps se sont quelque peu obscurcis ces dernières semaines, ses anciens partisans tirent de plus en plus les ficelles dans l'ombre, Severus ».

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Il va nous falloir être vigilants ».

« J'espère que Harry n'a pas été blessé ? ».

« Vous vous enquérez bien tard de son état » fit remarquer Snape avec ironie. « Il n'a rien, si ce n'est des éraflures. Et pas grâce à lui, son acte irréfléchi pendant que j'essayais de nous extirper de ce pétrin a failli tout faire capoter. On l'a échappée belle, c'était plutôt tendu ».

« L'intrépide fougue de la jeunesse » soupira Dumbledore avec une indulgence qui agaça le Maître des Potions. « A-t-il remarqué quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire ? ».

« Il me prétend le contraire, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il cache quelque chose » grogna le professeur.

« Hum... Il nous faudra trouver une solution, il ne peut pas retourner chez les Dursley après ce qu'il s'est passé, ce serait trop de risques à prendre de le renvoyer là-bas, même avec des protections magiques supplémentaires. Ce n'est pas sûr ».

« Je vous laisse ce volet de réflexion » déclara Snape.

Loin d'être bête, Dumbledore comprit que l'homme voulait prendre congé de lui.

« Je vous recontacterai demain à ce sujet. En attendant, retournez à Privet Drive demain avant de le conduire chez les Weasley le temps que nous prenions une décision. J'avertirai le Terrier dès à présent, je ne doute pas de leur enthousiasme à recevoir Harry plus tôt que prévu » lui annonça le directeur. « De plus, le Ministère de la Magie a certainement remarqué qu'il y avait eu usage anormalement élevé de la magie cette nuit au domicile des Dursley, je vais les informer sans plus tarder de ce qu'il vient de se passer, ils dépêcheront certainement des Aurors dès que possible pour enquêter ».

Snape approuva d'un court hochement de tête et le salua avec raideur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître dans le foyer vert de la cheminée, Dumbledore lança :

« Severus, je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait ce soir. Sans votre intervention, Merlin sait ce qu'il se serait passé pour Harry ».

« Je ne le fait pas pour vous » dit simplement Snape.

« Je sais. Mais j'insiste ».

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas, le regard indéchiffrable, et retourna dans la chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Les flammes vertes s'évanouirent dans l'âtre.

Pendant ce temps là au numéro 23, Harry s'était rendu dans la petite salle de bain. Il prit une douche chaude pour se débarrasser de la terre et du sang séché. Il en profita pour pour retirer les épines fichées dans sa peau. La douleur cuisante de son dos et ses jambes se rappela brusquement à lui. Les marques rouges laissées par la ceinture de l'oncle Vernon étaient bien présentes et le lancinaient.

Après s'être rapidement séché, Harry s'empara ensuite de la fiole que lui avait donné Snape et en mit un peu de contenu sur le bout de ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'une épaisse pâte orange. Ça n'avait pas d'odeur. Il s'en passa sur les bras, là où les épines et les branchages l'avaient lacéré.

Puis il revêtit la chemise de nuit et se glissa sous les draps frais. Dehors, l'orage se calmait. C'était sûrement le même qui avait tonné sur Privet Drive plus tôt.

Il dormit mal cette nuit-là, trouvant le sommeil tardivement. La nuit fut courte. La pluie orageuse avait cessé de tombé, mais le vent soufflait toujours dans les tuiles, et la gouttière qui claquait près de sa fenêtre n'aidait pas. Le parquet de la chambre ne cessait de couiner, les poutres du plafond craquaient comme si quelque chose s'amusait à courir dessus. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce que cela pourrait être.

N'ayant pas pris la peine de fermer les volets, ce fut la pâle lueur du jour qui le tira en douceur de son sommeil au petit matin. Le ciel était d'un gris délavé, une fine pluie glissait sur les toits de Londres. Ce tableau tranchait avec la violence de la météo la veille. Le vent s'était essoufflé. Harry aéra la pièce puis contempla un moment la ville s'éveiller. Il fouillait l'horizon du regard, se demandant si Hedwige allait venir ce matin. Alors qu'il étirait son corps endolori par les coups d'oncle Vernon, il perçu un léger _pop_ derrière lui.

Ce qu'il vit et ce qu'il huma lui donna l'eau à la bouche, lui réveilla ses papilles. Cela lui rappela brusquement qu'il était affamé.

Sur le plateau qui venait d'apparaître sur son lit réordonné, étaient posés une grande tasse de chocolat chaud fumant et une verre de jus d'orange frais bien pulpeux. Il y avait un bol rempli de corn-flakes, des crêpes chaudes avec des petits récipients contenant de la confiture de fraise et du caramel, ainsi que des petits pains. Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux pour démarrer une journée qui allait sans nulle doute s'avérer longue s'il avait Snape pour seule compagnie. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui, préférant savourer l'instant présent.

Lorsqu'il termina son petit-déjeuner, il eu le ravissement d'entendre son professeur frapper sèchement à la porte communicante.

« Vous pouvez entrer, Professeur » répondit-il aussitôt.

Il n'était pas question de faire patienter Snape en lui laissant croire qu'il avait dormi sans chemise de nuit. L'homme entra immédiatement dans sa chambre d'un pas conquérant. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent tout d'abord sur le lit qui avait été faits, sur le plateau de petit-déjeuner, puis sur Harry qui enveloppait les petits pains restant dans une serviette. En voyant la vieille tunique dépassée qu'il portait, il esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Vous avez décidément le sens de la mode vestimentaire » ricana-t-il.

Pour quelqu'un qui s'habillait toujours d'une chemise blanche cachée sous des robes et des habits noirs, c'est l'hôpital qui se gaussait de la charité.

Harry se garda naturellement de lui renvoyer cette réplique et fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il refusait de lui donner ce plaisir et n'avait aucune envie de gâcher ce début de matinée qui avait bien commencé. Mais il ne rata pas la flèche venimeuse que son professeur lui lança du regard, et lui opposa un sourire aimable.

« Je dois retourner à Privet Drive, toutes mes affaires sont là-bas » fit-il.

« C'est pourquoi nous partons maintenant » annonça froidement l'homme. « Êtes-vous prêt ou dois-je encore attendre ? ».

« Pour tout vous dire, je vous attendais » mentit Harry poliment sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Snape le toisa d'un air méprisant.

D'un geste ample de la main, il annula les sortilèges de protection placés la veille sur la chambre et se rendit dans le couloir, son pas claquant magistralement sur le parquet. Il laissa un Harry abasourdi.

« Attendez, Professeur ! Où allez-vous ? ».

« Dehors, M. Potter. Ne traînez pas si vous ne voulez pas vous rendre à Little Whinging par vos propres moyens ».

« On ne peut pas transplaner directement depuis la chambre ? » s'enquit le jeune Gryffondor avec effarement.

« Si, nous pourrions » fit l'homme, impassible, en commençant à descendre les escaliers. « Mais nous transplanerons en bas ».

« Alors pourquoi... ? ».

« Dépêchez-vous, je ne vous attendrai pas ».

« Je suis en chemise de nuit !» protesta Harry.

« Et ? ».

« Je ne peux pas sortir en chemise de nuit devant tout le monde ! ».

« Vous auriez pu avoir tenue plus compromettante » se moqua le Maître des Potions, intraitable.

« Vous ne pouvez pas... ».

« Mes décisions ne sont pas contestables, M. Potter. Et maintenant, taisez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis ».

Harry serra les dents, fulminant intérieurement contre Snape. Avec toute la dignité dont il fut capable, il fut contraint de le suivre, simplement vêtu de ses chaussures et d'une chemise de nuit. Pour son plus grand malheur, l'auberge était très fréquentée par les clients prenant leur petit-déjeuner, et ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Le rouge aux joues, Harry sentit de nombreux regards amusés et interloqués posés sur lui. Son professeur semblait grandement se délecter de la situation et arborait un sourire sarcastique.

Il le mena dans l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur et lui tendit le bras pour le transplanage. Lui donnant un regard plein de reproches, le garçon posa sa main dessus.

« Vous devriez serrer plus fort, sauf à ce que vous souhaitiez courir le risque d'être désartibulé ».

« Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce mot » répliqua Harry.

« Professeur ».

 _« Professeur »._

« Le fait que nous soyons en-dehors de Poudlard ne vous dispense pas des règles élémentaires de politesse et de respect envers vos aînés, souvenez-vous en bien, M. Potter. Quant à la désartibulation, croyez-moi bien que vous n'apprécieriez pas de l'expérimenter, dans la mesure où il s'agit d'un transplanage raté dans lequel le malchanceux oublie quelques membres derrière lui et se retrouve ainsi coincé ».

Une expression à moitié dégoûtée et horrifiée envahit les traits de Harry, qui s'empressa de serrer fermement l'avant-bras de Snape. La désartibulation... Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à la souffrance que devaient ressentir ceux qui perdaient un morceau de corps en transplanant.

La sensation d'écrasement tourbillonnant fut aussi désagréable que la veille, mais s'y étant cette fois préparé, le jeune Gryffondor ne fut pas trop pris de nausées. Juste un peu déséquilibré. Ils arrivèrent dans un Privet Drive désert et grisonnant.

Révélée sous la morne clarté du jour, l'ampleur des dégâts rappelait le passage d'un ouragan. La porte coulissante du garage des Dursley avait explosé en de multitudes de débris en bois. Le jardin quant à lui était dévasté. L'herbe sauvagement piétinée se mélangeait à la boue, de nombreux parterres de fleurs et autres buissons étaient ravagés, détruits par tous les sortilèges lancés par Snape et les trois Mangemorts, les feuillages et branchages des haies étaient cassés.

Catastrophé, Harry se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir arranger ça avant le retour de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Deux semaines seraient-elles suffisantes pour tout remettre en état sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien ?

C'était peine perdue, balaya-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir. Les voisins n'avaient pas pu ne pas entendre les éclats de voix et les lancers de maléfices au beau milieu de la nuit. Difficile de mettre ça sur le compte de l'orage.

 _« Hominum revelio »_ prononça Snape en dirigeant sa baguette vers la maison.

Il ne se passa rien.

« Très bien, il n'y a personne. Vous avez cinq minutes, pas une de plus, pour vous changer et rassembler vos affaires, M. Potter ».

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda Harry, ouvertement méfiant.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous conduire chez les Weasley en attendant que la situation s'éclaircisse. Faîtes vite, les Aurors devraient arriver dans... » il sortit une montre à gousset de l'une de ses poches « … dans exactement très peu de temps ».

« Je ne peux pas laisser le jardin et le garage comme ça » s'étrangla Harry. « Les Dursley vont me tuer ! ».

« Les enquêteurs s'occuperont de ça » s'exaspéra Snape.

« Et les voisins ? Ils ont forcément entendu quelque chose. Ils ont dû se poser des questions, ils vont en parler aux Dursley » fit nerveusement Harry, effaré.

« J'en doute, nos agresseurs avaient apposé des _Silencio_ sur le cercle anti-transplanage ».

« Dépêchez-vous, vous avez déjà perdu trente secondes ».

Fébrile, le Gryffondor se mordit les lèvres. Il se fraya un passage dans le garage qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un champ de bataille, et se rendit en vitesse dans sa chambre.

Là, il constata que Hedwige n'était toujours pas revenue. Il tira sa grosse malle entreposée sous son lit et y fourra pèle-mêle ses affaires. Vêtements, fournitures scolaires, _Éclair de feu_ , cape d'invisibilité, carte des Maraudeurs, autres babioles. Il eu du mal à fermer la valise et du se jeter dessus de tout son poids pour la faire céder. Il remplit son sac de cours de ce qu'il restait, et réussit à y caser les petits pains.

Ensuite, il se débarrassa de la chemise de nuit lamentable qu'il portait, et enfila un short ainsi qu'une chemise. Voilà, il était présentable. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis il traîna sa lourde malle jusqu'au trottoir, où Snape s'impatientait.

« Il était temps, j'ai cru que vous alliez y passer la journée » le railla celui-ci tandis que Harry reprenait son souffle.

Il lui tendit le bras et ils transplanèrent derechef.

Snape avait parfaitement bien calculé la destination du Terrier. Mais, au lieu d'apparaître près du Terrier, la propriété où vivait la famille Weasley, ils s'échouèrent sans élégance dans une espèce de grand trou dans la terre à proximité de la maison. Le poids de la malle, très important, avait déséquilibré la trajectoire et quelque peu dévié leur route initiale.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Snape avec hostilité. « Stupides créatures ! ».

Ce qu'ils avaient au départ pris pour un fossé étant en réalité un nid de gnomes.

Corps de patate cuirassée couleur chair, pieds noueux et petits bras dodus, les gnomes venaient manifestement d'être dérangés en plein repas.

Ils abandonnèrent leurs racines et s'enfuirent en poussant des piaillement aigus et de petits cris rageurs. Furieux d'être interrompu de la sorte, l'un d'eux grogna et attrapa la cheville de Snape et y planta ses dents pointues. Le regard mauvais, l'homme lança brusquement son pied en avant et le gnome fit un long vol plané, allant se perdre quelque part dans les hautes herbes du champ qui jouxtait la maison des Weasley. La créature retomba dans un bêlement plaintif et Harry éclata de rire.

Rire qui se fana aussitôt qu'il eut croisé les prunelles meurtrières de son professeur. Il s'obligea à adopter un visage grave qui ne convainquit personne et hissa sa valise hors du nid de gnomes. Il vit une vingtaine de paires d'yeux les espionner, cachés depuis l'abondante végétation. Snape, qui l'avait devancé, l'observa tirer péniblement sa malle, tout en époussetant sa robe.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit du nid, son professeur lui demanda brusquement :

« Qu'avez-vous sur vos jambes, M. Potter ? ».

Pris au dépourvu, Harry jeta un œil à ses jambes. Les coups de ceinture de l'oncle Vernon se voyaient encore distinctement sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« À quoi cela est-il dû ? ».

« Je me suis fait ça en faisant du jardinage » mentit Harry sur un ton détaché.

« Du jardinage » répéta Snape.

Le Gryffondor eu la très nette impression que l'homme ne croyait pas cette explication.

« Oui, tante Pétunia m'avait demandé de tailler les bosquets de fleurs, dont des rosiers. Je n'avais pas les protections nécessaires, et j'étais plutôt maladroit ».

Il espéra qu'en insistant sur sa maladresse, Snape avalerait l'excuse sans faire de difficultés.

« Je sais ce qu'est le jardinage. Décidément, même pour des tâches sans menace apparente, vous persistez à déployer des efforts pour vous blesser malencontreusement. Cisailler des fleurs s'avère plus dangereux que je ne me le figurais ».

Et encore, Snape n'avait pas vu sur les cuisses et le dos, songea sombrement Harry pendant que le Maître des Potions le scrutait, clairement dubitatif. Le garçon s'appliqua à fuir son regard, feignant s'intéresser à l'insolite demeure biscornue des Weasley qui s'élevait de l'autre côté de la rangée d'arbre près de laquelle ils avaient transplanés. Il réajusta sa chemise, enleva la poussière de son short.

« Allons-y » ordonna finalement Snape, sans faire d'autre commentaire.

Il foudroya du regard les gnomes qui essayaient furtivement de regagner ni vu ni connu leur nid, tuant dans l'œuf toute tentative d'approche. Les créatures patatoïdes opérèrent de facto un repli stratégique dans les hautes herbes.

Après avoir franchit les arbres, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour du Terrier. Ils furent accueillis par une horde retentissante de poules caquetantes bien grasses. Tout ce ramdam alerta naturellement quelqu'un dans la maison puisque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Molly Weasley.

Vive et chaleureuse, la matriarche des Weasley accourut vers eux. Snape s'écarta prudemment de son passage, la laissant serrer Harry dans les bras.

« Madame Weasley ! » s'exclama ce dernier, heureux de la revoir.

« Harry, c'est un vrai plaisir ! Tu vas bien ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Le professeur Dumbledore nous a averti cette nuit de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est vraiment terrible, une chance que tu t'en sois sorti » débita-t-elle à toute allure sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Es-tu absolument certain que tu n'as rien ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ».

« Tu dois mourir de faim ! Nous venons de terminer le petit-déjeuner, mais il reste encore de la brioche et des œufs au bacon. Je vais te préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, à moins que tu ne préfères un peu de café ? ».

« Inutile de vous donner tout ce mal, Madame, j'ai pris un petit-déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur tout à l'heure. J'ai même ramené des petits pains ».

« Comme tu voudras Harry. Tu as encore grandi mais tu dois vraiment manger plus, tu n'es pas bien épais ! ».

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Snape, qui venait de ricaner.

« Professeur Snape » lança-t-elle poliment.

Elle lui tendit la main avec retenue, il l'a lui serra et la salua sur un ton courtois.

« Madame Weasley ».

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Harry cette nuit, vous l'avez sauvé de je ne sais quelle horreur. Sans votre intervention, la situation aurait pu virer au drame. Venez donc, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec nous ? ».

« Non, je regrette mais je dois repartir dès à présent » déclina l'homme.

« Allons, vous pouvez bien rester cinq petites minutes ».

« J'insiste. Je dois voir Dumbledore qui décidera de la suite à donner aux événements ».

« Comment ça, de la suite à donner aux événements ? ».

Madame Weasley fronça les sourcils et mis les mains sur les hanches, intriguée.

« Il décidera de l'endroit où Potter passera le reste de ses vacances » précisa Snape. « Il est évident, après ce qui est arrivé chez les Moldus, qu'il n'y est plus en sécurité puisqu'il y a eu une faille dans les protections. Son séjour ici est peut-être temporaire ».

« Ceux qui ont attaqué Harry hier ne savent pas qu'il est au Terrier aujourd'hui, il ne risque rien avec nous ».

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'il a séjourné un moment au Chaudron Baveur l'été précédent, Fudge en ayant pris la décision lui-même ».

La replète femme n'avait pas l'air ravie.

« Bonne journée, Madame Weasley » termina ensuite le Maître des Potions.

« À vous également, Professeur Snape ».

« Au revoir, Monsieur » fit Harry, content de se séparer de l'enseignant.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de sa malle, prêt à la tirer jusqu'à la maison, mais Snape l'arrêta.

« Pas si vite, M. Potter, j'ai encore deux mots à vous dire ».

Harry se figea.

L'homme l'attrapa par le bras, le fit marcher quelques mètres pour s'éloigner de l'oeil interloqué de Madame Weasley. Il le mena derrière un arbre de la cour, à l'ombre duquel picorait un coq. Snape approcha soudainement Harry de lui, et se pencha, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les prunelles émeraudes.

« Vous devriez cesser cette manie insupportable de me mentir, M. Potter. Je ne suis ni idiot, ni aveugle Ces marques de lacération rouges que vous avez sur les jambes ne sont absolument pas le fruit de travaux de jardinage. Je sais faire une différence entre ce qui relève de la maladresse et de ce qui n'en relève pas. Bien qu'étant parfaitement informé de cette légendaire poisse qui s'entête inexplicablement à vous poursuivre, je sais également que _ceci_ n'y est pas lié ».

Du regard, il désigna les genoux meurtris. Pétrifié, Harry sentit une sueur glacée lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Non » nia-t-il en secouant la tête. « Vous vous trompez. Tante Pétunia m'a imposé des tâches ménagères, où je devais aussi m'occuper du jardin. Vous l'avez vu, c'est un grand jardin, ce genre d'égratignures arrive souvent ».

À l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il su qu'il s'était trahi aux yeux de Snape.

« Des égratignures ? » susurra l'homme sur un ton qui n'augurait rien de plaisant.

Harry voulu se dégager de sa poigne mais l'éclair qui illumina brièvement les yeux d'obsidienne l'en dissuada.

« Je suis persuadé que si vous enleviez cette chemise puis que vous vous retrouviez en sous-vêtements, nous aurions l'occasion de découvrir d'autres égratignures, comme vous dîtes, dues au jardinage. N'est-ce pas, M. Potter ? ».

Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Ses battements s'accélérèrent légèrement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » osa-t-il soutenir.

Son professeur esquissa un sourire amusé, mais il n'y avait aucun amusement dans son regard.

« Vous savez précisément de quoi je parle ».

Snape vérifia une fraction de seconde qu'ils étaient bien dissimulés par l'arbre et, sans crier gare, retourna Harry. Avant que le garçon n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il avait soulever la chemise et vu les longues traînées rouges et cuisantes sur son dos. Il pivota à nouveau le Gryffondor vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! » protesta celui-ci, totalement pris au dépourvu.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? » lui demanda durement son professeur.

Son visage reflétait une furieuse colère et ses yeux lançaient des flèches empoisonnées.

« Personne » répondit Harry du tac au tac.

« Je sais que vous mentez, je le lis sur votre visage. Alors maintenant, vous allez me répondre immédiatement ou je vous traîne de force chez Molly Weasley en lui montrant tout ».

« Vous ne feriez pas ça » fit le garçon, horrifié.

« Ne doutez pas de ce dont je suis capable » gronda Snape avec intransigeance.

« C'est Dudley » lâcha Harry en désespoir de cause. « Je me bats parfois avec mon cousin ».

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Lorsque Dudley et sa bande de brutes s'ennuyaient, ils trouvaient amusant de le courser pour se défouler sur lui. Quand il ne parvenait pas à le semer, cela terminait inévitablement en bagarre et, submergé par le nombre, Harry gagnait rarement.

« Votre cousin vous donne des coups de ceinture ? » fit onctueusement Snape.

Sa voix avait des accents mortels.

Harry s'employa à avoir l'air aussi ahuri que possible.

« Des coups de ceinture ? » répéta-t-il.

Ce masque ne fonctionna pas.

« Je sais reconnaître des coups de ceinture, M. Potter. Et je ne crois pas une seconde que votre cousin s'amuse à vous fouetter sur les jambes et sur le dos dans une bagarre entre adolescents. Je le redis, et c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande, qui vous a fait ceci ? ».

Vaincu, Harry baissa les épaules.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ».

« Il se trouve que par un malheureux hasard, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé momentanément de veiller sur votre sécurité lorsque je suis allé vous chercher chez ces Moldus. Cela supposait vous ramener en bonne santé, et des traces de coups de ceinture ne témoignent pas de ce que j'appelle une bonne santé. Le directeur n'apprécierait pas cette information. Alors oui, ceci me regarde, que cela vous plaise ou non, et ça ne me plaît d'ailleurs pas davantage que vous. J'attends votre réponse ».

« À votre avis, avec qui d'autre je vis l'été sinon mon cousin et ma tante ? » lança Harry avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

« Surveillez votre ton » cingla Snape. « Votre oncle, je présume ? ».

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, et détourna le regard. Snape finit par le lâcher, et il se massa le bras.

« Bien, M. Potter. Ne videz pas trop rapidement votre valise, il se pourrait que je revienne très vite sous les ordres du professeur Dumbledore. D'ici là, tâchez de rester en vie chez les Weasley. Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser cette pâte orange que je vous ai remise hier soir pour vos blessures ».

L'homme ne prêta nullement attention aux yeux verts étincelants et furieux de son étudiant. Il lui accorda un dernier regard impénétrable puis quitta le couvert de l'arbre, d'où il transplana dans un tourbillon de capes.

Dépité, Harry donna un féroce coup de pied dans une souche d'arbre qui vola en morceaux.

De quel droit Snape se permettait-il de l'humilier de la sorte? Depuis quand sa vie chez les Dursley devait l'intéresser, ou intéresser qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs? Il avait dû être tellement satisfait de voir que le célèbre et arrogant Harry Potter, le Survivant, se prenait des coups de ceinture sans broncher. Il n'allait sûrement pas rater cette occasion offerte sur un plateau en argent pour le ridiculiser en classe. Harry ressentit une vague de haine pour son oncle.

« Harry? Tu es là ? » l'appela Madame Weasley dans la cour.

Dégoûté par Snape et par lui-même, le jeune Gryffondor abandonna l'arbre et rejoignit la femme qui l'attendait sur le pallier de l'entrée.

« J'ai monté ta valise dans la chambre de Ron » lui annonça-t-elle. « Tu n'auras pas à la tirer, elle avait l'air de peser une tonne. Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ».

« Ça va, Madame Weasley » répondit-t-il en lui donnant un sourire forcé.

« On ne dirait pas, tu es tout pâle » s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas malade.

« Je vais bien » insista-t-il. « C'est juste... c'est Snape. Il m'a énervé ».

Et il se retourna, fixant l'endroit où son professeur venait de transplaner.


	3. Débâcle à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci aux reviews super sympa qui m'ont été laissées. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre III**

 **Débâcle à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch**

* * *

Harry venait sans conteste de vivre l'une des meilleures journées de son existence.

Il se trouvait dans la tente magique aux proportions improbables que Arthur Weasley avait finement réussi à obtenir d'un collègue de travail du Ministère de la Magie. Étendu sur la plus haute couchette, il observait la toile de cire beige qu'une légère brise faisait onduler juste au-dessus de sa tête. Les étoiles étincelaient dans ses yeux émeraudes. En dépit de l'heure plus que tardive, il entendait encore les groupes de supporters irlandais chanter quelque part dans le camping. Certains avaient manifestement décidés de se faire plaisir en prolongeant la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit afin de profiter aux mieux de cette sensation si douce et euphorique que l'on nomme victoire.

Ce soir-là, la Coupe du monde de Quidditch opposant l'Irlande à la Bulgarie avait tout simplement été grandiose.

Accompagné de Hermione et toute la famille Weasley, exceptée Mme Weasley qui avait préféré rester au Terrier, Harry avait voyagé par Portoloin très tôt dans la matinée. Il les avait menés à proximité de l'endroit où allait se tenir le match. L'attente avait été très longue, mais furieusement excitante aussi. Ils avaient monté la tente et préparé les repas dans une ambiance excellente et festive, rencontré d'intéressantes et importantes personnalités du monde magique, croisé des camarades étudiant à Poudlard, et vu des sorciers et sorcières arrivés des quatre coins de la planète avec leurs coutumes propres aussi insolites que fascinantes.

Harry avait transplané au Terrier voici un peu moins de deux semaines, et Snape n'avait pas reparu depuis, ce qui était pour le mieux. Il y avait retrouvé les jumeaux Fred et George, Ginny, Percy tout nouveau préfet-en-chef, et avait fait la connaissance de l'aîné de la famille, Bill, qui travaillait à la banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Arborant un bronzage qui tranchait étonnamment avec ses tâches de rousseur, Ron était revenu quelques jours plus tard de Roumanie avec son frère Charlie, le dresseur de dragons. Hermione les avait ensuite rejoint la veille du match par taxi moldu.

Loin des Dursley, Harry passait d'excellentes vacances avec la famille et la cerise sur le gâteau était la Coupe du monde. Lui qui jouait au poste d'Attrapeur au sein de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait attendu cet événement avec une impatience fébrile et il n'y avait pas meilleure chose pour un fan de Quidditch comme lui que d'assister à un match de cette envergure avec les Weasley, qui étaient davantage encore passionnés par ce sport magique. Hermione elle-même, qui était connue pour ne pas être particulièrement branchée dessus, avait été portée par l'ambiance survoltée qui régnait dans le stade.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'assoupit enfin lorsque les détonations des supporters irlandais faiblirent peu à peu.

Il rêva du match cette nuit-là.

Il rêva qu'il était un joueur de classe internationale et que, comme Victor Krum l'oiseau de proie Bulgare, il se livrait à toutes sortes de figures spectaculaires et risquées, comme la fameuse feinte de Wronski notamment. Il attrapait ensuite le Vif d'Or et, triomphant, faisait le tour du stade, le poing brandi en signe de victoire, sous les hurlements d'une foule en délire.

Des hurlements ?

Harry s'agita dans son sommeil. Les hurlements, s'aperçut-il rapidement, sonnaient avec une tonalité étrange. Ils lui étaient incongrus, même pour un rêve.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de hurlements teintés de joie, mais plutôt de peur.

Il se réveilla et ouvrit brusquement les paupières, la vision trouble.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il y avait bel et bien des hurlements, et ils ne venaient pas de ses songes. Ils s'élevaient au dehors, et il semblait y avoir du remous dans le camping. Trop de remous pour que cela ne soit que les festivités des supporters irlandais. Que se passait-il ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'extirper de sa torpeur et se redressa sur les coudes. Dans la pénombre de la tente, il vit une silhouette élancée s'affairer et renverser malencontreusement une table. Une seconde silhouette grommelait dans le noir, cherchant quelque chose à tâtons.

Enfin, le faisceau orangé d'une petite lampe dans le salon s'alluma et Harry vit distinctement M. Weasley et Bill, nerveux, s'habillant en vitesse.

« Les garçons ! Réveillez-vous ! Allez, débout ! » lança le père de Ron, un pantalon à la main.

Il s'avança pour secouer Fred et George.

« Je vais prévenir les filles ! » fit Bill en se dirigeant vers un autre secteur de la tente. « Ginny ! Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

« Allez ! Réveillez-vous ! ».

Perdus, Percy et Ron se frottaient les yeux, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il se passait.

« Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Descend vite et met une veste ! ».

Obéissant, le jeune Gryffondor attrapa ses lunettes et se laissa glisser du haut de sa couchette pendant que Charlie et les jumeaux enfilaient ce qui leur passait sous la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » fit Ron.

« La situation est confuse, un groupe d'individus est en train de mettre à feu et à sang les alentours » répondit M. Weasley à toute allure. « Prenez tous vos baguettes magiques, un blouson, et fuyez le plus loin possible d'ici, c'est compris ? Restez groupés à tout prix et ne traînez pas ! ».

La tension était perceptible dans sa voix et son visage trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

Dehors, ils entendaient des cris de terreurs dans la nuit froide, ainsi que l'écho d'une foule paniquée. Des explosions retentissaient un peu partout, et les chansons jusqu'à présent entonnées à tue-tête avaient cédé la place à des clameurs terrifiées.

Bill fut rapidement de retour, suivi de près par Ginny et Hermione, ensommeillées.

M. Weasley, baguette à la main, entrebâilla la toile de la tente, jetant un coup d'œil alarmé à l'extérieur.

« Bill, Charlie et Percy, vous venez avec moi, nous allons prêter main forte aux représentants du Ministère afin de régler tout ce bazar. Vous autres, restez ensemble, et ne sous séparez sous aucun prétexte, est-ce bien clair ? ».

Ils opinèrent tous du chef, anxieux.

« Fred, George, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Ron et sur votre sœur, ne les lâchez pas du regard ».

« Ça va aller, suivez simplement la direction que prend la foule » dit Charlie, se voulant rassurant. « Tenez-vous loin de ceux qui sèment le trouble, le Ministère ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre le contrôle ».

« Je ne serais pas si optimiste, à ta place » fit sombrement Bill, les sourcils froncés. « Ils ont sérieusement l'air en difficulté, je me demande ce qu'attendent les renforts ».

« Bien, tout le monde a compris ? » fit M. Weasley. « Allons-y, alors ! ».

Tous quittèrent le couvert de la tente.

Dehors, c'était l'anarchie.

Les lieux étaient plongés dans le chaos.

Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, les gens hurlaient, se cherchaient, s'appelaient les uns les autres, se bousculaient, pleuraient. La panique s'était emparée des sens, et la foule entière fuyait, se retranchant vers les bois.

Dans un champ adjacent au leur, un groupe de personnes avançait presque en formation, baguettes tendues. Ils incendiaient et détruisaient les tentes ainsi que tout ce qu'ils croisaient en chemin, lançant des sorts partout autour d'eux. Une multitude de traits lumineux fusaient depuis leurs rangs, et les rares courageux qui osaient s'opposer à eux tombaient comme des mouches.

« Allez ! » cria M. Weasley pour les sortir de leur tétanie. « Vite ! Allez-vous en ! ».

L'homme les poussa vers le chemin principal qui scindait leur camping, puis disparu avec ses aînés dans la foule survoltée, s'éloignant dans le sens inverse.

Réanimée par toute cette agitation, la rosette fixée sur la veste de Harry se remit à couiner les noms des joueurs irlandais, comme elle l'avait fait durant le match :

« Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! ».

Fred et George attrapèrent chacun Ginny par une épaule et s'élancèrent dans la cohue, talonnés par Ron, Harry et Hermione. Imitant les gens autour d'eux, ils se mirent à courir. Ou plutôt, tentèrent de courir. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était quasiment impossible d'enchaîner deux foulées sans trébucher ou heurter quelqu'un.

Ça hurlait de tous les côtés, tout n'était que vaste désordre. Le sol était jonché de drapeaux déchirés, de lanterne brisées, de rosettes lumineuses et d'autres figurines abandonnées.

Plongé au cœur de ce tumulte, Harry vit vaguement les cheveux roux des jumeaux et de Ginny disparaître dans la foule. Il sentait Ron et Hermione à ses côtés, essayant de rester avec lui et de ne pas le perdre, mais ils furent vite séparés.

« Ron ! Hermione » appela Harry du plus fort qu'il pu pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant. « Où êtes-vous ?! Ron ! ».

Il cru entendre en retour des voix crier son prénom quelque part sur sa gauche, mais elles s'évanouirent, recouvertes par le tintamarre.

« Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane » continuait de clamer la rosette sur son torse.

« Tais-toi donc un peu, toi » grommela le garçon en la tapotant de ses doigts.

Docile, elle se tut immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, les exclamations moqueuses et les déflagrations se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Harry se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à une tente en lambeaux, à l'écart du chemin bondé. Il tenta un regard vers les sorciers responsables de ce désordre qui progressaient vers eux. Ils avaient quitté le camping voisin à présent, et venaient de pénétrer sur le leur, brûlant et cassant tout sur leur passage.

Il fouilla fébrilement dans une poche de sa veste et en ressortit sa paire de Multiplettes, achetée tout à l'heure. Il s'agissait de jumelles magiques en cuivre, qui permettaient de faire tout un tas de manipulations comme revoie une action, ralentir ou détailler une image, ce qui lui avait été fort utile pour suivre le match. Il les braqua en direction du groupe dont les rangs grossissaient, rejoints par d'autres sorciers, et tourna les molettes pour ajuster la vision.

Ce qu'il vit lui procura une sensation de froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne. Un frisson glacé lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque, et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Les silhouettes sombres qui avançaient là-bas et semaient la terreur ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux trois hommes qui étaient venus le chercher à Privet Drive en pleine nuit. Elles revêtaient les mêmes longues capes noires si caractéristiques, les mêmes capuchons. La seule différence, c'est qu'elles dissimulaient davantage encore leur visage avec des masques en argent, dont les orbites rappelaient des puits sans fonds.

Des Mangemorts.

Des Mangemorts à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Que diable fabriquaient les partisans de Voldemort à un événement sportif ?

Affolé, Harry se replongea au sein de la foule, qui le mena vers les bois. Il faisait très sombre. Quelqu'un de costaud le bouscula soudain par mégarde, et il tomba brutalement. L'homme à la carrure proéminente, complètement paniqué, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner sur lui et continua de fuir, accompagné de sa femme. Plusieurs personnes passèrent ensuite sur lui et faillirent le piétiner.

Il se défendit, repoussant et battant furieusement des coudes et finit tant bien que mal par quitter le flot ininterrompu de sorciers.

« Harry ! Harry, c'est toi ! » cria alors une voix perçante pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, une main appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre.

Il se retourna.

« Hermione ! » lança-t-il avec soulagement.

Ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés, frissonnante, son amie venait de s'extraire péniblement de la foule serrée et courait vers lui.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Où est Ron ? ».

« Comment ça, où est Ron ? » répéta Harry avec angoisse. « Je pensais qu'il était avec toi, que vous étiez ensemble ! ».

Hermione poussa un gémissement désespéré, une main sur le front.

« Non ! Je croyais que vous étiez tous les deux, j'ai été happée dans la frénésie générale et vous avez alors disparu de mon champ de vision. Oh non, où peut-il être ?! ».

Catastrophés, tous deux parcoururent le chaos dans les bois mais ils ne virent Ron nulle part, pas même de reflets roux qui auraient pu leur indiquer que Ginny ou les jumeaux étaient dans les parages. De toute façon, les lanternes colorées rouges et vertes étaient éteintes, et les seules lueurs existantes étaient les faisceaux erratiques blancs émis par les baguettes magiques.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

« M. Weasley avait dit qu'on devait absolument rester ensemble. Où sont les autres ? ».

« Restons calmes » conseilla Harry. « Ils ont forcément pris la direction opposée des Mangemorts ».

« Quoi ? ».

Son amie se tourna vers lui, le scrutant de ses yeux bruns.

« Que viens-tu de dire, Harry ? Des Mangemorts ? ».

Sa voix était blanche, tout d'un coup.

« Tu veux dire, les fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Ceux-là même qui sont venus de traquer à Privet Drive ? Ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de tout se désordre ? Mais que font-ils ici ? Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon du tout ».

Nerveux, Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Écoute, je suis sûr que les autres vont bien, ils se sont juste perdus comme nous dans la foule. Mais avec tout ce bric-à-brac c'est difficile d'y voir plus clair, je ne sais même pas où on est supposés se rendre. J'ai l'impression que les services du Ministère ont du mal à contenir la situation ».

« On devrait évoluer en-dehors du chemin, en parallèle » suggéra alors Hermione. « On ira certainement plus vite et on ne risquera pas de se faire piétiner par un troupeau de gens en furie ».

« Bonne idée » admit Harry.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on y sera plus en sécurité, il y a moins de monde et plus d'endroits pour se cacher au cas où ça dérape ».

D'un commun accord, ils s'éloignèrent donc de la cohue pour s'aventurer plus profondément dans les bois.

Là, ils y voyaient encore moins clair. Ils rencontrèrent, comme eux, des gens isolés et de petits groupes qui avançaient, titubaient dans l'ombre. Leurs yeux essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité, ils trébuchèrent de nombreuses fois sur des racines. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry menaça de tomber sur une grosse pierre coupante qu'il dégaina sa baguette avec exaspération.

« J'en ai marre ! _Lumos_! ».

Hermione l'imita aussitôt.

« _Lumos._ En tant que sorciers de premier cycle, nous ne sommes pas sensés exercer la magie en-dehors des enceintes de Poudlard, mais avec le chaos qu'il y a actuellement, ça passera totalement inaperçu et ce sera certainement la dernière préoccupation du Ministère dans les prochains jours ».

« Même si c'était leur première préoccupation de nous sanctionner, c'est de la légitime défense » grogna Harry.

« Quoique » poursuivit la Gryffondor d'un ton songeur. « Le _Lumos_ n'est à proprement dit pas vraiment un sort d'action et sert simplement à éclairer. Il est tellement mineur que je me demande s'il ne figure pas sur la courte liste de sorts d'exception que l'on peut lancer sans être inquiété. D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai lu un jour que... ».

Elle continua à parler toute seule d'un ton docte, celui qu'elle prenait si souvent pour relater une connaissance ou exposer une idée. Harry ne broncha pas et se concentra sur le son de sa voix, tout en éclairant les arbres devant eux. Il songea que c'était là pour elle une façon de gérer le stress dû à la situation qu'ils vivaient.

Au-delà du bois, une détonation furieuse déchira la nuit froide, et un éclair traversa le ciel. Les cris lointains redoublèrent.

Instinctivement, tous deux pressèrent le pas.

En voyant Hermione trembler, Harry se débarrassa de sa veste et la lui passa.

« Merci » sourit-elle faiblement, en frissonnant. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre un manteau tout à l'heure, nous sommes partis trop vite. Tu n'auras pas trop froid, tu es sûr ? ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira pour moi » répondit le garçon en se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer. « Dis-donc, on est loin des températures caniculaires de ces dernières semaines, tu ne trouves pas ? ».

« La vague de chaleur ne touche que le sud du pays. Ici les nuits sont froides, nous sommes plus au nord ».

« Les organisateurs auraient pu y penser pour le confort des spectateurs » plaisanta Harry.

À moitié.

« Tu sais, c'est loin d'être évident de préparer un événement sportif d'une telle ampleur, j'imagine qu'ils devaient trouver un endroit isolé, là où les Moldus seraient le moins susceptibles de venir fouiller ».

Pour dissiper un peu leur tension, ils discutèrent de ce sujet plusieurs minutes.

Puis les arbres se firent moins denses, s'éclaircirent, et ils reconnurent les murailles dorées du colossal stade de Quidditch, suffisamment grand pour contenir plus de cent mille personnes. Il n'y avait plus personne ici désormais, et les alentours étaient déserts.

« Je croyais qu'on suivait le chemin ? » fit Harry, perplexe.

« On a dû s'en éloigner sans s'en rendre compte » répondit Hermione avec anxiété en balayant du regard les abords du stade.

Au loin, les explosions et les cris étouffés ne faiblissaient pas. Au-dessus des arbres, il leur sembla apercevoir de gigantesques fumées s'élever dans le ciel.

« Ils sont en train de tout brûler et saccager... Mais pourquoi font-ils cela ? ».

Harry haussa les épaules.

« On devrait peut-être attendre ici que ça se calme, tu ne crois pas ? Il n'y a personne, ça m'a l'air tranquille ».

Ils regagnèrent la lisière des bois et s'assirent chacun sur une souche d'arbre dans un silence tendu. Ils attendirent un long moment, pendant qu'une brume froide commençait à tomber. Bientôt, elle devint épaisse, à découper au couteau. Rapidement, le stade pourtant à proximité ne fut qu'une masse floue et sombre se dessinant dans le brouillard.

Soudain, ils entendirent un drôle de son à côté d'eux, à quelques mètres de leur emplacement. Après avoir échangé un regard alerte, Harry et Hermione bondirent sur leurs pieds, baguettes en mains, et scrutèrent la brume avec attention, l'oreille aux aguets.

Puis un petit être surgit brusquement devant eux, l'air hagard. Les deux Gryffondors poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en baissant leurs baguettes.

« Un farfadet » lâcha Hermione, rassérénée.

Manifestement aussi surpris qu'eux, le petit lutin barbu décoré aux couleurs vertes de l'Irlande poussa un petit cri de frayeur en les voyant et en lâcha sa lanterne. La mascotte de l'équipe de Quidditch irlandaise avait perdu son air jovial que lui et ses semblables affichaient depuis la victoire.

« Que fait-il par ici ? Il n'y a personne ».

« Il s'est sans doute égaré ».

Il voleta au-dessus de leur tête en secouant sa lanterne dorée lorsqu'il vit qu'une rosette verte était épinglée à la poitrine de Hermione.

« Ces petits lutins se sont surpassés ce soir » fit Harry. « Les Vélanes en étaient folles de rage. Tu as vu à quoi elles ressemblaient à la fin du match quand elles se sont aperçues que la Bulgarie perdait ? ».

Soudain, le farfadet s'immobilisa dans les airs, le cou brusquement tourné vers le brouillard, ses traits figés dans une attitude de peur. Il émit un petit couinement, éteignit sa lanterne et fila vers les arbres sans demander son reste.

Surpris, Harry et Hermione le regardèrent s'enfoncer dans les bois. Haussant les sourcils, ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur leurs souches lorsque cette fois-ci, ils perçurent distinctement des bruits de conversations. Ils se pétrifièrent. Les voix venaient de la brume dans leur direction.

« _Ceci_ n'est sûrement pas un farfadet » murmura Harry en levant à nouveau sa baguette devant lui.

Il lança un regard à Hermione, et se replièrent furtivement derrière les arbres, s'agenouillant près d'un buisson pour se cacher. Les voix de deux hommes se rapprochaient. Ils semblaient amusés, riant et discutant avec exaltation.

Il ne s'agissait pas de rires de joie normaux, mais plutôt une sorte de délectation, de réjouissance mauvaise. C'est ce qui incita les deux Gryffondors à rester sagement dissimulés. Avec ce qui était en train de se dérouler, personne n'aurait décemment eu l'idée de rire de la situation.

Personne, sauf si l'on était dans le camp de ceux qui semaient le chaos.

Tous deux risquèrent discrètement un regard au-dessus du bosquet. Ils virent deux silhouettes se détacher dans la dense brume. Les deux individus avaient de longues capes noires, mais pas de masque en argent. Que faisaient-ils là, près du stade ? S'agissait-il aussi de Mangemorts ?

Le premier homme était grand et élancé, aux cheveux bruns et mi-long. Ses traits étaient comme taillés à la serpe. Le second, plus trapu et costaud était blond. Côte à côte, ils s'esclaffaient grossièrement, chuchotant entre eux à voix basse avant de ricaner, faisant de grands gestes.

Tapis dans l'ombre, Harry et Hermione retinrent leur respiration et se couchèrent pour être certains de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils ne firent plus aucun mouvement, suivant du regard la progression des deux sorciers. À plat ventre sur l'herbe, ils avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs battant la chamade pulsaient contre la terre et que l'écho se répercutait sur tout le sol environnant.

Hermione posa avec douceur sa main sur le bras de Harry. Il tourna légèrement le cou, croisant son ses yeux inquiets. Elle lui fit lentement signe de reculer. Elle voulait probablement s'éloigner en rampant. Mais Harry refusa en secouant la tête, posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas question d'essayer de quitter la cachette parfaite que leur offrait leur buisson. Il avait parfaitement retenu la cuisante leçon que lui avait donnée Snape après qu'il eu alerté les Mangemorts chez les Dursley à cause de ses maladresses, merci bien. En restant allongés sans bouger, ils ne courraient pas le risque de trébucher sur une racine, marcher sur une branche cassée, respirer un peu trop fort, ni d'entrer dans le champ de vision des individus. Il était exclu de recommencer une telle gaffe, songea-t-il en voyant les hommes passer devant les arbres à quelques mètres d'eux.

Tout ne fut malheureusement pas aussi simple.

La chance, une fois de plus, ne joua pas avec eux.

Oh bien sûr, Harry ne s'estimait pas particulièrement caractérisé par la chance.

Après tout, il lui était souvent arrivé et il lui arrivait encore de se trouver dans des situations malchanceuses. Il était devenu orphelin à l'âge d'un an et demi, ses parents ayant été froidement assassinés par le plus grand mage noir des dernières décennies. Il avait vécu une enfance loin d'être idéale avec les Dursley, subissant mépris, privations et manque d'affection. Son entrée à Poudlard s'était avérée être une bénédiction, il y avait d'ailleurs passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Mais il y avait aussi vécu des périples, beaucoup plus que ce qu'un garçon de son âge n'aurait normalement dû vivre.

Ainsi par exemple la première année, il avait manqué se faire projeter à bas de son balai lors d'un match de Quidditch, d'être dévoré par un chien géant à trois têtes, étouffé par le filet du Diable, tué par Voldemort qu'il avait rencontré au détour d'une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, et pour terminer il avait faillit y passer à cause du professeur Quirrell. La deuxième année n'avait pas été moins mouvementée puisqu'il avait croisé la route d'un saule cogneur déchaîné, d'énormes araignées hostiles et affamées, et surtout d'un basilic mortel aux dimensions démesurées qui pouvait pétrifier et donc tuer une personne de son grand regard jaune. La troisième année n'avait pas daigné faire exception à la règle et lui avait permis de faire la rencontre des Détraqueurs ainsi que d'un loup-garou particulièrement déchaîné.

Il ne s'estimait donc pas spécialement chanceux.

Malgré tout, il y avait des limites à la malchance, et il allait en faire l'amère expérience. Pourquoi celle-ci devait-elle se manifester à l'instant précis, durant ces quelques secondes dans son existence où l'on avait justement pas besoin qu'une situation s'envenime davantage ? Était-ce le destin ? Une entité supérieure et surnaturelle s'amusait-elle à lui jouer des tours ?

Il n'aurait su le dire.

Toujours est-il qu'une petite voix suraiguë et claironnante déchira la nuit silencieuse, réduisant à néant tous leurs efforts pour rester invisibles.

« Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! ».

Les inconnus cessèrent de marcher, cloués sur place.

Proprement horrifiés par ce qui venait probablement d'annoncer leur perte, les deux Gryffondors se statufièrent et sentirent leur cœur tomber dans leur poitrine. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, l'effarement agrandissant ses yeux, Hermione arracha la rosette épinglée sur la veste de Harry qu'elle portait. Elle l'écrasa au creux sa paume pour l'étouffer définitivement et la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« Troy ! Mullet ! Mo... »

Trop tard cependant, le mal était fait.

S'il en avait eu le temps et qu'il ne craignait pas une hémorragie cérébrale, Harry se serait volontiers cogné le crâne contre un tronc d'arbre bien solide.

Pourquoi ? songea-t-il avec désespoir. Pourquoi cette rosette idiote avait-elle choisit ce moment très inopportun pour faire entendre à tous son énervante voix criarde ? Ne pouvait-elle pas tintinnabuler juste quelques temps plus tard, lorsque les hommes se seraient éloignés ? Et puis d'abord, n'était-elle pas supposée s'activer lorsqu'il y avait de l'agitation autour d'elle ?

Autant de questions qui lui traversèrent l'esprit en moins d'une fraction de seconde, auxquelles il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre.

Tapis dans l'ombre, lui et Hermione, frappés par l'effarement, virent les deux sorciers vêtus de capes noires revenir sur leurs pas. Aux aguets, ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et fixaient les arbres à l'orée du bois.

« Qui va là ? » s'enquit le plus trapu avec méfiance.

 _Coucou,_ rédigea mentalement Harry, _c'est Harry Potter, oui celui qui a faillit se faire attraper par trois Mangemorts il y a deux semaines. Je me baladais dans les environs et je me suis dit, tiens, et si on allait boire un verre ensemble avec de bonnes vieilles connaissances pas louches du tout ?_

Il ferait tout aussi mieux de se lever et se présenter de lui-même, ça abrégerait la situation et éviterait un affrontement direct.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » lança l'homme plus fortement.

Harry et Hermione tressaillirent à peine et prétendirent se confondre avec l'herbe fraîche sur laquelle ils étaient étendus.

Son acolyte s'avança plus franchement vers le buisson derrière lequel ils étaient cachés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? On aurait dit la voix d'un de ces gadgets lors du match. Je suis certain que ça venait d'ici ».

Du bras, il balaya l'espace devant lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici, j'en suis sûr ».

« Tu crois qu'il nous espionnait, Rowle ? » maugréa le blond en le rejoignant lui aussi, sa baguette toujours levée.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait là loin de la foule hormis nous écouter » répondit le dénommé Rowle. « Et il faut vraiment être imprudent pour s'aventurer par ici, vu les environs déserts » rajouta-t-il en haussant la voix pour bien se faire comprendre.

Ils entreprirent ensuite de fouiller minutieusement chaque bosquet chacun de leurs côtés, s'approchant dangereusement des Gryffondors. Ces derniers se savaient piégés, les hommes finiraient inéluctablement par leur tomber dessus. Et à part rester étendu au sol pour être découverts, ils n'avaient pas d'autre option plus séduisante que prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Harry donna un très léger coup de coude à Hermione. Ils se concertèrent fugacement du regard.

Bandant ses muscles, le garçon se prépara à fuir. Il fléchit ses jambes et se redressa progressivement, le cœur battant, prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit. Une fois ses genoux repliés, il fit un pas en arrière, surveillant les deux hommes du regard. À ses côtés, son amie retenait aussi son souffle. Harry tendit sa main et compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois avec ses doigts.

Et, sans crier gare, ils quittèrent l'abri de leur buisson et détalèrent ventre à terre.

Les deux hommes, alerté par leur fuite, poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Les sortilèges fusèrent presque immédiatement pendant que les Gryffondors zigzaguaient entre les arbres pour s'enfoncer dans les bois.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Arrêtez-vous ! ».

Les individus se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Les rayons lumineux explosaient autour d'eux et ricochaient contre les arbres.

 _« Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus ! »_ lançaient Harry et Hermione en jetant à peine des regards en arrière dans l'espoir futile d'arrêter les deux hommes dans leur course.

En bien meilleure position de combat, ceux-ci déviaient et évitaient facilement les sorts. De plus, ils étaient rapides également et gagnaient du terrain.

Un sortilège de Désarmement frappa Hermione qui poussa un cri strident et roula sur le sol noueux sur quelques mètres.

« Hermione ! Oh non, _Stupéfix !_ ».

Les quelques secondes que s'accorda Harry pour lui venir en aide lui furent fatales, puisqu'il perdit aussitôt sa baguette magique et s'envola avant de retomber lourdement sur l'herbe, atterrissant sur son bras. Il étouffa un grognement quand la douleur irradia son épaule.

Il se releva, cherchant Hermione du regard mais ne pu faire un seul geste. L'un des poursuivants, le blond trapu, le tenait en joue, le mettant au défi de bouger. À quelques pas de lui se trouvait Hermione, ses cheveux châtains emmêlés, dans une situation pas plus envieuse que la sienne. Triomphant, l'autre homme avait sa baguette éclairée dirigée sur elle.

Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'enfuir dorénavant songea Harry avec inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter les conversations des gens » fit celui qui menaçait le Gryffondor sur un ton mauvais. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez par ici, vous deux ? ».

« On se promenait dans les bois » répondit Harry avec calme.

« Une promenade dans les bois à des lieues de toute civilisation, vous vous fichez de nous ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres, vos familles, vos amis ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ».

« C'est un crime maintenant de se balader tranquillement ? ».

« Harry » souffla Hermione.

« Est-ce que vous étiez en train de nous espionner ? » demanda celui qui tenait le garçon en joue.

« Pas du tout. On essayait simplement de s'éloigner du tumulte, comme vous ».

« Non, vous écoutiez ce que l'on disait » corrigea l'homme. « Pas vrai Rowle ? ».

« Tout à fait, Limonov » susurra l'autre avec ravissement.

« Quelle piètre éducation vous ont donné vos parents, ils ne seraient pas très fiers de votre comportement. Hum... voyons voir, comment nous assurer que vous ne recommencerez pas ? ».

« Vous pourriez juste nous relâcher, nous ferons comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés » manœuvra judicieusement Hermione.

« Je crains malheureusement que cela ne soit trop facile » objecta le dénommé Rowle sur un ton faussement navré.

Son acolyte Limonov observa attentivement le visage de Harry, semblant réfléchir à quelle punition infliger à ces deux petits fauteurs de troubles. Le Gryffondor vit une lueur malveillante passer dans son regard sombre et inquisiteur.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le front ? » demanda soudain l'homme en plissant les yeux.

Du bout de sa baguette, il écarta une mèche de cheveux de Harry. Lorsqu'il découvrit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, son regard devint plus brillant et se mit à luire d'un éclat intéressé.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Harry Potter ! Regarde par ici Rowle, c'est Potter ! Ça alors, mais tu tombes à pic ! ».

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Les choses n'auraient pu davantage se compliquer.

« Potter ? Harry Potter ? » répéta l'homme qui tenait Hermione en joue. « Par la divine barbe de Merlin ! ».

Il éclata d'un rire rocailleux qui retentit dans la nuit froide. Il avait l'air de celui qui venait d'apprendre une excellente nouvelle.

« J'en connais qui vont avoir une belle surprise tout à l'heure ! » s'esclaffa-t-il d'une joie malsaine.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un événement pour le moins surprenant se produisit.

Une lumière verte jaillit soudain dans le ciel noir, formant un grande halo lumineux qui se détacha haut au-dessus de la forêt. Cela ressemblait à de la fumée, mais ce n'était pas le fruit des incendies provoqués par les Mangemorts car ça ne venait pas des campings, mais des arbres plongés dans l'obscurité.

La gigantesque forme évoquait un dessin, mais un dessin à donner la chair de poule. Il s'agissait d'une tête de mort aux dimensions démesurées et aux orbites sombres. Elle bougeait, paraissant flotter, et un grand serpent sortait de sa bouche, un peu à la manière du Basilic qui était sortit de la statue du fondateur Salazar Serpentard dans la Chambre des secrets.

Alors que les deux Gryffondors et leurs ravisseurs observaient, pris de court, l'étrange apparition, ils entendirent une lointaine clameur dans le bois. Les gens hurlaient de panique, comme si la tête de mort verdâtre avait déclenché un ramdam plus incontrôlable encore.

« La marque des Ténèbres » murmura, à la fois fasciné et anxieux le Mangemort Rowle.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec son complice.

« Nous devrions y aller » ordonna brusquement celui-ci.

Il toisa Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'on fait d'elle ? On l'emmène ? ».

« Non, elle ne ferait que nous en encombrer. Le Maître n'a besoin que de celui-ci » répliqua son collègue aux cheveux blonds en enfonçant sa baguette dans la poitrine de Harry.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux, ses yeux verts étincelant sous le glauque halo qui s'étendait dans le ciel.

« Personne ne va nulle part ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Que tu crois » ricana l'individu.

Il le tira d'un coup sec, lui écrasant le bras dans l'étau de sa main. Harry remua, tentant de se dégager de sa poigne mais l'homme remonta sa baguette sur son cou, manquant de l'étrangler douloureusement.

« Encore une réaction de ce genre, et j'envoie ton amie à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, tu m'as bien compris ? » le menaça-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Vaincu, le garçon s'immobilisa.

« Voilà qui est mieux ».

Mais lorsqu'il entendit Hermione lâcher un petit cri de douleur à cause du dénommé Rowle qui venait de lui tirer méchamment les cheveux, il oublia toute idée de discipline et écarta d'un geste impérieux la baguette de son adversaire avec l'intention de se précipiter vers sa camarade. L'homme laissa échapper un juron, et à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas qu'une main s'abbatit rudement à l'arrière de son crâne.

Sous la violence du coup, Harry trébucha et percuta de plein fouet le sol terreux. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, il reçu un nouveau et brutal soufflet au visage. Ses lunettes volèrent plus loin. Une vague de douleur l'assaillit, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et des étoiles aveuglantes envahirent son champ de vision. Il ferma les yeux, laissant retomber sa tête. À moitié assommé, il perçu vaguement l'exclamation outrée de Hermione, suivi de bruits de luttes.

 _« Stupéfix ! »_ aboya l'un de leurs poursuiveurs.

Un éclair rouge traversa les paupières à demi-closes du Gryffondor, et il entendit un son mat. Il serra les dents et les poings, tentant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Sans succès. Il tâtonna ensuite son cuir chevelu et son visage, et sentit un liquide poisseux sur ses doigts. Il devina que ce devait être un filet de sang.

« Relève-le, on doit transplaner au château du Loch Laich. Ne faisons pas languir le Maître » ordonna rapidement son complice.

Le château du quoi ? songea Harry, les oreilles toujours sifflantes. Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas voir Voldemort ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ce problème car on le souleva sans douceur du sol pour le secouer comme un prunier.

Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire disparaître les étoiles noires qui voilaient ses yeux malgré la douleur persistante dans son crâne. Il plissa les paupières et repéra ses lunettes à ses pieds. Heureusement elles ne s'étaient pas cassées dans sa chute.

Puis, sous la lueur verdâtre de ce que les individus appelaient la marque des Ténèbres, il parcouru du regard les alentours et vit une Hermione stupéfixée et évanouie, effondrée sur les racines d'un gros arbre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il voulu se ruer à ses côtés mais Limonov le rattrapa, lui serrant fermement l'épaule.

« On y va ! » lança-t-il à Rowle.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que... ».

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et fut pris dans un tourbillon infernal. Il reconnu immédiatement la sensation si étouffante et caractéristique du transplanage. Les arbres autour de lui se mirent à tournoyer à toute vitesse. Dans le ciel noir la tête de mort géante s'étira, se tordit et tourna sur elle-même telle une toupie dans un étrange halo vert.

Ils atterrirent brutalement dans un tout autre endroit qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le bois qu'ils venaient de quitter.

De la même façon que s'était déroulé son premier transplanage d'escorte avec Snape deux semaines auparavant en arrivant dans une ruelle orageuse de Londres, Harry se sentit nauséeux et tomba à genoux. Pendant quelques courtes secondes, il respira profondément, ignorant la douleur qui continuait à lui marteler l'arrière du crâne. Il se demanda furtivement s'il parviendrait un jour à maîtriser ce moyen insolite de transport, et s'il s'y habituerait.

« Débout ! » lui ordonna l'un des hommes quelque part au dessus de lui.

Harry se releva et découvrit enfin les lieux environnants.

La lune et les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel où aucune sinistre marque des Ténèbres ne flottait. Il n'y avait pas d'épais brouillard comme à la Coupe du monde, mais l'air y était tout aussi frais. Une brise légère faisait onduler la lande écossaise dans laquelle ils se tenaient. À une centaine de mètres d'eux se trouvait une vaste nappe d'eau aux reflets argentés, étendue lisse et tranquille. Et tout autour, s'élevaient d'immenses pentes, sortes de petites montagnes.

Ce paysage était typique des Highlands, pensa Harry. Il y avait les mêmes lorsque le Poudlard Express s'approchait du château.

Au bord du lac, sur un petit îlot séparé de la terre par un pont-levis impressionnant, se dressait une petite mais solide forteresse, l'un de ces châteaux fort semblables à ceux construits durant le Moyen-Âge, ceux qui le faisaient rêver les rares fois où, lorsqu'il était à l'école moldue, il arrivait à chaparder des livres imagés contant les exploits des chevaliers. Bâti en pierre brute, austère mais paradoxalement très majestueux, il se découpait dans la nuit froide.

Aucune lumière n'en émanait. Par quelques endroits, sa muraille présentait des éboulements et des ruines, ce qui lui donnait un air hanté. Son aile ouest plongeait directement sur une falaise prenant pied dans l'eau, tandis que les autres flancs de la petite île étaient escarpés et jalonnés de buissons épineux et de bruyères. La végétation dans la vallée et sur la lande était d'ailleurs très éparse. En vérité, à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas tellement d'endroits pour se cacher.

La forteresse était bien placée pour voir l'ennemi arriver et pour pouvoir se défendre efficacement.

Le Mangemort blond, Limonov, dépassa Harry et Rowle et étudia le château, un air dubitatif inscrit sur le visage.

« Tu es sûr qu'il est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qui donc ? » répondit son partenaire.

« Merlin l'Enchanteur ! À ton avis ?! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, évidemment ! J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne ».

« Peut-être que le Maître est absent mais en tout cas, Queudver est très certainement là pour veiller sur le château. Mais je ne vois pas où pourrait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte tenu de sa... condition physique ».

Harry cru percevoir un frisson de dégoût dans la voix de Rowle.

« Le rat ne le quitte jamais, et il ne peut pas se déplacer sans aide » renchérit-il. « Il est forcément ici ».

Ainsi donc, Queudver, le traître, celui qui avait trahi et conduit au meurtre de ses parents, était là, à une centaine de mètres de lui, songea Harry en commençant à sentir le sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Et le voilà qui apparemment traînait aux basques de Voldemort. S'il avait su, il l'aurait laissé au sort de Sirius et Lupin en juin dernier, plutôt que de s'obstiner à vouloir lui laisser la vie sauve.

Ce qui lui rappela douloureusement que son parrain Sirius n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Weasley.

« On y va » décréta soudain Rowle en le poussant devant lui. _« Lumos »._

Sous la menace de sa propre baguette magique et escorté des deux Mangemorts, Harry se mit en marche sur la lande désertique. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de la forteresse, juste devant le colossal pont-levis relevé, ils marquèrent un arrêt. Une falaise haute de quelques mètres les séparaient du petit château, et en bas se trouvaient les eaux paisibles et tranquilles du lac. Ils attendirent là pendant deux minutes dans le léger souffle du vent, en silence. Mais ni les fenêtres ni les meurtrières de la bâtisse ne s'illuminèrent en leur présence.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas là, songea Harry. Pourvu que Voldemort ne soit pas là.

Sa dernière rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres remontait à sa première année – si on exceptait le souvenir de Jedusor dans l'antre du Basilic – lorsqu'il avait pris possession de son hôte le professeur Quirrell. Et il ne souhaitait pas le rencontrer à nouveau.

Et puis d'abord, à quoi ressemblait-il désormais ? Avait-il retrouvé un corps ?

Pour avoir besoin d'un traître et d'un être aussi détestable que Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver en référence à sa forme d'Animagus, et à en juger le dégoût avec lequel Rowle avait évoqué sa condition physique, ça ne devait pas être bien charmant à voir. Et pour rien au monde Harry n'avait envie de se retrouver face à une créature démoniaque et monstrueuse. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il repensait à ce que lui avait confié Snape le soir de l'attaque des Mangemorts à Privet Drive, il ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme.

 _Il se terre quelque part dans le monde dans un état physique considérablement réduit._

Mais alors, et surtout, pourquoi cherchait-on à l'enlever ?

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'étant responsable de la chute du plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps, Harry devait être considéré par lui comme un ennemi personnel et l'objet de sa vengeance. Or, de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il était en train de réunir ses partisans dans l'ombre et entendait bien recouvrer la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

Voldemort comptait-il se servir de lui pour renaître de ses cendres ?

Cette perspective lui donna la chair de poule.

De plus, si Queudver était avec lui, c'est que le rêve récurrent qu'il faisait au sujet du rat et de la chose dans le fauteuil quand sa cicatrice le picotait n'étaient peut-être pas seulement qu'un rêve. La seule différence était que dans la vision, la scène où la voix aiguë et froide de Voldemort perçait son esprit se déroulait dans une vieille maison isolée, où était également assassiné un vieil homme malheureux témoin innocent. Et ici, il se trouvait devant un château perdu quelque part dans les Highlands.

Frissonnant, se frictionnant les bras nus pour se réchauffer, Harry espéra de tout son cœur qu'il se trompait et qu'il n'y avait ni Queudver ni la créature indéfinissable dans ce château-fort.

Devant lui, Rowle poussa un soupir d'agacement, manifestement contrarié que personne ne daigne remarquer leur présence.

Guidé par la lueur de sa baguette, il s'approcha d'une antique cloche qui pendait le long d'un vieux muret près d'eux, et tira la corde usagée. Aussitôt, un carillon éraillé résonna dans la nuit, brisant le silence. Cachées dans des encoches taillées dans la pierre sous le pont-levis, une colonie de chauve-souris piaillèrent. Elles s'envolèrent au-dessus d'eux telle une nuée sombre et disparurent dans le ciel étoilé.

Ils attendirent à nouveau dans la nuit, mais au bout d'un moment il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne viendrait pour eux. Cela réjouit Harry en son for intérieur. Si personne ne venait leur ouvrir, il aurait plus de chance d'échapper à ses ravisseurs.

Ce constat énerva Rowle.

« Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi ils n'ouvrent pas ? ».

« J'avais raison, il n'y a personne » grommela Limonov.

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas là, ce qui me paraît franchement improbable, Queudver lui est forcément présent ».

« Et pourquoi serait-il forcément là ? Il ne se sépare jamais du Maître qui ne peut pas se déplacer seul. Si le Lord a quitté ce château, le rat est obligatoirement avec lui ».

« Pourquoi et où seraient-ils partis ? » objecta Rowle.

Il semblait dégoûté et amèrement déçu de ne pas être accueilli comme il se devait, c'est-à-dire comme étant celui qui avait participé à la capture, fortuite mais capture tout de même, de Harry Potter à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Furieux, il laissa échapper un juron trahissant son exaspération.

« Queudver ! » beugla-t-il dans la nuit. « C'est nous, Rowle et Limonov ! Viens nous ouvrir ! Nous avons attrapé Harry Potter ! ».

Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, alors que le Mangemort donnait un coup de pied vengeur dans un caillou qui voltigea dans le vide, qu'un horrible couinement se fit entendre. Le son était accordé au carillonnement déglingué de la cloche oxydée : c'était un grincement à mi chemin entre le crissement d'une craie assassine sur un tableau et le bruit des ongles griffant un panneau en fer rouillé.

Dans un long gémissement qui n'était pas sans rappeler des plaintes spectrales, le pont-levis en bois noir s'abaissa lentement, agité de soubresaut, comme si quelqu'un derrière l'activait manuellement.

Si les deux Mangemorts échangèrent un regard satisfait, Harry lui fut très déçu. Il plissa ses yeux verts, essayant de distinguer une quelconque silhouette indiquant que quelqu'un était là derrière, à actionner le pont-levis. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une herse protégeant un cloître plongé les ténèbres. Dans un craquement sinistre, le pont se posa sur la berge, permettant ainsi l'accès au château.

Rowle s'y aventura sans aucune hésitation.

« Il était temps, Queudver ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, par la barbe de Merlin ! ».

Pour toute réponse, une baguette s'alluma sous le cloître de l'autre côté de la grille, et sous la lumière jaune Harry reconnu le visage rond et blafard de Pettigrow. Le crâne dégarni, il avait un meilleur aspect que la dernière fois dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais n'avait rien perdu de sa curieuse et troublante ressemblance avec l'animal dont il prenait la forme.

« Ça t'amuse de nous faire attendre dehors comme des malpropres ? ».

S'approchant de la herse, Queudver fronça son nez pointu et répondit d'une voix couinante :

« Le Maître était occupé à terminer son repas, il ne voulait pas être dérangé ».

L'explication sembla suffire car Rowle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous n'êtes supposés rejoindre le Maître que lors des réunions convenues ou en cas d'urgence. J'espère pour vous que vous avez un motif valable pour arriver en pleine nuit ».

« Nous avons une excellente de venir ici, figure-toi ».

« Nous avons capturé Harry Potter lors de la débâcle générale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch cette nuit » annonça Limonov.

Le visage de Queudver se figea. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, ahuri.

« Quoi ? ».

« Harry Potter est avec nous ! » répéta le Mangemort aux cheveux blonds, l'excitation perçant dans sa voix.

Menaçant toujours le Gryffondor de sa baguette, il le poussa devant lui et ils traversèrent le pont-levis. Une expression incrédule s'afficha sur les traits de Queudver et il ouvrit la bouche, muet de stupeur, comme s'il n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Là, sans émettre un son, il ressemblait à une carpe sous l'eau. Il contempla longuement Harry de son regard humide et fureteur, comme pour être bien certain qu'il s'agissait de lui, s'attardant par la même occasion sur sa cicatrice et ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient à la lueur de la baguette de Rowle.

Les deux Mangemorts se délectaient de sa réaction.

« Belle surprise pour notre Lord, tu ne crois pas ? ».

« Co... comment avez-vous fait ? » lâcha enfin Pettigrow, recouvrant l'usage de la parole. « Les trois Mangemorts n'ont pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus quand il était chez ses moldus ».

« Tu sous-estimes nos capacités ».

Queudver avait clairement l'air dubitatif. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait bien Harry Potter en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la grille en fer.

« Nous sommes tombés par hasard sur lui alors qu'il se baladait dans les bois avec sa jolie copine, il essayait de s'éloigner du tumulte occasionné. C'est une incroyable coïncidence, un cadeau tombé du ciel ! ».

« Et la Coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Comment ça s'est passé ? ».

Harry était sûr que la question de Queudver n'avait rien à voir avec le match ayant opposé l'Irlande à la Bulgarie.

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres de Limonov, et il émit un ricanement mauvais.

« C'était grandiose... Tu auras l'honneur de découvrir ça dans quelques heures dans la Gazette du Sorcier ».

Et il partagea un aboiement de rire avec son complice, sous l'œil intéressé de Pettigrow. Harry lui, serrait les poings et gardait le silence.

« Allez, fais-nous entrer » lança ensuite Limonov.

Queudver s'éloigna de la grille et s'enfonça sous le cloître, sans doute pour actionner un quelconque mécanisme en vue de relever la herse. Les Mangemorts échangèrent une bourrade victorieuse entre eux. Ce faisant, Rowle baissa la baguette qui menaçait Harry.

Celui-ci profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour agir.

Il arracha sa propre baguette de la main du Mangemort, refila un coup de pied dans le ventre de Limonov et prit précipitamment la fuite à toutes jambes. Il fila droit devant lui et courant le plus vite possible, alors qu'il entendait un grognement de douleur derrière lui couplé au glapissement aigu de Queudver. Il dévala la lande et les flancs en pente douce menant jusqu'au loch.

La surprise de ses ravisseurs lui fit gagner un précieux temps et il gagna rapidement du terrain. Il s'éloigna vite du château-fort, courant au hasard, ses yeux seulement guidés par la lune et les étoiles. Tout en fuyant, il parcourait le paysage autour de lui, essayant de repérer de potentielles cachettes. Un bois, un arbre, des buissons, des rochers, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui sauver momentanément la mise ! Malheureusement, comme il l'avait observé un peu plus tôt, l'endroit offrait peu de reliefs pour s'abriter, et ce n'était pas les rares bruyères et autres plantes ça et là qui allaient lui inspirer confiance.

Condamné à fuir, il se concentra donc sur sa course pour ne pas trébucher sur une pierre qui s'obstinerait à lui pourrir ses chances de survie.

Derrière lui les Mangemorts hurlaient de rage et lançaient des sorts à l'aveuglette, incapables de le viser. Ils s'étaient sans doute lancés à sa poursuite, mais Harry courait vite et était désormais invisible dans la pénombre. Sans freiner la cadence, il se rapprocha des berges du lac. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes, lorsqu'il estima être suffisamment éloigné du château qu'il roula derrière un bosquet et osa jeter un coup d'œil vers les Mangemorts.

Il poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement.

Il ne voyait que deux minuscules et lointaine lueurs près du château. Les faisceaux lumineux de leurs baguettes.

Il était hors d'atteinte pour le moment.

Il failli s'esclaffer intérieurement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en tee-shirt quelque part dans les Highlands, sans la moindre idée de où il pouvait se trouver et surtout, de comment il allait pouvoir retrouver Hermione et les Weasley...


	4. Le jour d'après

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre. En cette période de fêtes c'est un double cadeau pour ceux qui suivent également mon autre fiction, L'héritier des Peverell (que je vous invite à découvrir via mon profil)._

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews toujours très sympathiques ;)_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre IV**

 **Le jour d'après**

* * *

Ce fut le crépitement si caractéristique de l'utilisation du Réseau de poudre de Cheminette qui le réveilla avant la naissance de l'aube. Ce léger son, ce doux et subtil bruit de craquement du feu et des flammes léchant la cheminée du salon, tout à fait inoffensif, résonna pourtant comme une alarme tonitruante à ses oreilles. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans ses songes n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour quelqu'un de sensé, mais lui l'identifia cependant comme une menace. Ce faisant, son cerveau somnolent s'alluma en une fraction de seconde tel une lanterne et le tira sans plus tarder de son sommeil.

Dans un instinct primitif que lui conféraient ses années d'expérience, il repoussa brusquement les couvertures et bondit de son lit. Il attrapa prestement sa baguette magique posée sur son chevet, tous sens en alerte. Hormis le bruissement des flammes, la maison était silencieuse. Contrôlant sa respiration, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, où il n'avait pas daigné fermer les volets. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Seule une ligne rosée marquait l'horizon, et le ciel noir tirait sur un bleu marine sombre.

Qui donc avait l'audace d'oser le déranger à cette heure-ci ? Un dimanche matin, par-dessus le marché ?

Son Réseau de Cheminette venait d'être activé.

Or, et Merlin merci, ce n'était pas n'importe quel péquin qui pouvait se pointer chez lui en toute impunité pour troubler la quiétude de son domaine. Un pare-feu était constamment placé sur sa cheminée afin d'empêcher toute intrusion non désirée, et seules quelques personnes ciblées et particulièrement dignes de confiance étaient en possession du mot de passe compliqué qu'il y avait apposé. Les arrivées imprévues d'un éventuel visiteur étaient rares, et quand c'était le cas c'était souvent pour une fausse excuse.

Il dépassa prudemment sa haute armoire et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec la plus grande précaution. La maison était plongée dans les ténèbres. Là, en chemise de nuit, il avança furtivement jusqu'au couloir, longeant le mur, baguette tendue devant lui, prêt à se défendre.

« Severus ! » l'appela quelqu'un, brisant le silence.

Severus Snape soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et baissa sa baguette le long de son corps. Émettant un grognement exaspéré, il pénétra dans le salon dans une attitude ouvertement contrariée.

« Albus Dumbledore ! » lança-t-il d'une voix forte sans y dissimuler le trait de reproche.

Son bon vieux et aimable directeur patientait devant les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

« J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de me déranger un dimanche matin avant même que l'aube ne se lève ! Vous savez pourtant que je ne... ».

Il s'interrompit de lui-même et se figea au milieu du salon, près de la table.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il avait changé de ton.

Il devait être à peine 4 heures et demie du matin, il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, le feu qui dansait projetait de grandes ombres dans le salon faiblement éclairé, il était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé la semaine et qu'il avait espéré se reposer sans être enquiquiné par son directeur qui, de sa propre estimation, venait sûrement le tirer de son lit pour lui faire part d'une découverte farfelue comme par exemple lui montrer un événement astronomique _''extrêmement rare et absolument magnifique, Severus''._ Il n'inventait rien, c'était du vécu. Bref, il n'était pas disposé à se montrer fin observateur en pareilles conditions.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, il était néanmoins suffisamment avisé pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Le directeur de Poudlard se tenait debout près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Fait étonnant, il n'était pas en robe de nuit malgré l'heure plus que matinale, mais revêtait au contraire une longue robe de sorcier bleu clair de type habit de voyage. Son visage était sombre et fermé. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux clairs d'habitude pétillants ne brillaient plus, comme éteints. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé, songea Snape.

Le directeur ne lui répondit pas.

Il tenait dans ses mains plusieurs journaux.

Le Maître des Potions reconnu les formats de presse tirés pour les situations d'urgence. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha lentement et prit les exemplaires que lui tendait Dumbledore, lequel ne prononça pas davantage une parole. Au-dessus de photographies rappelant des scènes de guerre, des gros titres en gras, en lettres capitales, barraient chaque Une, agrémentés de phrases choc.

 **« Attaques coordonnées à la Coupe du monde, une dizaine de morts, des dizaines de blessés : les Mangemorts responsables ? ».**

 **« SCENES D'HORREUR A LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH».**

 **« Interview exclusive d'un haut-gradé du Ministère de la Magie »**

 **« ALERTE GENERALE : état d'urgence décrété sur tout le pays »**

 **« Doit-on craindre le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? ».**

 **« Le monde Sorcier et Moldu confrontés à la même douleur ».**

 **« Que signifie l'effroyable MARQUE DES TENEBRES ?».**

Sous les titres, des photos.

Il y avait une foule paniquée piétinant les tentes et fuyant des ombres vêtues de longues capes et de masques en argent, pendant que de hautes flammes brûlaient, et on distinguait en arrière plan le colossal stade de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu le soir-même.

Il y avait des corps blessés et meurtris sur la pelouse d'un camping, enchevêtrés dans les bannières ensanglantées des équipes respectives, et les Mangemorts attaquaient les innocents.

Il y avait une monstrueuse tête de mort verdâtre, la Marque des Ténèbres, qui étendait son aura mauvaise dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Il y avait des employés du Ministère et d'autres courageuses personnes qui tentaient de prendre le contrôle de la situation tant bien que mal.

Une rapide lecture des sous-titres appris à Snape qu'une attaque coordonnée des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était produite en fin de soirée, peu après une heure du matin. Tous s'étaient volatilisés à l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres et le Ministère ainsi que les secours avaient pu intervenir dans le chaos ambiant, pendant que les délégations étrangères s'organisaient en urgence pour retrouver, soigner voire rapatrier leurs ressortissants dans la pagaille générale. Une dizaine de morts et davantage encore de blessés étaient sans doute à comptabiliser.

« Doux Merlin » fit Snape.

Il n'en revenait pas.

« Oui » fit Dumbledore avec tristesse.

« Par la barbe la plus repoussante de Merlin ».

Sonné par la nouvelle, le Maître des Potions demeura figé dans un silence effaré pendant une longue minute.

Puis il s'activa et jeta les journaux sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Sans perdre de temps il fit venir à lui de son laboratoire privé une malle de secours noire, qui atterrit en douceur sur la table. Elle comportait tout ce qui était nécessaire aux soins de premiers secours, avec en plus les herbes, potions et autres pommades destinées à soigner les blessures mêmes les plus graves le temps d'un transfert plus sûr à l'hôpital. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre sous l'œil intrigué de son directeur, se changea en vitesse pour revêtir ses robes sombres de Terreur des cachots, et revint dans le salon, fin prêt.

« Que faîtes-vous ? » lui demanda Dumbledore sans comprendre.

« J'improvise une petite promenade nocturne afin d'étudier le comportement des lucioles, et gambader à la belle étoile ».

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux clairs du vieil homme.

« Oh, vous allez aider ? ».

« Que pensiez-vous que j'allais faire ? Retourner dans mon lit et me rendormir comme si de rien n'était, alors que de pauvres gens se sont fait massacrer comme des chiens ? ».

Snape se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre.

« Mes compétences peuvent aider, Albus. Pourquoi m'avez-vous prévenu, sinon ? ».

Dumbledore s'accorda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Harry Potter était à cette Coupe du monde avec les Weasley. Il est porté disparu ».

« Comment ça, porté disparu ? ».

« Introuvable ».

« Introuvable ? ».

« C'est exactement ce que je vous dit, Severus ».

« Sauf votre respect Professeur, Potter n'est sûrement pas la seule personne là-bas qui soit introuvable après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'y a pas de raison de tirer les plans sur la comète, il doit vagabonder dans quelque lieu obscur avec les Weasley ».

Les rides aux coins des yeux du directeur se plissèrent avec inquiétude.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Severus, il n'y a guère plus personne à part les enquêteurs du Ministère, la presse et les organisateurs. La plupart des gens ont quitté les lieux dès l'arrivée des Mangemorts, et les blessés ont été pris en charge à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il semble que les assaillants se soient retirés lorsque quelqu'un à jeté le sort de la Marque des Ténèbres. Les Weasley sont rentrés au Terrier mais Harry n'était pas avec eux. Miss Granger a été retrouvée légèrement blessée près du terrain de Quidditch, et aurait affirmé aux enquêteurs avoir été en compagnie de Harry lorsque deux hommes affiliés Mangemorts les ont pris à partie ».

Snape haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

« Aurait affirmé ? N'avez-vous rien de plus tangible ? ».

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir et se déplaça devant le feu de cheminée, croisant ses longs doigts.

« J'ai parlé moi-même à l'un de ces enquêteurs ainsi qu'à Miss Granger. Ce sont des sources fiables, il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit un mensonge. Harry est introuvable, tous les alentours ont été fouillés, et nulle trace de lui. L'on a retrouvé de nombreuses personnes égarées qui s'étaient perdues ou éloignées du tumulte, mais personne ne l'a vu depuis que lui et Miss Granger ont croisé le chemin de ces Mangemorts. C'est une piste crédible, ne le niez pas ».

« D'accord, d'accord » maugréa Snape. « Potter s'est fait la malle, et en quoi ça me concerne précisément ? ».

« Il ne s'est pas fait la malle ! Il y a de sérieuses raisons de penser qu'il s'est fait enlever et en vérité, je comptais sur vous pour m'aider à le localiser, et... ».

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre » coupa le Maître des Potions. « Mais je vous suggère de laisser cette tâche aux membres du Ministère, la façon la plus simple est de se servir de la signature magique laissée par les sorciers mineurs ».

« Justement, il n'a pas fait de magie en-dehors du chaos de la Coupe du monde. Ou bien peut-être n'a-t-il plus la Trace ».

« Plus la Trace ? Comment pourrait-il ne plus avoir la Trace ? C'est impossible, et vous le savez bien, il est encore mineur ».

Le directeur de Poudlard répondit sur un ton un peu plus sec que précédemment :

« Après tout la protection magique de Lily Evans n'a pas fonctionné il y a deux semaines lorsque les Mangemorts ont attaqué Privet Drive, alors tout peut arriver. Et d'ailleurs, cette même attaque me conduit à penser que les assaillants de hier soir ont pu croiser la route de Harry par hasard et aient décidés d'en profiter pour l'enlever ».

Ses paroles firent place à un silence.

Snape devait admettre que Dumbledore n'avait pas entièrement tort.

« S'il a été enlevé, ce n'est toujours pas à moi de gérer cette affaire, il y a des Aurors pour cela. Et puis, je dois me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste afin de venir en aide aux soigneurs qui doivent être débordés avec l'afflux de blessés ».

« Votre abnégation pour nos semblable est admirable, je le concède » fit Dumbledore avec respect.

« Mais ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un mais » grommela Snape.

« Mais le service des Aurors lui-même est également débordé à cause des événements et retrouver Harry Potter n'est la priorité de personne ».

« Vraiment ? On se demande de qui c'est la priorité » se moqua le Maître des Potions.

« Ne soyez pas cynique, Severus » le lui reprocha le vieil homme. « J'ai besoin de vous immédiatement comme j'ai eu besoin de vous lorsque la protection magique à Privet Drive a cédé. J'ai déjà réuni un petit groupe de quelques dévoués. M'aiderez-vous ? ».

Snape se laissa un bref instant de réflexion avant de répondre lentement.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne peux refuser, ni pourquoi je ne peux le refuser ».

Dumbledore lui accorda un sourire et lui tendit son bras en vue d'effectuer un transplanage.

« Allons-y, dans ce cas ».

Snape le dévisagea de son regard sombre.

« Je vous rejoindrai plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'instant je me rends à Sainte-Mangouste épauler le personnel, je suis certain qu'ils accepteront mon intervention, je connais quelques responsables à qui je fournis régulièrement des potions pour la médecine ».

Le directeur baissa son bras.

« Bien, Severus. Tenez-moi au courant, je serai à Poudlard dans mon bureau ».

Et il transplana dans un léger craquement.

Pensif, Snape observa le foyer où des flammes vertes continuaient de brûler. Puis son regard se posa sur l'un des journaux, dont la photographie de Une montrait un corps qui agonisait sous une Marque des Ténèbres verdâtre. Ses yeux noirs se durcirent et la haine passa sur son visage. Il s'avança vers la cheminée.

« Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ! ».

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

Cela faisait bien une bonne heure qu'il longeait le loch, alternant course et marche.

Il n'était pas resté longtemps dissimulé derrière son buisson salvateur, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis il était reparti pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du château, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne devienne plus qu'une silhouette se confondant dans la nuit et les lueurs des baguettes des Mangemorts qui l'avaient capturé s'étaient éteintes. Il tenait la sienne le long de son corps, prêt à se défendre au cas où quelqu'un surgirait de l'obscurité.

La surface de l'onde miroitait de reflets argentés. Mais en dépit des étoiles et de la lune qui scintillaient dans le ciel noir, il faisait sombre et on n'y voyait pas grand chose sur les berges du lac. Elles étaient accidentées, semées de cailloux et de racines plongeant dans les eaux tranquilles. Il n'y avait pas davantage de végétation qu'aux alentours du château-fort hormis quelques bosquets épars.

Mais au loin, là où se rétrécissait le lac, il lui semblait distinguer une masse sombre composée d'arbres, qui prenait naissance dans la vallée avant de grimper sur les flans de l'une de ces immenses collines typiques des Highlands. S'il parvenait à atteindre l'orée de la forêt avant le lever du jour, il serait au moins à l'abri si jamais les Mangemorts Rowle et Limonov décidaient de pousser leurs recherches plus loin, et pire, s'ils rameutaient des renforts. Il ne tenait pas à retomber entre leurs mains, ni à rencontrer Lord Voldemort. Ou la chose visqueuse qui occupait le fauteuil dans ses rêves récurrents, songea-t-il en frissonnant de dégoût.

Il aviserait ensuite.

Où se trouvait-il exactement ? Il l'ignorait. La vague de chaleur caniculaire qui l'avait accablé à Privet Drive avait frappé la partie sud du pays. La Coupe du monde de Quidditch quant à elle avait sûrement été établie plus au nord à en juger par les températures fraîches. Ici, il faisait encore plus froid. Il en déduisit donc qu'il devait être davantage au nord de l'Écosse. Et compte tenu de la clarté pure du ciel étoilé, de la pénombre dans laquelle étaient plongés le lac et la vallée, il paraissait n'y avoir aucun signe de civilisation à des lieues à la ronde.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait le long des rives du loch, l'inquiétude grandissait en lui.

Comment allait-il retrouver les Weasley ? Comment allait-il faire pour leur donner de ses nouvelles, leur dire qu'il allait bien, sans Edwige à disposition, sans moyen de transport et d'échange ? Il fallait regarder la vérité en face : il n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il était perdu au milieu de nulle part. Et pour l'instant, sa baguette magique ne lui était d'aucune utilité pour se repérer. Il était également trop jeune pour transplaner, et il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de comment procéder. Et puis de toute façon, même s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de finir désartibulé aux quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne. Il n'avait pas non plus son Éclair de feu en sa possession.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, en conclut-il sombrement en sautant d'un rocher à un autre.

Il était condamné à marcher droit devant lui jusqu'à tomber sur une ville, un village, une maison. Et quitte à errer dans une contrée inconnue, il était préférable de se diriger vers le bois dans lequel il serait masqué à la vue d'autrui lorsque le soleil se lèverait, ce qui ne tarderait pas si on en jugeait la pâle lueur rose qui perçait loin à l'horizon. Il traverserait la forêt, ressortirait de l'autre côté, et fuirait à la recherche d'une trace de civilisation humaine, en priant pour que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps. Une fois là-bas il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver un bus ou un taxi.

Justement, à propos de bus...

Il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas appeler ce bus violet à double impériale, le Magicobus. Il avait eu l'occasion de voyager avec cet étonnant moyen de locomotion doté de trois étages qui sillonnait les routes du pays avec une vitesse et une dangerosité vertigineuse. Une pointe d'espérance monta en lui. Certes l'habitacle n'était pas un exemple de confort avec ses lits en cuivre qui bringuebalaient les uns contre les autres, ainsi qu'avec la conduite plus que sportive du chauffeur, mais il s'avérerait bien utile en cet instant. Comment avait-il alerté le Magicobus la dernière fois, déjà ? Le chauffeur lui avait dit qu'il avait agité sa baguette, et que c'était comme ça que le bus l'avait découvert sur le trottoir de Privet Drive.

Aussi leva-t-il sa baguette au hasard dans les airs, et il s'attacha à produire des étincelles. Mais cette méthode ne fut pas très efficace, car aucun Magicobus ne surgit de derrière les collines. Peut-être fallait-il l'appeler ?

« Magicobus ! » lança alors Harry sur un ton impérieux tout en maintenant les étincelles.

Il répéta le mot plusieurs fois comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour rire de lui, songea-t-il. Il ne l'aurait pas assumé. Longtemps il scruta la pénombre de la lande, guettant un mouvement suspect, des lueurs de phare. L'oreille attentive, il prêtait attention à tout vrombissement de moteur, ou bruit de carlingue déglinguée. Mais le bus à double impériale ne vint jamais.

Avec un sentiment de déception, il en déduisit que le Magicobus ne devait circuler que sur les routes, les voies et autres chemins. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était animé de magie qu'il devait pour autant s'aventurer en pleine bruyère écossaise.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la lisière de la forêt, l'aube se levait. Le ciel s'était grandement éclaircit, teinté de nuances de mauve et de rose. La lune disparaissait déjà, et les étoiles étaient moins étincelantes. Un soleil orangé se dessinait petit à petit derrière les montagnes, et caressait la plaine et la forêt de ses rayons. La surface du lac brillait, prenant une couleur bleu sombre. Les premiers arbres et sapins à l'orée du bois arboraient des tons chauds et tressaillaient doucement. La nature s'éveillait, des chants d'oiseaux et des murmures d'animaux bruissaient. En voyant ce paysage tranquille et magnifique, il était difficile, pensa Harry, d'imaginer que quelque part plus au sud du pays des campings dévastés se relevaient d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

Où était Hermione ? Où était Ron ? Où était le reste de la famille Weasley ? Ils avaient perdu Ginny et les jumeaux dans la débâcle générale tandis que M. Weasley et ses aînés étaient allés aider les membres du Ministère. S'en étaient-ils tous sortis ?

Il fut pris d'un frisson mauvais.

Bien sûr qu'ils s'en étaient tous sortis, songea-t-il avec force. Quand la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue dans le ciel, les Mangemorts l'ayant enlevé avaient eu l'air paniqués, et pressés de s'enfuir. Avec un peu de chance, leurs comparses avaient eu la même réaction. Quant à Hermione... Il avait laissé une Hermione évanouie par un sort de Stupéfixion, quelque part dans les bois bordant le stade de Quidditch. On l'avait sûrement retrouvée, espéra-t-il avec une réelle inquiétude toutefois. C'est avec ces préoccupations tourbillonnant dans son esprit qu'il s'enfonça dans la forêt en grimpant sur une pente rocheuse.

Cette forêt ressemblait à la Forêt Interdite en version enchantée.

Elle n'était pas sombre, elle ne faisait pas peur, il n'y avait pas de bruits inquiétant, la lumière du soleil passait à travers la canopée. Les grands arbres, les hêtres, les chênes, les pins, les ifs et les hauts sapins bougeaient doucement au gré d'une légère brise. Le sol était irrégulier, tantôt accidenté et couvert de racines tordues et de pierres, tantôt plane et tapissé de brindilles et de terre sèche. De multiples plantes jalonnaient cette forêt, et certaines lui étaient inconnues. En contrebas de la pente, s'étendait une sorte de rivière d'énormes rochers ronds et massifs qui semblaient avoir roulé de on ne sait où. De la mousse et des buissons verts poussaient sur les plus gros et les plus ancien. L'on entendant le clapotis limpide de l'eau courant sous les roches. Dans les arbres gazouillaient et volaient des oiseaux, tandis que de petits animaux batifolaient ça et là.

Et dans tous ce joyeux chœur, il entendait parfois de lointaines complaintes.

La forêt toute entière paraissait frémir d'une atmosphère sereine.

Harry le sentait, il y avait de la magie ici, plus que dans une forêt normale. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans une Forêt Interdite qui ne serait peuplée que de plantes et d'animaux inoffensifs, dans un environnement sécurisé et paisible.

Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas trop longue à traverser, et qu'au-delà il y trouverait un village en direction du sud, mais il fut vite détrompé. La forêt montait en pente douce, comme il avait eu le loisir de le constater lorsqu'il se trouvait près du loch. Gravir le flan d'une montagne était déjà fastidieux en temps normal, mais gravir le flan d'une montagne et d'une forêt l'était davantage encore. Il lui fallait escalader de nombreux obstacles et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. De temps à autre il s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle et manger l'une de ces baies couleur framboise qui poussait parfois dans les buissons. Il en profitait également pour lancer un sort d'orientation afin d'être sûr qu'il ne déviait pas de son but. Il regrettait de ne pas maîtriser le sortilège lui permettant de se repérer dans l'espace et enviait le savoir quasiment encyclopédique de Hermione, qui aurait sûrement connu la formule.

Ce ne fut que dans l'après-midi seulement qu'il pu étancher sa soif quand il découvrit un ruisseau au détour d'un tronc d'arbre d'une épaisseur inhabituelle.

« Merlin merci ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'y précipitant.

L'eau était claire, propre et fraîche et descendait plus bas dans la vallée. Il la savoura longuement.

Il marcha ensuite plusieurs heures le long du ruisseau, l'esprit embrumé par ses pensées, jusqu'à arriver épuisé devant une jolie cascade d'où le cours d'eau prenait sa source. Il s'affala sans élégance sur un rocher, regardant le ciel qui se dégageait au-dessus de la clairière. Harry avait perdu la notion du temps au cours de sa progression, mais désormais il pouvait affirmer que l'on était le soir car les rayons du soleil étaient bas et obliques, et projetaient une lueur orangée sur le petit étang. Les nénuphars se fermaient, à l'image de nombreuses autres fleurs et plantes.

« Je crois bien que je me suis perdu » soupira le garçon à voix haute.

Pour toute réponse, un crapaud croassa quelque part près de lui.

Il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir. Oh, son expérience chez les Dursley lui avait appris à se priver de nourriture parfois une journée entière, sauf qu'il vadrouillait depuis qu'il avait faussé compagnie à Queudver et aux Mangemorts. Les baies sauvages, sucrées et délicieuses au demeurant, ne suffisaient pas à fournir un repas digne de ce nom. Il se demanda ce qu'il y avait à manger dans la forêt hormis des petits fruits rouges, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'étoffe d'un chasseur.

« Me voici condamné à errer » lança-t-il, à moitié désespéré.

Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard curieux d'un oiseau aux longues plumes bleues perché sur la branche d'un arbre. Le volatile roucoula.

« Nous voici bien avancés » conclut-il.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, et aurait voulu rester allongé au bord de l'eau pour l'éternité, en regardant le ciel changer de couleur, et en écoutant les petits animaux et insectes fourmiller de tous les côtés.

Avait-il bien fait de traverser et se cacher dans la forêt ? Y avait-il une chance pour qu'il finisse par tomber sur un village ou une habitation où il pourrait contacter la famille Weasley ? Aurait-il dû s'orienter vers le nord plutôt que le sud ? Comment allait-on faire pour le retrouver ici, perdu au milieu de nulle part, sans le moindre indice sur sa disparition ? D'ailleurs, quelqu'un était-il seulement à sa recherche ? Et où étaient les Mangemorts Rowle et Limonov en ce moment ? Et Lord Voldemort lui-même ?

L'idée que le Mage noir ait lancé ses fidèles partisans à ses trousses fut suffisamment glaçante pour que Harry se relève prestement de son rocher et se remette en marche. Il était loin d'être bête de penser que les occupants du château aient décidé de ratisser de fond en comble les environs du loch, y compris la forêt, pour le retrouver coûte que coûte compte tenu de l'acharnement qu'avaient mis les trois Mangemorts à Privet Drive pour lui mettre la main dessus. Par bonheur, le flanc de la colline descendait maintenant, signe qu'il était de l'autre côté et qu'avec un peu de chance il découvrirait un village dans la vallée.

Au fur et à mesure que le soleil baissait, baignant la canopée d'une couleur rouge-orangée, la forêt semblait changer d'atmosphère. Les ombres des arbres grandissaient et les animaux se hâtaient de se faufiler furtivement dans les terriers, sous les pierres, dans les troncs et à travers les fourrés. Au crépuscule, l'endroit n'avait définitivement plus rien à envier à la sinistre Forêt Interdite de Poudlard tant la ressemblance était frappante. Le vert tendre de la végétation s'était assombrit, les petits craquements auparavant amicaux qui accompagnaient Harry sonnaient d'une manière beaucoup plus hostile dans l'obscurité, et chaque frémissement de branche ou de feuillage n'avait plus rien d'anodin. Des cris plaintifs éloignés retentissaient, auxquels répondaient des hululement aigus.

Se frayant toujours un passage en direction du sud, le Gryffondor tenait sa baguette allumée au bout de son bras. Cette situation lui rappelait son escapade avec Ron dans la Forêt Interdite lors de sa deuxième année. Il s'attendait presque à tout moment à ce qu'une araignée géante surgisse d'un buisson épineux et fasse cliqueter ses horribles pinces. Comment une forêt à l'aura si idyllique le jour pouvait-elle devenir aussi menaçante la nuit ?

C'est alors qu'il bondissait par-dessus un tronc d'arbre renversé qu'il entendit craquer une branche derrière lui.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face, baguette levée.

Et resta bouche bée.

Il faisait face à une créature des plus étrange. Son aspect n'était pas sans évoquer des entrelacs de fumée grise. Elle était petite et replète, lui arrivant à peine à la cuisse. Elle se tenait sur un seul pied et brandissait au bout de l'un de ses chétifs bras une lanterne projetant un halo jaune. La chose visqueuse couleur anthracite l'observait en clignant ses yeux globuleux.

« Euh... bonjour ? » fit Harry, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

La créature ne semblait pas animée de mauvaises intentions malgré son allure. Elle le considérait même avec un certain intérêt. Elle émit une sorte de glapissement aigu ressemblant à un cri de mouette, avant de bondir à son tour au-dessus du tronc d'arbre. Sautillant sur le sol terreux de la forêt avec une agilité surprenante, elle fila dans la nuit.

Quoique pris au dépourvu, Harry se mit cependant en tête de lui emboîter le pas, attiré par la lanterne. Peut-être que la bestiole pourrait-elle le guider hors de la forêt ? Il la suivit un bon moment. De temps à autre, l'étonnante créature s'arrêtait, se retournait et agitait sa lanterne pour vérifier qu'il était toujours derrière elle, puis repartait de plus belle. Bientôt, il en déduisit qu'il avait atteint le pied de la colline car ça ne descendait plus.

« Pas si vite ! Attends-moi ! » lança-t-il à la créature qui bondissait de plus en plus vite.

Elle le distançait et il dû courir pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Or, plus il courrait, plus il avait le sentiment qu'elle lui échappait. La lanterne s'éloignait encore et encore, tantôt masquée par un arbre ou un buisson, tantôt tremblotante entre deux plantes.

« Eh ! Reviens ! » lui ordonna-t-il, comme s'il avait un quelconque pouvoir sur elle.

Naturellement, elle refusa de lui obéir et seul un lointain cri semblable à un bêlement de chèvre lui parvint. En voulant la rattraper, Harry se faisait griffer les bras par les branches basses et les orties. Il trébuchait régulièrement sur des racines traîtres cachées dans le noir. Rapidement, la lanterne de son guide ne fut plus qu'une vague lumière éphémère, tel un feu follet. Et l'inévitable survint, puisque que la lueur jaune finit par s'éteindre pour de bon.

Harry souffla de dépit et brandit sa baguette.

 _« Lumos maxima ! »_ s'exclama-t-il pour augmenter la puissance du faisceau lumineux.

Mais cette initiative ne lui fit pas plus utile. Autour de lui, nulle trace de la créature à la lanterne.

Le cadre avait changé. Les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux et l'air était humide et chaud, collant à la peau. Les herbes hautes et les fougères s'accrochaient à ses jambes. Il entendait les sifflements aigus et les bourdonnements des insectes. Après s'être débattu dans un feuillage dense, il arriva devant une vaste étendue d'eau stagnante parsemée ça et là de petites berges. Il baissa les bras, découragé. Il avait été conduit dans un marécage. Il n'y avait plus de terre ensuite, seulement ce marais où flottaient des plantes endormies et des morceaux de bois.

Où se trouvait-il ? Il l'ignorait, mais en tout cas il savait qu'il s'était détourné de son cap d'origine, et il regretta d'avoir suivi la créature à un pied. Dépité et frustré, il décida de repartir dans l'autre sens en longeant les rives du marais.

Il finirait forcément par tomber quelque part, pensa-t-il en combattant le désespoir qui guettait. Il était peut-être dans les Highlands, mais il devait obligatoirement y avoir un semblant de civilisation dans les environs.

Harry entendit soudain le glapissement si caractéristique de la créature unijambiste derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt et tomba nez à nez avec elle.

« Te voici ! Où diable étais-tu passé ? ».

En guise de réponse, la curieuse bestiole émit un ricanement inquiétant et ouvrit sa bouche, qui découvrit une rangée de dents pointues.

« Qu'est-ce que... Eh ! »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Harry sentit deux mains le pousser en arrière avec une force improbable pour une si ridicule chose, et il tomba à la renverse dans le marécage. Avant que l'eau ne l'engloutisse, il eu le temps de capturer un rire moqueur aigu. Le marais n'était pas très profond, il lui arrivait à la taille, mais cela fut suffisant à l'immerger complètement au milieu des plantes aquatiques. L'eau était fraîche et sembla l'électriser.

Furieux, il grimpa sur la berge détrempée.

« Attends donc que je t'attrape ! » cria-t-il avec colère à la créature qui se moquait de lui en le pointant de son doigt noueux.

Cette dernière sautillait de rire dans la boue marécageuse, faisant claquer ses petites dents comme si elle se préparait à déguster un bon repas. Harry se rua sur elle, mains en avant mais elle lui échappa avec agilité et lui-même dérapa avant de s'étaler dans une flaque. Il poussa un grognement rageur tandis que l'animal lui mordait le bras avec une avidité féroce.

Harry l'envoya valser d'une bourrade et brandit sa baguette :

 _« Petrificus totalus ! »._

Le sortilège violet frappa la créature qui trébucha, pétrifiée.

Satisfait, le Gryffondor se releva, essuyant la boue sur ses vêtements et frottant son bras douloureux où elle l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang.

« Là ! Ca t'apprendra à venir me piéger dans les marais ».

A la lueur de la lanterne renversée, il vit les yeux de la créature bouger dans tous les sens, mécontente.

Il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver son chemin et s'extirper de cette forêt marécageuse à présent !

 _« Pointe au Sud »_ grommela-t-il.

Naturellement, sa baguette lui indiqua une direction radicalement opposée. Tempêtant contre lui-même et contre les habitants nocturne de ces lieux, il s'éloigna à grands pas déterminés.

Il fut rapidement hors de la zone des marais, regagnant le sol plus doux de la forêt, constatant avec un maigre espoir qu'elle paraissait plus clairsemée que précédemment. S'il y avait moins d'arbres, sans doute se trouvait-il à la lisière. Il se frictionna les bras. Avec son petit séjour dans l'eau, l'air de la nuit lui semblait plus froid, or ce n'était absolument pas le moment de tomber malade. Il continua d'avancer, écoutant les hululements plus ou moins lointains des chouettes et hiboux qui se répondaient avec harmonie.

Il atteignit ensuite un talus qui lui permettrait d'avoir une vue dégagée de là où il se trouvait. Il surplombait la forêt, et plus loin au-delà des arbres s'étendait une grande lande. Le vent s'était levé et faisait onduler la bruyère.

C'est alors qu'il se produisit un événement pour le moins alarmant.

D'un commun accord, les oiseaux de nuits cessèrent de chanter et les animaux se firent beaucoup plus furtifs. Un silence soudain s'abattit sur la végétation autour de lui, et quelques hiboux s'envolèrent d'un sapin. Sur son talus, Harry serra sa baguette, aux aguets. Ce brusque silence n'était pas normal. Il tendit attentivement l'oreille, s'efforçant de percevoir un bruit de pas, un craquement inapproprié, tout en scrutant des yeux les feuillages sombres. Il examina le tronc épais d'un vieux chêne, avant de balayer de son faisceau lumineux les buissons épineux. Puis il redirigea sa baguette vers le chêne.

Il crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la silhouette haute qui se tenait sous le chêne.

Silhouette qui n'y était pas il y a deux secondes exactement.

Il n'eut aucune honte à admettre en son for intérieur qu'il sursauta violemment, et le sort fusa de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il l'avait formulé :

 _« STUPEFIX ! »_ hurla-t-il.

L'ombre contra aussitôt le sort qui s'écrasa dans un fourré, et agita sa baguette pour s'éclairer.

« Brillant, M. Potter ».

« Snape ! » aboya Harry, tétanisé. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ! ».

« Langage, M. Potter. Nous ne sommes pas familiers, que je sache » fit la voix grave.

Refusant d'en croire ses yeux, il vit son Maître des Potions quitter le couvert du chêne et s'avancer sur le talus. Il portait avec lui une mallette noire.

« Comme on se retrouve... Décidément vous n'avez pas votre pareille pour vous mettre dans des situations dangereuses. Que vous est-il arrivé, cette fois ? ».

Harry baissa sa baguette, incrédule.

« Et fermez la bouche, vous allez finir par avaler un de ces insectes volants ».

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? ».

« C'est mon affaire ».

Snape s'arrêta devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Confirmez-vous avoir été enlevé la nuit dernière lors des attaques à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch ? ».

« Oui, je... ».

« Êtes-vous blessé ? ».

« Non, je... ».

« Vous êtes recouvert d'eau et de bouts de plantes humides, et vous avez une trace de morsure sur le bras. Que vous est-il arrivé ? ».

Harry serra les lèvres et affronta le regard sombre et inquisiteur de son professeur.

« Rien ».

« Rien n'est pas une réponse convenable. Et je m'attends à ce que vous vous adressiez à moi avec respect, M. Potter, en m'appelant ''Monsieur'' ou ''Professeur'', par exemple ».

« Un banal incident dans les marais que j'ai traversés plus loin, Professeur » répondit le Gryffondor.

Snape plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

« Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour tomber dans les marais ? ».

« J'ai glissé ».

« Glissé. Vous avez glissé ».

« Oui, j'ai dérapé sur la berge boueuse».

« Et je suppose que vous vous êtes mordu tout seul, aussi ? ».

Harry faillit lever les yeux au ciel mais se retint de justesse.

« C'est une petite créature avec un seul pied et une lanterne qui m'a mordu et poussé dans les marécages ».

Les traits de Snape se figèrent, puis un sourire sarcastique étira lentement ses lèvres.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez été tourné en bourrique puis pris en chasse par un Pitiponk ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que les Pitiponks s'amusent à égarer les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux pour mieux les dévorer quand ils tombent à l'eau et qu'ils sont épuisés ? Que faisiez-vous pendant vos cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Vous dormiez ? ».

« Nous n'avons pas étudié cette espèce animale » se défendit Harry.

Ce qui était vrai. Le professeur Remus Lupin avait bien rattrapé le retard pris sur le programme suite au fiasco du professeur Gilderoy Lockhart, sans approfondir toutefois sur les créatures à un pied. Le Pitiponk lui disait vaguement quelque chose, il avait dû le lire un jour dans un ouvrage, mais il n'en avait jamais croisé dans la nature jusqu'à présent.

« Et elle n'allait pas me dévorer » rajouta-t-il pour la convenance.

L'homme ricana.

« Je suis certain que vous n'auriez pas tenu le même discours si elle avait eu l'occasion de vous montrer l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle peut faire avec ses dents voraces. Il ne faut jamais se fier à la taille d'une créature magique, les Pitiponks font partie des espèces malines et sournoises malgré leur apparence de guide ».

« Je saurai m'en souvenir » fit Harry en essayant de ne pas prêter garde aux accents moqueurs de son professeur.

« C'est cela ».

L'homme lui lança un regard dubitatif, avant de déclarer :

« Suivez-moi maintenant, nous partons ».

Et dans un mouvement de capes maîtrisés, il fit demi-tour en direction des arbres. Harry ne lui obéit cependant pas, restant immobile.

« Où allons-nous, Monsieur ? » s'enquit-il en rangeant sa baguette dans son pantalon.

L'homme s'arrêta, exaspéré.

« Gardez votre baguette dans votre main, n'avez vous aucun instinct de survie par Merlin ? Nous allons dans un endroit à découvert pour mieux transplaner, il faut quitter cette forêt ».

« Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner à partir d'ici ? ».

« Bien sûr que si puisque je suis arrivé non loin d'ici après avoir localisé la zone où vous vous trouviez, mais pour votre gouverne sachez que lors d'un transplanage d'escorte, la densité du lieu de départ peut constituer un danger pour l'escorté ».

Harry frissonna.

« Un danger comme... la désartibulation ? ».

Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit le professeur avant de quitter Privet Drive.

« Heureux de constater que tout ce que je dis n'est pas un vain effort ! ».

« Attendez ! Est-ce que mon amie Hermione va bien ? Comment vont les Weasley ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Pourquoi les Mangemorts se sont-ils attaqués aux campings ? Ceux que nous avons croisé aux abords du stade avaient l'air inquiets, ils parlaient de Marque des Ténèbres... De quoi s'agit-il ? ».

« Cela fait beaucoup de questions, M. Potter, et nous n'avons pas la nuit pour nous y attarder. J'ai passé une journée longue et éprouvante, j'ai d'autres priorités que de converser avec vous au beau milieu des Highlands ».

« S'il vous plaît Professeur ! Je veux juste savoir comment vont les Weasley et... ».

« C'est bien cela l'ennui avec vous, votre personne exige toujours, même dans les moments qui y sont le moins propices ! » répliqua doucereusement Snape.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'homme leva une main pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Néanmoins, je vous informe qu'ils vont bien. Maintenant nous... ».

Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et sentit d'un coup plus léger.

« Oh, je suis heureux de l'apprendre ».

« Je n'en doute pas » rétorqua sèchement Snape.

« Les gens du Ministère ont-ils réussi à contenir les assaillants ? Comment vont ceux qui ont été pris pour cible ? ».

Snape le dévisagea de son regard insondable avant de répondre avec lenteur :

« Je crains que tous n'aient malheureusement pas eu la même chance que la famille Weasley ».

Harry fronça les sourcils. Avait-il la berlue ou bien il percevait un trait de compassion dans la voix du directeur de Serpentard ? Il arbora ouvertement un air choqué. Snape et compassion ? Snape _compatissant_ ? Depuis quand Snape éprouvait-il de la compassion pour les autres ? Pour que la Terreur des cachots insensible et implacable fasse preuve de compassion, il avait dû neiger en Enfer.

Ou bien il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

A quel point l'attaque à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch avait-elle été grave ?

Il n'avait pas formulé son interrogation à voix haute, mais celle-ci devait être suffisamment exprimée sur son visage car Snape reprit sur un ton froid :

« Il s'est passé de bien sombres choses la nuit dernière. Vous aurez tôt fait de le constater dès votre retour au Terrier ».

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, un chant mélodieux et grave leur parvint. C'était un son à la fois doux et mélancolique. Perplexes, tous deux levèrent la tête. Ils virent un étrange oiseau qui tournoyait au-dessus d'eux, ses fines et longues ailes déployées. La première pensée de Harry fut qu'il ressemblait à Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, en plus maigre et avec un plumage vert foncé. Il était à la fois lugubre et majestueux. Il volait avec grâce tout en chantant une complaintes aux accents chargés de désespoir.

Interdit, Snape observait l'oiseau avec une sorte de fascination et d'inquiétude.

« Le cri de l'Augurey... » murmura-t-il.

« Le cri de quoi ? Est-ce un phénix ? » lui demanda Harry.

« De l'Augurey, M. Potter. Et oui, il s'agit d'un phénix irlandais ».

« Un phénix irlandais ? Une minute, vous voulez dire que nous sommes en Irlande ? ! ».

« Nous sommes dans les Highlands écossais, ce qui ne signifie pas qu'un phénix irlandais n'a pas le droit de venir voler jusqu'ici » répliqua Snape avec agacement. « Le cri de l'Augurey annonce l'arrivée proche de la pluie, mais il est également traditionnellement considéré comme de mauvaise augure ».

« Comment ça, de mauvaise augure ? » fit Harry, anxieux.

« Un présage de mort » répondit Snape avec solennité.

Professeur Trelawney, sortez de ce corps, songea le jeune Gryffondor. Le professeur de Divination était notoirement connue pour ses prévisions de catastrophes et morts futures, surtout le concernant.

« Or, étant donné que la lune et les étoiles brillent dans un ciel dégagé et sans nuages, il n'est pas difficile de deviner que ce phénix n'annonce pas la pluie » poursuivit l'homme avec ironie. « Il ne reste donc plus que le présage de mort ».

Et, chose étonnante, Harry avait la nette impression que le Maître des Potions paraissait plutôt perturbé par le chant de l'Augurey. Il savait certains sorciers superstitieux, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le directeur de Serpentard fut de cette étoffe.

« Vous n'y croyez tout de même pas ? Ce n'est qu'un folklore irlandais, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Le professeur le fusilla de son regard sévère.

« Il est des folklores qui méritent que l'on y porte davantage d'attention que de vieilles histoires de superstition que l'on se raconte le soir au coin du feu. Nous devons partir d'ici immédiatement ».

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » fit Harry.

Il parcouru des yeux la masse sombre et frémissante de la forêt qui les entourait, les étouffait de toutes parts.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué lors de votre petite escapade, la nuit cette forêt est peuplée d'êtres qu'il est préférable de ne pas croiser au détour d'un chemin. Je me réjouissais que vous ne vous y soyez pas aventuré au cœur, nous évitant ainsi des rencontres inopportunes, mais l'apparition de cet oiseau de malheur est un très mauvais signe. Potter, nous partons _maintenant._ J'ai assez risqué ma vie pour vous ces derniers jours, et j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre que la prédiction d'un phénix irlandais se réalise ».

Et, comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'Augurey poussa une dernière mélodie mélancolique. Il pris de la hauteur pour s'éloigner d'eux, et s'en alla planer aux voûtes éternelles. Le visage impénétrable, Snape le regarda disparaître dans la nuit.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Quand il avait transplané plus loin dans la forêt, il avait jeté des sorts de localisation de personnes humaines, l' _Homenum revelio_ , jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à proximité de Potter. Il avait alors remarqué en se rapprochant du talus sur lequel se trouvait le garçon qu'un silence soudain avait étreint cette partie de la forêt, et aperçu une poignée de hiboux s'envoler. Il était bien placé pour interpréter un tel silence, synonyme de danger. Ce n'était pas lui la source du silence, il était furtif comme une ombre. Il ne s'était pas intéressé davantage à ce phénomène, le mettant sur le compte d'un quelconque animal parti en chasse, magique ou non-magique, mais relativement inoffensif pour l'homme. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, la réaction démesurée de Potter à son apparition avait été inestimable. Au moins avait-il quelques réflexes de défense.

Toutefois lorsqu'il avait entendu le chant de l'Augurey, ce silence avait pris une toute autre dimension. Certains présages dans le monde sorcier étaient à prendre très au sérieux, et celui du phénix irlandais en faisait partie. Snape n'avait pas voulu effrayer davantage Potter – ce n'était pas le moment de gérer une crise de panique – mais les Augureys, oiseaux sensibles et intelligents de race noble, ne se fourvoyaient jamais quand ils avertissaient de la survenue d'un danger.

« Éteignez votre baguette, et suivez-moi » ordonna-t-il au Gryffondor. « Ne faites aucun bruit. La sortie de la forêt n'est plus très loin ».

Harry obtempéra et l'imita, gardant cependant sa baguette à la main et emboîta le pas à Snape qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Celle-ci était plus oppressante que jamais. Il avait l'impression que les branches déployées telles des griffes auraient voulu l'emprisonner, que les ombres se resserraient sur lui, que chaque fourré cachait une créature peu recommandable. La forêt était toujours plongée dans ce silence paradoxalement assourdissant. Il en avait la chair de poule et essayait de marcher à pas feutré. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les arbres ce qui leur permettait de ne pas naviguer à l'aveuglette, mais de nombreuses fois il se pris les pieds dans des racines.

Tout son corps se tendit quand retentit brusquement un lointain cri plaintif porté par le murmure du vent. Les mains moites, il serra sa baguette, retenant sa respiration. Qu'était-ce ? Il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner. Il ne devait surtout pas se retourner et céder à la peur. S'il se retournait, il était persuadé que son esprit allait donner aux ombres des silhouettes animales menaçantes.

Un hululement perçant manqua tout à coup de réduire à néant son self-contrôle et il bondit en arrière lorsqu'il vit une chose claire percer à travers les branches d'un haut sapin devant lui. Snape était resté plus digne, se contentant de relever sa baguette.

« Une chouette ! » s'exclama Harry. « Une simple chouette ! ».

Il était si soulagé qu'il éclata d'un rire nerveux. Son cœur reprenait déjà des battements plus réguliers.

Il s'agissait en effet d'une petite chouette effraie au plumage crème qui passa au-dessus d'eux avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

« Taisez-vous jeune inconscient, nous ne sommes pas seuls » murmura furieusement Snape.

« Désolé Professeur, je... ».

« Prononcez encore une parole sans mon accord et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à vous lancer un sortilège de mutisme ».

Le ton impérieux du Maître des Potions était assez convainquant pour que Harry s'interrompe.

Ils reprirent leur progression dans un silence tout aussi tendu et angoissant. Pendant qu'ils escaladaient une petite pente rocheuse, Harry repensa au cri plaintif qu'ils avaient entendu tout à l'heure. Cela n'avait pas été le hululement d'un hibou. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, tenta-t-il de se raisonner, ce n'était sûrement rien du tout. Ce cri avait paru effrayant uniquement à cause du silence au sein duquel ils étaient plongés, rien de plus. C'était probablement un quelconque animal sorti pour chasser une petite proie. Il pressa le pas pour rester à la hauteur de Snape, qui avançait vite mais sans bruit.

Mais soudain, un long cri lugubre semblable au tout premier s'éleva quelque part dans la forêt. Il semblait venir de quelque créature malfaisante et solitaire. Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veine et son corps se crispa. Il ne put s'empêcher de céder à la tentation en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule mais ne vit rien que le bois envahi par les ténèbres. A sa plus grande horreur, un second hurlement lui répondit comme dans un écho, mais un écho beaucoup trop proche d'eux. Un frisson mauvais couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il fut prix d'un terrible pressentiment. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Le fait que son professeur s'immobilise devant lui, les traits figés avec concentration, n'arrangea pas les choses.

Un autre hurlement retentit, plus guttural celui-ci. Harry et Snape s'observèrent, pétrifiés comme des statues de cire. S'ensuivit un grognement de bête sauvage leur donnant l'impression qu'un prédateur tapi dans les fourrés était sur le point de leur bondir à la figure.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas qu'une impression.

Le Maître des Potions attrapa le jeune Gryffondor par l'épaule en lui faisant une nouvelle fois signe de se taire, et ils se replièrent dans le feuillage d'un buisson près d'un grand hêtre. Ils retinrent leur respiration. Agenouillé à côté de Snape dans une attitude qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler cette séquence mémorable dans la haie du jardin des Dursley, Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une frayeur glacée s'insinuait en lui. L'Augurey ne s'était pas trompé. Quelque chose de malsain rôdait dans la forêt. Quelque chose qui leur en voulait et qui s'était mis en tête de les traquer.

Tandis qu'ils scrutaient la masse noire des arbres, une bête sauvage en surgit à quelques mètres d'eux.

Dans le buisson, Harry sursauta mais ne put bouger davantage car Snape l'immobilisa avant qu'il ne les trahisse.

La créature s'assimilait à une espèce de loup-garou. Nerveuse, une toison argentée, des membres fins et musclés. Elle avait une épaisse échine dorsale noire, des pattes puissantes et pourvues d'impressionnantes griffes. Sa gueule était dotée de redoutables crocs jaunâtres, et ses yeux brillants luisaient de férocité. Elle poussa un rugissement terrifiant et huma les buissons alentours. Dissimulés dans leur bosquet, Snape et Harry virent avec consternation la bête poser brusquement son regard de prédateur sur eux.

Elle poussa un nouveau rugissement de fauve qui semblait sortir des entrailles de la terre, et leur fonça droit dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Snape les tira des fougères en les jetant sur le côté et lança un sortilège qui ricocha sur le corps cuirassé du loup-garou. Atterrissant lourdement dans le buisson, l'animal grogna.

« Fuyez ! » ordonna Snape en poussant Harry en arrière. « Courez ! ».

Et il envoya un tourbillon de flammes qui explosa devant la diabolique créature. Celle-ci se cabra et recula, trépignant de colère. Elle redressa la tête et lâcha un long hurlement perçant, tandis que Harry et le professeur détalaient ventre à terre. Deux autres hurlements à faire dresser les cheveux sur la nuque s'élevèrent dans la forêt suivis d'un son de course effrénée.

Ils étaient officiellement traqués comme de vulgaires proies.

Tous sens en alerte, ils entendaient le souffle haletant des monstres derrière eux. Ils filaient à travers les arbres, volant au-dessus des cailloux et des racines, se frayant allègrement un passage dans les feuillages, sans jamais faiblir leur allure. Régulièrement, Snape tentait de ralentir leurs chasseurs poilus en lançant des sorts d'explosion et des boules de flammes, tout en s'assurant que Harry ne freinait pas la cadence. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas le temps de penser à la panique, trop occupé à sauver sa pauvre peau. Sur le podium des sprints de sa vie, il plaçait celui-ci en deuxième position, derrière la fuite du Basilic, talonné par la fois où, en première année, Malfoy lui avait tendu un piège à lui et ses amis en le conviant à un duel de minuit et où ils avaient pu semer Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard, in extremis.

Bien évidemment, il n'excluait pas de revoir l'ordre des sprints les plus décisifs de sa vie s'il s'en sortait indemne cette fois-ci et s'il avait l'honneur d'en connaître d'autres plus tard. Ce qui serait sûrement le cas avec la chance inénarrable qui ne le quittait pas.

Les loups-garous se rapprochaient et grignotaient peu à peu la distance qui les séparaient. Bientôt ils se feraient dévorer tout crû !

A côté de Harry, Snape aboya une formule latine et il se sentit brutalement tiré par les jambes et suspendu dans les airs. La terre se déroba sous lui et il se retrouva la tête en bas, à quelques mètres du sol. Il pensa un instant qu'il avait été attrapé par un de ces pièges posés par les chasseurs, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était retenu par un genre de corde invisible. Il remarqua que Snape lui aussi flottait dans les airs.

La seule différence était qu'il avait la tête à l'endroit.

Ils tournoyèrent lentement entre les branches des arbres. En dessous d'eux, les créatures sauvages poursuivirent leur traque. Si elles parurent un temps désarçonnées et désorientées par cette disparition soudaine, elles s'éparpillèrent plus loin, se répandant en d'affreux rugissements.

Snape les fit ensuite redescendre et ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme.

 _« Pointe à l'Ouest »_ fit le Maître des Potions à voix basse. « Dépêchez-vous avant que ces bêtes ne reviennent Potter, nous y sommes presque ».

Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry ravala une réplique cinglante. Que croyait-il qu'il venait de faire ? Il avait couru du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il se remit à fuir derrière son professeur, tandis que les hurlements intrigués des loups-garous résonnaient plus loin. Ils avaient eu un peu de répit, cela leur serait peut-être suffisant. Il ne leur fallu en effet pas plus de trois minutes pour atteindre l'orée de la forêt, sans que les créatures déchaînées ne rappliquent à leurs trousses. Avec soulagement, Harry s'extirpa des dernières hautes fougères et gagna la végétation plus aride de la lande qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt depuis le talus.

Il était _enfin_ sorti de cette damnée forêt !

Et une fois de plus, il devait son salut au sang-froid légendaire de son professeur. A ce rythme-là, il lui serait éternellement redevable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, songea-t-il avec ironie.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Il était exténué. Snape s'adressa à lui sur un ton moqueur :

« Que faites-vous M. Potter, vous me remerciez à genoux ? Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reconnaissance de votre part ».

L'homme eut le plaisir de voir les yeux verts le fusiller du regard. Piqué par sa fierté, le garçon se releva sur ses jambes pantelantes et fit face à son professeur.

« Une fois de plus, il était moins une » reprit ce dernier.

Il s'avança devant Harry et le considéra avec attention. Il frissonnait, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Vous êtes en état de choc » fit-il remarquer.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne releva pas et détourna le regard vers la masse sombre de la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ».

« Une race de loups-garous particulièrement coriace ».

« Combien étaient-ils ? On aurait dit une horde ».

« Ils étaient trois ».

Snape observait Harry avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi le regardait-il de la sorte avec cette lueur énigmatique dans ses prunelles noires. Bientôt, il n'y tint plus et passa à l'attaque.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? ».

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cette forêt ? » lui demanda lentement l'homme.

« J'y suis entré ce matin après le lever du soleil. Pourquoi ? ».

« C'est moi qui pose les questions pour l'instant. Lors de votre exploration, vous êtes-vous rendu compte de quelque chose d'anormal ? Un phénomène douteux, un son ou des bruits incongrus, un détail inhabituel ? ».

Harry haussa les sourcils, intrigués.

« Vous voulez dire, hormis le fait que la forêt enchantée le jour se soit soudainement métamorphosée en Forêt Interdite dès la nuit tombée ? ».

« Concentrez-vous » exigea Snape. « Et ne soyez pas insolent ».

« Je ne sais pas, je... Je m'y suis réfugié pour échapper aux Mangemorts, je n'ai rien vu de bizarre à part une forêt paisible et tranquille. Ce n'est que le soir qu'elle a changé, elle est devenue plus sombre, plus effrayante. Qu'appelez-vous inhabituel, Professeur ? ».

« N'avez-vous pas remarqué si l'on vous suivait ? ».

« Si l'on me suivait ? Je ne crois pas. Ou alors je n'ai pas fait attention ».

« N'avez-vous rien remarqué sur les loups-garous ? » poursuivit le professeur de sa voix basse.

Il le dévisageait toujours avec cet air indéchiffrable.

« A vrai dire, j'étais trop occupé à courir pour avoir le temps d'admirer leur pelage » répondit Harry en épongeant son front.

Les lèvres de Snape se serrèrent.

« Ils portaient des lanières autour du cou, des colliers en cuir. Cela signifie qu'en dépit de leur état sauvage ils sont contrôlés et appartiennent à quelqu'un. Vous étiez traqué par ces bêtes depuis le début, M. Potter ».

Et à la lueur de sa baguette, il vit le visage blême du garçon se décomposer.


	5. Poudlard

_Hello !_

 _Je remercie ceux qui me laissent des reviews et m'encouragent à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fiction, d'autant plus que je suis assez prise en ce moment. Vous êtes plus nombreux à chaque fois à me suivre, c'est cool ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre V**

 **Poudlard**

* * *

Dans la gare, un sifflement strident retentit pour sonner le départ, puis la colossale locomotive cracha d'épais volutes de fumée blanche. Énorme machine rouge et noire, le train mit lentement sa lourde mécanique en branle, faisant trembler la vitre contre laquelle Harry était appuyé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit la grande arche en fer forgée de la voie 9 ¾ s'éloigner peu à peu, tandis que les nombreux passants pressés sur les quais bondés devenaient aussi petits que des têtes d'épingles. Il se faufila entre les élèves survoltés qui tiraient leurs lourdes valises chargées et s'extirpa difficilement du brouhaha général pour rentrer dans son compartiment.

« Ah, te voilà, Harry ! Viens, installe-toi ici ! Va-t-en, le chat ».

« Ron ! Il s'appelle Pattenrond » corrigea Hermione.

Elle poussa un soupir désapprobateur tandis que Ron chassait le gros chat orange vif de la banquette.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il vienne répandre ses poils partout dans la cabine. Non, désolé mais c'est complet ici ! ».

Ron fit un grand geste en direction des futurs premières années dans le couloir qui recherchaient un endroit où se poser. Intimidés, ils n'y trouvèrent rien à redire et n'osèrent pas entrer.

« Bien ! Comme ça, personne ne viendra nous déranger. Alors Harry, comment se sont passés tes derniers jours de vacances au Chaudron Baveur ? J'aurais tellement préféré que tu restes au Terrier ».

« Interminables » répondit Harry en s'enfonçant confortablement contre le dossier.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Il soupira longuement.

Lorsque le professeur Snape l'avait sauvé de justesse des griffes acérés des loups-garous apprivoisés, ils avaient transplané au village le plus proche - qui ne se trouvait pas à moins de quinze lieues à la ronde, rien que ça- puis utilisé le Réseau de poudre de Cheminette pour atterrir chez la famille Weasley ensommeillée, à leur plus grand soulagement. Leur arrivée avait provoqué un ramdam de tous les diables, et ils avaient été accueillis par une les baguettes des aînés pointées sur eux. Inutile de préciser la stupéfaction de la famille en voyant débouler au beau milieu de leur salon le directeur de Serpentard, celui-là même qui avait ramené le jeune Gryffondor suite à l'assaut de Privet Drive. S'ensuivirent de chaleureuses retrouvailles, où une Madame Weasley échevelée notamment avait fondu en larmes avant de le serrer contre elle à l'en étouffer, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'occasionner quelques regards gênés et moqueurs.

Avec cet air impavide et ce sang-froid dont il ne se départait manifestement jamais, Snape avait alors averti Albus Dumbledore via la cheminée, n'ayant aucun scrupule à le tirer de son lit. Le vieil homme, frais et vif comme un gardon malgré l'heure matinale, avait alors expressément prié son enseignant sur un ton énigmatique et agaçant de mettre Harry en sécurité _''là où ils en avaient tous deux convenu'_ '.

Ce à quoi les enfants de la fratrie Weasley avaient protesté à grands cris, prétextant que le Terrier était un lieu tout à fait sécurisé et convenable pour passer la fin des vacances. Un seul long regard grave et perçant du vieux sorcier avait réussi l'exploit de faire taire leur cacophonie, ensuite de quoi il leur avait expliqué que la vie de Harry était plus que menacée et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus risquer la sûreté de la famille.

Ainsi, à peine débarqué au Terrier, à peine eu le temps de raconter ses mésaventures, Harry avait été transféré manu militari par Snape au Chaudron Baveur, avec la complicité et la discrétion de Tom le gérant.

Le garçon avait eu l'impression de revivre une partie de l'été de sa troisième année lorsque le Premier Ministre Cornélius Fudge en personne l'avait confiné à l'auberge suite à l'évasion de son parrain de la prison d'Azkaban. Sauf que cette fois-ci cela avait été beaucoup moins libre, puisqu'il était resté quasiment cloîtré dans sa chambre du dernier étage, avec interdiction formelle de sortir, même pour simplement se balader au Chemin de Traverse. Ses seuls contacts avec l'extérieur durant les derniers jours de vacances furent donc les clients et les gens de passage dans le bar, le vieux Tom, et Hedwige qui lui avait apporté des nouvelles. Ce qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs que Sirius était toujours incartable, et cela n'allégeait pas son inquiétude à ce propos.

Cette assignation à l'auberge pour sorciers avait été quelque peu pénible, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard lui-même le parquait au Chaudron Baveur, ni pourquoi cela avait été à son professeur de Potions de lui sauver la mise par deux fois. Il avait bien essayé de soutirer des informations à Snape mais l'homme était resté impassible, se bornant à lui affirmer qu'il agissait sur ordre de Dumbledore. Evidemment. Harry n'imaginait pas une fraction de seconde que le Maître des Potions prenne de lui-même l'initiative d'aller s'aventurer la nuit dans une forêt semée de dangers pour protéger le fils de son ennemi de toujours.

Plus que tout encore, il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à lire et relire les divers journaux et courriers de ses amis, à écouter les radios magiques et les conversations des voyageurs, dont l'attention ne tournait principalement qu'autour d'un sujet : l'attaque soudaine et inattendue des Mangemorts à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Rien qu'en y repensant, son cœur se serrait et il ressentait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Pourquoi avait-il seulement fallu qu'il s'étonne du lourd tribut humain payé par des sorciers et sorcières venus des quatre coins du monde pour assister à un match d'anthologie ? Pourquoi avait-il dû en être surpris ? Il se souvenait distinctement du chaos démesuré de cette nuit, des destructions organisées par les rangs serrés des sbires de Lord Voldemort, les flammes gigantesques brûlant les tentes et les arbres, les cris terrorisés et désespérés. Le bilan n'avait pu qu'être grave.

Il y avait eu dix-sept morts exactement cette nuit-là, et de nombreux autres blessés. L'apparition soudaine de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel paraphait la renaissance de l'un des plus dangereux Mages noirs que le monde magique ait jamais porté. Il y a longtemps que l'on avait pas connu de telles exactions. Oh bien sûr, depuis le début de l'été, une hausse lente mais constante de l'insécurité avait été observée dans tout le pays, des crimes farfelus isolés ça et là, sans armes et sans effusion de sang. Mais rien de comparable au drame qui s'était noué à la Coupe du monde.

Il avait essayé de se changer les idées en reprenant ses devoirs de vacances et en se plongeant dans ses nouveaux manuels afin de se remettre à la page. Mais les images de la débandade de la Cour du monde cédaient la place à d'autres images non moins inquiétantes le concernant. Les monstrueux loups qui l'avaient pourchassés lui et Snape dans cette forêt pour le moins étrange étaient venues flotter dans son esprit. Il revoyait avec clarté leur corps cuirassé, argenté et musclé, leur gueule aux crocs redoutables et leur regard aigu de prédateur assoiffé de chair fraîche, de préférence humaine. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fut le pire.

Harry avait entendu les paroles de son Maître des Potions tourner en boucle dans sa tête. _Vous étiez traqué par ces bêtes depuis le début, M. Potter._ La conclusion de son professeur lui avait glacé le sang dans les veines. Ces loups portaient des colliers en cuir autour de leur gorge, ce qui signifiait qu'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'avait traqué depuis qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt.

Il repensa à tout son parcours de jour comme de nuit entre ces arbres à l'humeur si changeante, et un frisson nerveux lui remonta le long du dos en songeant qu'il s'était presque baladé dans un cadre bucolique dans le plus grand des calmes, pendant que derrière lui des monstres le traquaient.

A l'écoute de son récit, Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, s'était empressée de ratisser au peigne-fin tous les livres qu'elle possédait sur le monde sauvage magique en général, et les espèces de loups-garous en particulier. Dans les missives enflammées qu'elle avait envoyé à Harry, elle lui faisait part de ses recherches infructueuses. Il l'avait imaginée trépignant d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin rentrer à Poudlard pour foncer vers l'immense Bibliothèque, où elle espérerait trouver la réponse à ses questions. Bien entendu, les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, ou plus honnêtement sûrement celles de la peu accueillante Allée des Embrumes, lui auraient certainement fourni quelques explications, mais les lieux avaient connu une grosse baisse de fréquentation depuis les attaques des Mangemorts.

Quant à Remus Lupin, il leur avait avoué ne rien savoir en dépit de sa condition de loup-garou. Seul Snape avait sans doute des informations sur le sujet, mais lorsque Harry, choqué, lui avait demandé de préciser ses doutes après la course-poursuite endiablée, l'homme avait refusé de l'éclairer davantage.

Harry essayait de se convaincre qu'en fin de compte, il n'en savait peut-être rien du tout. Il essayait de se persuader que s'il en avait su quelque chose, son professeur se serait fait un plaisir de le lui dévoiler, il ne manquerait jamais une occasion de l'effrayer et le tourner en bourrique. L'idée même que l'homme ait préféré garder des détails horrifiques pour lui-même en vue de le préserver était tout bonnement absurde et ridicule.

« Je me demande comment Snape m'a retrouvé dans cette forêt » fit-il machinalement après un long silence de réflexion. « Je ne lui ai pas posé la question ».

« Au début, j'avais pensé à la Trace ainsi qu'au sortilège de localisation » répondit Hermione en sortant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de son sac. « Le problème c'est que... ».

« La Trace ? ».

« La Trace est une sorte de signature magique placée sur les sorciers mineurs. Si jamais un mineur fait usage de la magie, le Ministère en est immédiatement alerté. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su que tu avais gonflé ta grande-tante l'an dernier, Harry, ou lorsque Dobby est venu chez toi l'été de notre deuxième année ».

« Je n'ai jamais lancé de sort à tante Marge » protesta le jeune Gryffondor.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était sûrement un informulé ».

« Je ne connaissais même pas la formule. Et je ne la connais toujours pas ».

« C'était de la magie accidentelle, mais même dans ce cas-là elle est repérée du fait du sortilège de la Trace ».

« Et pour Dobby ? C'est lui qui a fait léviter le gâteau de tante Pétunia, pas moi ! ».

« Justement... C'est là le problème ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai lu que ce système de Trace est souvent brouillé dans des situations où les sorciers mineurs sont à proximité de sorciers adultes, près d'êtres magique, ou dans des lieux si chargés en magie qu'on ne peut pas y déceler l'usage illicite de la sorcellerie par un jeune sorcier. Rappelle-nous à quel moment tu t'es servi de ta baguette exactement, une fois que tu t'es enfui de ce château-fort ? ».

« Quand j'ai produit des étincelles pour essayer de faire venir le Magicobus » répondit Harry.

Il se souvenait bien de ce grand moment de solitude.

« Ce type d'étincelles est trop faible pour être considéré comme un agissement illicite. Quel a été le sort suivant ? ».

« J'ai lancé plusieurs sorts d'orientation au cours de la journée, un _Lumos_ puis un _Petrificus totalus_ contre ce satané Pitiponk qui me narguait. J'ai croisé Snape quelques temps après ».

« Oh, alors je pense que c'est le sortilège de Pétrification qui a permis au professeur Snape de te localiser. Il est plus puissant que de simples sorts d'orientation, et surtout c'était la nuit, une grande partie de la faune magique devait être en train de sommeiller. Enfin, une majeure partie exceptées une certaine catégorie et ces bêtes sauvages qui vous ont pourchassés. Mais tout de même, je m'étonne que ce soit Snape qui ai pu te retrouver. Il n'est pas membre du Service des usages abusifs de la magie au Ministère. Comment a-t-il pu y avoir accès ? Le Service devait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter que s'occuper d'un cas de disparition parmi le chaos de la Coupe du monde».

« Les Aurors ? » proposa Ron.

Hermione paraissait clairement dubitative.

« Les Aurors devaient être tous mobilisés, au premier rang de la gestion de la crise ».

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui en particulier ? » demanda Harry. « Pourquoi Snape ? Je sais qu'il était de mèche avec Dumbledore ».

« La raison de son implication dans ta sécurité nous dépasse, mais c'est la seconde fois en un été qu'il est intervenu pour te sauver la mise, Harry.

Le garçon soupira.

« Je dois admettre que s'il n'était pas apparu aux bons moments pour me tirer du pétrin, je me serais fait capturer par les Mangemorts, et j'aurais probablement fini dévoré par des loups-garous déchaînés ».

« Je rêve où tu as l'air d'être reconnaissant envers la Terreur des cachots ? » s'exclama Ron sur un ton faussement outré.

« Tu l'as remercié, au moins Harry ? » fit Hermione. « Je sais qu'aucun de nous ne l'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'était la moindre chose ».

« Euh... je suppose ».

Ron éclata de rire.

« Il ne m'a pas vraiment donné l'occasion de le remercier, mais je pense qu'il a vu que je lui en était reconnaissant ».

« Harry... ».

Sa camarade semblait consternée.

« Sérieusement Hermione, je _le pense_. Je lui suis entièrement redevable. Mais il a cette façon de continuer à me ridiculiser ou me houspiller même lorsqu'il vient me sauver... J'irai le remercier quand je le verrai. Ou je lui écrirai ».

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête avant d'ouvrir son journal.

« Au moins, nous serons en sécurité à Poudlard » déclara-t-elle.

Et sous l'apparente certitude, Harry décela habilement une pointe de doute et d'inquiétude.

Loin devant, en tête de locomotive, le train siffla trois fois.

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

« Réhabiliter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est vraiment l'idée la plus folle et en même temps la plus géniale qu'ai pu avoir ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore ! Rendez-vous compte ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui aurait pu se douter que quelque chose d'aussi épique se tramait ?».

L'enthousiasme de Ron ce matin-là était largement partagé dans la Grande Salle bondée. Le Trio et quelques uns de leurs camarades s'étaient attablés autour d'un petit-déjeuner copieux et discutaient avec animation de la grande révélation que le directeur de l'établissement leur avait faite la veille au soir, à savoir l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard cette année. Trois écoles de magie s'affronteraient en plusieurs tâches au cours de l'année, représentées par un champion. Le directeur de Poudlard avait ajouté, sous les exclamations de surprise et les murmures de frénésie, que les champions devraient faire preuve de courage, d'audace, de déduction, d'habilité et de grandeur.

« Et comment ! » renchérit Dean Thomas, un garçon élancé au teint mat. « C'est le plus vieux et le plus célèbre des tournois sorciers organisés entre les écoles du monde de la magie ! Il a plus de 700 ans d'existence ».

« Le plus vieux et le plus célèbre certes, mais aussi le plus dangereux » contra Hermione sur un ton docte.

Un vieux volume rouge et poussiéreux dans une main, une tartine de beurre dans l'autre, elle paraissait moins enjouée que ses pairs.

« J'ai eu le temps de passer à la Bibliothèque tout à l'heure pour emprunter ce livre, et je viens de lire qu'il y a eu de nombreux blessés graves et de morts plutôt horribles. C'est extrêmement risqué, en 1792 un Cocatris que les candidats devaient capturer a pu s'échapper de l'arène et s'est sauvagement attaqué aux directeurs des écoles respectives. Et c'est d'ailleurs en raison du nombre de personnes tuées que le Tournoi a cessé d'être organisé ».

« Attaqués par un quoi ? » fit Harry, sûr d'avoir mal compris.

« Un Cocatris ».

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose-là ? » s'enquit l'une de leurs camarades, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

« C'est un animal magique incroyablement dangereux » les éclaira Hermione. « On le rattache à la grande famille des Basilic, il est le fruit d'un œuf de serpent couvé par une poule noire. L'on dit qu'il possède une grande tête de coq, de larges ailes de chauve-souris ainsi que d'un redoutable et puissant corps de serpent. Croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez vraiment pas vous retrouver nez à nez avec pareille créature dans une forêt ! ».

« Il y a des tas de bestioles que personne n'aimerait croiser au détour d'un fourré » fit observer Harry.

Il intercepta le regard compréhensif et entendu de son amie. Son enlèvement par les Mangemorts Rowle et Limonov, ainsi que l'escapade folklorique qui s'en était suivie, avait été passé sous silence. Peu de personnes étaient au courant, ce qui l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il n'était pas pressé de faire savoir au monde entier que sa vie était encore gravement menacée par les sbires de Lord Voldemort.

« Quelle drôle d'allure cela doit avoir » commenta Fred Weasley.

A ses côtés, George se leva du banc pour voir l'illustration par-dessus l'épaule de Hermione. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de dédain.

« Peuh ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un stupide poulet rabougri ».

« Un poulet qui peut te déchiqueter la gorge d'un coup de patte ! ».

« Il suffit de l'affriander avec des graines, et le combat est plié en moins d'une minute. En tout cas, ce Tournoi est une excellente nouvelle, n'est-ce pas Fred ? ».

« Tout à fait George ! » répondit son frère.

Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil complice et se frottèrent les mains avec délectation.

« On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour... ».

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, prenant un air conspirateur et énigmatique.

« … tu sais quoi » acheva George, tout aussi mystérieux.

Ils avaient clairement l'attitude de ceux qui préparaient un mauvais coup.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement, ça ? » intervint Ron, soupçonneux.

En guise de réponse, les jumeaux esquissèrent un sourire de connivence et s'empressèrent de quitter la table, sous les regards perplexes de leurs camarades.

« En tout cas, j'ai hâte de recevoir les deux autres écoles, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ».

« Beauxbâtons ? Est-ce en France ? » demanda Harry.

« Dans les Alpes françaises » précisa Hermione sur un ton rêveur. « L'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons est mondialement réputée pour son raffinement et ses excentricités. Il se murmure qu'elle est suspendue entre les sommets et sapins enneigés des hautes montagnes, et il paraît même que le château est décoré par des orfèvres reconnus en sculptures de glace et ornements précieux. L'élégance à la française, somme toute. Je suis sûre que j'aurais adoré y allé si je n'avais pas été choisie à Poudlard ».

« Et Durmstrang ? Ça ne m'évoque rien ».

En face de lui, le visage de Ron se fit plus grave.

« Durmstrang est une école mystérieuse et plutôt secrète, mon père m'a un jour raconté qu'elle était assez bercée dans la Magie noire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce ne sont pas des rigolos là-bas ».

« Tu sais, on peut étudier et exercer de la Magie noire sans sombrer du côté obscur de la force » fit Hermione. « Cela ne fait pas d'eux pour autant des gens infréquentables ».

« La maîtrise de la Magie noire est plutôt mal vue, et ce n'est jamais une bonne chose y compris lorsqu'on veut simplement la connaître comme tu dis ».

« Le monde n'est pas tout blanc d'un côté et tout noir de l'autre, il faut parfois savoir maîtriser les facettes plus sombres de la magie pour exercer la bonne Magie dite magie blanche ».

« Dans ce cas, c'est qu'ils finissent par mal tourner ».

« Je suis à peu près persuadée que le professeur Dumbledore a des connaissances en matière de Magie noire, et pourtant il s'agit de l'un des plus grands sorciers de ces dernières décennies luttant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans, et contre les Mages noirs en général ».

Peu convaincu, Ron grommela et enfourna dans sa bouche une cuillerée pleine de confiture.

« Tu n'auras qu'à poser la question à Maugrey Fol Œil tout à l'heure, on a deux heures de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce matin. C'est un expert, un grand chausseur de Mages noirs, il a sûrement un avis sur le sujet».

L'Auror Alastor Maugrey avait fait sensation la veille au soir quand les étudiants l'avaient découvert en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle au sortir des carrioles. Dumbledore l'avait présenté comme leur nouveau professeur à ce poste. Son seul visage avait suffit à susciter une vague de chuchotements : buriné, taillé à la serpe et marqué par les cicatrices, son curieux œil magique tournoyant en tous sens, aux aguets. Mais lorsqu'il s'était levé, tous étaient restés scotchés en découvrant sa jambe de bois et sa démarche claudiquante mais néanmoins conquérante. Tous avaient hâte d'entendre et de voir ses enseignements.

Leur premier cours avec l'Auror secoua les esprits.

L'homme avait des manières rustaude, parfois brutales, mais paraissait être indéniablement un excellent professeur. Il ne s'embarrassa guère de politesses et entra dans le vif du sujet en évoquant les trois sortilèges Impardonnables : l'Avada Kedavra, l'Imperium et le Doloris, prenant pour cobaye une énorme araignée. Les élèves ressortirent de la salle de classe bousculés mais fascinés et enthousiasmés. En ce jour de rentrée, tous ceux qui eurent cours avec Alastor Maugrey surnommé Fol Œil, se répandirent en conversations exaltées et admiratives, donnant l'eau à la bouche de ceux qui attendaient impatiemment d'expérimenter les méthodes épiques du professeur. Tous convenaient unanimement que celui-ci aurait le mérite de leur inculquer des connaissances théoriques, ainsi qu'une formation pratique et véritablement utile de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette entrée en matière annonçait la couleur pour le reste de l'année, et c'en était particulièrement motivant.

Les autres cours de la journée ne furent pas aussi inattendus, néanmoins Harry eu plaisir à retrouver le professeur Minerva McGonagall qui leur promis sur un ton sévère une quatrième année chargée en Métamorphose. Sibylle Trelawney quant à elle leur assura qu'ils prédiraient tous ensemble de nombreux événements, et que l'ombre de catastrophes planait sur l'école. Malgré les récents événements, personne ne la croyait réellement, et Harry se surprit même à penser que l'Augurey, ce mystérieux phénix irlandais croisé dans la forêt écossaise, était bien plus précis et juste dans ses prévisions que leur professeur. La journée se termina sur le cours de Sortilèges et enchantements avec le professeur Filius Flitwick qui leur donna un cours théorique après avoir détaillé le programme.

« Je dois filer à la Bibliothèque » lança Hermione quand la cloche sonna enfin.

Dans le brouhaha qui monta dans la salle, la voix flûtée de Flitwick leur rappela qu'ils commenceraient la pratique dès le prochain cours.

« Encore ? Hermione, on a peine commencé que tu retournes déjà te fourrer dans les livres ! » fit Ron. « Si c'est à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu n'as qu'à attendre que les autres écoles arrivent à Poudlard dans quinze jours. Tu auras tout le temps de leur demander et d'échanger avec eux ».

La veille au soir, Dumbledore leur avait en effet indiqué qu'une délégation d'étudiants et de représentants de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons ainsi que de l'école de Durmstrang arriveraient un vendredi en fin d'après-midi, deux semaines après la rentrée.

Hermione pris soin de vérifier que personne ne risquait de l'écouter, et rétorqua à voix basse :

« Ce n'est pas à propos du Tournoi, c'est à propos des loups-garous apprivoisés que Harry et le professeur Snape ont dû fuir ».

« Apprivoisés, apprivoisés... C'est vite dit ».

« Apprivoisés, domestiqués... Le terme importe peu. Le fait est qu'ils étaient contrôlés par des personnes que je soupçonne être des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, et que s'il s'avère que c'est le cas, alors la situation est plus sérieuse que je ne le pensais » lui confia Hermione, songeuse.

« Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ? » lui demanda Harry, intrigué.

Mais elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard énigmatique avant de quitter sa place pour s'engouffrer hors de la salle à la suite des autres étudiants.

« Elle trouvera sûrement là-bas » fit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Au fait, il faudrait qu'on aille se renseigner sur l'équipe de Quidditch dans le Hall du château, les dates des épreuves de sélection ont dû être affichées tout à l'heure. Je me demande qui est le nouveau capitaine des Gryffondors ».

« J'avais oublié qu'Olivier Dubois n'était plus là ! Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos ».

« Je suis surpris que Dumbledore ait décidé de ne pas suspendre les matches de Quidditch en raison du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais ce sera une année chargée en événements. Tu crois que si le champion de Poudlard fait partie d'une équipe il devra renoncer au sport ? En tout cas c'est une bonne chose pour nous ».

Harry acquiesça énergiquement.

S'éloignant des autres étudiants, ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers tout en discutant Quidditch. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall, une grande jeune fille dynamique les aborda, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Angelina Johnson était resplendissante.

« Salut, vous deux ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? ».

Harry et Ron ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne leur en laissa pas le loisir et enchaîna aussitôt :

« Je sors du bureau de McGonagall, elle m'a nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! ».

« Félicitations ! » lancèrent en chœur les deux garçons.

« Merci, merci. Je ne pensais pas être choisie, c'est un honneur pour moi ».

« Tu as les épaules d'une meneuse » la complimenta Harry. « Je suis content pour toi ».

« Les épreuves de sélection ont lieu ce weekend pour que l'on choisisse notre nouveau gardien. Le reste de l'équipe conserve la même composition, nous sommes tous de bons éléments. J'aimerais que tu sois présent ».

« Je serai là ».

Satisfaite, la jeune fille se tourna vers Ron.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont Fred et George mais ils ont été bizarres toute la journée ».

« Aucune idée, ils ont été mystérieux tout l'été ».

Tandis qu'ils partaient dans une discussion sur le comportement secret des jumeaux, Harry vit Snape apparaître dans le Hall, arpentant le sol entre les petits groupes d'étudiants dispersés. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Son pas était rapide, et comme à son habitude sa cape volait dans un tourbillon maîtrisé. Il prit congé de Ron et Angelina et se dirigea vers le Maître des Potions, sentant vaguement une pointe d'appréhension naître en lui. Il s'assura machinalement que sa cravate était bien nouée. Il ne tenait pas à recevoir une remarque désobligeante.

Il haussa les sourcils aussitôt que cette pensée lui eu traversé l'esprit.

Depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que Snape pouvait lui dire ? L'homme le détestait.

La donne avait peut-être légèrement changé depuis que son professeur avait sauvé sa peau par deux fois. Même s'il agissait très probablement sur ordre de Dumbledore, il avait néanmoins consenti à se battre ardûment pour le défendre contre trois Mangemorts galvanisés. Il s'était aussi aventuré dans une forêt peuplée d'êtres peu recommandables la nuit et l'avait indéniablement soustrait à une mort certaine, lente et douloureuse. Il ignorait pourquoi c'était lui qui était venu à sa rescousse : cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en tout cas, il avait risqué sa vie pour lui, fut-ce à contrecœur.

« Professeur Snape ! » l'appela-t-il.

Devant lui l'homme se figea.

Il se retourna lentement. Harry songea qu'il devait être en train de se demander quel imprudent avait l'audace de troubler son cheminement.

Son impression se confirma quand des yeux noirs comme un puits sans fond se posèrent sur lui.

« M. Potter » déclara-t-il en le toisa de toute sa hauteur. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? ».

« Je voulais vous parler » dit nerveusement Harry.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit. Il fut pris d'une hésitation.

« Je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder, alors venez-en aux faits » reprit sèchement Snape.

« Désolé, désolé... » bredouilla Harry. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire pendant les vacances, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je veux vous remercier. Sans vous, je ne serais plus ici ».

Snape ne cilla même pas, restant imperturbable. Il continua de l'observer.

Son regard inquisiteur acheva de mettre le garçon mal à l'aise.

« Euh... voilà. Je voulais juste vous dire merci ».

Son professeur baissa les yeux sur lui et l'examina de la tête au pied avec intensité. Il était toujours aussi impassible. Harry sentit ses joues se colorer. Pourquoi par Merlin l'homme ne réagissait-il pas ? C'était du Snape tout craché, ça. Même dans ce genre de moment il persistait à vouloir le ridiculiser.

Les mains crispées, il s'apprêta à tourner les talons pour oublier cette scène et pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor et c'est naturellement à ce moment-là que le Maître des Potions se décida à prendre la parole.

« Pour tout vous avouer M. Potter, je suis assez stupéfait que vous ayez pris l'initiative de me présenter vos remerciements. Votre père n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. En définitive, me serais-je trompé sur votre compte ? ».

La question était clairement sarcastique, toutefois Harry resta calme et ne répondit pas.

« Pourtant Professeur, je ne comprends pas que vous soyez venu en personne à mon secours. Après tout, vous me détestez ».

L'homme serra les lèvres et plissa les yeux. La remarque sembla lui déplaire car son visage jusqu'alors impassible arbora une moue désapprobatrice.

« Encore une fois, ce n'est pas votre affaire ».

« Vous agissez sur ordre de Dumbledore ? ».

« Nous agissons conjointement » corrigea-t-il.

Un autre silence s'installa durant de longues secondes, avant que Snape ne reprenne la parole.

« Ces bêtes sauvages dans la forêt en avaient après vous, elles étaient contrôlées par un maître, lâchées comme lors d'une chasse à courre. Il n'est pas possible pour le moment de savoir qui est derrière cette traque, bien que j'eusse ma petite idée. Néanmoins, et je vous réaffirme cette mise en garde, vous devriez surveiller plus que jamais vos arrières ».

Il baissa d'un ton.

« Il se trame quelque chose de mauvais dans l'ombre depuis plusieurs semaines, et il apparaît évident que vous soyez l'une des cibles privilégiée des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que vous m'avez confié de ce que vous avez entendu de la conversation des Mangemorts lorsque vous êtes arrivés à ce château-fort dans les Highlands après votre enlèvement confirme mes pressentiments. J'ignore la manière dont il s'y prend, mais il semble qu'il réussisse à faire graviter autour de lui des fidèles qui entendent le ramener, disons... à la vie. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit le soir où je suis venu vous chercher chez vos Moldus ».

Harry se rappelait distinctement des mots de son professeur, qui n'avait en outre pas manqué de le rudoyer quant à sa conduite supposée téméraire lors de l'assaut de Privet Drive.

« Si votre kidnapping par Rowle et Gibbon relève du hasard, ce lâcher de loups-garous assoiffés de sang n'en était pas un. Je présume qu'avec votre légendaire intrépidité et inconscience vous avez l'habitude de défier les dangers » il renforça l'emprise de son regard sombre « cependant vous êtes désormais directement visé, et la montée lente mais sûre du Seigneur des Ténèbres en témoigne. Alors je vous le recommande ouvertement : ne tentez pas le diable cette année ».

« Parce que les années précédentes, je tentais le diable ? » se défendit Harry. « Monsieur » rajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de Snape le fusiller.

« Absolument, M. Potter. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si vous ne cessez de vous fourrer dans des guêpiers de façon anormalement plus élevée que la majorité de vos camarades. Que ne ferait-on pas pour se faire remarquer ? ».

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à me faire remarquer » répliqua le jeune Gryffondor, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Non, bien sûr que non » ironisa l'homme. « Dans ce cas, qu'appelez-vous cette manie regrettable de vous mêler des affaires qui ne vous regardent pas ? ».

Harry en resta coi, ne sachant que répondre. Snape esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant les prunelles émeraudes furieuses.

« Oui M. Potter ? Vous disiez ? ».

Le Gryffondor serra les poings pour résister au désir tentant de lui répondre. Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer insolent cette fois, pas alors que le premier jour de cours s'était à peine achevé, il refusait de lui laisser le plaisir de lui infliger la retenue la plus rapide de l'histoire dès la rentrée. Snape assista au combat intérieur avec un vif intérêt et une lueur triomphante étincela dans ses yeux obsidiennes.

« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Sur ce, bonne soirée ».

Et il fit volte-face dans un tourbillon de cape magistral, son pas claquant sur les dalles du Hall. Dépité, Harry secoua la tête et rejoignit Ron et Angelina, qui discutaient toujours avec animation. Qu'avait-il espéré, se fustigeait-il. Ce n'est pas parce que Snape avait par deux fois joué les chevaliers sauveurs et qu'il courrait maintenant un danger encore plus grand que d'accoutumée qu'il allait lui témoigner une attitude plus clémente.

D'humeur plus maussade qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il se mura dans un silence obstiné et regagna la Salle commune dans laquelle régnait une ambiance plus festive que studieuse. La plupart des étudiants présents vaquaient à des occupations plus palpitantes . Seuls deux sujets de conversation revenaient sur toutes les lèvres : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le phénomène Maugrey Fol Œil. Le credo de celui-ci était _''Vigilance constante !''_ qu'il avait aboyé à plusieurs reprise à chacun de ses premiers cours. Et dans un coin de la pièce circulaire, dissimulés près de la cheminée, les jumeaux Weasley ne participaient pas aux débats passionnés, discutant à voix basse, prenant des notes sur un long parchemin. Et Harry était prêt à parier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur première dissertation de l'année à rendre.

Hermione s'en revint de la Bibliothèque à une heure tardive, bien après le dîner. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, l'air échevelée, plusieurs ouvrages dans les mains, elle le rejoignit alors qu'il commençait à somnoler sur le devoir de Métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall avait tenu à leur donner histoire de donner la couleur.

« Ça y est, j'ai cherché longtemps mais j'ai trouvé ! » décréta-t-elle en s'installant sur un pouf à côté de lui. « Où est Ron ? ».

« Monté au dortoir avec les autres. Je t'attendais » lui répondit Harry en soufflant sur le papier pour sécher l'encre.

« Ces bêtes sauvages qui t'ont pistés sont une race particulièrement sauvage des loups, sans toutefois s'apparenter à la famille des loups-garous puisque leur morsure ne te transforme pas en l'un d'eux. D'après les descriptions que tu m'as données, j'ai pu réduire une liste avant de procéder par élimination. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il devait s'agir de Lycaons argentés. Ils sont typiquement reconnaissables par leur toison cuirassée et argentée qu'ils arborent sur le dos. J'ai même pu trouver une illustration, regarde ».

Elle ouvrit un fin livre à la couverture bleu marine et s'arrêta à la page concernée.

Harry reconnut sans difficulté les bêtes féroces.

« Bravo, Hermione ! C'étaient bien des Lycaons argentés, exactement la même allure ».

Son amie frissonna.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si le professeur Snape ne t'avais pas retrouvé à temps... Les Lycaons argentés sont une espèce peu répandue, et ils ont la particularité de pouvoir être contrôlés par certains sorciers, à défaut d'être domptés ».

« Dompter un loup fou furieux, on se demande comment ils font » marmonna Harry sur un ton sombre.

Hermione se mordilla anxieusement les lèvres.

« Justement, Harry. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier ordinaire qui peut gérer et dominer le comportement des Lycaons argentés. J'ai lu dans ce livre que leur maître devait posséder des bases en Magie noire pour pouvoir le faire. La relation qui le lie lui est ces horribles bêtes est fondée sur une magie malfaisante. Ça confirmerait le fait que Vol... que Tu-Sais-Qui soit derrière tout ça ».

« Pourquoi, tu en doutais encore ? » plaisanta Harry.

En guise de réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules, et tous deux dirigèrent le regard vers le feu dansant dans la cheminée.

Les préoccupations de Harry à ce sujet furent toutefois rapidement balayées par le rythme des cours, qui commencèrent sur les chapeaux de roue. La reprise du travail après deux longs mois d'été fut difficile pour nombre d'entre eux comme chaque année, et les professeurs leur distribuaient déjà des devoirs. La cadence était lancée, et les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle.

Les étudiants finirent par se faire aux méthodes d'enseignement abruptes dispensées par l'effrayant mais néanmoins génial professeur Maugrey, sans toutefois parvenir à vraiment s'habituer aux _"Vigilance constante !"_ inopinés qu'il aboyait parfois entre deux explications, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sursauter comme un seul homme toute une classe entière. Cela contrastait furieusement avec les cours d'Histoire de la Magie aussi mornes et ennuyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Même un combat dantesque entre trolls et gobelins devenait aussi passionnant qu'une course d'escargots lorsque le vieux Binns le racontait de sa voix monocorde.

En Botanique ils retrouvèrent le professeur Chourave qui leur confia à tous leur propre potée de bulbes sauteurs à nourrir et à préserver jusqu'en décembre, pour des raisons obscures puisqu'elle ne leur expliqua pas la raison de cette mission, se contentant de leur recommander de se méfier du caractère taquin et facétieux des bulbes, ainsi que de leur rangée de petites dents pointues.

Toutefois, s'occuper de ces plantes gloussantes n'était pas le plus rebutant puisqu'un candidat explosait toutes les concurrences s'agissant des choses de compagnies à élever: le Malagrif tacheté, sorte de homard géant ayant une carapace similaire à la peau des salamandres de feu. Hagrid s'était visiblement montré très imaginatif pour ses cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

En cours de Potions, Snape se montrait fidèle à lui-même et n'accordait aucun traitement de faveur à Harry. Toutefois, au-delà de l'apparente froideur de l'homme, le jeune Gryffondor avait perçu un léger changement dans son attitude. Peut-être se fourvoyait-il, peut-être qu'il se faisait des illusions, mais à chaque fois que son professeur posait son regard impénétrable sur lui, il lui semblait que l'expression de son visage se faisait plus soucieuse et renfrognée que d'ordinaire. Le directeur de Serpentard l'étudiait avec un air qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme s'il le jaugeait, comme s'il avait obtenu des informations compromettantes sur la préservation de sa vie.

Que manigançait-il ?

Il convenait d'ajouter à cela la ferveur et l'impatience des étudiants pour l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, et on obtenait cette atmosphère particulière teintée d'excitation.

Le comble de l'état de fébrilité généralisée fut atteint dans la journée du vendredi.

Les délégations devaient arriver en fin d'après-midi, cependant nombreux furent ceux qui se levèrent à l'aube plutôt que de profiter de faire la grasse matinée, et allèrent occuper des postes stratégiques d'observation : le stade de Quidditch, la tour d'Astronomie qui était la plus haute de l'école, la Tour Nord, le parc ou encore les remparts.

Tout le monde se demandait par quels moyens leurs futurs hôtes rendraient à Poudlard. Utiliseraient-ils le Poudlard Express comme eux quelques jours auparavant ? Passeraient-ils par le Réseau de poudre de Cheminette ? Transplaneraient-ils directement jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ? D'aucuns arguaient qu'ils feraient une arrivée prestigieuse à la hauteur du panache de leurs académies. D'autres épiaient les environs du château, ne voulant rien rater du spectacle.

Après tout, l'organisation du Tournoi était une première.

Le château s'était mis sur son trente-et-un pour offrir à ses futurs invités un accueil décent et honorable. La Grande Salle tout d'abord était entièrement décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Les longues et belles draperies en velours soyeux représentaient un lion d'or, un aigle de bronze, un blaireau noir ainsi qu'un serpent en argent. Les armoiries étaient fièrement arborées derrière la table des professeurs sur une immense banderole. Dans les galeries et les couloirs ensuite, les armures brillaient impeccablement, et les tableaux soigneusement cirés. Même les cadres les plus sombres et les plus poussiéreux semblaient avoir retrouvé leurs couleurs d'antan et paraissaient plus lumineux que jamais. Enfin, certains élèves parlaient de plats nouveaux et insolites qui seraient préparés pour le banquet du soir-même.

En bref, Poudlard était fin prêt.

Ainsi donc, en cette fin de vendredi après-midi, alors que le jour commençait à tomber, les grosses cloches de Poudlard sonnèrent à la volée. Les sons clairs se répercutèrent sous les toits, sur les murs, entre les tourelles, le long des couloirs, sous les arches. Ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà en train de guetter l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons furent rassemblés tant bien que mal dans un joyeux brouhaha devant les marches du grand Hall. L'impatience et la nervosité étaient palpables. Les professeurs et le personnel de l'école, épaulés par les préfets et préfets-en-chef, s'égosillaient pour rappeler à l'ordre les élèves négligents et dissipés, veillant à ce que tous se tiennent de façon élégante et policée, c'est-à-dire en dignes hôtes et représentants de Poudlard. Les menaces de recours à des retenues collectives dans les cachots les plus sombres du château calmèrent les plus agités.

S'ensuivit alors une attente avisée et fébrile des étudiants étrangers. Les rangs et la foule d'élèves bruissaient de furtifs murmures et de conversations chuchotées, chacun scrutant le lac, ou encore le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. D'autres braquaient leurs regards affûtés en direction de la Forêt Interdite, s'attendant à en voir surgir une délégation prestigieuse tout en fanfares. Sous les cloîtres, ceux qui se trouvaient tout derrière étaient grimpés sur les bancs en pierre, et ceux qui avaient eu l'indélicatesse d'escalader les statues furent sévèrement réprimandés. Harry, Hermione et Ron se tenaient en haut des marches près de l'énorme porte en bronze ouvrant sur le Hall d'entrée, pressés au milieu de la foule dense des élèves.

Ils attendirent vingt longues minutes tout en faisant des pronostics à voix basse avec ceux qui les entouraient. Puis, plusieurs cris s'élevèrent dans la masse des étudiants rassemblés. Chacun riva son regard vers le ciel, dans la direction qu'indiquaient les doigts. Tous aperçurent au loin de faibles lueurs tremblotantes qui semblait se déplacer vite. Un bruissement d'excitation parcouru la foule. Sur l'herbe devant l'entrée, détaché des étudiants et des autres professeurs, le directeur de Poudlard patientait sagement. Il était vêtu d'une belle cape de sorcier argentée. Solennel, droit et élégant, il paraissait à la fois serein et resplendissant. Il était à la hauteur du panache de l'école, à la hauteur du prestige de leurs hôtes, à la hauteur de la grandeur et du caractère épique du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, les lumières se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Bientôt, l'on distingua une forme sombre de grande taille. Lorsque la chose volante fut suffisamment près du château, tous s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'un carrosse couleur bleu pâle aux dimensions démesurées. Des lanternes jaunes bringuebalantes étaient accrochées dessus, et il était orné des gigantesques armoiries de l'école représentant des baguettes en or croisées lançant des étoiles.

« Beauxbâtons ! » s'écriaient les étudiants. « C'est la délégation de Beauxbâtons ! ».

Ceux qui avaient parié sur l'arrivée de la délégation française par les airs lancèrent des exclamations de joie, avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par les professeurs mécontents de cette cohue.

Mais ce qui suscitait le plus d'agitation était qu'une douzaine de fantastiques et flamboyants animaux le tiraient dans les airs. Dotés d'incroyables ailes qui leur conféraient une envergure majestueuse, les chevaux géants étaient d'un blanc nacré, leur crinière or flottait au vent. Ils étaient magnifiques.

« Ce sont des chevaux ailés » murmura Hermione.

« Non, vraiment ? » fit Harry qui ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux.

« Je pense qu'ils sont de la race des Abraxans, qui sont originaires de France. Mais il faudra que j'aille vérifier à la Bibliothèque, ou alors demander aux représentants de Beauxbâtons ».

« Ils sont immenses, je ne savais pas que des chevaux d'une telle taille existaient... ».

Tout autour d'eux les étudiants de Poudlard se répandirent en applaudissement pendant que le colossal carrosse amorçait leur dernière descente en direction de l'herbe du parc. Contrairement à ce que Harry craignait au vu de leur vitesse assez prodigieuse, ils ne s'échouèrent pas, mais atterrirent en douceur dans un bruit de galops et de hennissements. Puis le silence revint sur la foule qui retenait son souffle, scrutant les portes du fiacre, et dévisageant, éberluée, les lumineux chevaux ailés.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe bleu clair en descendit avant de s'écarter avec déférence. Elle fut suivie par une femme de la même taille que Hagrid. Très grande, elle n'en demeurait pas moins élégante, habillée aux couleurs de Beauxbâtons et arborant de splendides bijoux. Ses cheveux sombres étaient attachés en chignon sur son cou. Tout le monde en resta coi de stupeur. Tout le monde, sauf Dumbledore qui s'avança jusqu'à elle et la salua d'un galant baisemain.

« Madame Maxime » dit-il d'une voix claire. « Quel immense plaisir de vous revoir, chère amie. Soyez la bienvenue à Poudlard ».

« Dumbledore » lui répondit la femme avec un accent français prononcé. « Quel comité d'accueil vous nous faites ».

« Vous méritez tous ces honneurs » assura le vieux sorcier.

Les occupants du carrosse sortirent un à un.

Ils étaient une trentaine, des filles et des garçons en dernière année d'étude tous habillés en bleu pastel. Ils se déplaçaient avec légèreté et élégance et se mirent en rang près de leur directrice, la tête haute et le regard droit. Ils portaient fièrement leurs armoiries sur la poitrine. Dumbledore et Madame Maxime discutèrent quelques instants sous l'œil toujours ébahi des étudiants et des membres du personnel de Poudlard. Ce n'est que lorsque le directeur de l'école proposa à la délégation de Beauxbâtons de se rendre dans le Hall afin de ne pas prendre froid, que les plus attentifs pointèrent la main en direction du lac, plus loin dans le parc.

L'onde tranquille du lac était parcourue de remous formant de petites vagues. L'eau bouillonnait de grosses bulles et soudain, un mât fendit la surface dans un grondement inquiétant. Peu à peu, il en émergea un grand vaisseau, toutes voiles flottantes. Il s'agissait d'une imposante frégate, semblable à l'un de ses bateaux d'il y a plusieurs siècles écumant les mers du Nord. L'on eu dit un navire fantôme. Une étrange brume flottait autour, aucune lueur ne filtrait à travers les hublots aveugles, et les bouts des voiles étaient déchirés. Le vaisseau glissa jusqu'aux rives du lac, et du pont tomba une lourde et énorme ancre qui coula au fond de l'eau. Des silhouettes noires jetèrent une passerelle sur la berge, et rapidement une délégation se mit en ordre de bataille vers le château.

A ses côtés, Harry sentit Ron et Hermione frissonner.

« Durmstrang » murmura-t-il, à la fois nerveux et impatient.

Les étudiants de Durmstrang arrivèrent d'un pas conquérant aux portes de Poudlard. Sous les porches, des rangs d'étudiants reculèrent, intimidés.

La présence de la délégation de l'académie de Durmstrang en imposait, distillant une curieuse tension dans les airs. Les étudiants envoyés étaient plus nombreux que ceux de Beauxbâtons, il y avait bien plus de garçons que de filles. La plupart étaient massifs. Ils étaient revêtus de longues capes de fourrure épaisses et d'un couvre-chef de la même matière qui devaient sûrement se révéler fort utile pour affronter des températures glaciales. Tous avaient des uniformes rouges sang et des bottes en cuir. De la même sorte que leurs homologues français, il y avait cette assurance fière dans leur posture et leur regard, mais ils semblaient paradoxalement plus austères et impressionnants. Sur leur torse, se dessinait l'emblème de Durmstrang : un crâne de Grapcorne pourvu de cornes aussi longues que pointues, surmonté de deux animaux ressemblant vaguement à des hippogriffes.

Ils se disposèrent en double-rangée formant un arc de cercle, occupant habilement l'espace, tels une force de dissuasion.

L'homme qui menait la délégation, probablement le directeur, avait une fourrure grise. Il était grand et mince, et ses cheveux courts et son bouc étaient noirs. Le regard inquisiteur, il alla saluer Dumbledore comme s'il retrouvait un vieux camarade.

« Igor Karkaroff » fit ce dernier en souriant. « Quelle arrivée ! Bienvenue à Poudlard. C'est la première fois que vous venez ici, me trompé-je ? ».

« En effet, en effet » répondit l'homme sur un ton velouté. « Un plaisir de vous revoir, Albus ».

Il adressa un bref et respectueux signe de la tête à Madame Maxime avant de se tourner vers sa délégation silencieuse et de faire venir l'un des étudiants.

« Vous ai-je présenté mon meilleur espoir pour ce Tournoi ? Voici Viktor Krum, Albus, vous en avez certainement dû en entendre parler... Le célèbre et brillant Attrapeur bulgare ».

« M. Krum bien sûr, un jeune et talentueux joueur de Quidditch, de ce qu'il m'a été rapporté ».

L'oiseau de proie bulgare se détacha de ses camarades et s'inclina devant le directeur de Poudlard. Sa présence secoua la foule admiratrice. Beaucoup en restèrent bouche bée, et quand il fut temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, les plus acharnés se bousculèrent sans ménagement pour essayer d'approcher le joueur international, tandis que certains groupes de filles gloussèrent à son passage.

Les quatre tables avaient été magiquement rallongées pour permettre aux nouveaux arrivés de s'y installer, tout comme la table des professeurs qui comportait plusieurs sièges supplémentaires. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis et que le brouhaha général sa calma, Dumbledore monta jusqu'à son pupitre pour prendre la parole. A côté de lui avait été tiré un haut meuble recouvert d'une cape.

Dans une Grande Salle attentive, le directeur prononça un discours d'accueil à l'encontre des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Puis il esquiva un geste vers le bout de la table des professeurs afin de présenter les deux autres membres du jury chargés d'évaluer les performances des champions respectifs, outre les directeurs des trois écoles. Le premier, Ludo Verpey, était le dirigeant du Département des jeux et sports magiques. A la mention de son nom, il se leva, son visage rose et rond rayonnant, carrure de sportif néanmoins un peu tassée, et leva le bras pour saluer toute la Grande Salle. Des salves d'acclamations l'ovationnèrent, et on eu brièvement l'impression de se retrouver dans un stade.

Ce qui n'était guère surprenant, songea Harry, puisqu'il venait subitement de se souvenir que Verpey avait été le commentateur durant la Coupe du monde. Son enthousiasme et sa technicité lui avait permis de vivre et de suivre le match de l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie comme si lui-même s'était trouvé juché sur les balais des équipes. L'ancien batteur se rassit, enchanté, aux côtés du second homme, Bartemius Croupton. Celui-ci, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, resta de marbre. Habillé en costume cravate, cheveux et moustache soigneusement taillés, il paraissait extrêmement sérieux et contrastait curieusement avec son voisin de siège.

« Barty Croupton est le patron de mon frère Percy » souffla Ron à la table de Gryffondor.

« Et Percy ne vous a jamais révélé la surprise de la préparation du Tournoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Non, mais il ne s'est pas gêné pour prendre un air important et énigmatique pendant toutes les vacances d'été. Seuls les parents étaient au courant... je me demande comment ils ont pu nous cacher un événement aussi énorme ».

« Il n'a pas l'air commode » fit Hermione, récoltant les hochements de tête approbateurs de leurs autres camarades.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et le drap recouvrant le meuble à côté de lui s'envola, découvrant une grande coupe en bois. Elle était ancienne, et incrustée de gemmes scintillantes. Une gerbe de flammes bleues s'en échappa.

« Et voici, très chers étudiants... la _Coupe de Feu_ ».

Le vieil homme leur rappela que les champions sélectionnés devraient accomplir trois tâches, et que c'est cette belle coupe qui les choisirait. Tout au long de ces quinze jours de cours, depuis l'annonce de la tenue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, chacun s'était demandé qui pourrait participer à la compétition, sur quels critères de sélections exactement, et comment ils seraient choisis, s'il y avait des épreuves préalables à passer. Face à la Coupe de Feu, les visages interloqués et dubitatifs étaient nombreux.

Dans un silence cérémonieux, Dumbledore leur révéla la façon de procéder pour déposer son nom dans la coupe. Ils avaient une journée entière pour agir. Il insista également lourdement sur le fait que seuls les étudiants âgés d'au moins dix-sept ans pouvaient prétendre au titre de champions. Cette précision provoqua une vague de soupirs et de chuchotements mécontents qui poursuivirent le directeur jusqu'à la fin de ses explications. Cela fut toutefois balayé par le début officiel du dîner opulent que les cuisines leur avaient préparés. De multiples victuailles apparurent sur les longues tables, et ce fut l'occasion pour chaque école de découvrir des plats étrangers.

Ils passèrent donc une soirée plus longue et plus copieuse que d'habitude.

Enfin, après un repas interminable dans une ambiance festive, tous les étudiants convergèrent vers les grandes portes. L'assemblée se dispersa rapidement, les préfets de Poudlard ne manquant pas de rappeler à tous que le couvre-feu allait bientôt tomber. La délégation de Beauxbâtons fut spécialement raccompagnée à son carrosse géant par Dumbledore, les élèves français suivant sagement leur directrice. Quant aux à ceux de Durmstrang, ils rejoignirent seuls, au compte-goutte, leur navire amarré aux rives du lac, disparaissant dans la nuit sombre. Ils étaient particulièrement sollicités par la maison Serpentard, et continuaient à susciter l'admiration et l'étonnement avec leurs carrures.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient retranchés dans un coin du Hall près d'une statue, pour observer tout ce beau monde, échappant à la vigilance du professeur McGonagall qui s'échinait à renvoyer les retardataires dans leurs salles communes. Ron, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Viktor Krum, avait préféré se fondre dans un petit groupe de fans afin de l'approcher stratégiquement. Mais le joueur de l'équipe de Bulgarie avait une garde rapprochée composée d'un camarade à l'air renfrogné et aux traits durs taillé comme une armoire à glace, ainsi que du directeur de Durmstrang. Ils discutaient avec les dernières années de Serpentard et certains professeurs, et Karkaroff adoptait clairement une attitude paternaliste avec le sportif, comme s'il était son favori. Son regard pénétrant s'attardait sur ceux qui avaient l'imprudence d'importuner Krum en se montrant un peu trop insistant.

Lorsque Dumbledore revint du carrosse de Beauxbâtons et entra dans le Hall, les curieux se dissipèrent, déçus. Le directeur se rendit vers Karkaroff et fit approcher le professeur Snape qui restait en retrait, lequel affichait une moue ouvertement hostile. De toute évidence, il aurait préféré être ailleurs que dans le Hall. Réticent, l'homme céda cependant à contrecœur à l'insistance du vieux sorcier et se retrouva face au directeur de Durmstrang.

Les deux hommes, respectant scrupuleusement une distance de sécurité, se saluèrent du bout des lèvres. Karkaroff serra les lèvres et se raidit, pendant que le groupe se taisait. Son regard perçant croisa les prunelles pénétrantes et obsidiennes de Snape. Le Maître des Potions le toisait des pieds à la tête avec cet air si insondable avec lequel il parvenait à mettre mal à l'aise les gens. La tension était palpable. Le combat de regards dura un certain moment. Snape durcit le sien, décidé à l'emporter, sous les visages perplexes de ceux qui les entouraient.

Karkaroff finit par ciller, rompant le contact le premier.

Un mince sourire triomphant étira les lèvres de Snape, puis il fit volte-face et s'en alla.

Près de la statue, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil interloqué. Puis le garçon tira son amie en arrière, derrière le socle. Ils s'agenouillèrent à moitié, sans faire de bruit. Le directeur de Serpentard venait en effet dans leur direction, vers les couloirs menant aux sous-sols, et ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour se faire griller.

« Snape ! » lança soudain Karkaroff.

L'interpellé s'arrêta à la hauteur de la statue. Les deux Gryffondors baissèrent la tête.

Karkaroff fit signe à ses élèves de quitter le château, brisa le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux, et rattrapa Snape à grands pas. Comme quelques secondes plus tôt, ils se dévisagèrent un court instant.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire, Severus ? » lui demanda l'homme d'une voix sucrée.

« Je crains n'avoir en effet rien à te dire, Igor » répliqua froidement son interlocuteur.

Retenant sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Le ton et l'emploi des prénoms signifiait que les deux hommes se connaissaient. Et manifestement, ils n'entretenaient pas des relations des plus cordiales.

« Cela faisait longtemps » commenta Karkaroff.

« Heureusement pour moi ».

« Ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde... quelque chose a changé ».

Le timbre de l'homme se fit plus feutré et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, soudainement soucieux.

« J'ai l'impression que ça devient de plus en plus tendu. Il se passe des choses dans l'ombre. Toi aussi tu la sens, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Snape ne répondit pas, ses traits se faisant plus inquisiteurs que jamais.

« On dirait qu'elle est vivante, qu'elle m'appelle. Ça a commencé au depuis cette nuit-là, quelques chatouillements fugaces parfois, à tel point que je pensais alors que mon imagination me jouait des tours. Mais je ne crois pas au hasard ».

« Je ne compte pas parler de cela avec toi ».

« Severus, attends... Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ».

« Je ne suis pas homme à commettre l'erreur de l'ignorer. A présent, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire de digne d'intérêt, bonne soirée. J'ai plus important à faire ».

Et, sans un regard de plus pour Karkaroff, Snape fit demi-tour avant de s'éloigner. Le directeur de Durmstrang resta immobile, ses yeux froids suivant le Maître des Potions jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Derrière la statue, Harry fronça les sourcils. L'échange n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute, mais cela avait été suffisant pour en conclure que les deux hommes, du moins Karkaroff, paraissaient s'inquiéter de quelque chose.

Mais de quoi s'agissait-il?


	6. La Coupe de Feu

_Bonjour ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre fidélité ! Sachez aussi que s'il y a des similitudes évidentes avec le canon, en vérité vous vous apercevrez que l'histoire va rapidement dévier de l'originale, puisque mon intrigue perso se met en place ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre VI**

 **La Coupe de Feu**

* * *

Le centre de l'attention de la journée du samedi fut exclusivement porté sur la Coupe de Feu, sagement entreposée sur son socle en pierre au milieu du Hall de Poudlard.

Un cercle scintillant doré avait été tracé autour, et ondulait doucement lorsqu'on le franchissait. Les étudiants s'étaient rapidement aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une ligne de Limite d'Âge permettant de court-circuiter les candidatures de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore dix-sept ans révolus. Plusieurs personnes en firent les frais, voyant le bout de parchemin sur lequel ils avaient inscrits leur nom ainsi que leur école partir en fumée, et les soupirs de déception de ceux qui avaient espéré contourner cette barrière magique furent nombreux. La totalité des représentants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang déposèrent leur bout de papier dans la coupe : il devenait rouge avant de projeter une gerbe d'étincelles bleutées, signe qu'il était accepté. Les élèves de Poudlard ne furent pas en reste, et régulièrement les salves d'applaudissements et d'acclamations venaient saluer les candidats des quatre maisons.

Comme pour les pronostics sur l'arrivée des délégations, les paris concernant les futurs champions des écoles respectives se multiplièrent.

La veille déjà, Fred et George avaient pris les devants dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, anticipant la concurrence. L'ambiance festive ne s'était pas arrêtée au dîner d'accueil mais avait perduré jusqu'à trois heure du matin pour les plus tardifs, chacun discutant avec animation. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient ainsi lancés dans l'organisation de paris dont il était certain que ce soit interdit, et cette opération avait eu un franc succès si l'on en jugeait la caisse en fer remplie de gallions, de mornilles, et de petits objets de valeur en tout genre qu'ils transportaient précieusement avec eux.

Ce n'est que lorsque le préfet-en-chef excédé, leur propre frère Percy, qui après une longue liste de menaces s'était rendu en direction des appartements du professeur McGonagall en pleine nuit en raison du désordre qui régnait dans la salle commune, que Fred et George avaient remballé leurs affaires. Mais le lendemain dès l'aube, ils avaient été les premiers à se lever pour arpenter la Grande Salle et sillonner le château à la chasse au poisson, persuadant les élèves des autres maisons de s'initier aux paris. Toute la journée jusqu'au soir, ils parvinrent à éviter les membres du personnel de l'école, faisant habilement disparaître leur coffre dès que l'un d'eux pointait le bout de son nez, n'hésitant d'ailleurs pas à monnayer quelques élèves de première année pour guetter dans les couloirs.

Enfin, l'heure fut venue de découvrir les noms des champions après le dîner.

La Grande Salle avait été réaménagée, et des gradins installés avec une habileté coordonnée. Elle était bondée et bruissait d'impatience. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient habillés de leurs capes noires aux couleurs de leurs maisons, et côtoyaient les tons bleu pastel de la délégation de Beauxbâtons. Ceux qui se distinguaient le plus étaient les élèves de Durmstrang en uniformes rouge.

A leur tête se trouvait Karkaroff, secondé d'un individu encore plus massif que les autres, aux traits durs. Il ressemblait à un garde du corps peu conciliant, mais son rôle devait être de conseiller son directeur. Du côté de la table des professeurs figuraient de nouveaux invités, dont quelques hommes et femmes venus assister Croupton et Verpey.

La Coupe de Feu fut apportée au milieu de la vaste pièce, à la vue de tous.

Dumbledore fit s'éteindre une partie des chandelles suspendue depuis le plafond et attendit près de la coupe qui continuait d'émettre des flammes bleues.

Peu à peu, les murmures se turent et cédèrent la place à un silence attentif.

Alors, le feu devint rouge, et il y eut des crépitements, des étincelles.

De la Coupe de Feu fusa un bout de parchemin noirci, qui annonça le choix du premier champion du Tournoi, le champion de Poudlard : Cédric Diggory, de la maison Poufsouffle. La voix de Dumbledore était enjouée et chaleureuse. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations enthousiastes saluèrent le septième année qui emprunta la porte dérobée derrière la table des professeurs. Puis furent ensuite tirés les noms respectifs de Fleur Delacour, charmante candidate de Beauxbâtons, ainsi que le joueur de Quidditch Bulgare Viktor Krum. Les deux autres champions furent chaleureusement acclamés.

Et alors que les applaudissements se tarissaient, pendant que la foule des étudiants commençait à se répandre en murmures survoltés sur le choix des heureux élus, tandis que les parieurs se réunissaient pour venir exiger ou payer leur dû, et que les plus euphoriques invitaient leurs camarades à une fête dans leurs salles communes; il se produisit un événement pour le moins déconcertant.

La flamme bleue qui brûlait dans la coupe émit soudain plusieurs craquements et devint rouge sang. Un étrange silence statufia tout le monde, et chacun riva son regard intrigué sur la Coupe de Feu et retint son souffle. Que se passait-il ?

Sous leurs yeux incrédules, un morceau de parchemin jaillit soudain de la coupe et voltigea dans les airs jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, un air perplexe sur le visage, l'attrape entre ses doigts fins. Il souffla brièvement dessus pour le refroidir et fronça les sourcils en direction de la Coupe de Feu dont les flammes écarlates s'éteignirent peu à peu. Et il lu le bout de papier.

Son regard perçant se figea durant de longues secondes, tandis qu'une expression de stupéfaction mêlée de préoccupation se lisait sur ses traits. Sans lever les yeux du parchemin, comme s'il le relisait plusieurs fois afin d'être bien certain de ce qui était écrit dessus, il annonça d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion :

« Harry Potter ».

Un silence de cathédrale s'abattit sur la Grande Salle.

Harry tendit l'oreille, décontenancé. Qu'est-ce que... ? Il était certain qu'il avait entendu autre chose, un autre nom avec une consonance similaire. Autour de lui, les visages étaient étonnés, et les gens se regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Manifestement, tous se demandaient s'ils avaient bien compris ce que venait de déclarer leur directeur.

Face à l'absence évidente de réaction, ce dernier répéta plus fort :

« Harry Potter ! J'appelle le quatrième champion Harry Potter ! ».

Cette fois-ci, plus aucun doute. Harry n'en avait pas la berlue.

Il sentit comme un poids lui tomber dans la poitrine dès que son nom franchit les lèvres du vieux sorcier. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant et ses entrailles se nouèrent. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que Dumbledore lui faisait une blague. Après tout, il avait beau être à la tête de la plus célèbre école de magie du monde, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il était réputé pour son caractère parfois farceur et taquin. Mais il s'aperçut très vite que ceci n'avait rien d'une aimable plaisanterie. Le directeur arborait une expression extrêmement sérieuse et ne semblait définitivement pas enclin à l'amusement.

Il le regardait, _lui._

Et bientôt, tout le monde l'imita. Tous les regards scrutateurs et curieux convergèrent vers lui et il fut le centre de l'attention. A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione le dévisageaient, pantois.

« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe » leur souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard abasourdi.

« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe » répéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? ».

Il entendait des chuchotements désapprobateurs et confus bruire autour de lui, dans la masse des étudiants. Il se sentait souverainement stupide et maladroit. Comment était-il supposé réagir ? A côté de la Coupe de Feu désormais éteinte, Dumbledore, le bout de parchemin encore fumant dans ses doigts pincés, se tenait là, immobile, et continuait de le regarder. Les autres professeurs murmuraient furtivement entre eux et observaient Harry avec la même consternation que tout le monde.

Alors qu'un malaise certain s'installait lentement mais sûrement, Bartemius Croupton se leva de son siège depuis la table des invités.

« Harry Potter ! Votre nom a été choisi par la Coupe de Feu, vous devez vous rendre auprès des autres champions, s'il vous plaît ».

La demande de rejoindre les élus des trois écoles du Tournoi fit au jeune Gryffondor l'effet d'une gifle, l'effet d'un sceau d'eau glacée en pleine figure, l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. La rumeur de la foule enfla, et il sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir le corps, pendant que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Sa respiration se fit plus courte.

Il fit la seule chose que son état de stupéfaction lui permettait de faire.

« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe ! » lança-t-il d'une voix claire pour la troisième fois.

Tout le monde l'entendit.

Tout le monde entendit aussi son ton mal assuré.

Il y eut quelques très longues secondes de flottements.

 _Vox clamanti in deserto._

Une voix criant dans le désert.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, effaré par sa propre humiliation.

Croupton échangea un regard hésitant avec Dumbledore, mais le directeur hocha de la tête. Le responsable du Département de la coopération magique internationale reprit alors la parole.

« Harry Potter, veuillez vous rendre dans la pièce voisine ».

Harry serra les dents, de plus en plus angoissé.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil désemparé pour Ron et Hermione, toujours bouche bée, il se glissa parmi les étudiants, qui s'écartaient de lui pour le laisser passer. Puis il longea les gradins bondés, marchant d'un pas lent et indécis. Il sentait les regards pesants et insistants posés sur lui, et le suivre dans sa progression. Il subit les airs graves et méfiants de nombre d'étudiants. Il passa devant Dumbledore, qui ne manifestait aucune autre expression que la préoccupation.

Il avait chaud, tout d'un coup.

Il essuya son front.

Il passa ensuite devant plusieurs professeurs qui avaient assisté debout aux choix de la Coupe de Feu.

Il s'arrêta.

« Je ne peux pas être un champion. Je n'ai jamais mis mon nom dans cette coupe ».

« Rejoignez mademoiselle Delacour et messieurs Krum et Diggory, M. Potter » lui répondit le professeur McGonagall. « Nous tirerons cela au clair dans un instant ».

Harry rencontra alors le regard de Snape.

Comme lors des cours de Potions depuis la rentrée, ou lorsqu'il le croisait au détour d'un couloir, il affichait encore cet air à la fois soucieux et renfrogné. Ses yeux noirs étaient durs et impénétrables. Il le toisait, aux côtés de la professeur de Métamorphose, les lèvres pincées, drapé dans ses robes noires.

Étrangement, Harry ressentit le besoin impérieux de se justifier et de rétablir la vérité.

« Ce n'est pas moi » déclara-t-il d'une voix plus sûre que tout à l'heure.

Pour toute réponse, Snape plissa les yeux et renforça l'intensité de son regard. Le jeune garçon le soutint un moment. Puis, pris d'un soudain élan de témérité, il ajouta :

« Je ne peux pas être un champion. Je ne veux pas être un champion. Je ne rejoindrai pas les autres, je n'ai rien à faire ici, tout ceci n'est qu'un immense malentendu ».

Il eu le temps d'intercepter le haussement de sourcils du Maître des Potions avant de faire volte-face. D'un pas nettement plus déterminé qu'à l'aller, il s'éloigna des professeurs pour traverser la Grande Salle en sens inverse. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque McGonagall l'appela à plusieurs reprises dans son dos, ni même lorsqu'elle usa du ton sévère qu'elle affectionnait habituellement quand elle était contrariée. Il ne s'arrêta même pas en passant près des organisateurs de la compétition lorsque Croupton imita sa directrice de maison en lui demandant solennellement de gagner la salle annexe où se trouvaient les autres champions.

Les murmures se transformèrent peu à peu en un léger brouhaha, sorte de bourdonnement continu fait de conversations à voix basses où perçait ça et là des exclamations désapprobatrices pour la plupart.

« HARRY POTTER ! ».

Derrière lui, la voix sonore de Dumbledore résonna dans toute la Grande Salle.

Son intervention autoritaire étouffa net le brouhaha qui s'était levé.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se figer. Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant, et se retourna lentement pour oser affronter le directeur.

L'homme n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait toujours debout près de la Coupe de Feu. Malgré l'intonation puissante qu'il avait mis en l'appelant, il était incroyablement serein et son regard était sérieux. A ses côtés l'austère Croupton paraissait quelque peu nerveux et embarrassé de faire face à une situation manifestement exceptionnelle. Il n'avait certainement pas imaginé qu'un candidat supplémentaire, et qui plus est âgé de seulement quatorze ans, viendrait troubler l'ordre soigneusement établi et planifié de l'organisation de cette compétition hors normes. Ses pensées devaient tourner à pleins rouages dans son esprit.

Tout comme dans la tête du jeune Gryffondor, où tourbillonnaient les doutes et interrogations.

« Je vous somme de vous rendre immédiatement auprès des trois autres champions » déclara calmement Dumbledore.

Harry faillit protester.

Il faillit se rebeller en affirmant une fois de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas être un champion puisqu'il n'avait jamais déposé sa candidature dans la Coupe de Feu. Et d'abord, même s'il l'avait fait à son propre insu, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu déjouer la ligne de délimitation d'âge. Il n'en avait pas les pouvoirs, personne n'en avait les pouvoirs parmi les étudiants. Dumbledore lui-même l'avait tracée, comment aurait-il pu contrer la magie d'un si puissant sorcier ? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Il faillit refuser d'obtempérer, donc, mais l'air sévère du vieil homme fit voler en éclat tout acte de bravoure et de résistance. Il ne pouvait pas tenir tête au directeur de l'école. Pas publiquement. Dumbledore n'était pas un simple professeur, il n'était pas un membre du personnel de Poudlard comme un autre. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de lui obéir.

Alors, dans un silence lourd, il revint sur ses pas.

Suivi de tous les regards de la salle, il repassa devant les étudiants, devant les délégations, devant les professeurs, sentant le rouge lui colorer les joues en même temps que la panique s'insinuait dans ses veines. Il poussa la porte dérobée derrière la table des professeurs et descendit fébrilement une volée de marches pour se retrouver dans une vaste pièce. Elle s'apparentait à une crypte aux arcades entrecroisées. Devant de grands et colorés vitraux s'élançait une longue table recouverte d'un tissu bordeaux, et entourée de plusieurs hauts sièges. Les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée projetaient des ombres tremblotantes sur la voûte.

Les champions désignés y patientaient en silence.

Tous trois froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là, et devinrent totalement incrédules quand il leur avoua dans un souffle qu'il était apparemment un champion lui aussi. Alors que Cédric Diggory faisait remarquer avec justesse que cela ne pouvait pas être possible, une cacophonie étouffée leur vint de la Grande Salle. Harry attendit avec une pointe d'angoisse que le bruit s'atténue, se préparant à devoir faire face aux organisateurs du Tournoi.

Il le ressentait, non seulement il passait pour un tricheur, mais il passerait sans doute pour un menteur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte dérobée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier était talonné de près par un Karkaroff et une Madame Maxime mécontents . Suivaient une bonne partie des professeurs ainsi que Croupton, Verpey et leurs collègues. Rapidement, Harry eut l'impression que la pièce était envahie de toute part. Dumbledore lui redemanda sur un ton autoritaire s'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, s'il en était bien sûr. Sa réponse et son air perdu déplurent considérablement à certaines personnes qui protestèrent avec véhémence et remirent vertement en cause sa probité.

Durant de longues minutes, un débat animé agita le groupe, chacun y allant de son observation.

Ce fut Croupton qui y mit un terme.

« Assez ».

Il haussa à peine le ton, mais tout le monde l'entendit. L'autorité que lui conférait son statut. Tous

se tournèrent vers lui, attentifs.

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé, que ce soit une défaillance magique dans la mise en place de la Coupe de Feu, ou bien une infraction destinée à en tromper le mécanisme, cela ne change rien aux faits ».

L'homme posa son regard sur Harry.

« Toute candidature soumise et tirée par la Coupe de Feu est définitivement actée. Le contrat liant le champion à la coupe est inviolable, et teinté d'une ancienne magie. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de concourir : il ne peut pas refuser de participer aux épreuves, il ne peut pas non plus abandonner ni mandater une tierce personne à sa place. Ce sont les règles depuis que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été instauré, et on ne peut y déroger. Que M. Potter soit âgé de quatorze ans seulement au lieu de l'âge minimum requis n'y change rien, il doit nécessairement participer à la compétition ».

Un lourd silence accueillit les déclarations dans une atmosphère pesante.

« Et si je refuse d'y participer ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que d'y participer » lui répondit Croupton avec nervosité. « Du fait du fonctionnement idoine de la coupe, la seule présence de votre candidature sur un morceau de parchemin traduit la clarté de votre consentement, votre acquiescement à vous soumettre aux règles du Tournoi. Il n'est plus possible de renoncer depuis le moment où votre nom a été déposé ».

« Vous ne répondez pas clairement à la question » intervint froidement Snape. « Que se passera-t-il si Potter refuse en tout état de cause de se présenter aux épreuves ? ».

Le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale détourna son regard de Harry vers le Maître des Potions.

« Ce qui arrive lorsqu'un contrat magique inviolable de cette nature est violé ».

« La mort ? » fit Madame Maxime avec effroi.

Plusieurs personnes grimacèrent, et Fleur Delacour plaqua une main sur sa bouche, effarée. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« Non. Mais plutôt un douloureux tourment qui s'amplifiera jusqu'à ce qu'il se plie aux exigences du contrat ».

« Douloureux tourment ? » s'enquit poliment le garçon, les dents serrées.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir en connaître les détails.

L'homme paru encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Les affres dues au puissant sortilège liant les champions et la coupe, c'est-à-dire d'après ce que l'on sait de ceux qui ont refusé d'y prendre part, une souffrance physique croissante qui hante les candidats récalcitrants, comme si un lent poison s'insinuait dans vos veines pour vous consumer jusqu'à ce que la personne respecte la loi du Tournoi ».

La déclaration fit s'intensifier le malaise.

« Bonté divine ! » s'écria la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

« Quelle barbarie ! » s'indigna Fleur, scandalisée.

« Nous ne pouvons pas y remédier » se défendit Croupton. « Cette magie ancienne est demeurée inchangée depuis la naissance du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers au XIIIe siècle. Nous n'avons pas les pouvoirs d'en modifier la teneur. J'en suis navré, M. Potter ».

Le professeur McGonagall poussa une vive exclamation de dédain.

« Alors c'est ce à quoi nous en sommes réduits ? M. Potter est condamné soit à finir tué par on ne sait quoi lors de l'une des tâches, soit à être torturé par une magie archaïque ?

« N'exagérons pas les faits » fit une femme du Ministère aux côtés de Croupton élégamment vêtue d'une cape violette. « Les mesures de sécurité sont renforcées par rapport aux tournois qui étaient organisés auparavant, des soigneurs et des sorciers qualifiés seront prêts à intervenir en cas de difficulté grave ou de péril imminent du champion ».

« Définissez péril imminent » persifla Maugrey.

« Ce... ».

« Le danger est présent tout au long des épreuves, c'est ce qui explique la Limite d'Âge, qu'entendez-vous par péril éminent ? Comment le déterminez-vous ? Est-ce au moment où le garçon fera face à une bête démoniaque ou bien plutôt lorsque ladite bestiole sera sur le point de le mettre à mort sur l'autel du rite sacrificiel ? Car en un claquement de dents il sera trop tard pour intervenir, chère amie ! Belle mécanique n'est-il pas ? Demandez-vous seulement à qui profite le crime ! _Quid profit ? ! »._

Il aboya les derniers mots et frappa avec sa canne contre les dalles, produisant des étincelles.

Presque tout le groupe sursauta. La femme à cape violette leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alastor » fit aussitôt le directeur avec une once de reproche.

« Et quoi ? La vérité si je mens, Albus ! ».

Snape ricana.

« Inutile d'être aussi dramatique » dit sèchement Croupton.

Maugrey grogna, roulant son œil magique dans l'orbite.

« Vous n'approuvez pas mes propos, Barty ? _Vous_ ? Je vous ai rarement vu en désaccord avec moi ».

« Je partage entièrement votre point de vue, Alastor, vous me connaissez peut-être mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce. Mais il est inutile de faire peur à ce garçon et autres champions présents ».

« C'est pourtant ce qui les attends » contra l'Auror plus calmement.

« En définitive, allez-vous participer à ce tournoi, M. Potter ? » demanda l'envoyée du Ministère à Harry.

« Comme s'il avait le choix ! » se renfrogna Madame Maxime. « Mais je persiste et je signe, Albus, ceci est une rupture d'égalité entre les candidats ».

« Avez-vous une meilleure solution à proposer ? » s'enquit la femme.

La directrice de Beauxbâtons referma la bouche, visiblement à court d'idées.

« Bien. Alors, M. Potter ? ».

De nouveau, Harry sentit tous les regards inquisiteurs se poser sur lui. Risquer sa vie dans un tournoi dangereux, ou subir un tourment qui ne cessera qu'une fois qu'il se soumettra aux règles de la Coupe de Feu ? Quelle plaisanterie.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais participer ».

« Sage initiative, Harry ! » lança soudain joyeusement Verpey, qui était resté assez en retrait jusque là, ne sachant trop comment réagir à cette situation incongrue. « Faire face à sa destinée, tel est l'esprit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! ».

Croupton lui jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif, avant de hausser les épaules avec fatalisme.

Puis il demanda aux quatre champions de se réunir et s'adressa à eux.

« La première tâche se déroulera à Poudlard le 31 octobre prochain à 9h. Elle a pour objectif de vous pousser dans vos retranchements, de mesurer votre réactivité face à l'adversité. Vous la découvrirez le matin même, c'est pourquoi elle demandera beaucoup de courage pour affronter l'inconnu. En vertu du règlement du Tournoi, toute tentative de triche sera sévèrement punie. L'utilisation de potions de plantes, de potion de chance ou de toute autre potion destinée à vous aider lors de l'épreuve est formellement interdite. De plus, vous n'avez pas le droit d'accepter ni de solliciter une aide de quelque nature que ce soit à vos professeurs ou membres du jury. Votre seule arme est votre baguette magique. De surcroît...».

Au fur et à mesure que Croupton parlait, le visage de Harry s'assombrissait.

Comment était-il supposé se préparer à une épreuve totalement inconnue ? Il présuma que c'était là tout l'enjeu de la chose. Lorsque le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale eut terminé de donner les informations, il leur souhaita bonne chance, ignorant soigneusement le grognement de Maugrey. Puis il fut temps de prendre congé. Le groupe se dispersa bon gré mal gré.

Le regard lourd et ombrageux, le colosse qui accompagnait Karkaroff, prit Krum par une épaule dans une attitude protectrice. Il paraissait plus impressionnant que jamais dans son uniforme noir aux armoiries de Durmstrang. Il était baraqué comme une armoire à glace, et Harry nota furtivement qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le démolir d'un coup de poing si l'envie lui prenait de lui faire payer sa candidature impromptue. Ils quittèrent la pièce en même temps qu'une Madame Maxime frustrée.

« C'est de la folie, professeur Dumbledore » murmura McGonagall.

« Oui » répondit simplement ce dernier.

Snape se détacha du pilier près duquel il se tenait et vint au devant de Harry. Il susurra sur un ton onctueux :

« Décidément M. Potter, vous avez le chic pour défier même les règles magiques les plus anciennes Si le Destin nous était personnifié, je dirais que vous feriez preuve à son égard d'une insolente provocation ».

Harry ne répondit pas. L'homme le regarda quelques instants en silence. Il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose. Mais à le voir jeter de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, il y avait visiblement un peu trop de monde autour d'eux pour s'adonner à quelque confidence. Alors, impassible, il fit volte-face, salua le directeur avec raideur, et quitta la salle en compagnie des autres professeurs.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Harry s'éclipsa à son tour. Fort heureusement, la Grande Salle s'était vidée, et il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, de se justifier, de répéter encore qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe.

Il arriva d'un pas lourd devant le portrait gardant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Derrière, il percevait un brouhaha, comme si on fêtait un événement.

La Grosse Dame, qui tricotait dans son cadre, l'accueillit d'un enjoué :

« Alors comme ça vous êtes le champion de Poudlard ? Toutes mes félicitations ».

« Je ne suis le champion de personne » répondit-il sombrement. « Cédric Diggory est le champion de Poudlard ».

« Vous l'êtes aussi mon cher garçon ! C'est un honneur pour la maison de Gryffondor ».

Harry soupira longuement.

 _« Memento mori »._

« Moi je ne sais pas, mais vous cela risque peut-être d'arriver plus vite que vous ne l'auriez pensé » fit la Grosse Dame, songeuse.

« Très drôle ».

« Je plaisantais, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je dois vous prévenir : ils ont improvisé une petite fête là-dedans, ça fait un boucan de tous les diables ».

Et elle pivota légèrement pour lui montrer en toute discrétion.

Il régnait dans la salle commune un joyeux chaos, et pas seulement une petite fête comme lui avait dit la Grosse Dame.

Une partie importante de la maison Gryffondor, sous l'égide de quelques étudiants agissant avec la complicité douteuse des cuisines de l'école, fêtait le choix des champions, tout en brandissant les bannières de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Un vieux poste radio diffusait de la musique, les victuailles et les verres passaient de mains en mains. Au milieu de la salle circulaire, Fred récupérait les paris dans une ambiance survoltée, tandis que son jumeau George expérimentait des gadgets de farces et attrapes avec les plus jeunes.

La dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin, c'était d'une fête.

Il n'avait pas envie de fêter le début officiel du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ni le tirage au sort des trois autres champions, et encore moins sa propre candidature. Il avait envie d'être seul un moment, au calme, loin de la ferveur généralisée. Aussi pria-t-il la Grosse Dame de garder le secret quant à sa venue et il s'éloigna dans les escaliers. Et tant pis pour l'interdiction de se balader dans le château la nuit.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la situation, et se repassait le fil de la soirée dans son esprit, il sentit que son cerveau s'embrouillait, comme plongé dans le brouillard. Il avait du mal à vraiment réaliser cette folie. Comment ce qui avait été une journée chargée en excitation et en impatience s'était subitement transformée en douche glacée lorsque son nom était sorti de la coupe. Comment ce qui devait s'avérer être pour lui l'opportunité d'assister à un événement d'anthologie dans l'histoire de Poudlard s'était mué en un fardeau.

Les paroles de Croupton et de McGonagall tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne tenait pas à subir mille tourments résultant de la violation d'un contrat baigné d'une ancienne magie. Il allait donc inévitablement devoir concourir, et alors il braverait d'autres dangers, dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il s'agissait. Il allait se faire terrasser comme un brin de paille. Et puis il n'avait pas la plus petite chance face aux trois autres champions plus âgés, plus compétents et plus entraînés que lui. Enfin, au stade où il en était, son tout nouvel et premier objectif dans l'ordre des priorités devant ''ne pas être attaqué ni enlevé par les Mangemorts'' était désormais ''survivre physiquement à la première tâche''.

Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Il soupira tandis qu'il atteignait le septième étage.

Il se sentait fatigué tout d'un coup. Il voulait aller se réfugier dans son dortoir et dormir, à la fois pour oublier les événements inattendus de la soirée, et à la fois pour se reposer en vue d'affronter la foule des étudiants le lendemain. A en juger par la réaction de ceux-ci quand son nom avait jailli de la coupe, il était à peu près certain que ça avait été assez mal accueilli dans l'ensemble – hormis l'enthousiasme d'une partie des Gryffondors. Mais il ne pouvait pas se rendre en catimini dans la tour où se déroulait la fête, il serait trop aisément repérable.

Où pouvait-il dormir autre part dans le château ? Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Il fallait un endroit assez reculé pour qu'aucun professeur ne lui tombe dessus au détour d'une ronde, un endroit pas trop inconfortable. Peut-être une salle de classe vide ?

Ou bien au sommet de l'une des innombrables tours et tourelles de l'école, en priant pour qu'on ne le trouve pas. Il pensa brièvement à se rendre chez Hagrid. Lui au moins le comprendrait.

Alors qu'il repassait devant la grande tapisserie du sorcier Barnabas le Follet s'échinant à apprendre la danse classique à des trolls des montagnes, il entendit soudainement un bruit de pierres bougeant. Il s'arrêta, surpris, et vit se dessiner sur le mur d'en face une porte toute simple en bois.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le couloir était désert.

Qui avait fait apparaître cette porte ?

Il s'avança et poussa le battant, se retrouvant dans une jolie salle spacieuse aux voûtes éclairées par des chandelles et par les flammes qui flamboyait dans une cheminée. Il s'y trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin juste devant le feu, plusieurs confortables hamacs, des coussins et oreillers disposés un peu partout, un sofa, et des matelas. On aurait dit un petit dortoir. Il n'y avait personne. Harry en resta bouche bée.

C'est comme si la pièce avait été spécialement aménagée pour lui, afin qu'il puisse dormir.

Mais oui, c'était sûrement ça !

Il était passé plusieurs fois devant le mur nu en réfléchissant à un endroit où il pourrait dormir tranquille sans être dérangé, et cette pièce était apparue pour lui ! La magie ne cesserait décidément jamais de l'émerveiller, songea-t-il avec joie, une chaleur venant lui réchauffer le cœur. Il retira sa cape et se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées, avant de se blottir dans les draps du lit à baldaquin et de sombrer.

Il fit d'étranges rêves cette nuit-là.

Il rêva qu'il se retrouvait au cœur du gigantesque stade de la Coupe du monde, et que la première tâche consistait à affronter les Lycaons argentés. Naturellement il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui et courait à en perdre haleine pour sauver sa peau, sous les huées et les vocifération de cent-mille spectateurs déchaînés. Et alors qu'il parvenait à leur échapper - ce qui était ridicule car ces loup-garous démentiels étaient bien trop rapides - une armada de Mangemorts se dressait soudainement en cercle autour de lui, leurs masques en argent dont les yeux rappelaient des puits sans fonds.

Il finissait par s'enfuir du stade sur l'un des chevaux blancs ailés de Beauxbâtons, cheval qui devenait noir, sinistre et décharné en plein vol. Et, pendant qu'il se penchait sur son encolure et découvrait avec horreur les yeux rouges sanguinaires et démoniaques des créatures, un Maugrey Fol Œil se dessinait dans le ciel devant lui, l'air renfrogné comme à son habitude.

 _clac clac clac_

Il faisait claquer sa canne sur un rocher, rugissant inlassablement la même sentence "Vigilance constante !".

 _clac clac clac_

Regardant le cheval digne d'un Détraqueur précipiter Harry dans un gouffre sans fin.

 _clac clac clac_

Et tandis qu'il errait dans les tréfonds obscurs de l'abîme, Harry s'aperçu que ce n'était plus des bruits de canne.

 _clac !_

Ce coup plus sonore le réveilla, le tirant de son sommeil.

Perdu, il tâtonna la table de chevet à la recherche des lunettes et regarda en direction de la fenêtre, où il vit sa chouette blanche Hedwige qui tapotait contre la vitre pour le réveiller. Comment avait-elle fait pour le retrouver dans cette pièce cachée ? Il supposa que les chouettes avaient un instinct pour retrouve leur maître même dans les endroits les plus discrets. Paradoxalement, il se sentait frais et dispos. Il s'était figuré qu'il dormirait mal cette nuit, mais malgré ses rêves inquiétants, il avait dormi comme une masse. Le lit douillet devait y être pour beaucoup.

Repoussant les draps, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et salua sa chouette qui lui mordilla gentiment la main.

Dehors il régnait un épais brouillard, un peu à l'image de ce qu'avait été son cerveau chamboulé la veille. Un petit air frisquet lui caressa le visage.

Il frissonna.

C'était un de ces matins au temps morne où tout semblait être suspendu autour du château. Hedwige lui apportait un mot de Hermione qui manifestement était partie à sa recherche sans le trouver, et qui lui demandait de venir la rejoindre dans le parc au calme. Harry serait bien resté traîner un peu plus longtemps dans les couvertures chaudes pour profiter plus longuement de sa matinée, mais il se sentait reposé, et la proposition de son amie était l'occasion pour lui de prendre le petit-déjeuner à l'écart des autres étudiants.

Il quitta furtivement sa précieuse cachette en se promettant d'y amener Hermione et Ron un jour pour leur faire la surprise, et fit un saut aux toilettes pour se rafraîchi le visage.

Il croisa peu de monde en descendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, la majorité des occupants du château devant prolonger le plaisir de rester au lit un dimanche matin de brouillard. Hermione l'attendait dans le Hall. Elle était seule.

« Bonjour, Harry » lança-t-elle. « J'ai rapporté du jus de citrouille et des croissants ».

« Excellente idée Hermione. Ron ne viens pas avec nous ? ».

« J'ai voulu le réveiller mais il refusait fermement de sortir de lit, et c'est là que je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais pas là. Les draps étaient intacts, j'en ai donc déduits que tu n'avais pas dormi dans le dortoir cette nuit ».

« Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu peux librement accéder au dortoir des garçons et non pas l'inverse » grommela Harry.

Ils franchirent les double-portes et se rendirent dans le parc plongé dans une épaisse brume blanche. L'on ne distinguait pas le lac, et à peine les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, dont les cimes fourchues se perdaient dans un ciel gris. Le parc avait des allures de lande écossaise hantée.

Harry lui confia ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'arrière-salle, et le front de Hermione se plissa d'inquiétude. Elle lui révéla que la magie de la Coupe de Feu était très ancienne et intangible, et qu'à l'époque la saveur de l'engagement des sorciers dans des contrats importants était très forte, ce qui expliquait que leur violation était sévèrement punie. Or, comme il n'était pas possible de changer cette magie aujourd'hui, l'on se retrouvait avec les mêmes règles d'un autre âge plus de 700 ans plus tard.

« C'est comme une sorte de Serment Inviolable, sauf que si tu violes un Serment Inviolable, tu meurs. Tandis que là... disons que tu ne meurs pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite... ».

« Voilà qui remet tout en perspective » fit Harry sans sourire.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin menant à la cabane de Hagrid, s'arrêtant devant l'enclos des Malagrifs tachetés que le garde-chasse avait installés dans ce coin du parc pour ses cours de Soins aux créatures magiques – et, probablement aussi, pour le plaisir de les avoir comme animaux de compagnie.

Les créatures mesuraient plus d'un mètre cinquante de long et ressemblaient à de gros homards géants gris clairs, dont la carapace avait des propriétés intéressantes. Lors de la mue, elle permettait de fabriquer différents objets magiques réputés pour leur résistance. Les Malagrifs cependant avaient la particularité de cracher du feu et de s'enflammer lorsqu'ils étaient en colère, c'est-à-dire quand leur peau commençait à se colorer de rose jusqu'à devenir écarlate. Les bestiaux se trouvaient paisiblement sur l'herbe verte, dans la quiétude de leur domaine. Ils cessèrent brièvement de paître en les voyant arriver, agitant leurs pinces dans leur direction.

Les deux Gryffondor vinrent s'accouder contre les barrières en bois et regardèrent les animaux reprendre leur broutement.

Ils les observèrent en silence durant un long moment.

Puis Harry demanda :

« Tu me crois quand je dis que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe ? » fit-il en entamant son deuxième croissant.

« Bien sûr que oui, je te crois. Et Ron aussi. On ne voit pas comment tu aurais pu le mettre dedans, tu es peut-être le sorcier qui a survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry, mais je doute que tu aies les capacités magiques pour défier la Limite d'Âge posée par Dumbledore ».

« Qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi moi ? ».

« Peut-être quelqu'un qui tient absolument à ce que tu deviennes le champion de Poudlard » suggéra Hermione sans grande conviction.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Ou bien quelqu'un qui aimerait que tu sois blessé au cours de l'une des épreuves du tournoi » ajouta-t-elle. « Cela me paraît plus plausible. Même si l'on avait voulu te rendre service en te propulsant à la place de champion, je pense que la ligne délimitant l'âge n'aurait pas pu permettre à ta candidature d'être acceptée par la coupe. Cela requiert un minimum de compétences et de forces magiques ».

« Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait pu s'introduire dans le château cette nuit pour le faire, voire en bénéficiant d'une aide à l'intérieure ? ».

« Il se peut même que celui qui a fait ça soit une personne déjà au sein de l'école » soupira la jeune fille.

« Une personne qui me détesterait à ce point... » murmura Harry, réfléchissant.

« Si tu penses à Malfoy, c'est impossible, comme nous il est trop jeune pour brouiller une coupe ancestrale dotée d'un tel mécanisme ».

« Je ne pensais pas à Malfoy. Il était l'un des premiers supporters pour le choix d'un champion issu de Serpentard ».

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas non plus au professeur Snape » poursuivit-elle sur un ton soupçonneux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, mais il ne m'aurait pas sauvé la peau deux fois en l'espace de deux semaines pour le seul plaisir de me voir risquer ma vie dans un tournoi réputé pour sa dangerosité. Et je n'imagine pas un membre du jury ou du personnel de Poudlard s'amuser à faire une telle chose ».

Ils échangèrent un regard songeur.

« Je me demande en quoi consistera la première tâche » se demanda le garçon.

« Les tâches sont destinées à tester le courage, la force, l'habileté et la logique des champions. Mais c'est tellement vaste... je ne sais même pas par où tu pourrais commencer pour t'y préparer ».

« Comment s'appelle cet animal monstrueux dont tu nous as parlé, qui s'est échappé pour tuer plusieurs personnes et qui a suspendu les organisations du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers déjà ? Un Cocatris ? ».

« Monstrueux est un terme approprié » frissonna Hermione.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous demander de combattre des bêtes de ce genre ? ».

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas ».

Immédiatement, Harry se mit à recenser en son for intérieur les animaux fantastiques dangereux qu'il connaissait et qu'il était susceptible d'affronter. Cela lui noua les entrailles.

« Je suppose que puisque j'ai déjà tué un Basilic avec une épée, je peux gérer n'importe quel bête féroce » plaisanta-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir. « La différence, c'est que Fumseck et le Choixpeau magique étaient là pour m'aider contre le roi des serpents, tandis que le 31 octobre je serai seul dans l'arène ».

« Ne lançons pas trop hâtivement les pronostics » fit Hermione en se voulant rassurante. « Si ça se trouve, il n'y aura même pas d'animal. Bref ! Tout ceci me rappelle le devoir que nous a donné le professeur Binns sur la quatrième fronde des Trolls des forêts pour après-demain en Histoire de la magie, et que je n'ai même pas encore commencé à étudier. J'ai pris du retard, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais j'espère que j'aurai le temps de rédiger d'ici là ».

« Cela m'étonne de vous, Miss Granger » s'éleva une voix grave dans leur dos.

Tous deux sursautèrent brusquement et la jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise. Ils firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent devant le directeur de Serpentard, qui les toisait de ses yeux obsidiennes.

« Professeur » rougit Hermione.

Elle semblait confuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

« Miss Granger » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, pensa Harry tandis que son cœur se remettait de cette surprise. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, et les Malagrifs tachetés n'avaient même pas réagi à son arrivée, alors qu'ils s'étaient animés à la leur.

« Pour répondre à votre interrogation muette M. Potter, il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas le seul à prendre l'air un dimanche matin ».

« Ah ? Euh... vous allez voir Hagrid, professeur ? » bafouilla Hermione.

Snape riva sur elle un regard perçant et la dévisagea de ses yeux noirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse.

Puis, satisfait d'avoir obtenu la réaction qu'il attendait, il susurra doucereusement :

« Il s'avère que certains, contrairement à d'autres, s'accordent à réaliser sérieusement les tâches qui leur incombent en temps imparti, et non à la dernière seconde. Quant à ce que j'ai à faire chez le professeur Hagrid, cela ne sont pas vos affaires ».

Écarlate, la jeune Gryffondor n'osa pas répondre.

Snape enfonça le clou :

« Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez une étudiante studieuse et appliquée, Miss Granger ... ».

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, plissant les yeux et esquissant un sourire narquois. Harry le fusilla du regard, mais cette fois-ci, son amie ne se démonta pas. Elle pris une inspiration, carra les épaules, leva fièrement le menton et répliqua avec une insolence qui ne lui était pas coutumière :

« C'est la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard que vous reconnaissez mon investissement et mes efforts en cours malgré vos tentatives pour me faire croire le contraire. Je suis honorée de cet aveu et de cette reconnaissance de votre part, _Professeur Snape »_.

Sur quoi, elle conclut sa phrase d'un sourire aimable.

Les prunelles noires du Maître des Potions l'incendièrent, tandis que Harry s'efforçait de rester impassible et de ne pas éclater de rire. Mais il recouvra très rapidement son sérieux quand l'homme posa son regard mécontent sur lui. Puis, il s'avança jusque devant Hermione, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne recula même pas, mais Harry vit ses épaules s'affaisser.

Snape la transperça de ses yeux sombres, et murmura d'une voix lente et mortelle :

« L'arrogance ne vous sied pas, jeune fille. Votre impertinence vous coûtera une retenue demain soir après votre dernier cours de la journée, dans mon bureau. Espérons pour vous que vous aurez eu le temps de terminer le devoir du professeur Binns ».

La Gryffondor ne broncha pas, acceptant la sentence, et baissa les yeux. A ses côtés, Harry ne cachait pas sa surprise. Hermione était rarement punie par les professeurs : la seule fois où elle avait eu une retenue remontait à leur première année après qu'elle ait été surprise par McGonagall à se promener dans le château la nuit, avec lui, Neville et Malfoy. A ce moment-là, ils avaient fait échapper le bébé dragon de Hagrid. Et à part quelques retraits de points – et les fois où elle avait violé le règlement sans se faire attraper – elle n'était pas du genre à jouer les troubles-fêtes. Que Snape lui inflige une retenue était une première.

Qu'elle lui parle avec autant d'insolence était aussi une première, il fallait le concéder.

« J'imagine qu'il y a un début à tout » conclut sévèrement le Serpentard comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. « M. Potter, vous ne devriez pas vous balader dans le parc par un temps pareil, qui sait ce qui pourrait surgir de cet épais brouillard ».

Harry fronça les sourcils, et promena son regard autour de lui. Avec toute cette brume autour d'eux, on n'y voyait pas à quelques mètres. Que voulait dire leur professeur ?

« C'est une menace ? ».

Snape s'autorisa un sourire narquois.

« Une mise en garde, tout au plus. Je ne suis pas homme à menacer les plus faibles que moi ».

Il vit un éclair d'indignation passer dans les prunelles émeraudes.

« Que pourrait-il m'arriver, Professeur ? » répondit Harry. « Il n'y a que des Malagrifs tachetés par ici, et ils sont dans leur enclos ».

Snape soupira.

« C'est bien cela l'ennui avec vous, M. Potter, vous n'imaginez pas que le danger puisse se trouver autour de vous, tapi dans l'ombre, observant vos faits et gestes et se riant de l'exposition insouciante que vous lui offrez sur un plateau d'argent. Ne me dîtes pas que les surprises de la soirée vous ont laissé sans sourciller ? Je sais que vous appartenez à la maison Gryffondor dont les membres sont connus pour leur légendaire témérité, et que votre irrécupérable talent à vous attirer des ennuis fait de vous une cible de choix inconsciente, mais je pensais que vous vous seriez plus inquiété quant à votre sort compte tenu des... récents événements. ».

« Je ne suis pas stupide » fit le garçon. « Je sais très bien que celui qui a glissé mon nom dans la coupe veut me voir blessé ou tué pendant le tournoi. Et que suis-je sensé faire ? Rester enfermé à double-tour dans mon dortoir ? ».

« Surveillez votre ton avec moi » le prévint l'homme en plissant les yeux. « A moins que vous ne vouliez rejoindre votre impertinente camarade en retenue ».

Harry serra les lèvres. Snape se croyait-il intelligent à lui dire qu'il était en danger ? Se trouvait-il peut-être amusant d'insinuer qu'il était totalement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait ? Qu'il ignorait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ces derniers temps ? Qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un aimant à dangers exceptionnels ?

« Cela commence par ne pas faire confiance au premier venu, à surveiller constamment vos arrières et à vous méfier de tout ce qui paraît suspect de près ou de loin, et même de ce qui ne paraît pas suspect de prime abord. Il est manifeste que celui qui a imposé votre nom dans la coupe est malintentionné, et s'il est largement plausible qu'il soit extérieur au château, rien n'exclut non plus qu'il ne soit pas ici en ce moment même ».

« Ce n'est pas un peu paranoïaque ? » fit Harry.

Snape haussa les sourcils.

« On verra si vous serez toujours prompt à vous poser cette question à la seconde où vos détracteurs seront sur le point de vous régler définitivement votre compte. Ou lorsqu'une bête diabolique et sanglante vous déchiquettera avant de vous achever dans une mort lente et douloureuse. Ce n'est plus le moment de vous balader impunément dans le parc ou les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, ni de vous placer délibérément dans des situations incontestablement risquées, M. Potter. Il conviendrait de grandir ».

Et il balaya du regard l'épais brouillard blanc qui les entourait.

Le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête avec raideur.

« Avez-vous trouvé qui était derrière les Lycaons argentés ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Sa désinvolture figea brièvement le Maître des Potions, dont les traits furent traversés par un éclair de surprise.

« Je vois que vous avez fait quelques astucieuses recherches, M. Potter » répondit-il sur un ton soyeux en braquant son regard insondable et suspicieux. sur Hermione.

Laquelle prétendit ne pas relever allusion et demeura admirablement stoïque.

Il y eu un silence, puis Snape recula d'un pas, observant rapidement les Malagrifs tachetés qui passaient tranquillement, et les toisa :

« Vous ne devriez pas vous promener près des enclos des Malagrifs tachetés de Macédoine avec des croissant. Vous ne savez pas de quoi sont capables ces animaux d'apparence... inoffensive... pour chasser de la nourriture qui leur semble affriolante à l'odorat. Et croyez-moi, vous ne souhaitez pas le savoir. Bonne journée, jeunes gens ».

Et il fit volte-face, retournant le sentier qui conduisait à la cabane de Hagrid. Avant qu'il ne s'enfonce pour de bon dans la brume, Harry le rappela d'une voix forte :

« Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question sur les Lycaons argentés ! ».

Le professeur se retourna à moitié, et pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lâcher avec lenteur :

« La réponse vous déplairait, M. Potter. Profondément ».

Harry s'apprêta à protester mais quelque chose dans l'attitude fermée de l'homme le prévint qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse cette fois-ci. Il n'était manifestement absolument pas disposé à lui livrer l'information, pour d'obscures raisons. Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Hermione qui haussa doucement les épaules.

Au même moment, retentit une lointaine sinistre sirène qui déchira le brouillard. Son timbre vibrant, grave et puissant, résonna comme un avertissement. Elle sonna encore deux fois, sorte de complainte sentencieuse. Le signal se répercutait en échos dans tout le parc.

« La corne de brume du vaisseau impérial » fit Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

Il promena machinalement son regard avisé dans la direction d'où venait le clairon, plus bas vers le lac, sans réussir à apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Puis il s'éloigna dans un claquement de capes vers la cabane du garde-chasse.

Harry soupira et jeta son dernier croissant au milieu des Malagrifs tachetés.

Aussi surprenant soit-il, les animaux sursautèrent, poussèrent des cris gutturaux de leur voix éraillée et se jetèrent sur la viennoiserie. Cloués de stupeur, les deux Gryffondors assistèrent à un combat acharné à coups de pinces, de pattes et de cliquetis. Le croissant fut soigneusement charcuté, ce qui parut énerver celui qui l'avait attrapé le premier puisque sa carapace grise commença à rosir à vue d'œil. Rapidement, sa colère contamina plusieurs de ses congénères qui devinrent rouges à leur tour.

« Nous ferions mieux de décamper avant qu'ils ne nous explosent à la figure » suggéra patiemment Harry.

« Sage proposition » répondit Hermione avec inquiétude. « J'espère vraiment qu'ils n'exploseront pas à cause de nous, je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à Hagrid ».

Le garçon tira son amie par la manche afin de mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux et les animaux. Enveloppé par une brume plus dense que jamais, ils attendirent quelques minutes, guettant anxieusement un bruit d'explosion, mais heureusement pour eux, rien ne se produisit. Ils avaient dû se calmer à leur départ.

« Snape avait raison » fit Hermione. « Comment savait-il ça ? ».

« Il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire » marmotta Harry en donnant un coup de pied dans une grosse pomme de pin. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il persiste à vouloir la jouer mystérieux détenteur d'un secret millénaire ».

« Il l'a dit lui-même, c'est sûrement pour ne pas t'effrayer ».

Il s'esclaffa d'un rire sans joie.

« M'effrayer ? Au point où j'en suis ! Et puis quoi, je suis supposé être en sécurité à Poudlard, non ? ».

« C'est ce qu'il se dit de l'école de magie la plus protégée du monde, oui » affirma Hermione. « Écoute, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, ces Lycaons argentés étaient à des lieues d'ici, que je sache ils ne sont pas embusqués derrière un buisson, prêts à bondir aux ordres de leur maîtres, alors... ».

« C'est mettre facilement la Forêt Interdite aux oubliettes. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle est truffée de loup-garous par endroits ».

« Telle rumeur n'a jamais été avérée » contra la jeune fille. « Et si tel est véritablement le cas, les animaux sauvages comme les loup-garous ne s'aventureraient pas si près du château, ils seraient plutôt éloignés au cœur de la forêt ».

« Hermione, j'espère que nous n'aurons jamais à expérimenter cette problématique » fit son ami sur un ton plus léger.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention, dans un avenir proche, de faire une excursion dans la Forêt Interdite ».

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, naviguant à vue pour retrouver le chemin du château.

Et lorsqu'ils franchirent les lourdes portes en bronze, arpentèrent les couloirs et les escaliers sous les regards inquisiteurs des étudiants qui avaient fait le choix audacieux de ne pas faire une grasse matinée, ils eurent là l'occasion d'avoir un aperçu des jours prochains que vivrait Harry...


	7. Complications

_Bonsoir !_

 _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Vous êtes à chaque fois plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et ce sont les mêmes personnes qui laissent des supers commentaires. Ce n'est pas pour faire la grappilleuse mais ce que j'écris constitue 20 pages pdf et j'aimerais bien avoir plus d'avis please._

 _Comme dirait Snape, vous n'aimeriez pas connaître mon grand... mécontentement :o)_

 _J'aimerais également, pour conclure sur une note moins vanneuse, témoigner ma compassion envers les proches et les victimes des gens touchés par les lâches assassinats perpétrés mardi chez nos voisins Belges._

 _Ni oubli ni pardon._

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre VII**

 **Complications**

* * *

La nuit allait tomber, l'étoile du Berger brillait près d'une lune d'étain.

Le col de son pull relevé, Harry descendait prudemment les marches glissantes de la Volière afin de ne pas se rompre le cou dans le noir. Il venait de rendre visite à sa chouette Hedwige pour lui donner un morceau de toast à la confiture dont elle raffolait, ainsi que quelques appétissantes noisettes. Il y était resté un long moment à la chouchouter, lui confiant ses inquiétudes à propos de la Coupe de Feu et de l'absence persistantes de nouvelles de la part de son parrain Sirius.

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il ne dépassa cependant guère le stade des escaliers, car il fut soudain pris en embuscade dans la pénombre par deux silhouettes furtives qui se glissèrent à sa gauche et à sa droite.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il sursauta et fit un mouvement brusque, prêt à dégainer sa baguette magique, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que de Fred et George. Satisfaits de sa réaction, les jumeaux baissèrent leurs capuches, faisant apparaître un visage malicieux à la faible lueur d'un flambeau presque consumé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire peur aux gens comme ça? » grommela Harry avec un détachement calculé.

Il était exclu qu'ils croient qu'ils l'avaient effrayé.

« Comment peux-tu sérieusement prétendre être l'un des champions si le moindre geste suspect te tétanise de peur. » soupira Fred. _« Lumos »._

« Ce n'était que nous, mon vieux » renchérit George en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Cela dit, on te l'accorde… ».

« ... être accosté dans une semi-obscurité dans cette sombre volière n'est guère rassurant ».

« Pourquoi vous rôdez par ici ? ».

Les jumeaux prirent une grande inspiration et déclarèrent en chœur:

« Nous allons te faire une offre que tu ne pourras pas refuser ».

Puis ils échangèrent un clin d'oeil de connivence, visiblement fiers de leur coup.

Harry se méfia aussitôt.

« Quel genre d'offre ? ».

Les jumeaux recouvrèrent immédiatement leur sérieux.

« Nous avons un projet à réaliser » déclara solennellement George.

« Un projet qui nécessite un investissement entier et durable » renchérit Fred. « Et nous avons vu dans l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers une occasion inestimable pour le mettre en œuvre. Ça fait des mois qu'on se prépare, que l'on élabore des plans, des stratégies, des idées ».

« Voilà qui est bien résumé, mon cher Fred ».

« Mais vois-tu, Harry, pour réaliser ce projet il nous manque… ».

Fred l'interrogea du regard. Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Du temps? » suggéra-t-il.

« De l'argent ! » corrigèrent ensemble les jumeaux.

« Rassure-toi » fit George en caressant les cheveux de Harry comme s'il s'était agi d'un docile animal « Nous n'avons absolument pas l'intention de venir te quémander de l'argent. Ton compte en banque à Gringotts ne nous intéresse pas. Non seulement c'est nécessaire pour tes besoins, mais en plus, nous avons une dignité ».

« Nous ne sommes pas des grappilleurs ».

« Ne soyez pas ridicules » balaya Harry d'un geste négligent. « Si vous avez besoin d'argent je peux vous en prêter pour vous donner un coup de pouce, c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire en reconnaissance de la gratitude de votre famille ».

Depuis ce jour béni où il avait fait la rencontre de Ron, il avait toujours été traité et accueilli par les Weasley comme un membre de leur clan. Ils ne roulaient certes pas sur l'or, mais ils étaient la famille la plus géniale et la plus généreuse qu'il connaisse.

« Harry, ta bonté t'honore » répondit George sur un ton faussement cérémonieux.

« Seulement, nous avions d'autres idées en tête »conclut Fred. « Mais attends un peu de découvrir le projet avant d'accepter ».

« Nous devrions peut-être évoquer ça au calme ».

« Prudente proposition ».

Dans une attitude exagérément conspirationniste, Fred déroula au bout de son bras tendu un immense morceau de parchemin qui tomba jusqu'au sol. Il était recouvert de schémas gribouillés à l'encre noire, de calculs compliqués, de petits dessins incongrus qui s'animaient sur le papier quand on les effleurait du doigt, de cartes et montages, d'observations et de flèches en tous sens. Cela foisonnait de partout, mais c'était paradoxalement soigneusement travaillé. Fred le fourra dans les bras de Harry, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Essaye de ne pas mettre de bave dessus » glissa-t-il avec malice.

« C'est un véritable plan d'attaque que vous avez mis en place » souffla Harry.

George bomba le torse.

« L'essentiel de nos ambitions tient sur cette simple feuille » assura-t-il.

 _« Simple feuille ? »._

« Tout y est résumé dans les grandes lignes: les idées, l'élaboration, le réseau, le financement, la stratégie, les retombées, les coûts, l'évolution, le contexte, tout ! Un vrai projet entrepreneuriat, on te dit ! ».

« Cela est la pierre angulaire, le socle sur lequel se posera notre propre société. L'empire de la facétie dans toutes ces facettes si je puis dire: la fondation Weasley ! » s'exclama Fred avec enthousiasme. « Nous fourmillons d'idées de créations, nous avons déjà réalisé de nombreux prototypes dont il ne reste plus qu'à tester les finitions sur quelques cobayes consentants. Notre gamme de produits consistera en des farces et attrapes, aussi variées que désopilants, destinées à un vaste public pour toutes les combines du quotidien comme dans les situations peu ordinaires. Tu vas voir Harry, ça s'annonce dantesque ! ».

Présenté de la sorte, cela donnait envie. La voix des jumeaux était emplie d'excitation et de ravissement.

« Vous allez faire comme Zonko » fit observer Harry en étudiant un curieux dessin représentant un étrange insecte.

« Mieux que Zonko, mon cher ! Zonko est un très bon concept, mais demeure assez classique dans le milieu fermé des gentilles farces et attrapes pour enfants. Ce que nous proposons est innovant, plus ambitieux et plus utile aussi, tu t'en apercevras plus tard ».

« D'accord » fit Harry, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il venait faire dans ce projet génial et délirant.

Comment pouvait-il leur être une aide ?

« Nous cherchons des associés » expliqua George comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. « Et nous avons pensé à toi. Je dois t'avouer qu'au début nous n'étions guère confiants. Nous avons contacté cet été la banque de Gringotts ainsi que plusieurs potentiels sponsors et mécènes, dans le plus grand secret évidemment ; mais l'organisation surprise du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a remis les choses en perspectives. Nous avions pensé à réunir des fonds en gérant et lançant des paris, ce qui n'a pas manqué de cartonner, mais c'est insuffisant et il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure ».

« A peine étions nous en train de réfléchir à une campagne de publicité cachée auprès des étudiants, que tu nous es apparu sur un plateau en argent, Harry ! Ta nomination en tant que champion participant au tournoi ! L'occasion rêvée d'exploiter ton statut ».

Les jumeaux échangèrent un clin d'oeil complice.

« Tu es déjà le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui a survécu à l'ignoble Vous-Savez-Qui » poursuivit George. « Et, par on ne sait quel mystérieux moyen, la Coupe de Feu t'a désigné. Le tournoi est un événement extraordinaire qui passionne les foules, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu captes l'intérêt des gens ».

Harry éclata de rire.

« Les trois-quart de l'école désapprouvent ma candidature impromptue, je ne vois pas comment je peux vous aider à récolter un peu d'argent avec une effigie comme moi. Choisissez plutôt quelqu'un de plus populaire, comme Victor Krum par exemple ».

« Mais tu as le capital sympathie du dernier quart » contra Fred d'un geste évasif de la main. « Et nous ne voulons pas de Krum comme associé ».

« Quoi ? Vous étiez les premiers à l'applaudir à la Coupe du monde » se moqua Harry.

Comme le reste de la famille Weasley qui soutenait de façon inconditionnelle les joueurs de Quidditch, les jumeaux s'étaient révélés être de fervents supporters de l'oiseau de proie Bulgare, dans les gradins du stade.

« Pourquoi, c'est parce qu'il est de Durmstrang ? » fit le garçon.

Il lui revenait en mémoire la conversation où Ron exprimait ouvertement sa méfiance à l'égard de l'Académie de Durmstrang, versée selon lui dans la Magie noire.

Les jumeaux adoptèrent une expression dubitative.

« Il n'y a pas que ça » avoua Fred à demi-mots.

« Pourquoi, alors ? ».

« Quelle importance ? » argua George avec légèreté. « Bref, je disais donc que de notre point de vue, tu as assez de soutiens. Le reste viendra comme une traînée de poudre de Cheminette. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de t'arranger négligemment pour utiliser nos gadgets en présence d'autres personnes. De la sorte, ils seront mis en évidence et les gens voudront en savoir plus. Ils nous en commanderons, et ce sera le début de notre petit commerce ».

« Quand nous aurons réuni assez d'argent, nous créerons officiellement notre société, et alors cela promet d'être une épopée épique ».

« Tu deviendras naturellement notre associé ».

« C'est pas un peu illégal, ça ? » demanda Harry avec suspicion.

Les jumeaux poussèrent des soupirs navrés.

« Tu réagis comme Ron tout à l'heure lorsqu'on lui en a parlé ».

« Puis, il a changé d'avis quand on lui a proposé de gérer cette affaire avec nous ».

« Tu penses bien qu'on aurait pas demandé à Percy, lui qui est si pointilleux sur les règles… Quant à Ginny, si c'est pour qu'elle aille tout déballer aux parents… ».

George n'acheva pas sa phrase, mimant un geste d'étranglement, les yeux révulsés.

Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer la réaction de Arthur et Molly Weasley s'ils venaient à apprendre un jour que les jumeaux avaient ourdi une stratégie affûtée pour monter une entreprise basée sur un commerce parallèle. Cependant, Harry ne pensait pas que Ginny soit capable de les dénoncer.

« Pour l'instant, on ne veut prendre aucun risque » décréta Fred. « Et puis même, ce n'est pas comme si on allait braquer un coffre-fort ».

« Nous avons mieux à faire de nos vies que de finir enfermés à Azkaban. Alors, tu es avec nous ? ».

« Peut-être » soupira Harry, qui était fatigué de sa journée. « Laissez-moi réfléchir dessus et je vous donne ma réponse demain. Je peux emporter ce parchemin pour l'examiner plus en profondeur ? ».

« Nous gardons l'original » fit George.

Il pointa sa baguette magique dessus:

 _« Fac simile »._

Aussitôt, un duplicata aux couleurs plus ternes surgit dans les bras de Harry.

« La formule le fera se détruire automatiquement dans quelques heures. C'est pas qu'on ne te fait pas confiance mon vieux, loin de là, mais on sait jamais, ça pourrait tomber dans de mauvaises mains ».

« Le secret des affaires, tu comprends » conclut solennellement Fred.

Harry hocha la tête, enroulant le morceau de parchemin. Ils discutèrent tout en regagnant le couvert du château. La nuit était désormais tombée et un vent frais s'était levé.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, et en voyant les jumeaux s'éloigner dans la direction opposée du chemin menant à la salle commune, Harry ne pu s'empêcher, malgré le projet excellentissime qu'il venait de découvrir, de penser qu'il flirtait à la limite de l'illicite.

Naturellement, le trafic de choses en tout genre n'était pas une première à Poudlard, et était la cible d'un Argus Rusard particulièrement acharné dont le bureau contenait une collection impressionnante d'objets magiques et non magiques confisqués temporairement ou à vie. Les professeurs n'y accordaient pas une grande importance sauf si lesdits objets représentaient une menace, ou si les élèves avaient l'imprudence de concocter leur petit manège sous leurs yeux. Une relative tolérance régnait.

Toutefois, l'ambition de Fred et George dépassait ce cadre. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de faire quelques paris monnayés pour un match de Quidditch, ni de revendre ses vieux Bavboules à prix cassé à son voisin de dortoir. Il s'agissait de mettre en place un véritable commerce informel mais secrètement structuré au nez et à la barbe des membres du personnel, en englobant le maximum de personnes possible. L'idée était astucieuse et partait de bonnes intentions, mais Harry était certain que cela pourrait poser problème à terme.

Mais après tout, il suffisait d'être rusé, non ?

Et puis c'est bien la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour soutenir le projet des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient ça dans le sang.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas la priorité pour l'instant, songea-t-il en arrivant à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Sa préoccupation en effet, était toute autre.

Si le lendemain du tirage au sort de son nom par la Coupe de Feu, Harry avait pu rester stratégiquement cantonné dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour ne pas subir le contrecoup inévitable de sa nomination inattendue, il fallut bien affronter le reste de l'école quand fut venu le lundi.

Il s'était aperçut très rapidement que Poudlard se divisait en plusieurs camps.

On trouvait tout d'abord au sein de la maison Gryffondor une faction d'élèves enchantés que l'un des leurs ait été choisi comme champion, peu important qu'il ne soit qu'en quatrième année et qu'il n'aurait normalement jamais dû participer. Ceux-là n'avaient pas manqué de le saluer de plusieurs salves d'applaudissements en le félicitant et lui témoignant une admiration quant à sa prétendue capacité à avoir réussi à tromper la Limite d'Âge du professeur Dumbledore. Ajoutés à quelques uns des étudiants des autres maisons, ils constituaient la catégorie la plus enjouée.

Venaient ensuite différents élèves qui, sans qu'on ne sache réellement s'ils approuvaient ou désapprouvaient la candidature de Harry, se montraient relativement neutres, ne sachant vraiment quelle attitude adopter : d'un côté, il y avait un champion en plus donc davantage de spectacle, et d'un autre côté ils se demandaient qui de lui ou de Cédric Diggory étaient-ils supposés supporter. Dans l'ensemble, cette catégorie était la plus raisonnable, et le laissait en paix.

La catégorie la plus importante rassemblait des étudiants des quatre maisons. Les Gryffondors tout d'abord, ceux qui s'étaient présentés et avaient vu leur candidature évincée. Eux et leurs supporters déçus se comportaient de manière désagréable avec Harry. Ils lui reprochaient d'avoir triché, d'être déloyal, et d'avoir également volé la vedette au ténébreux Cédric qui n'en finissait pas de susciter les émerveillements.

A l'instar des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, cela allait sans dire.

Les plus virulents d'entre eux arboraient des badges qui changeaient lorsqu'ils croisait Harry dans le château, avec des slogans moqueurs et même des insultes. Des étudiants avec qui il était en termes cordiaux, ou à qui il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour adressé la parole, se retournaient sur son passage pour lui lancer des remarques désobligeantes. Une partie des Serpentards aussi se mêlait à l'exercice, plus par principe que par réelle jalousie. Eux auraient largement préféré qu'un vert et argent soit champion, et ils se consolaient du choix d'un Poufsouffle en haranguant le Survivant.

Pour l'instant, il demeurait impassible afin de ne pas montrer que ça l'affectait.

Mais en son for intérieur, il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il s'astreignait à demeurer calme et faire comme si de rien n'était, en serrant les dents.

Il devait se concentrer sur la première tâche du tournoi.

La problématique, simple, était la suivante: comment se préparer à une épreuve peu ordinaire dont on ignorait tous les enjeux, dès lors qu'il avait trois ans de moins que l'âge requis pour y participer ?

Hermione lui soutenait avec une détermination sans faille qu'il devait se renseigner sur les potentiels animaux sauvages dont il aurait à faire face, ainsi qu'apprendre des sortilèges de première nécessité.

Mais de l'avis de Ron, s'entraîner dans le vide pour se préparer à affronter un ennemi inconnu était une perte de temps.

« C'est comme si tu jouais au Quidditch sans lunettes et dans un brouillard épais » expliqua-t-il à Harry un jour qu'ils se rendaient à la Bibliothèque. « Tu sais que pour gagner tu dois marquer ou attraper le Vif d'Or, ou alors que pour éviter de perdre tu ne dois pas percuter l'herbe. Mais tu auras beau voler à l'aveuglette, si tu ne sais pas où tu te situes sur le terrain, où sont les buts, où sont les gradins, où sont les autres joueurs et à quelle hauteur tu es ; alors ça rend impossible tout entraînement car tes efforts seront perdus d'avance. Il faut un minimum d'informations pour pouvoir te positionner et ne pas te préparer dans le vide ».

Harry jugea la comparaison pertinente, et même Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« L'information ne viendra pas à moi » répondit-il. « Il faudra que j'aille la chercher pour la trouver ».

« Exactement » lança Ron. « Content que tu comprennes, mon vieux ! ».

« Mais où veux-tu qu'il trouve l'information? » fit Hermione. « Les professeurs et les membres du personnel n'ont pas le droit de donner d'indices aux champions ni aux autres étudiants ; encore que, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient eux-mêmes véritablement au courant de ce qu'il y aura à la première tâche. Je pense que seuls les organisateurs, les employés du Ministère ainsi que ceux qui vont encadrer l'épreuve savent réellement ce qu'il en est ».

« Ça fait déjà pas mal de gens. Ce ne sont pas quelques secrets de polichinelles qui vous nous faire peur ».

« Ron, il s'agit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pas d'une partie de belette explosive entre amis ! On ne peut pas tricher comme ça ».

 _« Bataille_ explosive » souligna le roux avec un œil soupçonneux. « Toi qui t'es renseignée sur l'histoire de ce tournoi, tu n'as rien lu sur la triche des champions ? ».

Sa flèche avait visé juste car Hermione parut plutôt embarrassée.

« Justement, il y a souvent eu des soupçons de triche lors des compétitions, mais rares sont ceux qui ont été pris sur le fait. Mais s'il triche, il risque l'exclusion du tournoi, sans parler du fait que ça me paraît un peu malhonnête par rapport aux autres champions ».

Ron eu un rire moqueur.

« Parce que tu crois que les autres vont se priver ? Vu comment se comporte le directeur de Durmstrang, je suis prêt à parier qu'il va tout faire pour avoir la plus petite information sur la première tâche pour aider Krum. Diggory et la championne de Beauxbâtons le feront aussi, à n'en pas douter ! »

Il rajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

« Sinon Harry, tu peux toujours t'arranger pour aller soutirer des informations à quelqu'un qui en a, et te débrouiller pour te faire surprendre. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas le droit de participer ».

« Peut-être que je me ferai prendre sans me forcer » sourit le Gryffondor en poussant la porte de la Bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la bibliothécaire Madame Pince les foudroya du regard, comme elle en avait l'habitude à chaque fois que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la Bibliothèque en parlant. Ils longèrent les rayons jusqu'à trouver une table libre.

Hermione sortit ses affaires de son sac et s'adressa à Harry :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucun indice pour la première tâche qu'il ne faut rien faire. Même si ça semble perdu d'avance, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que ce que tu auras lu ou appris d'ici là te sera d'une quelconque aide. Sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher ».

Ron s'esclaffa .

« Le fameux malentendu… ».

Ils se séparèrent, chacun arpentant les rayons, et se retrouvèrent plus tard, les bras chargés de livres qu'ils déposèrent en vrac sur la longue table, attirant les regards intrigués de leurs voisins.

« J'ai vu toute une rangée d'étagère intitulée " _Savoir réagir en cas d'attaque de bêtes sauvage" »_ soupira Hermione. « J'ai donc tout pris ».

« Tu te rends compte du temps qu'il me faudra pour assimiler tout ça ? » lui demanda Harry. « Surtout que je ne suis même pas certain que l'animal que j'aurai en face de moi est traité dans ces ouvrages ; ni si ce sera un animal, d'ailleurs ».

Il s'affala sur une chaise grinçante, à moitié désespéré.

« On fera le tri » répondit nerveusement la jeune fille. « Et les animaux reviennent invariablement lors des tournois, alors autant essayer d'en savoir un peu ».

Ils passèrent l'après-midi, puis la soirée, et le lendemain matin à lire.

En dépit de leur entêtement, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence. Ils pédalaient dans la semoule. Le nombre de livres à parcourir était décourageant, et ils ne retenaient pas ce qu'ils lisaient, même Hermione qui s'apercevait au fur et à mesure que ça ne servait rien d'apprendre sans se fixer d'objectif précis de compréhension.

« C'est inutile » lâcha-t-il, découragé. « Ça ne sert à rien, c'est trop vaste ».

« On peut toujours continuer, qui sait... » fit Hermione, soucieuse.

Mais elle ne semblait même pas convaincue elle-même. Les cheveux ébouriffés, elle mordillait nerveusement une plume à l'encre depuis trop longtemps desséchée. Ron eu un long soupir d'ennui.

« Harry a raison, on aurait plus de chance en en essayant de récupérer des renseignements ça et là. On est loin du mythe du champion qui se prépare à la loyale pour une épreuve, mais on ne peut rien faire à notre niveau sans savoir de quoi il retourne exactement ».

« Je suppose que c'est là tout l'intérêt de la première tâche » dit Harry. « Nous laisser dans l'incertitude jusqu'au tout dernier moment afin de tester notre réactivité face à l'adversité. Ron, Hermione, c'est le moment de sortir ma bonne vieille cape ».

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il refusa formellement de se replonger inutilement dans des livres, préférant passer son temps libre à une occupation qui de son avis resterait certainement plus efficace que d'écumer la Bibliothèque au hasard.

Parfois, M. Croupton ou des membres du Ministère étaient invités à déjeuner ou à dîner à Poudlard, sûrement pour se tenir avancés du déroulement de l'organisation du tournoi. Harry s'empressait alors de s'envelopper dans sa cape d'invisibilité qui ne quittait jamais son sac, et s'en allait rôder à proximité d'eux durant quelques minutes. Il restait silencieux, l'oreille attentive, dans l'espoir de capturer des bribes de conversations intéressantes.

Malheureusement pour lui, les envoyés du Ministère n'étaient jamais très bavards à ce sujet.

Harry avait même vu les tentatives vouées à l'échec de Karkaroff, qui tournait autour d'une organisatrice et essayait de lui soutirer des renseignements sur son ton mielleux, usant de sa position de directeur de Durmstrang, et vantant les qualités de son champion, Krum. Madame Maxime n'était pas demeurée en reste: à plusieurs reprises la grande femme s'était mise en tête d'amadouer les organisateurs en leur proposant des pâtisseries gourmandes et autres délicieux gâteaux venus de France, sans davantage de succès toutefois. Quant à Cédric, nulle trace de lui.

Fallait croire qu'il était le seul à ne pas essayer d'obtenir une info.

Ou peut-être était-il plus rusé.

En définitive, il ne semblait y avoir guère d'autre solution que de subtiliser la mallette de M. Croupton ou d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Dumbledore si on voulait avoir le moindre début d'indice, songeait Harry, dépité.

Il excluait ces possibilités bien sûr.

Au moins, les autres champions n'étaient pas plus avancés que lui.

On se rassure comme on peut.

Il passait beaucoup de temps à la Bibliothèque.

Hermione lui choisissait les ouvrages potentiellement utiles, opérant déjà une sélection en amont. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui fallait découvrir et apprendre des pans entiers de rayonnages et en revenait inévitablement à la conclusion que chercher des astuces pour affronter un adversaire inconnu, c'était comme courir après des chimères. Ou courir après des Demiguises. Il aimait bien cette expression. Hermione lui avait expliqué que les Demiguises étaient des animaux particulièrement rares vivant en Extrême-Orient dont les longs poils servaient à la fabrication des capes d'invisibilité. Autant dire que leur chasse puis leur capture relevait du fantasme, ce qui illustrait bien l'ampleur du problème.

Ses deux amis avaient beau tenter de l'aider en lui faisant des commentaires sur ce qui leur paraissait important – beaucoup de choses, en réalité – il n'en demeurait pas moins que le seul qui pouvait apprendre, c'était lui.

Il n'y a que lui qui serait seul le jour de la première tâche. Seul son savoir lui serait salutaire.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne savait rien, songea-t-il un soir pour la énième fois alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit.

Plongé dans ces pensées peu encourageantes, il soupira longuement et reposa sur son torse le livre sur les créatures des marais qu'il était en train de feuilleter mécaniquement sans rien retenir.

A la lueur de la flamme vacillante de la bougie qui brûlait sur sa table de cheveu, il contempla le plafond, écoutant le silence du dortoir.

La fatigue finit par l'emporter.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais ne su résister...

Il sombra dans le sommeil.

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

La pièce était froide et longue avec de hauts plafonds, elle ressemblait à un vaste sous-sol aux allures sinistrées. De grandes fresques gravées dans une pierre rugueuse parcouraient les murs sombres et sales. Témoins d'une splendeur jadis oubliée, elles contaient les scènes de la vie sorcière en des temps anciens . Les seules sources de lumière étaient les flammes d'une cheminée tombant à moitié en ruine, ainsi que les blancs rayons lunaires qui traversaient de hautes meurtrières qui avaient dû prendre en traître bien des combattants.

Au centre de la pièce, s'étalait un vieux tapis usé qui avait autrefois connu des jours meilleurs.

Et prostrée dessus, tremblante, se tenait une personne qui elle aussi avait certainement connu des jours meilleurs.

Il s'agissait d'une femme d'un âge moyen, une sorcière à en juger par la fine cape sur ses épaules. Elle paraissait souffrir, recroquevillée, et du sang perlait sur ses vêtements. Elle respirait avec difficulté, haletante. Blême, elle entourait son corps de ses bras tuméfiés.

Tassé près de la cheminée, nerveux et moribond, se trouvait le replet Queudver. Ses yeux de fouine ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre la femme blessée et le fond de la salle, qui était plongé dans les ténèbres. Il semblait assister à fin d'un interrogatoire qui avait été long et pénible.

Une voix aiguë et mortelle s'éleva soudain du coin où l'on ne distinguait aucune silhouette dans l'obscurité. Elle était d'une mortelle suavité.

« Je t'accorde une dernière chance, ta dernière chance et peut-être envisagerai-je de te laisser la vie sauve ».

La femme releva son visage parsemé de coupures et souffla:

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien… Pitié… ».

Sa voix à elle était éraillée, à force d'avoir trop parlé sous les supplices.

Un sifflement navré lui répondit.

« Quelle déception… ».

Son ton était tout sauf déçu toutefois, il en ressortait même un trait de joie malsaine.

« Sache que l'on ne déçoit pas Lord Voldemort, et tu vas l'apprendre tout de suite. J'en connais qui se feront un plaisir de te l'inculquer. _Toi_ … fais venir les loups ».

Queudver eut soudain un air apeuré. Son visage rond se figea comme un flan trop cuit.

Dans l'obscurité, près de la voix glacée, une ombre s'avança dans la morne clarté projetée par la lune.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de haute taille, vêtu d'habits sombres et de protections en cuir. Ses traits étaient durs, et dans ses yeux bruns dansait une lueur de domination et de maîtrise. Ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés retombaient sur ses épaules. Il émit un curieux claquement de langues, tandis qu'au même moment Queudver se repliait dans le coin de la cheminée, la figure luisante d'anxiété. A son ceinturon était accroché un fouet.

La femme eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit l'homme massif qui se dressait devant elle.

Il n'aurait pas été difficile de deviner ses pensées. Pour elle, cet homme allait la tabasser puis la tuer, l'étrangler de ses gros bras. Ou alors, il allait la fouetter sous les cris extatiques de la chose à la voix aiguë qui l'interrogeait depuis tout à l'heure et lui lançait de douloureux sorts; pour ensuite la tuer d'un coup de poing. Ou bien peut-être allait-il simplement la fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue une réponse qu'elle ne détenait pas, et jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Elle n'imaginait pas, aussi horrible ce traitement soit-il, que sa mort serait beaucoup plus affreuse. Dans le fond de la salle, s'éleva le bruit caractéristique d'une herse en fer qui se déroule.

Elle entendit d'abord les grognements.

Puis sentit l'odeur fétide d'un animal carnassier.

Ou plutôt, osa-t-elle corriger en son for intérieur, d'animaux sauvages.

Car ce furent trois loups énormes qui surgirent de l'ombre, grognants et menaçants.

Leurs membres déliés étaient fins mais vigoureux, leurs pattes puissantes et dotées de griffes acérées. Leur toison était argentée, et une échine dorsale noire et cuirassée courait sur leur dos. Des canines terrifiants dépassaient de leur gueule, et leurs regards étaient empreints de sauvagerie. Ils exhalaient une sauvagerie terrifiante. Ils se mouvaient avec souplesse, faisant voir leurs muscles puissants, et des grondements lents et graves sortaient de leurs poitrails. Leurs babines se retroussaient sur des crocs aiguisés.

Le corps tétanisé, la femme n'osa plus bouger d'un iota, ses yeux rivés sur les monstrueux loups.

L'homme au fouet lança un mot dans une langue inconnue, une langue que la prisonnière n'avait encore jamais entendu. Cela sonnait en tout cas comme un ordre.

Ce qui s'ensuivit fut d'une violence innommable.

Obéissant à leur maître, les monstrueux loups se jetèrent sur elle et entreprirent de la désosser minutieusement. Elle n'était sûrement rien de plus qu'un morceau de viande fraîche pour ces bêtes sauvages, qui la déchiquetèrent dans une effusion de chair. Le sang coula à flot, éclaboussant le tapis d'un ton pourpre. Queudver, terré près de la cheminée, poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il en reçu une goutte sur la joue.

Par-dessus le massacre couronné de grondements et de bruits de déchirure horribles, riait la voix suraiguë et cruelle de Lord Voldemort.

Un rire sans fin...

A cet instant précis, dans la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry se réveilla brutalement, ses yeux émeraudes hantés par des visions cauchemardesques.

La respiration hachée, pantelant, il repoussa fiévreusement ses couverture et s'assit au bord de son lit, le cœur battant. Il se mit fébrilement debout et s'approcha de la fenêtre. De la sueur perlait sur son front, et il dégagea ses cheveux collés pour effleurer sa cicatrice. Elle le picotait un peu. Ce n'était pas douloureux, il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il avait des cauchemars ou des visions en rapport avec Voldemort, depuis cet été.

Mais était-ce une vision comme celle qu'il avait eu du fauteuil retourné dans cette vieille maison croulante ?

Il parcouru du regard le dortoir.

La pièce était silencieuse. Son livre sur les créatures des marais avait valsé au sol. Ses camarades dormaient, et nul rideaux rouge ne bougeait. Ron avait fait tomber son oreiller par terre, sa tête reposait sur son bras, tandis que Dean était roulé en boule sous ses draps. Il faisait encore sombre. Le ciel était bleu marine, mais loin à l'horizon il apercevait une mince ligne rose ainsi qu'une bande mauve ; l'aurore allait se lever puis bientôt céder la place à l'aube.

Tout était paisible.

Il retourna s'étendre sur son matelas et ferma les paupières, mais ne parvint pas à rendormir. Les images de cette femme dévorée par les loups dans cette salle ne cessaient de s'imposer à lui. Il se repassait en boucle la voix aiguë et glacée de Voldemort, caché dans l'obscurité.

Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que le château s'éveille, l'angoisse lui serrant le cœur.

Comble de l'ironie, ce n'est qu'au moment où il commençait à somnoler enfin qu'il fut finalement l'heure de se préparer pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et se rendre en cours.

Il décida de ne pas parler de son cauchemar à Ron et Hermione afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Il avait très bien reconnu les Lycaons argentés qui s'en étaient pris à la victime, et il avait désormais la confirmation qu'ils étaient contrôlés par un homme. En revanche, ils n'avaient plus leurs lanières en cuir autour du cou.

Comme les jours précédents, il dû faire face à la masse des étudiants.

Harry avait mal dormi cette nuit-là à cause de la vision d'horreur. Il était fatigué et nerveux, et cela faisait deux semaines exactement qu'il supportait cette galéjade sans broncher.

Il finit par craquer dans l'après-midi.

Aussi singulier cela soit-il, ce fut avec des Poufsouffles qu'il en vint aux mains.

Il sortait tout juste du cours d'Histoire de la magie, et s'orientait vers le dernier cours de la journée, le cours de Potions. Et tandis qu'il se rapprochait des cachots, un groupe d'étudiants plus âgés de la maison Poufsouffle lui lança une énième plaisanterie douteuse et insultante, devant un parterre de spectateurs.

Alors qu'il était jusque là demeuré de marbre, alors qu'il était jusqu'à présent parvenu à conserver son sang-froid, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et Harry décida que c'en était terminé de rester en apparence indifférent aux brimades. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, il s'avança vers le petit groupe et aboya :

« C'est quoi votre problème, les idiots ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? ».

Aussitôt, les rires cessèrent et les sourires narquois s'effacèrent.

« Tu nous traites d'idiots ? » fit l'un d'eux, peu amène.

« Et ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, peut-être ? Ça te choque ? » rétorqua Harry en le fusillant du regard. « Tu es un imbécile qui répète la même chose que tous tes imbéciles d'amis et qui refuse de voir l'évidence en face ! ».

Les cinq garçons devant lui grognèrent et commencèrent à se faire menaçants.

« Laisse tomber, mon pote ! » fit Ron dans son dos. « Ce sont juste des rageurs ».

Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et observa les étudiants d'un air mauvais.

Il aurait été plus sage de l'écouter compte tenu de l'insuffisance numérique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette satanée Coupe de Feu, entre-toi bien ça dans ton crâne épais ».

« Je pense que tu es un tricheur et un menteur » rétorqua celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande.

Il se rapprocha de Harry et vint le toiser, un air hostile sur le visage.

« Le seul et le vrai champion digne représentant de Poudlard, c'est Cédric. Toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir lui faire de l'ombre en t'appropriant sa gloire. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'on te fasse des révérences à chacun de tes pas ? Tu n'es qu'un usurpateur, Potter, rien d'autre ! ».

Et, l'étudiant, un peu plus grand que lui, fit bouger le badge brillant accroché à sa poitrine. L'inscription _Potter le tricheur_ y apparut. Harry regarda le Poufsouffle droit dans les yeux, serrant les poings, et sentant le sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Quelqu'un allait payer pour les moqueries qu'il avait subi.

« Vous allez arrêter d'afficher ces stupides badges, et vous allez aussi arrêter de m'insulter à chaque fois que vous me croisez » poursuivit Harry sur un ton agressif.

« Sinon quoi ? » persifla l'autre avec défiance.

« Sinon crois-moi, tu risques fort de ne pas aimer ».

Le Poufsouffle ricana avant de le repousser en arrière, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

« Tu m'impressionnes, Potter ».

Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose.

Une petite bousculade, tout au plus.

Une provocation de cours de récréation, ni plus ni moins.

Mais c'était une provocation de trop.

Furieux, Harry attrapa le garçon par le col de sa veste :

« Pauvre minable » souffla-t-il.

Et il le poussa contre ses amis, le faisant le trébucher.

« Oh tiens, tu ne sais même pas tenir debout » se moqua le jeune Gryffondor.

« Harry » le prévint Ron plus loin, tandis que la foule d'élève les regardait avec un vif intérêt. « Harry, franchement viens, il n'en vaut pas la peine, et en plus il y a des profs qui arrivent ».

Mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

Mécontent, le garçon qu'il avait fait tituber dégaina sa baguette magique de sa cape qu'il pointa droit sur lui, prêt à en découdre. Autour d'eux, les élèves commencèrent à s'exciter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux te battre ? » lança Harry avec bravade. « Viens donc ! ».

Il se délesta de son sac de cours

« Mauvaise idée, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron.

Le Poufsouffle agita sa baguette dans sa direction et il ressentit soudain une vive douleur de brûlure au cou. Sans attendre que le sixième année lui inflige un second maléfice cuisant, il ignora les invectives de certains de ses camarades qui le priaient de se montrer raisonnable et se jeta sur son adversaire à la manière d'un rugbyman désireux de réaliser un plaquage.

Sous les exclamations à la fois ravies et réprobatrices des spectateurs, ils chutèrent lourdement et roulèrent au sol. Harry jeta la baguette du garçon plus loin pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'utiliser, et essaya de prendre le dessus en le coinçant. Il reçu plusieurs coups au ventre et au visage qu'il ne pu éviter pendant qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser son adversaire. Il entendit vaguement des voix de professeurs retentir au loin et qui les sommaient de cesser de se battre, mais n'y accorda guère d'intérêt.

Les camarades du sixième année se mirent alors en tête de venir en aide à leur ami et donnèrent de violent coups de pieds à Harry, déséquilibrant ainsi nettement la bagarre. Ron tenta vainement de s'interposer mais les autres le repoussèrent hors du groupe.

Un coup vint provoquer chez le Survivant une douleur déchirante au niveau des cotes. Hors de lui, il se releva et, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, envoya un crochet droit à l'un des types qui le frappait alors qu'il était à terre. Le garçon, plus costaud que lui, laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en se tenant le menton, ainsi qu'un chapelet d'injures.

«POTTER ! LYNCH ! » rugit soudain une voix de stentor dans le Hall.

Tout le monde reconnut sans difficulté le Maître des Potions.

Il paraissait furieux. A ses côtés, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick ne l'en étaient pas moins.

Leur arrivée calma aussitôt les foule des élèves.

Pas les principaux protagonistes.

Le dénommé Lynch fit une roulade pour attraper sa baguette et visa Harry.

 _«Expelliarmus ! »_

Le Gryffondor fut soulevé dans les airs. Il alla s'écraser sans douceur sur le sol, où il roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche.

Sans se relever, il saisit sa propre baguette dans son manteau et la braqua sur le Poufsouffle:

 _«Petrificus tota... ! »._

Sa formule fut interrompue net par Snape qui venait de faire un mouvement sec du poignet dans sa direction.

« Assez ! » tonna-t-il.

Les étudiants spectateurs s'écartèrent craintivement sur son passage.

« Debout ! Vous êtes dans une école ici, pas dans un cirque ! Êtes-vous incapables d'agir en êtres civilisés ? ».

Le professeur attrapa fermement Harry par le bras. Il le releva, et planta son regard noir et sévère dans les prunelles émeraudes.

« Par Morgane, mais où donc vous croyez-vous, Potter ? » siffla-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Demandez-lui » répliqua le garçon en désignant le sixième année qui se redressait sous l'œil courroucé et indigné de sa directrice de maison.

« M. Lynch, votre comportement est honteux ! » fustigea le professeur Chourave.

En dépit de son ton outré, Harry nota distinctement le regard chargé de suspicion qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui glisser, comme si lui seul était responsable de ce désordre. Ce qui était peut-être un peu le cas, lui souffla la pernicieuse voix de la raison qu'il renvoya dans un coin de son esprit.

Évidemment qu'elle allait défendre un étudiant de sa maison, de surcroît quand son adversaire était celui qui avait squizzé la place de son champion.

Il mit une main sur son côté gauche, tentant d'ignorer la douleur aiguë qu'il ressentait. Les battements de son cœur étaient frénétiques.

« Dans mon bureau, M. Potter » ordonna froidement Snape, qui lui enserrait toujours le bras.

« Lâchez-moi » répondit sombrement Harry.

Et, sous les yeux incrédules de Lynch et du professeur Chourave, il se dégagea de son étreinte et recula.

« Je vous demande pardon, M. Potter ? ».

Le directeur de Serpentard venait d'utiliser la voix mortelle aux accents dangereux qu'il prenait lorsque de grandes menaces planaient. Il allait avoir des ennuis.

De graves ennuis.

« Laissez-moi ! Vous tous, laissez-moi tranquille ! ».

Il sut en croisant le regard noir et mécontent de son professeur qu'il allait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure pour cet accès d'intrépidité

Mais il s'en fichait.

Il récupéra son sac, se tenant à une distance respectable de Snape, dont les yeux dardaient sur lui des flèches empoisonnées.

« Potter ! Revenez immédiatement ! ».

Ignorant résolument les ordres de son professeur, il continua à marcher à grands pas, le sang battant à ses tempes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre étrange qu'il avait découverte quelques jours plus tôt, et s'y isoler pour avoir la paix et ne plus être confronté à la bêtise carabinée et contagieuse des gens qui persistaient à le croire coupable de tricherie.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Snape eu tôt fait de le rattraper.

L'homme l'attrapa fermement par le bras, et le retourna brusquement vers lui.

« Quand je vous demande de vous arrêter, vous _obtempérez_ sans batifoler, M. Potter! » gronda-t-il, furieux. « Retenue les trois prochains soirs dans mon bureau, je vous ferai passer l'envie de vous battre comme une vulgaire brute ».

Vulgaire brute ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il fit des moulinets avec sa baguette, protestant avec véhémence.

« Et eux, alors? Et Lynch? Vous ne leur dites rien?! ».

« Baissez votre baguette avant de procéder à la mise à mort malheureuse et accidentelle de l'un de vos camarades ».

Le garçon, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, obéit et fourra sa baguette dans le sac.

« Et adressez-vous à moi sur un autre ton avant que je ne décide de vous infliger des retenues supplémentaires » ordonna froidement Snape. « Quant à vous, jeunes gens » lança-t-il aux étudiants qui s'étaient agglutinés non loin d'eux, assistant à la scène avec une curiosité avide, « N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire, comme travailler vos cours, par exemple? Nombre d'entre vous en auraient bien besoin! A moins que vous ne souhaitiez les rejoindre en retenue et laver à main nue les cachots les plus reculés de château ! ».

Lesdits concernés sursautèrent au ténor claquant de leur Maître des Potions et s'empressèrent de fuir les lieux avant qu'il n'ait la regrettable idée de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Le professeur riva son regard noir sur Harry et prononça sur un ton doucereux:

« Je ne doute pas que le professeur Chourave saura sanctionner comme il se doit le comportement hautement inapproprié de M. Lynch et sa petite bande, étant donné qu'elle est leur responsable de maison. Et je m'assurerai personnellement qu'ils le soient. Vous concernant, je devrais vous conduire chez le professeur McGonagall afin qu'elle décide de votre sort, or il s'avère que la directrice adjointe est absente aujourd'hui, en conséquence de quoi il appartient à n'importe quel professeur de prendre les mesures qu'il se doit en cas d'attitude inqualifiable de la part des étudiants. Étant le premier à être arrivé sur les lieux, vous relevez de ma compétence, M. Potter ».

« Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas là? Que lui arrive-t-il? » demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

Il était étonnant que sa professeur de Métamorphose soit absente une journée entière de Poudlard un jour de semaine. Oh, les déplacements du personnel de l'école étaient réguliers, mais ils ne désertaient jamais les lieux plus que de nécessaire.

Snape plissa les yeux.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, je le crains » répliqua-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Le Gryffondor devina, à son ton cassant et à ses traits durs, que cela n'avait sûrement rien d'une promenade de courtoisie pour sa directrice de maison. Quelque chose avait dû se passer.

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, soudainement calmé.

Snape le dévisagea de courtes secondes, impassible.

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre, ce que Harry prit comme un mauvais signe.

Il choisit en effet, à la place, de s'aventurer sur un terrain nettement plus à son avantage.

« J'exige de savoir ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête en vous battant contre ces Poufsouffles, à la fois avec votre baguette, et à la manière moldue. Vous croyez-vous dans un zoo pour vous offrir en spectacle de la sorte à vos camarades? ».

« J'en avais assez de leurs provocations, ça a été la goutte de trop. J'ai craqué » grogna Harry.

« Je me demande pourquoi je vous pose la question, après tout c'est une réaction typique de celle qu'on attend d'un Gryffondor. Apprenez à vous contrôler, par Merlin! ».

« Ca fait deux semaines que je me contrôle, que j'essaye d'ignorer les insultes et les moqueries, et que je vais en cours sans broncher. J'en ai marre d'en prendre plein la figure sans jamais avoir l'opportunité de me défendre. Tant pis pour eux! ».

Alors que Snape s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une remarque de son cru, il fut devancé par une voix mielleuse qui s'éleva dans son dos.

« Hé bien, Severus ? L'illustre champion et usurpateur fait des siennes, à ce que je vois. Belle image de l'académie de Poudlard ».

« Igor » fit le professeur sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête.

Il relâcha le bras de Harry et pivota lentement pour faire face à Karkaroff. L'homme était seul, mais plus loin derrière lui un groupe d'étudiants de Durmstrang discutait avec animation. Son regard était glacial.

« Si ton champion ne parvient même pas à dominer ses pulsions face aux affronts des autres, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il en sera lorsque sera venue l'heure de la première tâche. Fais attention, il pourrait bien s'évanouir au coup de canon avant même d'entrer en scène ».

« _Mon_ champion ? Potter n'est pas _mon_ champion » rétorqua Snape sur un ton tout aussi polaire.

Cintré dans son uniforme sombre aux armoiries de Durmstrang, Karkaroff se rapprocha et posa son regard froid sur Harry. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire inquiétant.

« Tu aurais dû les laisser continuer à se battre, chez nous à Durmstrang nous organisons occasionnellement des duels en conditions réelles en intérieur comme en extérieur, avec pour seule limite de ne pas tuer ou de ne pas blesser trop gravement. Cela renforce les compétences physiques et les capacités magiques de nos étudiants. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient affronter à l'avenir… ».

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, une lueur déplaisante brillant dans ses yeux.

« Contrairement à certaines pratiques, Poudlard ne permet pas les duels sauvages et non-encadrés. Nous avons un… ».

« Pourquoi ? Organiseriez-vous des duels encadrés? » le coupa Karkaroff sur un ton tranquille.

« Cela est déjà arrivé » répliqua Snape, mécontent d'être interrompu de la sorte. « En des temps alors troublés ».

Nul doute qu'il faisait référence à la deuxième années de Harry, lorsque s'étaient manifestées les premières exaction du Basilic dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Nous _vivons_ des temps troublés » accentua l'autre homme en croisant les doigts devant lui. « Le retour d'une préparation à des duels pourrait peut-être arriver bien plus rapidement que prévu. Mais au fait, n'avez-vous pas des cours de Défense? ».

« Malheureusement pour moi, et à titre subsidiaire, pour les étudiants de cet établissement, chaque professeur décide lui-même du contenu de son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu l'auras remarqué, je ne suis pas en charge de ce cours, auquel cas j'aurais tôt fait d'instaurer les duels. Mais ne te méprends pas, Karkaroff, Albus Dumbledore n'autoriserait pas les blessures sérieuses de ses élèves ».

« Question de culture, je présume » en conclut Karkaroff sur un ton velouté.

« Ou d'intelligence » suggéra Snape.

Puis une expression perfide éclaira son visage et il rajouta:

« D'ailleurs à propos de cours de Défense, j'ai ouïe dire que Fol Œil était redoutablement efficace dans sa manière d'enseigner, en dépit de ses méthodes particulières. Oh, pardonne-moi… tu devais déjà le savoir, non ? ».

Il obtint la satisfaction de voir le sourire de Karkaroff se faner. Interloqué, ne comprenant pas l'allusion, Harry l'écouta répondre dans une grimace inquiétante:

« C'est fourbe, même venant de toi ».

« Si tu ne veux rien entendre de désobligeant, songe à réfléchir avant de parler ».

« Cela aurait pu t'arriver à toi ».

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina soudain chez Snape, et une étrange expression de défi s'empara de lui. Il releva le menton dans une attitude clairement arrogante, comme si sa propre supériorité était une évidence.

« Je ne crois pas, non » répondit-il avec condescendance. « C'est justement ce qui me distingue fondamentalement de toi, Igor ».

En voyant la tête qu'arbora le directeur Durmstrang, l'on aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler un tonneau entier de véracrasses défraîchies. Les yeux obsidiennes de Snape luisaient de triomphe. Sans dire un mot, Karkaroff le salua lui et Harry avec raideur puis il fit volte-face pour rejoindre ses étudiants, l'air furieux d'avoir perdu le change.

Le Maître des Potions quant à lui se tourna vers le jeune Gryffondor, et, avec une sagesse insoupçonnable teintée d'arrogance, déclara sur un ton docte:

« Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement, M. Potter »

Et ce, sans se départir de son air mystérieux.

« Je vous attends dans mon bureau, ce soir à 19h ».

Ce soir-là après les cours, enfermé avec Snape et Lynch dans les cachots, il dû s'occuper de laver, trier et écailler des œufs de Boullu. La tâche était particulièrement fastidieuse dans la mesure où les œufs, fragiles, gluants et froids, lui opposaient résistance et semblaient refuser de finir dans les petits tonneaux où ils étaient pourtant destinés. C'était assez répugnant et cela dégageait une odeur de merlu en décomposition avancée, et le Maître des Potions était tout à fait conscient de ce détail puisqu'il avait pris grand soin à se tenir le plus éloigné possible des deux fauteurs de troubles, lesquels avaient été relégués au fond de la salle de classe comme des malpropres.

Ou peut-être que cela n'était pas dû qu'à l'exquis fumet qu'ils dégageaient, songea Harry.

Aussi démesurée soit la distance qui le séparait de son acariâtre professeur, il pouvait ressentir le regard noir et inquisiteur de celui-ci sur sa nuque. Il était manifeste que l'homme n'avait guère apprécié la soudaine bagarre qui avait éclaté au su et au vu de nombreux étudiants, et particulièrement sous les yeux de quelques membres de la délégation de Durmstrang. Mais Harry avait plutôt l'impression qu'il avait un compte personnel à régler avec Karkaroff. En témoignait l'étrange bataille des ego à laquelle il avait assisté ensuite.

Lorsque la retenue fut terminée et qu'il se sépara de Lynch, sans lui avoir adressé une seule fois la parole de la soirée, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre, les mains poisseuses et les manches enduites d'une sorte de bave d'œuf peu agréable. Sur le chemin de la Bibliothèque, il fit un saut aux toilettes avant pour les laver.

En tant que champion, il avait une autorisation spéciale pour étudier à la Bibliothèque jusqu'à minuit. En temps normal, et pour les étudiants les plus tardifs, elle fermait à 21h. Et le professeur qui faisait sa ronde dans les alentours venait ensuite était chargé de procéder à la fermeture.

A présent, il n'avait guère usé de cette autorisation spéciale, mais il avait prévenu la bibliothécaire la veille qu'il serait là ce soir.

« Il est 21h15 » l'accueillit Madame Pince, de mauvaise humeur. « Vous êtes en retard ».

« Désolé » répondit Harry.

« Miss Granger a laissé ceci pour vous ».

La femme lui indiqua une boite enveloppée d'une serviette.

« Vous serez seul ce soir, normalement il y aurait dû y avoir Miss Delacour mais elle a annulé. Ne mettez aucun désordre, et si vous voyez quelqu'un de suspect s'introduire ici illégalement, avertissez-en immédiatement un professeur. Suis-je bien claire? ».

Elle plissa ses yeux de vautours, soupçonneuse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me contenterai simplement de lire » lui assura Harry.

« C'est ça ».

Elle était manifestement réticente à l'idée de le laisser seul à la Bibliothèque. Harry se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel. Il ne comptait pas en profiter pour saccager les rayons ni sauter de table en table.

Il s'installa à une table en bois vernis dans la noble et ancienne bibliothèque, et commença à étudier en silence à la lueur d'une lampe à la douce lumière orangée. La pile de livres qu'il attaquait traitait des créatures des bois. Mais il feuilletait plus qu'il ne lisait. Il doutait que apprendre à se défendre contre un Korrigan lui serait d'une quelconque utilité. Il bailla plusieurs fois et finit par poser la tête dans son coude et de tourner les pages avec lenteur. Son regard glissait sur les mots mais ne s'y accrochait pas.

Il abandonna l'ouvrage pour s'atteler à un autre, plus poussiéreux. Pour se donner du courage, et surtout pour rester éveillé, il trempa sa plume dans un pot d'encre et entrepris de prendre quelques notes sur les sortilèges.

Quand s'endormit-il? Il ne s'en souvint pas.

Toujours est-il que la somnolence qui le guettait eu finalement raison de lui et ses paupières se fermèrent sans lutter.

Ce fut un léger bruit de verre qui le réveilla quelques temps après.

Étourdi, il s'aperçut qu'il avait renversé une partie de son pot d'encre. Heureusement pour lui, il avait bien vissé le bouchon avant de s'endormir sur ses notes.

Sa montre indiquait 23h45. Il avait dormi tout ce temps ! Il avait beaucoup moins travaillé qu'il ne l'espérait. Las, il soupira et s'adossa contre sa chaise, le regard perdu. La Bibliothèque était plongée dans les ténèbres, seule sa propre lampe faisait figure de lueur d'espoir. C'était une nuit sans étoiles et sans lune, cachées par les nuages. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les rayonnages, parcourant la pénombre. Puis, il soupira derechef et se tourna pour ranger ses affaires.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Durant une horrible fraction de seconde, son cœur rata un battement et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement. Il sursauta violemment, et avant même que son esprit ne puisse formuler une pense décente, il dégaina sa baguette illico presto et la pointa droit sur l'apparition. Dans le même temps, il déséquilibra sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse. Le bruit troubla le profond silence dans lequel baignait la Bibliothèque.

Il atterrit sur le côté, ce qui réveilla les hématomes récoltés l'après-midi même dans sa bagarre avec les Poufsouffles.

« Encore vous ! » lâcha-t-il en retenant un grognement de douleur.

Bien dissimulé dans l'obscurité près de son étagère, tout de noir vêtu, se tenait le Maître des Potions.

« Toujours moi » rétorqua paisiblement l'homme.

Un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage.

A croire que ça l'amusait de faire une peur bleue aux gens.

Ce devait être drôle, Harry n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Luttant contre le ridicule qui lui montait aux joues, il adopta un air détaché.

« Vous devriez être plus attentif à votre environnement M. Potter, n'importe qui pourrait vous surprendre dans la pénombre et vous attaquer. Heureusement pour _vous_ , je n'ai aucune intention… malveillante ».

Son sourire narquois s'étira davantage.

« Malheureusement pour _vous_ , vous voulez dire » répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

« Surveillez votre ton insolent en ma présence, ou je pourrais malencontreusement décider de vous mettre une retenue pour cela. Cela dit, ce ne serait pas réellement une perte de temps si on considère que l'énergie que vous déployez en allant à la Bibliothèque se résume à dormir sur la table ».

« J'étais fatigué, Professeur » rétorqua sèchement le garçon, moins aimable tout d'un coup.

Snape longea la rangée de livres endormis, effleurant doucement les reliures du bout de ses doigts, avant de se tourner vers son étudiant.

« Vous vous éparpillez dans vos recherches » déclara-t-il. « On n'exige pas d'un candidat à la première tâche du tournoi qu'il s'obstine à brasser en long et en large la Bibliothèque en espérant réussir sur une épreuve dont il ne sait rien ».

« On ne sait jamais. Sur un malentendu, ça peut toujours marcher » fit Harry avec la même froideur, reprenant la remarque de Hermione.

« Vous êtes bien optimiste ».

Tendre euphémisme.

« J'optimise mes chances inexistantes, oui ».

Snape haussa un sourcil. Avec lui, le Gryffondor l'avait habitué à des réactions exaltées ou impertinentes, pas à des répliques lâchées sur un ton glacial. Il étudia les gestes tendus du garçon qui rangeait ses affaires et ordonnait la pile d'ouvrages. Il en glissa quelques uns dans son sac, et remis les autres sur l'étagère avec une certaine brusquerie, arrachant de vagues plaintes aux livres voisins, réveillés dans leur sommeil. Ils poussèrent de légers bêlements plaintifs avant de se rendormir paisiblement.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il s'avérait que oui, certains livres étaient vivants. Ils n'avaient pas une conscience extrêmement développée, ils étaient moins perspicaces que la plus niaise des plantes, mais ils étaient étrangement vivants. Pas de quoi en faire un livre de compagnie au même titre qu'un crapaud ou qu'un hibou toutefois, regrettait d'ailleurs Snape. Mais tout de même. Il lui arrivait, lorsqu'il parcourait les allées de la Bibliothèque durant ses rondes de nuit, de les réveiller en marchant sur un plancher trop craquelé. L'on pouvait alors entendre leurs murmures protestataires, sortes de complaintes oubliées. C'était tout à fait destabilisant pour quiconque n'y avait jamais été confronté.

Toujours est-il qu'il entendit la voix neutre de Potter s'adresser à sa personne:

« Bonne nuit, Professeur ».

« Pas si vite, M. Potter » le rappela-t-il.

Il soutint le regard vert émeraude du Gryffondor à la lueur orangée de la lampe.

« Face à l'inconnu, il convient de se montrer pertinent dans son choix de stratégie » reprit-il doucereusement. « Vous devez restreindre considérablement votre cercle de recherches ».

« Que savez-vous de mes recherches ? » demanda Harry, clairement soupçonneux.

Est-ce à dire que l'homme l'espionnait dans son dos dans le plus grand des calmes ?

« Je le sais, c'est tout » répondit le Maître des Potions sans s'épancher plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû selon Harry.

« Souvent, la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers met en scène des animaux fantastiques. Voici mon cercle de recherches. Je ne peux pas faire plus précis pour l'instant ».

« Si, vous pouvez le faire. Vous pouvez déjà éliminer tous les animaux sans réel danger ou insuffisamment impressionnants. Les organisateurs ont prévu du spectaculaire pour ébahir le public et pour rendre l'événement grandiose. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous vous retrouviez à combattre un vulgaire Pitiponk des marais ».

Très drôle, songea Harry.

La référence à la créature à la lanterne rencontrée dans cette forêt magique dans laquelle il s'était perdu après la Coupe du Monde était évidente.

« Je ne suis pas stupide » affirma-t-il. « J'ai naturellement éliminé les créatures inoffensives ».

Snape eu un sourire énigmatique.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'un Pitiponk était inoffensif, juste que ce n'est pas assez original pour une compétition d'une telle ampleur. Vous seriez surpris et effaré de la méchanceté dont sont capables ces êtres mauvais. Ce ne sont pas de gentilles et braves bêtes comme des Veaudelunes, ce sont des lutins cruels et assoiffés de sang. Votre rencontre dans cette forêt enchantée aurait pu tourner au désastre si vous n'aviez pas vite réagi ».

« Un Veaudelune » s'enquit Harry, persuadé que Snape se moquait de lui.

Mais l'homme paraissait mortellement sérieux.

Il supposa qu'il devait s'agir là d'un de ces animaux aussi improbable que fantastique. Au moins savait-il que c'était fréquentable et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de sa propre sécurité lors d'une rencontre avec un Veaudelune. Même si, pour l'instant, il ignorait à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler.

« Vous devez apprendre, M. Potter, que la défense et l'attaque contre des créatures magiques spécifiques varient énormément d'un être à l'autre, et que lire toutes les caractéristiques qui se rattachent à chacune d'entre elles est peine perdue. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà abandonner les livres à ce sujet. En revanche, vous pouvez choisir de vous orienter vers des mécanismes d'attaque et de défense élémentaires, tellement généraux qu'ils vous permettrons de vous assurer une sécurité minimale, à défaut de ne rien connaître ».

Intrigué, Harry regarda Snape s'avancer lentement vers lui.

« Nombre de ces sortilèges ne sont pas du niveau d'un quatrième année, mais vous n'avez pas véritablement le choix ».

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou bien Snape en personne venait de lui donner des conseils pour la première tâche ?

« Vous savez ce que je devrai affronter? » lui demanda-t-il au cas où.

« Non » répondit le directeur de Serpentard.

Était-ce du regret que Harry cru deviner dans sa voix ? Les yeux obsidiennes de son professeur étaient impénétrables.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, songea Snape en son for intérieur.

Lorsqu'il avait appris comme tout le monde le choix insensé du quatrième champion du tournoi, il avait usé de tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables pour faire pression sur Dumbledore, qui en sa qualité de directeur de l'école d'accueil connaissait les dessous des cartes, afin de découvrir ce que Potter et les autres candidats - enfin, surtout Potter en vérité - devraient affronter pour la première tâche.

Il avait amené au vieil homme ses bonbons et gourmandises préférées au citron, avait flatté son ego - sans devenir un lèche bottes, il était Serpentard après tout, que diable. Constatant que ses méthodes prévenantes ne fonctionnaient pas et arrachaient tout au plus un sourire amusé à Dumbledore, il avait opté pour une attitude accusatrice et culpabilisatrice en lui rappelant pourquoi il se souciait du sort du Survivant. En lui rappelant pour _qui_ il le faisait. L'expression rieuse du sorcier s'était fanée pour céder la place à un regard navré, lui confiant qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire de distinction entre ses propres étudiants et les étudiants des autres écoles. Il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait sa colère, mais qu'il était impuissant face aux règles implacables du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Et Snape avait quitté le bureau directorial, fulminant d'une rage froide et jurant de retrouver celui qui avait mis le nom de Potter dans cette damnée coupe.

Il ressentit une nouvelle pointe d'amertume en croisant le regard vert et incrédule posé sur lui.

Cette fois-ci, y avait-il seulement une chance que le fils de Lily s'en sorte vivant ?


	8. La première tâche

_Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Merci aux reviews qui m'ont prouvé que ça vous intéressait toujours. Continuez à en laisser et bonne lecture à tous..._

 _Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et seraient intéressés, venez découvrir L'héritier des Peverell sur mon profil :)_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **o o**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre VIII**

 **La Première Tâche**

* * *

C'était le grand jour.

Le jour tant redouté.

Le 31 octobre, jour où treize ans plus tôt, ses parents avaient été assassinés par Lord Voldemort.

Il convenait de mesurer toute l'absurdité de la situation.

Harry observait pensivement la grosse citrouille édentée qui lui souriait, sagement entreposée au pied du cadre du miroir que l'on avait installé sous la tente. Il se demanda s'il survivrait sans trop d'égratignures pour profiter du dîner de Halloween. Il soupira, levant le regard. La glace lui renvoyait son reflet.

Les cheveux coupés courts, noirs et légèrement désordonnés, les yeux émeraudes, les épaules tendues par la nervosité, il était équipé pour affronter la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se pencha pour mieux serrer les bottes en cuir de Quidditch qu'il avait enfilées. Elles lui couvraient les tibias et étaient parfaites pour se déplacer en terrain hostile. On était jamais trop prudent pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il avait également revêtu des protections en cuir elles aussi, ainsi que des habits aux couleurs de Gryffondor, en rouge et or. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne jouait pas sous la bannière de Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, il jouait en solo, et son objectif n'était pas de réussir l'épreuve mais uniquement de s'en sortir vivant.

Et pas trop gravement blessé, s'entend.

« Je me dois vous le demander, jeunes gens: êtes-vous prêts à accomplir cette Première Tâche ? ».

La voix de Bartemius Croupton, qui était si proche, lui parut pourtant très lointaine.

Le directeur du Département de la coopération magique avait réuni les quatre champions sous une grande tente blanche qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry des postes de premiers secours. Près d'un antique canon dégageant une forte odeur de poudre, le concierge Rusard attendait impatiemment de donner le coup d'envoi, tandis que au-dehors retentissaient les appels exclamations étouffées d'une foule rugissante. Également présents, les directeurs des écoles concurrentes conversaient avec les quelques organisateurs venus épauler M. Croupton.

Je ne suis pas prêt à succomber à une mort violente, songea Harry avec fatalisme.

A ses côtés, Cédric Diggory arborait un visage fermé. Il ressentait son inquiétude, palpable. Ils avaient échangés ensemble quelques paroles pendant qu'ils faisaient les cent pas, sans parvenir à émettre de pronostics concernant l'issue de la première tâche. Et visiblement, le Poufsouffle était aussi ignorant que lui quant à la composition de l'épreuve.

Les bras croisés sur leurs torses, Victor Krum et Fleur Delacour paraissaient nettement plus sereins qu'une personne normalement constituée aurait dû l'être. Ils affichaient certes une attitude inquiète, et cela se devinait à la façon dont ils réarrangeaient leur tenue ou faisaient tourner leur baguette entre leurs doigts. Mais ils étaient relativement confiants compte tenu de l'ampleur de l'exercice périlleux qui les attendait. Et Harry eu la confirmation que tous deux avaient obtenu des indices assez croustillants lorsque l'Attrapeur Bulgare, dans un murmure, avait finit par leur lâcher de son accent scandinave un _"Ils nous ont coltiné une bête légendaire"_ ; et que Fleur avait fébrilement hoché le menton, ajoutant _"Elle va être difficile à gérer"_. Cédric, dépité par cette rupture d'égalité manifeste entre les candidats, avait alors secoué la tête, les gratifiant d'un regard plein de reproches.

Comment avaient-ils eu leurs renseignements ? Qui avait fini par céder aux manigances de leurs alliés et avait avoué la teneur de la première tâche ? Harry n'en savait rien, et de toute façon c'était trop tard pour distribuer les blâmes.

L'échéance fatidique de la première tâche du tournoi était survenue bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Bon gré mal gré, il avait suivi le conseil que Snape lui avait donné à la Bibliothèque et s'était échiné à chercher, trier, étudier puis apprendre les sorts de défense ou d'attaques élémentaires généralistes. Pour certains sorts susceptibles d'être incontrôlables lorsqu'on commençait à les apprendre, ils s'étaient retranchés près des rives du lacs loin des regards, afin d'être sûrs que personne ne subisse de dommage collatéral.

Le silence seul ayant daigné lui répondre, M. Croupton en vint à la conclusion que non, les champions n'étaient pas véritablement prêts. Il parcouru la grande tente du regard, s'arrêta sur l'une de ses collaboratrices, la sorcière du Ministère qui avait la cape violette, et fronça soudain les sourcils.

« Madame Henriette, a-t-on des nouvelles de M. Polonius ? Savez-vous enfin où il se trouve ? On m'a informé que personne ne l'avait vu ces deux derniers jours, alors que sa présence était requise pour les toutes dernière préparation de la première tâche ».

Il était clairement contrarié par cet imprévu. La femme, qui s'appelait donc Mme Henriette, semblait au contraire plutôt soucieuse.

« Si, je l'ai vu il y a deux jours en début de matinée en arrivant ici à Poudlard, j'ai discuté avec lui sous le porche d'entrée. Je ne sais pas où il a bien pu passer, il est peut-être aussitôt reparti pour gérer une urgence personnelle ».

« Une urgence personnelle » souffla M. Croupton, dubitatif. « Nous comptions tous sur sa présence. Demandez à vos assistants d'envoyer d'autres hiboux à son bureau ou sa famille».

« J'ai fait envoyer un courrier hier » assura l'organisatrice. « Or sa secrétaire n'a pas non plus de nouvelles de lui. Bartemius, ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas, vous savez quelle énergie il déployait à l'ouvrage pour que les derniers soucis du tournoi soient réglés ».

Les deux représentants du Ministère échangèrent un long regard.

Face à leur inquiétude, Dumbledore s'avança, posant une main qu'il voulait amicale et rassurante sur l'épaule de M. Croupton.

« Je suis persuadé que cette histoire sera rapidement tirée au clair, Barty. Ce cher M. Polonius s'est sûrement retrouvé un peu malade, ou surmené, et a dû rentrer chez lui pour se reposer, cela arrive à tout le monde ».

« Il ne me paraissait pas malade » fit observer la dame du Ministère. « En fait, je dirais même qu'il était en pleine forme, quoique un peu fatigué, je dois l'admettre ».

« Pourrions-nous commencer, je vous prie ? » intervint Madame Maxime.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle ne cessait de chuchoter à l'oreille de Fleur, probablement pour lui prodiguer les ultimes conseils.

M. Croupton ne réagit pas immédiatement, laissant passer quelques secondes de flottement. Puis, semblant émerger de ses pensées, il soupira et s'adressa aux champions silencieux réunis face à lui:

« Pour cette première tâche ouvrant le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, vous allez chacun devoir affronter un animal fantastique. Une créature à la renommée légendaire ».

Merlin me vienne en aide, songea Harry, pendant que les visages se crispaient. Quelle diablerie allait-on leur lâcher dessus ?

« Puissante, insaisissable, changeante dans ses mœurs, on la retrouve sous de nombreuses formes selon le folklore et les légendes, mais tous les conteurs s'accordent à dire qu'il s'agit d'une créature aussi imprévisible que mystérieuse. Elle possède sur son front un joyau lumineux. On l'appelle également escarboucle. Un bijou précieux aux pouvoirs surnaturels et à la lumière éclatante qui assure santé et prospérité à celui qui a le privilège de l'obtenir. Mais prenez garde à vous, elle ne se laissera pas voler son diamant sans impunité ».

« Elle ? » s'enquit Karkaroff sur un timbre sucré.

Comme s'il ignorait de quoi il retournait. Le fieffé manipulateur.

« La Vouivre » déclara M. Croupton d'une voix solennelle.

Fleur accueillit l'annonce en acquiesçant lentement, et Krum eu un léger soupir. Le seul qui eu une réaction raisonnée fut Cédric qui, les yeux écarquillés, s'exclama d'une voix rauque:

« Par Merlin ! Une Vouivre ! ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeunes gens » dit Dumbledore. « Les conditions de sécurité sont optimales, et je suis certain que vous vous en sortirez brillamment ».

Son front plissé démentait toutefois ses propos, trahissant une certaine préoccupation.

Nul doute que les conditions de sécurité sont optimales, pensa Harry. Il était sûr que le public n'aurait rien à craindre. Pour les champions en revanche, ce serait probablement une autre paire de manches.

Une Vouivre...

Harry avait déjà entendu ce mot. Il avait dû le voir il y a longtemps dans un manuel scolaire de magie. Ou bien était-ce dans un de ces contes qu'il lisait parfois en secret à la bibliothèque de son école primaire moldue ? En tout cas il ne se souvenait pas de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Peut-être un serpent, ou un lézard.

Il frissonna.

Les organisateurs n'auraient tout de même pas pris le risque de leur faire combattre un Basilic, serpent géant ?

Une petite voix maline lui souffla qu'ils avaient bien osé faire participer des Cocatris, tout aussi dangereux, aux tournois précédents.

« Vous devez récupérer ce diamant à vos risques et périls, et vous n'aurez remporté l'épreuve que si vous le ramenez jusqu'en haut de la cascade» poursuivit M. Croupton. « Il nous sera confié à la fin de cette première tâche, et échangé contre des indices que le jury vous remettra, et qui vous permettront de mieux vous préparer à la deuxième tâche. Si vous ne parvenez pas à prendre la pierre, vous n'aurez pas d'indices et la suite du tournoi s'avérera plus corsée pour vous. Pas impossible, mais plus corsée ».

Sous les regards inquiets des candidats, la sorcière en robe violette procéda au tirage au sort et leur donna les noms des Vouivres qu'ils auraient à affronter.

Harry apprit qu'il devrait composer avec la Wyvern de Cornouaille.

Les invités furent les premiers à passer. Fleur ouvrit la première tâche, nerveuse dans sa tenue bleue.

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas champions quittèrent le couvert de la tente, gagnant les tribunes. Puis la jeune étudiante de Beauxbâtons leur emboîta le pas, tripotant fébrilement sa baguette. Pour les autres, l'attente fut longue. Ils entendaient les cris lointains du public et les grands silences, entrecoupés des commentaires de Ludo Verpey. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que disait sa voix étouffée, et pour être tout à fait honnêtes, ils ne souhaitaient pas le savoir.

Enfin, après un temps qui leur paru interminable, ce fut au tour de Krum, qui affichait un visage renfrogné. Harry céda ensuite volontiers son tour à Cédric, repoussant le moment ultime où il lui faudrait faire face à une Vouivre.

Quand ce fut son tour, il sortit de la tente, découvrant dehors des sorciers qui encadraient la compétition. On le fit s'engager dans un tunnel en pierre brute, semblable à une grotte. Verpey annonça son arrivée sur un ton enthousiaste, et la foule applaudit d'impatience.

Il pénétra dans l'arène.

Il s'agissait d'un vaste enclos dont des murs sombres en pierre brute de plusieurs mètres de hauteur le séparait des premiers gradins.

La fosse était humide et verdoyante. De petites collines côtoyaient des buissons, des cailloux, des rocher, des arbrisseaux et quelques beaux peupliers, des plantes étonnantes et de hautes herbes. Un grand et biscornu étang à l'eau trouble reposait à l'ombre de quelques saules pleureurs, quelques îlots de terre en son sein. Et près de la tribune officielle, un large ruisseau limpide dégringolait d'une cascade. Les berges étaient marécageuses. Le décor semblait paisible en apparence.

Il balaya du regard sa prison de verdure.

Et ne manqua pas de vérifier dans son dos qu'aucune créature démoniaque ne s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus en traître.

Rien.

Il n'y avait _rien_. Nulle trace d'un être légendaire.

Seule une légère brise faisait doucement onduler la végétation sauvage. Et il lui semblait apercevoir des mouvements furtifs ça et là entre les pierres. Sûrement quelques petits animaux engagés par les organisateurs pour faire de la figuration. Peut-être pourrait-il les utiliser pour faire diversion...

Un silence étouffant s'était désormais abattu sur les spectateurs. Le silence précédant la tempête. Tous retenaient leur souffle, figés sur les tribunes, épiant comme Harry le moindre bruit ou élément suspect de nature à révéler une vouivre. Les gradins étaient bondés, aux couleurs et armoiries des écoles participant au tournoi. La presse avait même été conviée.

Nerveux, conscient d'être au centre de l'attention, le Gryffondor s'avança lentement sur l'herbe devant lui, s'attendant presque à ce que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et que de la faille surgisse la chose tant redoutée qu'il allait devoir affronter. Et par-dessus le marché, il n'avait aucune idée de la taille que ça faisait. Il brandit sa baguette magique, se sentant souverainement ridicule et inutile.

Puis la réalité des événements le heurta avec force.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il allait se faire déchiqueter.

Peut-être s'appelait-il Harry Potter, peut-être avait-il survécu à Lord Voldemort, mais il n'était résolument pas préparé à un combat d'une telle envergure.

Il lui fallait déclarer forfait.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna brièvement, il s'aperçut que le tunnel par lequel il était arrivé s'était refermé derrière lui. Il était pris au piège. Il était donc condamné à mourir sous les yeux de tout le monde.

Naturellement. C'était rudement bien pensé.

Si seulement il avait eu sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui...

Aux aguets, la baguette tendue afin d'être prêt à réagir tout en ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il ferait pour se défendre, il s'avança prudemment dans les roseaux, inspectant la berge de l'étang. L'eau de la mare était d'une platitude remarquable, nulle ride ne venant troubler sa surface, cependant il n'en distinguait pas le fond. Elle miroitait sous les feuillages. Quelques nénuphars et plantes aquatiques y flottaient, tranquilles et immobiles.

Vigilance constante, aurait aboyé Maugrey Fol Œil.

Toujours silencieux, il explora les abords de l'eau, promenant son regard circonspect et attentif sur les buissons.

Et soudain, un mouvement anormal intervint dans son champ de vision.

Il pivota brusquement vers l'eau, où venaient d'apparaître de petites bulles. Il s'aperçut que les nénuphars dérivaient. Très lentement, certes, mais ils dérivaient tout de même. Ce maigre détail lui apparu comme une énormité, mais avant que son esprit puisse former une idée cohérente quant à l'attitude qu'il convenait d'adopter face à ce dangereux constat, une créature venue tout droit des enfers jaillit de l'étang dans une gigantesque gerbe d'eau. Sur les gradins, les spectateurs hurlèrent en un seul homme.

Sa monstruosité dépassait l'entendement. Sa beauté aussi.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un Basilic.

Ni vraiment un dragon.

Elle avait les caractéristiques de l'un et de l'autre, quoique plus petite. Une sorte de croisement horrifique, comme le fruit de l'expérience d'un savant peu recommandable.

Ses grandes ailes puissantes et dépliées rappelaient celles d'une chauve-souris géantes. Sur sa peau cuirassée, d'épaisses écailles de serpent aux tons verts sombres et bleutés brillaient. Des serres ressemblants à des épées meurtrières dotaient ses deux pattes titanesques, tandis que sa queue hérissée de pointes se terminait par un anneau. Sur son échine courait une tranchante crête, comme celle qu'arboraient jadis les dinosaures. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps massif et musculeux, et lorsqu'elle s'ébroua, l'on entendit le cliquetis inquiétant de son épiderme reptilien.

Son museau affûté de lézard géant était pourvu d'une gueule terrifiante aux crochets pointus et étincelants. Une grosse pierre précieuse émeraude et incandescente ornait une cavité sur son front, et une couronne de pics juchait sa tête.

Il va sans dire que Harry aurait de loin préféré affronter une horde de Lycaons affamés.

Il s'apercevrait plus tard, qu'il n'aurait pas cru si mal dire.

Tétanisé, les jambes clouées au sol, il observa pendant quelques secondes la créature mythologique déployer ses membres dans l'étang. Les vagues lui fouettèrent les genoux. L'eau était beaucoup plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait. Il perçu vaguement des coassements de grenouilles effrayées. Ces quelques secondes lui parurent une éternité. Il aurait voulu courir et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la Vouivre, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il était sidéré mais surtout inexplicablement fasciné par la chose démentielle qui se présentait à lui.

Battu par les flots, il regarda la Wyvern de Cornouaille grimper sur la berge, labourant la terre de ses impressionnantes griffes. La créature mi-dragon mi-basilic secoua son échine, pointant ses nasaux humides vers les spectateurs, comme pour mieux humer cette foule bruyante.

 _Cours,_ lui ordonna une voix dans son esprit.

La voix de la raison, certainement.

 _Cours, espèce de crétin._

Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines, il n'osait pas faire un geste

Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait avoir l'air niais, là à attendre de se faire dévorer par un monstre venu des contes les plus anciens et les plus sanglants de l'histoire.

 _Continue à rester immobile comme une plante verte et tu finiras aussi sec dans ses crocs, triple andouille !_

Un déclic se produisit soudain dans sa tête.

Il profita du fait que la Vouivre s'intrigue des exclamations interdites et effarées de la foule pour prendre la fuite ventre à terre. Les pieds trempés, dicté par un instinct de survie primaire, il sprinta vers l'amas de rochers le plus proche et s'y jeta derrière. Par miracle, il ne glissa ni ne trébucha. Les dieux de ce monde s'étaient peut-être rangés de son côté.

Agenouillé, le cœur battant la chamade, il regarda du côté de l'étang.

La Wyvern s'était désintéressée de la présence de spectateurs sur les gradins. Les yeux orange du crocodile sondaient les abords de la mare, probablement à sa recherche. La pupille verticale glissa sur les rochers derrière lesquels il se dissimulait.

Il devait d'abord se calmer, songea-t-il en voyant ses mains trembler. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait hyperventiler. Il frôlait la crise de panique. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir devant toute l'école entière et ses invités. Et, accessoirement, dans la même arène qu'une Vouivre déchaînée.

Réfléchissons.

Que ferait un champion digne de ce nom à sa place ?

Il ne se laisserait pas engloutir tout cru, c'est certain.

Mais y avait-il seulement un moyen de défaire cette bête infernale et d'aller récupérer l'étrange diamant qu'elle avait sur son front sans se faire éventrer par ses serres ? Sûrement. Les organisateurs ne se seraient pas aventurés à élaborer une épreuve insurmontable. Ils n'étaient pas aussi cyniques.

N'est-ce pas ?

A cette seconde précise, l'ampleur de sa méconnaissance en matière de défense contre les animaux magique lui parut alors identique à un gouffre aux profondeurs abyssales. Pas qu'il soit supposé être un spécialiste des créatures dangereuses, loin de là. Seulement, il n'avait aucune technique pour se protéger en pareilles conditions.

Alors que, campé contre la roche, les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime, il entendit distinctement un sifflement aigu de serpent. Et c'était tout proche.

Puis l'instant d'après, il sentit quelque chose de froid se faufiler dans son cou.

Dans un sursaut de frayeur, il se rejeta sur le côté avant de découvrir une fine et sournoise langue de reptile près de lui. Il eu le temps d'apercevoir au-dessus du rocher l'énorme tête de la Vouivre ainsi que ses crocs blancs et luisants de bave -ou bien était-ce du venin ? - et tomba à la renverse sur le dos.

Il croisa le regard acéré et perçant de la Wyvern qui avait l'air aussi surprise que lui de le trouver là.

Elle émit un sifflement menaçant, et se dressa de toute sa hauteur tel un cobra s'apprêtant à frapper.

Avec le sentiment angoissant d'être un insecte insignifiant traqué par un serpent-dragon en chasse, il détala avant de se faire embrocher vivant, fuyant vers le centre de l'arène. Il courait vite, le cœur tambourinant à lui en faire mal au ventre. Il gravit une petite colline pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, et roula près d'un buisson, hors d'haleine. Mais lorsqu'il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers la créature, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était absolument pas à ses trousses.

La bête était en train de prélasser aux timides rayons du soleil, faisant luire ses magnifiques écailles aux tons marines. Son poitrail doré paraissait illuminer l'arène toute entière et de nombreux regards étaient dirigés vers elle.

Ce fut ce moment-là qu'un Ludo Verpey survolté choisit pour placer ses commentaires depuis la tribune officielle :

« Quel départ mes amis, quel départ ! Regardez et admirez donc cette magnifique créature, fière de se pavaner devant nous, n'est-ce donc pas là une bête fantastique et merveilleuse ? Oh je sais, vous allez me dire qu'au début, c'est toujours la même chose, et que ensuite ça se complique lorsqu'elles comprennent que les champions sont là pour voler leur trésor… ».

Quelques rires parcoururent les gradins.

« Harry Potter arrivera-t-il à décrocher l'escarboucle de sa Vouivre sans recevoir un coup de griffe ou une langue de feu ? ».

Ainsi, pensa le jeune Gryffondor en prenant la mesure de la beauté dangereuse de la créature, elle se mettrait _vraiment_ en colère si jamais il tentait de lui voler son diamant. Il n'osait se représenter la scène dans son esprit. De quoi était capable un animal ivre de rage lorsqu'on lui chapardait son précieux trésor ?

Durant deux longues minutes, il observa la Wyvern qui faisait miroiter ses belles écailles vertes et bleues. Elle se déplaça, batifolant en direction d'un autre bord de l'étang. Puis elle fit alors quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant, quelque chose qui dénotait également son intelligence. En repliant ses ailes, elle attrapa le joyau émeraude qu'elle ôta de son front. Aussitôt, un murmure fit tressaillir les gradins. Elle posa le diamant sur la berge près des roseaux, comme s'il s'était agi de la prunelle de ses yeux, puis pencha sa tête couronnée vers l'eau. La Vouivre s'y abreuva. Et elle plongea.

Elle ne bondit pas à la manière d'un éléphant lourdaud pataugeant dans une mare.

Non, elle s'y glissa furtivement, faisant onduler la surface de l'onde, avec beaucoup de grâce. Son corps massif et délié fendit l'eau avec un étonnant raffinement, avant de disparaître sans bruit, laissant son bijou sans défense sur la rive.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Quelle élégance !

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'étang, coi de stupeur.

« Elle a plongé ! Quel spectacle magnifique, mes chers amis ! » résonna la voix enjouée et tonitruante de Verpey. « Harry, je crois bien que c'est le moment où jamais ! ».

La Vouivre était partie en exploration sous-marine, abandonnant son escarboucle flamboyante à la vue de tous.

Y voyant là l'occasion inespérée de quitter cette fosse aux lions, Harry délaissa son buisson et descendit de sa petite colline. Il étudia attentivement l'étang, à la recherche d'une ombre qui pourrait trahir la présence de la Vouivre. Mais comme l'eau était trouble et profonde, il ne distingua rien de suspect.

Sous les encouragements des spectateurs, il se rendit jusqu'à l'escarboucle, progressant prudemment. Arrivé à hauteur des roseaux, il se courba pour être certain qu'elle ne le verrait pas, et s'approcha discrètement. Soigneusement posé sur une touffe d'herbe, le joyau d'un vert tendre était incroyablement beau. Il était à moins de deux mètres. Harry sentit une montée d'adrénaline en lui.

Il n'avait que trois enjambées à faire, et la pierre précieuse serait à lui.

Seulement, quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de passer à l'acte.

Après tout, était-il obligé de la dérober ? Est-ce que Verpey ne venait pas de dire que les vouivres se mettaient dans un état de folie furieuse quand un imprudent s'avisait d'essayer de leur voler leur trésor ? Il supposa que c'était là tout l'intérêt de la première tâche, mais il n'avait guère envie d'être réduit en charpie pour un diamant. D'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion où jamais de quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Oui, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir provoquer la furie de sa chère Wyvern de Cornouaille. Il perdit de précieuses secondes à soliloquer, à hésiter, son regard rivé sur la superbe et chatoyante gemme. C'est alors que le public émit une clameur de surprise et opéra un mouvement de recul. Puis, un grand silence s'abattit.

Harry se pétrifia comme une statue de cire, à genoux dans les roseaux.

Lentement, très lentement, il tourna la tête sur sa gauche.

Ce qu'il y vit lui confirma ses pires craintes.

A la surface de l'eau calme, émergeait le haut d'une tête couronnée de pics verts.

Il rencontra deux prunelles d'ocre aux pupilles noires et verticales. Sans un bruit, immobile, la Vouivre le passait au crible de ses fentes inquisitrices telle un crocodile en chasse épiant sa proie. Le temps sembla se figer et il occulta le bourdonnement inquiet de la foule. Retenant sa respiration, il affronta sans ciller le regard froid et curieux de l'extraordinaire créature. Ses yeux couleur miel soutenu étaient magnifiques ; l'on eu dit de l'ambre en fusion. C'était inexprimable, il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il était fasciné. Le fabuleux animal promenait son regard intéressé sur lui, semblant le jauger.

Harry demeurait étrangement calme. Ou bien était-ce la panique qui lui paralysait les membres ? Pourtant, son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il était convaincu que la Vouivre pouvait ressentir les battements, l'entendre palpiter. Allait-elle surgir sans crier gare de l'étang pour le dévorer sans autre forme de procès ? Cracherait-elle du venin comme un serpent ? L'épargnerait-elle ?

L'éblouissant regard mordoré se dirigea vers le joyau émeraude qui reposait sur l'herbe. Puis il revint toiser le garçon, et les fentes noires s'étrécirent légèrement, comme si la créature fronçait les sourcils et se doutait de l'entourloupe. Harry sentit ses membres s'engourdir. Le lourd silence qui régnait dans l'arène semblait peser sur ses épaules.

Avec une précaution infinie, sans faire de geste brusque de nature à provoquer l'ire de la Vouivre, il leva sa baguette qu'il ramena contre sa poitrine. Sans baisser le regard face à l'animal, il passa en revue tous les sorts qu'il devait se préparer à jeter au cas où ça tournerait mal. Et il y avait de grands risques que ça tourne mal.

« Euh...bonjour » fit-il maladroitement, conscient de pulvériser le record mondial du ridicule.

Heureusement pour lui et pour sa dignité, il n'avait pas parlé fort, et personne d'autre que lui et la créature n'aurait pu le comprendre dans l'arène. Les mystérieux yeux ne cillèrent pas. Comprenait-elle le langage humain ?

« Je m'appelle Harry » poursuivit-il avec calme. « Je suis ici pour te prendre ton trésor ».

Toujours pas de réaction. Un bruissement parcouru les gradins et la voix de Verpey retentit :

« Notre jeune champion tente une conversation avec cette incroyable créature ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes, Harry ? Peut-être essaye-t-il de l'amadouer... Cette tactique va-t-elle fonctionner ? ».

Soudain, une idée illumina le cerveau du jeune Gryffondor. La Vouivre ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, et si elle comprenait le langage Fourchelang? Après tout, n'était-elle pas un peu de la famille des reptiles? Il savait que ça allait jaser. Mais au point où il en était, en toute franchise, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il avait un serpent-dragon à apprivoiser. Il se concentra, pendant que dans les tribunes les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle.

Un sifflement étrange de serpent sortit distinctement de sa bouche :

 _« Je m'appelle Harry. J'ai besoin de ton trésor pour sortir de cet endroit, il te sera rendu à la fin»._

Ce sifflement fut nettement entendu de tous dans le silence de l'arène. Des chuchotements frénétiques et des hoquets de surprise lui confirmèrent que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait sous leurs yeux. En tout état de cause, plus inhabituel que la présence d'une Vouivre.

Les yeux oranges de celle-ci tressaillirent d'étonnement. Une pointe d'excitation traversa le cœur de Harry.

 _« Je sais que tu me comprends, je parle la langue des serpents »._

Alors, la créature fit émerger son museau de la surface et se redressa dans l'étang, déployant son cou. Ses belles écailles cliquetèrent, et l'eau glissa sur son corps musculeux. Le garçon en profita pour se remettre debout et reculer de quelques pas. Une fine langue reptilienne sortir d'entre ses crocs luisant et émit un son à faire frémir l'assemblée toute entière. Pour tous, cela ressemblait à un horrible grincement sauvage.

Mais Harry lui, entendit cela :

 _« Qui es-tu, humain, toi qui a l'audace de me demander de te donner ce qu'il m'est de plus précieux ? Ne sais-tu pas, jeune imprudent, que voler leur trésor aux créatures de mon espèce conduit à une terrible vengeance ?»._

 _« Ce n'est qu'un emprunt, je le promets. Je vais le donner au jury en échange d'indices et ils te le rendront »._

La Wyvern secoua sa tête et ses pupilles verticales se plissèrent.

 _« Mon trésor n'est pas à prêter. Et tu étais sur le point de me le dérober »._

 _« Je ne l'ai pas volé »_ répondit calmement Harry dans un sifflement.

Il continua à reculer.

Au moins, il avait essayé.

« Harry ! Harry, tu parles la langue des vouivres, c'est absolument fantastique ! » s'exclama Verpey dans son micro.

Non, il ne parlait pas la langue des vouivres, il parlait le Fourchelang. Une clameur s'éleva de la foule, et le garçon fut incapable de déterminer si elle lui était favorable ou non. Sûrement pas. Il en avait fait l'amère expérience lors de sa deuxième année après avoir demandé à un serpent de ne pas attaquer un élève durant le duel. Parler le Fourchelang dans le monde sorcier était très mal perçu. Et pour cause, Salazar Serpentard lui-même maîtrisait ce langage.

 _« Tu t'y apprêtais »_ persifla la créature, mécontente.

 _« C'est faux. Je t'ai demandé d'abord. Je te promets que ton diamant te sera rendu à la fin de cette épreuve, je ne compte pas le garder pour moi »._

 _« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous... »._

 _« Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde »_ répondit Harry.

Les sifflements de serpent qu'il émettait sonnaient avec froideur de par leur nature, mais en vérité il était à moitié désespéré. Sa tentative de diplomatie ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

 _« Menteur »._

La Wyvern fit surgir l'une de ses pattes qu'elle posa sur la berge. Les griffes semblables à des épées était affreusement tranchantes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as baratiné Harry, mais elle n'a vraiment pas l'air contente ! » lança joyeusement Verpey.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers le joyau vert qu'il lui fallait convoiter. La Vouivre intercepta son regard et lui adressa un grognement menaçant venu du fond de son poitrail. Il opta pour une stratégie plus offensive. Après tout, le serpent ne lui avait-il pas aussitôt obéit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas attaquer Justin Finch Fletchley ? Il décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de vérifier si sur un malentendu, ça pouvait toujours marcher. Il recula encore de quelques pas pendant que la Vouivre posait sa seconde patte griffue sur la rive en écrasant les roseaux, et grimpa sur un rocher.

 _« Va-t-en »_ ordonna-t-il. _« Va-t-en et laisse-moi ton diamant »._

Son ton en Fourchelang s'était durci. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. La Wyvern avait entièrement raison. Qui était-il pour lui subtiliser son joyau étincelant ? Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

 _« C'est un ordre »._

En guise de réponse, elle gronda et se dressa devant lui.

 _« Tu n'as pas de chance, sorcier. Je n'ai pas obéi à celui qui m'a parlé il y a des années de cela, et je ne t'obéirai pas davantage… Jeune déjà, j'étais d'un caractère récalcitrant… Tu aurais sans doute eu davantage de succès avec un de mes semblables...Mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas comme les autres »_

« Brave bête » fit nerveusement Harry en abandonnant le Fourchelang.

Visiblement, le malentendu n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui.

Alors il se concentra sur la formule qu'il voulait dire. Il brandit sa baguette, visant la gueule de la créature. L'angoisse grandissait en flèche dans son corps. Le bras tendu, il tourna le poignet :

 _« Bombarda ! »_ s'écria-t-il.

A sa plus grande consternation, de simples étincelles rouges jaillirent du bout de sa baguette.

Il entendit clairement quelques rires secouer le public, ainsi que des huées percer dans la masse bruissante.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que de gentilles étincelles suffiront à vaincre une telle créature » lança Verpey, enthousiaste.

L'on ne manquera pas de relever que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tranquillement installé en hauteur dans la tribune officielle.

 _Concentre-toi,_ lui ordonna une voix dans sa tête. _Calme-toi, ne te précipite pas._

S'astreignant à ne pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, Harry pris une profonde respiration. Il s'efforça de faire le vide absolu dans sa tête, de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que ce fichu sortilège qu'il devait prononcer et absolument réussir. Il soutint le regard doré et flamboyant de la Vouivre qui se dressait devant lui et commençait à déployer son corps hors de l'eau.

 _« Bombarda »._

Cette fois, sa baguette produisit une boule de feu de la taille d'un cognard qui fusa vers le museau de la créature et lui explosa au visage. Elle poussa un rugissement de fureur, secouant son échine, et fondit sur lui. Harry eu tout juste le temps de bondir de son rocher pour tomber sur l'herbe dans une roulade avec un réflexe qui devait tout à son expérience au Quidditch. Les choses se corsaient, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il ne pris pas racine, fuyant se réfugier derrière le tronc d'un saule pleureur.

De là, il visa à nouveau la créature qui ondulait dans sa direction.

 _« Diffindo ! »._

Il réussit le sort du premier coup, et un rayon violet fusa vers elle. Malheureusement, les écailles étaient trop épaisses et le maléfice de découpe ricocha sur son poitrail doré, finissant sur l'une de ses pattes sans qu'aucun dégât ne soit commis. Il lança le sortilège plusieurs fois, déterminé à atteindre la Vouivre, mais il dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence: il était tout bonnement impossible de la ralentir. Il provoquait tout au plus de futiles éraflures sur sa carapace de serpent-dragon.

Alors il visa le ventre, qui semblait plus exposé, et vit un trait violet lui entailler la peau.

« Tout de même! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, car la Vouivre, qui n'avait guère apprécié cette écorchure, décida que ces plaisanteries étaient terminées. Avec la grâce d'un serpent mais la férocité d'un troupeau de rhinocéros au pas de charge, elle s'élança vers lui, tous crocs sortis.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre option que de s'éloigner en vitesse du saule pleureur que la créature ne manqua pas de heurter de plein fouet. Le tronc de l'arbre émit un craquement sinistre et tomba à terre dans un enchevêtrement de branches et de feuilles.

Des applaudissement survoltés parcoururent le public sous les commentaires enchantés de Verpey.

Le garçon revint en courant vers l'étang, et fit main basse sur la gemme étincelante que l'animal avait laissé sur la berge. Il entendit aussitôt un mugissement strident, et su que la colère de la Vouivre était décuplée. Il longea le bord de l'eau, s'enfuyant vers la cascade, dans l'espoir peut-être de s'échapper par là-bas. Il y avait des anfractuosités dans la roche, peut-être cela pourrait-il lui permettre de l'escalader.

Il entendait le souffle de la créature dans son dos, elle se rapprochait. Elle fut sur lui plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et il dû faire volte-face, baguette levée.

Il devait absolument la ralentir!

 _« Bombarda! »_ lança-t-il. _«_ Mon dieu… _Bombarda maxima! »._

Plusieurs boules de feu fusèrent vers elle, touchant ses écailles fumantes. Poussant un glapissement affreux, elle balaya le sol de sa queue épineuse, venant frapper Harry au torse. Soulevé dans les airs, il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, retombant sur les cailloux et la poussière.

 _Relève-toi,_ lui intima la voix de la raison. _Vite!_

Dans un grognement de douleur, il se remit sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il était bon pour une collection de bleus. Tout en reculant vers la chute d'eau, il jeta plusieurs maléfices pour tenter d'étourdir la Vouivre. Il enchaîna sur des sortilèges de découpe, et réussit à atteindre la cavité où était normalement logée la pierre précieuse. Le monstre poussa un rugissement, fulminant, et porta ses ailes à sa tête.

En bas de la cascade flottait une vapeur d'eau en suspension, comme une sorte de petit nuage. Harry se mit à escalader la paroi, s'aidant des saillies et irrégularités de la pierre, et des nombreuses prises qu'elle offrait. En d'autres circonstance, cela n'aurait été ni plus ni moins qu'un jeu d'enfants. Mais l'eau qui dégringolait dans le ruisseau projetait de la vapeur et rendait la roche glissante. Et la présence de la Vouivre qui soufflait de mécontentement derrière lui n'arrangeait guère la situation. Il l'entendait siffler et claquer des dents.

Elle le dévorerait en deux bouchées. Et l'on entendrait ses os craquer lorsqu'elle lui broierait les membre.

 _« Inflamare! »_ hurla-t-il, collé contre la cascade.

Un filet de flammes bleues se forma au bout de sa baguette et atteignit la tête couronnée de la Wyvern comme pour l'envelopper de son souffle chaud. Les yeux de miel se rétractèrent et elle ferma ses paupières vertes.

Dans sa hâte de reprendre son ascension, il finit inévitablement par déraper et se rattrapa in extremis. Il cru à ce moment là que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine et se plaqua contre la paroi sombre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans le trou d'eau qui se formait plus bas sous la cascade, songea-t-il. Il glisserait dans le ruisseau, et alors la Vouivre, qui était excellente nageuse, aurait tôt fait de le cueillir comme une fleur. Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de faire une crise de panique. Il avait l'impression que l'air lui manquait et que ses pieds et ses mains étaient engourdis.

Il osa jeter un œil à la créature par-dessus son épaule.

En la voyant déployer ses ailes de chauve-souris géante, il sut qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, et que lui lancer un sortilège de flammes bleues sur le coin de la figure avait été l'affront de trop. Se dressant sur ses monstrueuses pattes acérées et plantées dans la terre, elle étendit son corps et s'éleva dans les airs. Sa couronne de pics brillait sous les quelques rayons du soleil traversant les nuages. Elle balança sa queue contre la cascade, faisant exploser la pierre sous Harry. Un pan de la roche s'effondra dans un bruit d'éboulement.

« C'est raté pour cette fois! » fit la voix de Verpey quelque part au-dessus de lui.

La tribune officielle des professeurs, divers invités et organisateurs se situait en effet près du haut de la cascade. Autant dire qu'ils avaient une vue plongeante sur la scène. Le Gryffondor continua à grimper, animé par la rage de survivre. Il n'avait qu'à atteindre le sommet et alors ce serait terminé.

Mais la Vouivre avait concocté d'autres ambitions pour lui.

Il entendit un sifflement rageur et l'instant d'après, quelque chose de pointu lui frôla l'épaule, déchiquetant la protection en cuir qu'il portait. Resserrant les mains sur ses prises humides, il tourna la tête vers son bras. Ce n'était que superficiel, son vêtement était déchiré mais il ne saignait pas. La créature donna d'autres coups contre la paroi, ne rechignant pas à faire usage de ses griffes dessus. Manifestement, son instinct animal lui suggérant de le réduire en lambeaux se disputait à sa raison lui soufflant de prendre garde à son trésor. La Wyvern hésitait à l'attaquer frontalement maintenant qu'il était en hauteur, comme si elle craignait d'abîmer le diamant.

Le battement d'ailes se fit plus frénétique derrière lui. Concentré sur son escalade, Harry se hissa péniblement jusqu'en haut de la cascade, sur la petite plate-forme devant la tribune officielle. Postés près de celle-ci, se tenait un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes armés de leurs baguettes vêtus de protections en cuir. Il y avait là un coussin de velours noir suspendu dans les airs. Il devina qu'il devait s'agir de l'équipe devant assurer la sécurité du tournoi.

« Pose-là dans son écrin Harry, pose-là dans son écrin et tu auras terminé cette épreuve! » cria Verpey, surexcité.

Tremblant et pantelant, le garçon déposa la gemme émeraude sur le coussin flottant, avant de mettre un genoux à terre, épuisé. La foule se répandit alors en applaudissements et huées joyeuses.

Le Gryffondor pensa naïvement qu'en ayant accompli cette tâche, il était hors de danger. Il pensa naïvement que la Vouivre s'en retournerait ruminer dans la fosse. Il pensa naïvement, en voyant les uniformes des membres de la sécurité passer une jambe par-dessus le mur qui les séparaient, que cela suffirait à lui sauver la mise.

« Attention ! » s'exclama soudain l'une d'entre eux, une femme à la chevelure rouge.

Harry se sentit happé dans le dos, tiré en arrière, et compris que la Vouivre vengeresse revenait à la charge.

Puis la créature le lâcha, mais c'était trop tard.

Les bras battant dans l'air, la main se refermant dans le vide, il n'avait nulle part où se retenir. Durant les longues secondes d'impuissance pendant lesquelles la scène au ralenti se déroula, il cru voir les visages ricanant de Karkaroff et sa clique parmi les professeurs et autres invités.

Il se sentit basculer.

Alors il chuta.

Les cris de la foule furent étouffés par le grondement de la cascade le fouetta et le jeta jusqu'en bas. L'eau froide l'électrisa. A moitié assommé, il sombra dans le bouillonnement infernal du trou bleu sombre. Pendant un court instant, il eu le sentiment terrifiant de se retrouver au cœur d'une machine à laver infernale et plus vraie que nature. Puis il émergea des flots, complètement désorienté. Ballotté, secoué dans les remous, il essaya de se maintenir en surface, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à l'éventualité que la Vouivre ait plongé à son tour pour l'emmener dans le fond du ruisseau et l'y noyer à l'abri des regards.

Mais non, elle était là.

Elle l'attendait sur la rive, magnifique et si diabolique créature. Elle l'observait se débattre avec ses grands yeux de feu.

Recevant de grandes lampées d'eau au visage, il nagea jusqu'à un petit éperon rocheux qui sortait du ruisseau et s'y échoua, à bout de souffle. Il s'y agrippa comme une huître à son rocher et reprit sa respiration, haletant.

 _« Je n'ai plus ton trésor »_ lâcha-t-il en Fourchelang entre deux crachotements d'eau froide. « _Je l'ai donné au jury… on va te le rendre, de toute façon, c'est juste un jeu »._

La Vouivre tendit son cou vers lui et susurra dans un sifflement doucereux:

 _« Je ne joue jamais avec mon trésor »._

« Attrapez la Vouivre! » s'égosillait avidement Verpey. « Elle continue à le chasser alors que l'épreuve est terminée ! ».

Il s'efforçait d'arborer un visage grave, bien que son ton indiquât le contraire.

Toussant et frissonnant, Harry s'affala sur le rocher.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la queue écaillée et épineuse de la Vouivre vengeresse. Elle le faucha sur le côté. Brutalement projeté en l'air comme une poupée de chiffon, il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, roulant sur les roseaux aplatis. Il ressentit une vive douleur sur son flanc gauche. Une clameur monta dans les tribunes tandis que le commentateur laissait échapper un chapelet de jurons.

Le Gryffondor vit les étoiles clignoter dans sa tête. Des tiraillements lancinants lui déchiraient les côtes, le pliant en deux. Vue la violence avec laquelle la créature l'avait fait voltiger, il en avait probablement plusieurs de brisées. Les dents serrées sous la douleur, il passa sa main sur la blessure, et sentit quelque chose de chaud. Du sang. Sa jambe gauche aussi était touchée, et il sentait quelque chose de tiède couler sur sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit que son pantalon et ses protections étaient maculés de rouge sombre.

Il distingua vaguement les ailes déployées de la Vouivre derrière le voile de brume de ses paupières à demi closes. Des silhouettes humaines se postèrent autour d'elles, et commencèrent à lancer des sorts. Visiblement, l'équipe de sorciers supposés assurer la sécurité de la première tâche venait de voler à son secours.

La respiration hachée, il essaya de ramper pour s'éloigner de la Wyvern de Cornouaille qui continuait de s'agiter dangereusement. Il se laissa aussitôt retomber dans un gémissement, empêché par la douleur qui lui cisaillait le flanc et la jambe. Trempé et tremblant de tous ses membres, il se mit sur le côté, touchant les plaies causées par la queue de l'animal furieux. Le sang lui coulait sur les doigts. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien, quelque chose le picotait affreusement, comme si du poison s'insinuait dans la blessure. Il se sentait flageolant, il allait sûrement s'évanouir. Blême, les cheveux mouillés plaqués sur le front, il s'efforçait de contrôler sa respiration douloureuse.

Il ferma les yeux et se sentit alors sombrer dans un puits sans fond.

La Vouivre l'avait démoli.

Mais refusait de s'évanouir devant toute l'arène.

Alors il rouvrit les paupières, luttant contre les ténèbres qui l'attiraient à elles et lui demandaient de se laisser bercer et de reposer la tête sur le sol.

Dans un brouillard incohérent, on le releva et on l'étendit sur un brancard qui tenait magiquement dans les airs, avant de conduire jusque sous la grande tente blanche.

On l'allongea alors sur un lit, près de celui de la candidate de Beauxbâtons. Fleur avait des bandages autour du bras, et une partie de sa tenue bleue pâle était noircie par les flammes. Dans un coin de son esprit, Harry supposa qu'il devait se réjouir de ce que sa Vouivre à lui n'ait pas pu cracher du feu. Ou qu'elle ne l'ait pas souhaité. Ce n'était pas de l'avis de la dynamique infirmière de Poudlard, qui fustigeait la dangerosité du tournoi. Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour de lui, épaulée par d'autres personnes.

Durant plusieurs minutes, elle et son assistant s'occupèrent de laver les deux blessures aux côtes et à la jambe, de le soigner, avant de poser des bandages. On lui donna un peu de potion pour le revigorer et lui redonner des forces afin qu'ils ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

Harry finit par fermer les yeux sans s'endormir, écoutant les bruits qui l'entouraient, les conversations, et le brouhaha de la foule à l'extérieur qui quittait les tribunes. Ses plaies le faisaient souffrir, mais il y avait autre chose. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Ses membres étaient lourds, comme engourdis. Il avait chaud, il transpirait, était parcouru de petits frissons. Toujours vêtu de sa tenue, il se redressa contre la tête de lit, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui provoquer un vertige.

Il respira profondément pour supporter la nausée.

Autour de lui, tout se brouillait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu devrais rester allongé » fit Fleur quelque part à côté. « Tu as l'air mal en point ».

« Je vais marcher, ça ira mieux après » répondit-il avec difficulté en déglutissant péniblement.

Il tituba sous la tente.

Mme Pomfresh discutait dans un coin de la tente avec Snape. Mme Henriette et d'autres organisateurs entouraient Viktor Krum près du canon à poudre.

Que faisait Snape ici ? Se demanda furtivement Harry.

« Il a plusieurs côtes de cassées, ainsi que des blessures ouvertes au flanc et à la cuisse, mais c'est assez superficiel même si cela paraît impressionnant. Il sera vite rétablit, mais restera fragile quelques jours... M. Potter ? »

L'infirmière se tourna vers lui.

« Que faîtes-vous debout ? Vous devriez rester allongé le temps que la première phase de guérison se termine ».

Harry se passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux, une nausée perfide qui s'insinuait insidieusement et progressivement dans ses veines, pendant que ses yeux se voilaient. Tout son corps était plein de courbures, de picotements.

La femme haussa les sourcils :

« M. Potter ? Vous vous sentez bien ? ».

Snape s'avança vers lui, le dévisageant de son regard obsidienne et impénétrable, l'air intrigué.

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? » murmura Harry, perdu, les yeux dans le vague.

Il sentit le sol tanguer dangereusement comme s'il s'était trouvé sur un navire. Il avait l'air d'un revenant, blanc comme un linge. Snape vit ses prunelles vertes papillonner autour de lui, hagardes. Potter fit encore deux pas en avant, marchant comme un zombie.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

C'est alors que Harry fut pris d'un étourdissement et il s'effondra.

S'il ne heurta pas le sol comme une masse inerte, ce fut grâce au réflexe de Snape qui le rattrapa en criant:

« Potter ! ».

Le Gryffondor se réveilla quelques instants plus tard sur ses couvertures, toujours dans le même état, pris de nausées et de crampes qui lui figeaient douloureusement les membres. Il se mit en chien de fusil, posant les bras sur son ventre et respirant difficilement. Il sentit une main passer sur son front, pour prendre sa température. Puis, une seconde plus tard il entendit la voix de Snape juste au-dessus de lui :

« Il a beaucoup de fièvre, était-il ainsi en arrivant ici ? ».

« Non, absolument pas ».

« Auriez-vous pris en compte le fait que, peut-être, il pouvait y avoir du venin dans les épines de la bête ? » suggéra l'homme sur un ton velouté.

« Il n'a pas été mordu par la vouivre. L'on m'a rapporté qu'il avait été blessé par ses pointes dorsales ».

« Le venin des vouivres n'est pas seulement secrété par les crocs » fit Snape. « Certaines le font également par les pointes. L'état de M. Potter révèle clairement la présence de poison dans son organisme ».

Il posa un regard froid sur Mme Henriette, qui était près de l'étagère remplie de flacons et autres bibelots.

« J'imagine que vous en étiez informée ? ».

La femme soutint courageusement les prunelles noires et perçantes.

« Non ».

Les yeux du Maître des Potions se plissèrent, la dévisageant. Manifestement, elle disait vrai.

« Personne ne vous avait prévenue? » demanda-t-il à Mme Pomfresh.

« Que nenni ! » s'indigna l'infirmière. « Je suis toujours la dernière au courant, le dernier rempart des étudiants ! Pourquoi se fatiguerait-on à me faciliter la tâche, après tout ? De quelle race était la Vouivre, au fait ? ».

« La Wyvern de Cornouaille » répondit cette fois Mme Henriette. « Une espèce particulièrement redoutable ».

« Celte, donc ? ».

« Celte, je suppose ».

« Celte » confirma Snape.

« Est-ce que cela a une quelconque importance? » s'enquit doucement l'organisatrice.

« Il ne s'agirait pas de lui donner un antidote correspondant à une Vouivre galloise ou une Vouivre germanique, ce ne sont pas exactement les mêmes propriétés. Bien que les caractéristiques soient proches, cela peut provoquer des effets secondaires regrettables si l'on est imprécis quant à la nature de la créature » expliqua Snape.

« Je n'aurais su mieux dire » fit Mme Pomfresh.

Baladant sa main sur l'étagère, elle finit par y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait: une fiole transparente.

« Voici l'antidote. Je l'ai commandé la semaine dernière sur le Chemin de Traverse ».

« Comment ? Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous étiez au courant de ce que les champions allaient devoir affronter ? ».

Un accent mécontent perçait déjà dans la voix lente et basse du directeur de Serpentard.

« Je suis l'infirmière de l'école, après tout » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et vous vous plaignez de ne pas être informée ? » gronda Snape, outré.

« Je regrette Severus, mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire à ce sujet » contra l'infirmière en cherchant une veine dans le bras de Harry pour y planter son aiguille. « Secret professionnel ».

« Secret professionnel » répéta l'homme d'un ton mauvais.

« Si je vous l'avais dévoilé, c'aurait été de la trahison ».

Elle appuya sur l'aiguille, injectant l'antidote.

« De la trahison, rien que ça ».

Mme Henriette se porta au secours de la soigneuse:

« Ce sont les règles du tournoi, il faut accepter d'être franc joueur ».

« Je suis certain que M. Krum et Miss Delacour sont du même avis que vous » persifla Snape.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? ».

Il ne lui répondit pas, laissant un silence éloquent planer au-dessus du lit.

 **o** **oo**

 **ooo**

Le repas de Halloween fut pantagruélique, à la hauteur de l'événement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de la première tâche. La Grande Salle était encore plus florissante que les années précédentes. Des centaines de citrouilles de différentes tailles, formes et sourires, suspendues au-dessus des têtes. Animée de chandelles, elles scintillaient d'une lueur orangée. Elles descendaient du haut plafond magique, qui représentait une nuit d'un noire d'encre ainsi qu'une lune moribonde. Certaines étaient petites, d'autres étaient monstrueuses, comme s'il s'était agi d'une sorte particulière de citrouille géante.

Les tables étaient généreusement garnies de victuailles, et les estomacs ne se firent pas prier pour se régaler. Seul Harry, encore patraque, profita moins du dîner qu'il ne l'aurait préféré.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, joyeuse, et des éclats de voix perçaient ça et là. Nombre des étudiants se repassaient les événements de la journée, commentant le spectacle des champions affrontant leurs vouivres respectives.

Il vit ainsi, comme il s'y était attendu, que l'emploi du Fourchelang n'avait pas manqué de susciter la méfiance et la stupéfaction. Autour de lui cependant, les Gryffondors qui le soutenaient l'avaient félicité pour sa performance et son calme face à la Wyvern. Il les écouta raconter leurs points de vue ainsi que les exploits des autres champions.

Krum et Fleur s'en étaient le mieux sorti, et avaient usés de sorts bien spécifique pour affaiblir leurs vouivres. Ils s'étaient retranchés derrière une saillie pour les attaquer avec précision. Leur sort avait été réglé en quelques minutes seulement, ce qui confirmait les soupçons qu'avait Harry quant à des possibilités de triche. Cédric quant à lui devait avoir quelques connaissances sur ces créatures puisqu'il avait laissé la sienne en paix, guettant le moment où elle abandonnerait son précieux joyau pour s'ébrouer dans l'étang. Sans perdre de temps, il avait alors récupéré le diamant avant de filer vers la cascade. Sa Vouivre avait cependant entendu les bruits douteux de sa fuite faisant ébouler les cailloux, et avait surgi de l'eau pour le rattraper. A la manière de ce qu'avait fait celle de Harry, elle s'était mise en tête de l'attaquer, et après un combat intense, il avait pu atteindre le sommet de la chute d'eau, blessé à la jambe.

« Alors Harry tu as déroulé le parchemin que l'on t'as donné ? » lui demanda Dean en dévorant une aile de poulet.

« Non, je m'en occuperai plus tard » répondit-il.

Il avait rangé le tube dans son dortoir en quittant l'infirmerie. Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait dessus, et sous quelle forme étaient les indices. S'agissait-il de simples renseignements ou d'une énigme ? Croupton leur avait confié que cela leur permettrait de mieux se préparer à la deuxième tâche. Il supposait donc qu'il allait devoir y réfléchir.

« Tu as raison, tu feras ça une autre fois ! » s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Harry grimaça de douleur.

« Désolé, Harry ! ».

Ron leva en l'air une coupe pleine de jus de citrouille.

« Buvons à ton face à face avec cette diabolique vouivre ! ».

Harry écouta plus qu'il ne participa vraiment. Il était encore pâle, tout son corps lui semblait endolori. Il mangea un peu cependant pour se redonner des forces.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Le dessert, composé de mets exclusivement scandinaves mettant à l'honneur leurs hôtes de Durmstrang, remporta un franc succès. La dégustation battait son plein lorsqu'il se produisit une scène des plus surréalistes.

Scène qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry la scène de cette fameuse soirée de Halloween durant sa première année, lorsque le professeur Quirrell était entré en trombe dans la Grande Salle, criant comme un possédé qu'un troll se baladait dans les cachots.

Un groupe de quelques élèves, qui pour des raisons obscures avait décidé de se passer du repas de Halloween, franchit les portes ouverte de la Grande Salle, paniqués. Ils étaient jeunes, en première ou deuxième année, et avaient les yeux grand ouverts de frayeur.

« Des monstres ! Il y a des monstres dans le château ! » cria l'un d'eux.

« Ils sont dans le couloir, ils crachent du feu ! » s'exclama une fillette de sa voix fluette.

L'ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse qui régnait retomba soudain, tandis que des murmures interrogateurs parcouraient les étudiants.

« Ils crachaient du feu ! » hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

Un mouvement de panique s'empara d'une partie de la Grande Salle, et bientôt, l'idée affreuse que les vouivres aient pu s'échapper pour se promener dans le château bondit dans tous les esprits.

Plusieurs professeurs quittèrent précipitamment leur table, Dumbledore bille en tête. Haussant le ton, il ordonna à tout le monde de conserver son calme et de ne pas bouger.

Puis, ils se rendirent d'un pas rapide hors de la Grande Salle après avoir pris soin de verrouiller les grandes portes. Un certain désordre naquit dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les conversations bruissaient d'inquiétude.

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'une Vouivre a pu s'échapper ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

Harry grogna.

« Je ne tiens pas à affronter la Wyvern de Cornouaille une fois de plus, la raclée qu'elle m'a mis m'a suffit ».

Son amie le regarda d'un air compatissant.

« Si ça peut te réconforter, les gens présents pour la sécurité se tenaient prêt à intervenir en cas de grave ennui ».

« Définis grave ennui » lui répondit le garçon d'un ton sombre.

Son flanc gauche le faisait souffrir.

Dumbledore revint peu de temps après, beaucoup plus décontracté. Il arborait un sourire rayonnant. Derrière lui toutefois, les professeurs qui l'avaient accompagné ne paraissaient pas aussi ravis.

Levant les bras dans un geste d'apaisement, il attendit patiemment que l'agitation se calme.

« N'ayez crainte, chers étudiants, nul monstre en notre belle demeure » lança-t-il enfin d'une voix claire et amusée. « Les charmantes vouivres de la première tâche ont préféré recouvrer leur liberté. En revanche, les explosifs Malagrifs tachetés du professeur Hagrid on décidé de s'offrir une balade dans le château ».

L'annonce fut accueillie par des soupirs de soulagement et des explosions de rire.

Avec bienveillance, Dumbledore invita les jeunes élèves à rejoindre le dîner. Les regards perdus et incompréhensifs qu'ils avaient fit redoubler l'hilarité du reste de la Grande Salle, et cela se termina par des sifflements, ovations, et applaudissements nourris.

« Que celui qui a fait ça se dénonce ! » lança Lee Jordan, tonitruant.

Et Harry acquis la certitude, en voyant les sourires trop malicieux pour être innocents qu'affichaient Fred et George, que les jumeaux avaient orchestré cette farce.


	9. La vision

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Souvenez-vous, nous concluions la dernière fois sur la fin de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et la bidonnante blague cachée des Malagrifs tachetés de Hagrid lâchés dans l'école..._

 _Bonne lecture... et bonne rentrée_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **oo**

 **ooo**

 **Chapitre IX**

 **La vision**

* * *

Seul en ce frais matin de vacances de Halloween, Harry était appuyé contre son sac et avait étendu ses jambes sur le petit banc en pierre. Au-dessus de lui, se croisaient les antiques arcades du premier étage.

Une bruine froide tombait du ciel gris, sur le parc et les toits du château.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'éreintante et épouvante Première Tâche qui l'avait opposé à la spectaculaire Vouivre rancunière. Ses blessures à la cuisse et aux côtes étaient en cours de cicatrisation, lui provoquant des tiraillements douloureux de temps à autre. Rien de bien grave. Son organisme cependant n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le poison de la Wyvern de Cornouaille et avait du mal à physiquement s'en remettre. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment requinqué, mais l'infirmière lui avait dit que c'était normal et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se forcer au repos.

En se levant ce matin-là, il avait une fois de plus ressentit les courbatures dans ses muscles, celles-là qui l'empêchaient de bien dormir ces dernières nuits. Il s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle, prendre son petit-déjeuner en solitaire: en raison de l'heure matinale de ce jour de congés, il y avait peu de monde et il avait pu avaler ses corn-flakes et ses tartines de confiture en toute sérénité, plongé dans ses pensées.

Comme avant la Première Tâche, nombreux étaient celles et ceux qui continuaient de se retourner sur son passage ou de chuchoter dans son dos à propos de la façon dont il était devenu champion illégitime, ou encore de son affrontement contre la Vouivre. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa deuxième année : en commettant l'imprudence de parler le Fourchelang pour espérer dompter cette espèce de cheval-dragon infernal, il avait réveillé de vieilles rumeurs. Les croyances étaient tenaces, et les théories sur l'héritier de Serpentard avaient resurgi.

Alors moins il croisait de mauvaises langues, mieux il se portait.

Il s'était donc mis à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour entamer les devoirs auxquels il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas touchés.

A la place, il aurait préféré s'adonner au Quidditch avec Ron et ses frères pour se changer les idées et s'entraîner un peu, mais les Weasley n'étaient pas motivés pour aller voler sous une pluie fine et glaciale de novembre qui tombait sans discontinuer. D'autant plus que comme les jumeaux l'avaient si bien prétexté, une partie des étudiants avait quitté Poudlard pour profiter des quelques jours de vacances, et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était réduite. Et puis ils étaient occupés à parfaire leurs étranges et secrètes expériences quelque part dans Poudlard, concernant leurs produits de farces et attrapes.

Lorsque les préfets-en-chef avaient par inadvertance découvert qu'ils utilisaient des cobayes -de préférence des premières années malléables- pour ajuster leurs créations, ils avaient menacé d'en référer au professeur McGonagall. Ce n'est qu'à renfort de lots gracieusement offerts que les jumeaux avaient obtenu d'eux leur silence. Mais, pour être sûr de ne pas être inquiétés et pour mieux surveiller leurs arrières, ils avaient désormais pris l'habitude de s'isoler dans un coin reculé du château, là où personne n'aurait jamais l'idée de venir fouiner.

Soupirant, Harry parcourut du regard ses notes d'Arithmancie. Il avait l'impression de ne rien retenir, lisant plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases, les mêmes séries de calculs. La fatigue accumulée dans son corps depuis qu'il avait été empoisonné par le puissant venin de la Vouivre repris le dessus.

Et bientôt, sa faiblesse eu raison de lui.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il laissa la torpeur le bercer, puis s'assoupit.

La somnolence fit sombrer son esprit loin des arcades.

 _Il rêva d'une salle._

 _La galerie était longue, obscure et glauque. Il ne la reconnut que trop bien._

 _C'était la même salle que la dernière fois, cette fois où, quelques semaines plus tôt, les monstrueux loups avaient attaqué et mis en pièces une femme, une sorcière._

 _Harry avait pris place à côté d'un fauteuil en bois dur._

 _Enveloppée dans de vieux chiffons, s'y trouvait une chose qui n'avait ni une silhouette animale, ni vraiment une silhouette humaine. Forcé en tant que simple spectateur d'assister à la scène, il fut incapable de déterminer quelle forme cela avait véritablement. Il était présent sans être physiquement là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il y était. Et ni la chose dans le fauteuil, ni l'homme qui s'avança devant eux ne témoignèrent la moindre attitude prouvant qu'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. C'est comme s'il était un fantôme._

 _L'homme - c'était Queudver - s'approcha dans une démarche servile, rampante. Ne cachant pas son dégoût, un seau accroché au bras, il commença à nourrir l'être dissimulé dans les haillons crasseux. Il lui donnait à manger des choses gluantes qu'il avalait avec des bruits de succion répugnants._

 _Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de sang et boyaux._

 _Et lorsqu'il promena son regard dans la salle, il vit que ces chairs venaient d'animaux morts entassés sur le tapis au centre de la pièce. Paralysé dans sa vision, il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce spectacle d'une saisissante réalité._

 _Un rire perçant déchira soudain la salle._

 _Lord Voldemort était satisfait, revigoré par ce frugal repas._

 _Il éclata d'un rire perçant, soudain._

 _« Toi, amène le moldu » siffla-t-il._

 _Queudver recula tout en faisant des révérences craintives._

 _Il s'éclipsa dans le fond de la galerie, avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, traînant par le bras un homme blessé. L'individu avait un visage lunaire et un front dégarni. Il arborait une moustache bien sculptée et fournie qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Oncle Vernon. Un filet de sang coulait sur son crâne, et il boitait, se déplaçant avec difficulté. Il fut jeté sans ménagement au sol, où il s'écrasa dans un son étouffé._

 _« Nagini a faim, il y a très longtemps de cela qu'elle n'a pas dégusté une douce gourmandise »._

 _La voix froide et aiguë de Voldemort fut accompagnée d'un sifflement._

 _Un long serpent aux écailles sombres s'enroula alors autour du fauteuil où se trouvait la chose en haillons. Il la caressa de sa peau de reptile, glissant à ses pieds. Queudver s'était retranché contre le mur, n'osant plus faire un geste._

 _« Bon appétit, ma belle »._

 _Le serpent ouvrit ses puissantes mâchoires aux crocs enduits de venin, et ondula jusqu'au pauvre homme qui soufflait péniblement à terre._

 _Témoin impuissant, Harry pressentit ce qui allait se produire._

 _Il aurait voulu attraper sa baguette et arrêter l'animal, mais il était comme paralysé, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il aurait voulu crier à l'homme de fuir, de se battre, de ne pas se laisser tuer, mais seuls des sons muets sortaient de sa bouche. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un surgisse dans la salle pour lui sauver la mise._

Il se réveilla brutalement au moment où le serpent fondait sur sa proie.

Merlin...

Les yeux grand ouverts, le dos douloureux, il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé de son banc en pierre. Au sol, éparpillés sur les dalles, gisaient ses feuilles de cours d'Arithmancie. Respirant profondément, Harry reprit ses esprits.

C'était le second rêve où il se trouvait dans cette longue pièce jalonnée d'étroites meurtrières, après celui de la femme inconnue qui se faisait déchiqueter par des Lycaons argentés. Et c'était la seconde fois où ça semblait mal tourner, par la faute d'un serpent d'une taille à vous en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

S'agissait-il seulement de cauchemars ou de réelles visions ?

Il l'ignorait.

Et il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Un problème, M. Potter ? ».

La voix grave qui s'éleva dans son dos le fit sursauter.

Il se releva d'un bon et fit volte-face, aux aguets.

Pour se retrouver devant les professeurs Snape et McGonagall, qui l'observaient d'un air intrigué. Il ne manquait plus que ça, songea Harry, la consternation s'inscrivant sur son visage.

« Que faîtes-vous là dehors, M. Potter ? » s'enquit-elle. « Tout va bien ? J'ai l'impression que vous veniez de vous réveiller d'un... léger somme ».

La sorcière le dévisageait avec suspicion, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'évanouisse sans crier gare.

« Vous semblez sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Ce n'est pas un endroit très approprié pour dormir »

« Je ne dormais pas, je me suis simplement assoupi ».

Harry ramassa ses feuilles de cours et lança son sac sur les épaules.

« Là réside toute la différence » se moqua Snape.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Saluant poliment les deux professeurs, il s'éloigna sous les arcades, bien conscients de leur regard perçant. Il était pressé de leur échapper et d'aller raconter sa vision à Ron et Hermione.

« Une minute M. Potter ! » le rappela McGonagall.

Harry retint un soupir et se retourna.

« Oui, professeur ? ».

Elle le toisa de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous devriez rester à l'intérieur, vous ne me semblez pas tout à fait rétabli. Vous êtes un peu moribond avec votre visage pâle, on dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé ni dormi depuis plusieurs jours ».

« Le contrecoup d'un empoisonnement » souligna Snape à ses côtés. « Il faut en effet quelques jours pour se remettre d'une attaque de Vouivre, le temps notamment que son venin se dissipe ».

Il l'observait de ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène.

Harry essaya d'effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir cuisant de la perte de connaissance qu'il avait fait sous la tente suite à la première tâche. Il prétendit ignorer le réflexe du directeur de Serpentard qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'échoue lamentablement au sol.

« Êtes-vous sûr que Mme Pomfresh lui a donné le bon antidote ? » fit McGonagall en plissant les yeux.

Snape tiqua, outré par l'accusation déguisée.

« Elle le lui a donné sur ma suggestion et supervision, Minerva, aussi je vous prierais de ne pas émettre de doutes à ce sujet. Vous ne voudriez pas m'offenser ».

Harry faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Même avec ses collègues, son professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de proférer des menaces sur son ton onctueux. Mais la sorcière ne parut nullement offensée, comme si elle était habituée à ce genre de boutade – ce qui était sûrement le cas – car elle haussa les épaules :

« On n'est jamais trop prudent avec ce genre de créatures. Vraiment, je me demande où ils sont allés chercher ça... ».

Elle laissa vagabonder son regard dans le vide. Réfléchissant sûrement à quelle contrée elle devrait éviter pour les prochaines vacances qu'elle devrait passer pour ne pas risquer de se trouver nez à museau avec une Vouivre au détour d'un feuillage. Snape quant à lui croisa ses bras dans le dos, observant le jeune Gryffondor avec attention.

« Vous devriez vous rendre à l'infirmerie prendre une décoction qui vous remettrait d'aplomb. S'il est vrai qu'il est déconseillé d'ingérer certaines potions suite à un empoisonnement, il s'avère que le venin doit s'être suffisamment dissipé dans votre organisme pour que vous puissiez vous permettre un peu de potion revigorante ».

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour décliner l'offre – la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était d'avoir l'infirmière du château sur le dos – mais Snape tua dans l'œuf toute tentative de refus :

« Je vous y accompagne moi-même » déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

« Excellente idée » lança McGonagall en se frictionnant les mains. « Bien, je m'en vais m'atteler à la correction des copies des cinquièmes années. Voyez-vous M. Potter, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir pris du retard dans vos exercices. Et croyez-moi, vous rattraperez mieux ce retard en étant en pleine forme ! ».

C'était un point de vue indiscutable. Rajustant son chapeau pointu aux motifs rouges, elle s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, sûrement peu empressée d'aller corriger ses fichues copies.

Ce fut dans un silence contrarié que Harry fut accompagné sous bonne escorte à travers le château, suivant Snape dont les pans noirs des robes tourbillonnaient. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, ils y trouvèrent Mme Pomfresh qui ordonnait diverses fioles de toutes tailles, formes et couleurs, sur un chariot. Quelques lits étaient occupés, dont certains soigneusement cachés par des rideaux pour davantage d'intimité. Une douce et agréable odeur d'encens à la lavande flottait dans l'atmosphère.

L'infirmière vint jusqu'à eux pour les accueillir, une serviette dans les mains.

« Professeur Snape ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? ».

« Poppy. Je vous amène M. Potter ici présent, qui ne se sent pas en pleine forme depuis son stupéfiant exploit face à la Vouivre lors de la première tâche. Stupéfiant exploit d'après la presse magique, mais qui ne l'a manifestement pas laissé indemne ».

Mme Pomfresh eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Oh, vous savez ce que je pense de ces épreuves dangereuses que l'on impose à de jeunes sorciers... ».

« Que trop bien. Même si vous savez pertinemment que ces jeunes sorciers comme vous dites, ont délibérément choisi de participer à ce Tournoi ».

« Pas moi » fit Harry. « Je n'ai rien choisi ».

« Vous excepté, de toute évidence » souligna Snape d'un ton onctueux.

« Alors M. Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lança Mme Pomfresh en s'approchant de lui. « Laissez-moi deviner... Front pâle, regard brillant, joues rouges : je parie que les effets du poison de la Wyvern de Cornouaille ne se sont pas tout à fait dissipés, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une situation fréquente suite à un empoisonnement, et j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Est-ce que vos blessures à la jambe et aux côtes cicatrisent normalement ? Nous allons vérifier cela ».

Et avant que Harry ait pu en placer une, l'infirmière l'entraînait à l'écart, derrière un grand paravent.

« Examinons ces bandages » déclara-t-elle en se lavant les mains dans un petit lavabo.

Quelque peu récalcitrant, le garçon s'assura que Snape ne les avait pas suivis et était bien resté à sa place.

« Rassurez-vous M. Potter » s'éleva alors sa voix narquoise « Je ne suis pas l'une de vos groupies, je n'ai nullement l'envie d'admirer votre corps de champion ».

Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel en se séchant les mains. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« N'écoutez pas ce qu'il raconte » lui dit-elle. « Nous sommes à l'abri des regards indiscrets, vous pouvez enlevez vos habits ».

« Je ne vois pas où il trouve mes prétendues groupies » marmonna le Gryffondor en retirant son pull. « Où alors s'il y en a, elles cachent bien leur jeu ».

« Il est dans la nature du professeur Snape de faire tourner les gens en bourrique, je l'ai toujours connu comme ça » lui révéla l'infirmière.

Elle palpa le bandage que le garçon avait aux côtes, puis jeta un rapide sort de diagnostic. Harry ne comprit pas les signes bleutés qui apparurent dans les airs, mais cela sembla satisfaire Mme Pomfresh.

« C'est bon pour la jambe aussi, mais je vais changer le bandage ».

La plaie causée par la Vouivre était encore rouge et un peu gonflée, aussi la femme y appliqua-t-elle un onguent réparateur, avant de mettre un nouveau pansement.

« C'est en voie normale de guérison » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai examiné la championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour, pas plus tard que hier, elle se rétablit toujours de ses brûlures au bras. Une jeune fille très aimable. Très fière, aussi ».

Elle marmotta quelque chose au sujet des coutumes françaises, tout en fouillant dans un tiroir rempli de flacons. Puis, quittant le secret du paravent, elle remit à Harry un grand verre d'eau dans lequel elle venait de de verser un peu de potion sans couleur.

« Prenez ça M. Potter, ça devrait vous revigorer pour les jours à venir. Buvez lentement, gorgée par gorgée pour qu'il s'imprègne mieux dans l'organisme. Ce genre de mélange n'aime pas être avalé cul sec ».

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un lit, puis s'en alla discuter avec Snape, qui était resté à immobile près d'un impressionnant chandelier en argent.

Harry porta le verre à ses lèvres, buvant prudemment. Il se souvenait du liquide transparent qu'on lui avait donné lorsqu'il s'était agi de faire repousser et ressouder les os de son bras suite à son accident de cognard trafiqué par Dobby l'elfe de maison. Non seulement il avait eu mal toute la nuit, mais il avait en plus recraché la première gorgée en raison de son goût plus que désastreux. Il avala doucement le médicament, qui était vaguement sucré, soulagé de constater que c'était tout à fait buvable.

Pendant qu'il ingérait son breuvage, il balada son regard dans l'infirmerie, et tomba sur un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ posé sur la table de chevet.

Il était daté de trois jours auparavant, et paraissait avoir été lu à maintes reprises si l'on en jugeait le papier tout froissé. Attrapant machinalement le journal, il commença à le feuilleter. Ses yeux glissaient sur les titres, s'arrêtant sur les articles qui semblaient intéressants, essayant d'éviter ceux qui commentaient la première tâche. Il lut en silence un certain temps, puis en tournant une page, un titre accrocha son regard : **Moldu porté disparu, le Ministère soupçonne la piste magique.** Il haussa les sourcils, entamant la lecture de l'article.

Et le sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il découvrit la photographie sous l'article.

Il eu l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Il lâcha brusquement le journal, comme si le papier l'avait brûlé, et sentit son cœur palpiter plus rapidement. Cet homme, il le reconnaissait. Un homme à la moustache bien fournie et au visage lunaire. C'était lui que le serpent était sur le point d'attaquer dans sa vision, cette vision qu'il venait d'avoir sous le porche !

« Non, ce n'est pas possible » murmura-t-il, effaré.

Snape et Mme Pomfresh se tournèrent vers lui, interrompant leurs basses chamailleries.

« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » demanda l'infirmière, un linge dans les mains.

« Non, non. Je n'ai rien dit » fit précipitamment Harry en jetant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur la table de chevet.

Il tenta d'adopter l'air le plus normal possible.

« J'ai fini mon verre » décréta-t-il abruptement.

Pas du tout soupçonneux.

« Tout va bien ? ».

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha et lui posa une main fraîche sur le front pour prendre sa température.

Le garçon s'écarta d'elle.

« Ça va » marmonna-t-il.

Le tressaillement moqueur des lèvres de Snape ne lui avait guère échappé. Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de le materner devant son professeur de Potions ?!

« Je vais mieux » assura-t-il pour couper court à toute discussion. « Je m'en vais ».

« Comme vous voudrez, mais je vous ordonne de revenir me voir si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici la fin des vacances, est-ce bien compris ? ».

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » lâcha Harry, ne retenant pas une moue agacée.

Snape haussa les sourcils, visiblement mécontent :

« Exprimez-vous sur un autre ton envers Mme Pomfresh, elle n'a pas à subir votre mauvaise humeur ».

Le jeune Gryffondor serra les dents, tandis que l'infirmière faisait un geste évasif de la main.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Professeur, je suis habituée à ce que certains étudiants se plaignent des soins que je prodigue ! Mais ils sont bien contents de trouver quelqu'un quand ils tombent malades en pleine nuit après avoir mangé quelque nourriture pas fraîche ».

« Je ne me suis pas plaint. J'ai simplement dit que ça irait ».

« Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous pour que je leur lâche la grappe ».

Mme Pomfresh partit dans un monologue sur l'ingratitude des élèves, et s'éloigna en s'affairant dans l'infirmerie.

Snape fit un signe du menton à Harry pour lui indiquer de quitter l'infirmerie. Il le suivit, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, se faisant face l'un à l'autre. Le professeur le toisait de ses yeux d'obsidienne, les mains dans le dos. Le garçon soutint son regard incisif, se préparant à recevoir une remarque caustique.

« Vous devriez vous ménagez M. Potter, vous semblez réellement fatigué » suggéra finalement l'homme sur un timbre soyeux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il haussa les épaules, adoptant un air dégagé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? ».

« Je vous demande pardon ? » murmura Snape avec dangerosité.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, que je me ménage ou non ? » osa Harry.

Il affronta sans faillir le regard acéré de son professeur de Potions.

« Je n'aime pas du tout le ton sur lequel vous vous adressez à moi, jeune homme » susurra-t-il, la menace perçant dans sa voix grave. « Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour insolence ».

Harry ne broncha pas. Il avait déjà eu pire retrait de points pour avoir été moins impertinent que ça.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous préoccupez de moi ou de ma santé ? ».

Le directeur de Serpentard plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux le transpercer de ses prunelles insondables.

Bien que n'appréciant pas beaucoup Potter, Snape avait toujours veillé de loin sur lui, s'arrangeant notamment en première année à ce qu'il ne tombe pas de son balai ou ne se fasse pas piéger par Quirrell, le sbire de Lord Voldemort. En deuxième année, il avait parfois espionné le garçon – mais cela, personne ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, le savoir- quand les manifestations liées à la Chambre des Secrets avaient commencées. Cette attitude protectrice et froide à la fois avait perduré l'année suivante, lorsque Black, le parrain damné que tout le monde croyait coupable de meurtres aggravés, s'était enfui d'une prison pourtant réputée forteresse.

Jusque là, le Maître des Potions avait surveillé de loin le fils de Lily sans trop se faire soupçonner.

La donne avait changé ce soir-là où la Coupe de Feu avait tiré le nom d'un quatrième champion, un nom que personne n'attendait et qui n'aurait jamais dû être sorti. Le choix incongru et inhabituel de l'antique Coupe, combiné au contrat inviolable qui reliait le garçon à la réalisation des épreuves avait inquiété Snape. Il avait surpris Potter en train de se battre contre un groupe de Poufsouffle au vu et au su des délégations étrangères. Il y avait pas mal de choses qu'il reprochait au comportement de Potter, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en venir aux mains.

Du moins, Snape tentait-il de se persuader que la donne avait changé sur jour là.

La vérité, et il devait bien se l'avouer secrètement, la donne avait changé à partir du moment où il avait dû se rendre dans la forêt magique pour retrouver Potter après son enlèvement à moitié raté. Soigner les blessés des attaques des Mangemorts à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch lui avait pris une partie de la journée, et lorsqu'il s'était matérialisé dans les Highlands, il pensait que récupérer le garçon ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Le Maître des Potions n'avait alors pas imaginé qu'il devrait faire face à des créatures aussi démoniaques que des loups déchaînés, et même s'il n'en avait pas soufflé mot au jeune Gryffondor, il s'en était bien fallu de peu pour qu'ils en réchappent. Il était doué pour verrouiller ses émotions et masquer ses inquiétudes, mais quiconque aurait décrypté ses pensées à cet instant là aurait compris qu'ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Potter avait fini par découvrir que les loups féroces qui les avaient poursuivis dans cette étrange forêt d'Écosse étaient en réalité des Lycaons argentés. Snape soupçonnait l'intelligente Granger d'être derrière cette découverte, et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle poursuivait son enquête, acharnée comme elle était.

Quelqu'un de malintentionné en avait après Potter, et ses impressions venaient se confirmer suite à l'embuscade organisée chez sa moldue de famille à Privet Drive. Snape avait véritablement craint pour la sûreté du garçon, et s'était alors juré coûte que coûte de ne laisser personne lui faire du mal. Il n'était plus seulement lié par l'obligation morale et physique faite un jour à son amie d'enfance Lily Evans. Entrait désormais en jeu un autre lien, et il sentait que se développait une fibre plus affective envers Potter. Inexplicablement.

Snape l'avait trouvé un soir, attablé à une heure tardive dans la Bibliothèque déserte du château, endormi au milieu d'innombrables ouvrages, révisant pour la première tâche. Cédant à l'appel de la protection qu'il lui devait, il lui avait donné plusieurs conseils, et avait été frappé par l'attitude découragée du garçon. Il était injuste qu'un gamin de quatorze ans doive subir des tâche qu'il n'avait pas demandé à passer. Potter était encore jeune. Snape n'en revenait toujours pas que rien n'ai été fait en amont pour réfléchir à d'éventuelles failles dans le fonctionnement de la Coupe de Feu. Le fils unique de Lily méritait mieux que d'être livré en pâture à on ne sait quelle épreuve.

Puis il y avait eu la Première Tâche.

La fameuse Première Tâche.

Elle lui avait causé bien des sueurs froides.

La date de l'épreuve, le 31 octobre, treize ans jour pour jour après l'assassinat de sa regrettée Lily par Lord Voldemort, avait semblé sonner comme une prémonition. En pénétrant dans l'arène, il s'était douté que les champions tirés au sort par la Coupe de Feu devraient affronter quelque animal, voire plusieurs animaux, savamment choisis par les organisateurs du Tournoi. Mais lorsque ce fanfaron de Ludo Verpey avait clamé avec une joie insolente que les bêtes en question étaient des Vouivres, il avait senti son corps se crisper. Il n'avait auparavant jamais rencontré de Vouivre, d'une part parce qu'il n'en avait pas spécialement eu l'occasion, d'autre part parce que ça ne se croisait pas à chaque coin de rue. Pourtant, sa connaissance aiguë du monde magique en général et peu recommandable en particulier lui avait enseigné que les Vouivres n'étaient pas de douces et gentilles créatures.

Comme le reste des spectateurs, il avait assisté à l'entrée hésitante du gamin Potter dans l'enclos, et avait lui aussi scruté le moindre mouvement suspect. Et quand la faramineuse et diabolique Wyvern de Cornouaille avait jaillit de l'étang, il avait inconsciemment serré sa baguette magique dans sa cape, prêt à la dégainer en cas de danger imminent.

Inutile de souligner, naturellement, que Potter s'était retrouvé dans un état permanent de danger imminent.

Il avait usé d'un stratagème sorcier pour pénétrer l'esprit du garçon, trop choqué par l'apparition démoniaque, pour le forcer à réagir. Par la force d'une connexion mentale, il lui avait ordonné de courir. Merlin merci, cela avait fonctionné, et ce crétin de Gryffondor s'était mis à l'abri. A de nombreuses fois ensuite, Snape avait faillit intervenir pour essayer de lui sauver la peau. Et ce, même en sachant qu'une équipe de sorciers spécialisés en traitement des créatures magiques et dangereuses avait été affectée au cas où cela tournait définitivement mal.

Il avait été le premier dans les tribunes à bondir sur ses pieds lorsque la Vouivre avait accroché l'épaule du garçon, bousculant Mme Henriette, l'une des envoyées du Ministère de la Magie. Lorsqu'il avait ensuite vu l'incroyable créature émeraude projeter Potter dans les abysses glacées de la cascade, une vive inquiétude l'avait envahi, son cœur subissant une dangereuse accélération. De façon inexprimable, il avait ressenti ce besoin impérieux de plonger dans l'eau pour aller récupérer le gamin et le sauver des griffes du monstre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait à peine remarqué que Potter le dévisageait, interloqué, attendant visiblement une réponse. Il se ressaisit, lui adressant un regard sévère, et se drapa dans ses robes noires.

« Ménagez-vous » se contenta-t-il d'ordonner.

Et il fit volte-face pour échapper à l'emprise des yeux verts, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées du garçon afin que celui-ci ne puisse pas le rappeler.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Snape se sentait-il obligé de se la jouer si mystérieux ?

Il revint dans l'infirmerie, prétextant à Mme Pomfresh avoir oublié une babiole, et attrapa la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il fourra dans son manteau. Puis il se rendit d'un pas pressé en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Après qu'il eut lâché le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui dégustait son brunch avec une amie venue d'un lointain portrait, il pénétra dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était peu fréquentée, mais ses amis étaient levés, occupant une table dans un coin de la pièce ronde. Poussé par Hermione, Ron s'était enfin mis à son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, et l'air bougon qu'il affichait trahissait son désintérêt pour cette activité. La jeune Gryffondor, qui avait terminé tous les travaux donnés par leurs professeurs pour les vacances, feuilletait une revue sorcière dans un fauteuil en velours

Harry se hâta vers eux.

« Il y a un problème » lança-t-il avec nervosité.

« Tu l'as dit, bouffi » grommela Ron, de mauvaise humeur. « Ce maudit devoir est infaisable ».

« Je suis tombé sur ça à l'instant ».

Il sortit la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de son manteau et l'ouvrit à la page concernée, étalant le journal sur la table.

« Regardez cet article ! Lisez-le ! ».

Hermione quitta son fauteuil tandis que Ron se tordait le cou pour le lire.

« Oui, et ? ».

« Ce moldu qui a mystérieusement disparu il y a plusieurs jours, c'est l'homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans mon cauchemar ».

« Ton cauchemar ? De quel cauchemar parles-tu ? ».

Sous leurs regards attentifs, le garçon leur raconta le bref rêve qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt sous les arcades, ce cauchemar où il avait vu Voldemort ordonner à son fidèle serpent de compagnie de tuer l'homme.

« … et ça s'est déroulé dans la même salle que la dernière fois, vous savez, ce rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques semaines d'une sorcière qui se faisait attaquer par des loups. Vous vous en souvenez ? Des Lycaons argentés et contrôlés par leur maître ».

« Comment ne pas se souvenir de ce que tu nous as raconté » frissonna Hermione. « Mais es-tu certain que c'est bien lui ? ».

« Je suis catégorique » assura Harry.

« Tu devrais peut-être en parler à un professeur... ».

Après un bref débat, Harry finit par abandonner la salle commune de Gryffondor, faisant maugréer la Grosse Dame qui aurait aimé se régaler tranquillement de son brunch. Il se mis à la recherche de sa directrice de maison. Il avait décidé de lui faire part de sa découverte. C'était trop troublant pour qu'il se taise.

Il parcourut le château d'un pas vif, en direction de la salle de classe de McGonagall. Mais la femme n'y était pas. Il se rendit donc à la salle des professeur dans l'espoir de l'y trouver corrigeant les copies de ses étudiants, mais l'endroit était vide. Il vadrouilla donc pendant une vingtaine de minute, et cela aurait pu durer encore plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas croisé une jeune assistante du professeur Flitwick qui l'informa qu'elle avait croisé l'objet de ses recherches quelques minutes plus tôt, sous un cloître.

Harry finit donc par trouver McGonagall dehors. Elle était _encore_ accompagnée de Snape, et ils profitaient tous deux d'une exceptionnelle éclaircie dans la pluie pour discuter dans la cour entourée d'arcades, celle où se trouvait la grande fontaine. A croie qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose. Remontant le col de son manteau, se frictionnant les mains, il s'approcha d'eux.

« Professeur McGonagall ! » appela-t-il.

Les deux professeurs se retournèrent.

« Décidément M. Potter, encore vous ! Vous avez déjà meilleure mine que tout à l'heure ».

« Je croyais que vous deviez corriger des copies, je vous cherchais partout ».

« Eh bien, je présume que j'ai encore le droit de me balader quand le temps se fait plus clément, sans avoir de compte à rendre à mes étudiants. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? ».

« Oui, j'aimerais vous parler une minute, professeur ».

Harry dirigea silencieusement son regard vers Snape, pour lui faire ostensiblement comprendre que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. L'homme comprit le message car il le fusilla de ses prunelles sombres.

« Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne m'échappera, M. Potter » déclara-t-il. « Je n'ai pas fini ma conversation avec votre directrice de maison, alors je resterai ici le temps qu'il faudra ».

C'était une façon détournée de dire qu'il était intéressé de savoir ce qu'avait à révéler le garçon.

Évidemment, songea Harry, lorsque c'est lui qui demande des explications, il n'y a plus personne.

Alors il pivota vers McGonagall et fit avec nonchalance :

« Dommage. Je suppose que ce n'était pas si important que ça, tout compte fait. Bon après-midi ».

Et il leur tourna le dos, déguerpissant.

« Une minute, M. Potter ! » le rappela sa professeur. « Que se passe-t-il exactement ? ».

« Rien du tout, professeur » répondit-il.

Alors qu'il s'enfuyait lâchement, il pensa qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il devait avoir l'air de celui qui venait annoncer une grosse bêtise et se dégonflait.

Mais tout bien considéré, il estimait qu'assister aux actions de Voldemort, même à son insu, n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de sain… Il regagna donc la salle commune de Gryffondor, récoltant les soupirs de Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il leur annonça qu'il s'était dégonflé en voyant Snape.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Malheureusement pour lui, il eu tôt fait de le recroiser après une découverte pour le moins glaçante qui ne manquerait pas de semer un vent d'émotions, de rumeurs et de théorie sur la charmante école de Poudlard.

 **o** **oo**

 **ooo**

Cela se passa un après-midi, quelques jours plus tard. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Il faisait un temps bleu, doux et superbe.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin, et nombreux parmi ceux restés au château furent ceux qui décidèrent de s'offrir une longue balade dans les environs de Poudlard, dans le parc, sous le soleil radieux de l'automne. Les gens se promenaient seuls ou en groupe, se posaient sur l'herbe ou à l'ombre des arbres au bord du lac, s'approchaient du vaisseau de Durmstrang et du carrosse de Beauxbâtons, couraient, s'amusaient, discutaient, se chamaillaient. Il ne faisait pas froid, et beaucoup avaient retroussé leurs manches, retiré leur pull, certains étaient même en tee-shirt. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres bariolés de couleurs vives

Une poignée de professeurs discutait ensemble, marchant au gré des obstacles.

Vêtue d'un châle à carreaux écossais, le professeur McGonagall échangeait avec Madame Bibine à propos de Quidditch. Snape, qui faisait cavalier seul devant elles, avait écouté le début de la conversation sur les mesures de sécurité auxquelles étaient confrontées les équipes internationales depuis la Coupe du Monde en cas d'organisation de matches, n'oubliant pas de commenter ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Puis, quand elles avaient enchaîné sur les querelles entre la nouvelle sélection des _Faucons de Sibérie,_ il avait laissé voguer son esprit vers d'autres horizons. Il avait alors croisé le regard de l'assistant de Madame Pomfresh, en train de subir le monologue assommant du professeur Chourave. Et en le voyant hocher la tête plus par respect que par intérêt, il était bien content de n'avoir que ses propres pensées pour compagnie.

Au milieu du groupe, plusieurs membres du Ministère et des délégations étrangères discutaient avec animation. Un accompagnateur de Beauxbâtons notamment faisait des grands gestes, semblant imiter quelqu'un ou quelque chose, pour faire rire les autres. Les professeurs de sortilèges et de runes, Flitwick et Babbling, s'esclaffaient eux aussi à leurs côtés. Plus loin, Madame Pomfresh écoutait les doléances du garde-chasse qui arborait un gros pansement à la main. Les autres professeurs et membres du personnel s'étaient éparpillés derrière.

Et tandis qu'ils avançaient, des cris d'effroi leur parvinrent dans le parc, un peu plus loin.

« Allons bon ! Que se passe-t-il encore, une vouivre se serait-elle échappée ? » demanda une voix doucereuse.

« Ne parlez pas de malheur, Severus » frissonna McGonagall en le rejoignant. « L'idée qu'une telle créature rôde dans les parages m'est hautement dérangeante ».

« Ils ont l'air d'avoir découvert quelque chose » fit observer une sorcière du Ministère.

A une centaine de mètres, un gros attroupement s'était formé autour des buissons épineux.

« Si c'est l'un de mes Malagrifs tachetés, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave » s'inquiéta le demi-géant Hagrid.

« Ce n'est pas pour eux que je me serais personnellement alarmé » glissa Snape. « Pourquoi diable voulez-vous donc qu'il leur arrive quelque chose ? ».

Mais le garde-chasse ne répondit pas, lui opposant un regard angoissé.

Ils se hâtèrent, et furent les premiers professeurs à arriver sur les lieux, imités d'autres élèves qui arrivaient, alertés par ce rassemblement. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, Snape reconnut l'odeur métallique si caractéristique du sang. Les élèves attroupés restaient à distance, horrifiés, mains plaquées sur la bouche. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les professeurs, qui découvrirent alors le carnage.

Car ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un carnage.

Il était habituel de voir des animaux de la Forêt Interdite braver l'orée du bois pour venir se prélasser dans les endroits tranquilles du très vaste parc de Poudlard. Ils vagabondaient, broutaient, s'ébattaient à l'ombre des arbres, près du lac, et étaient parfaitement inoffensifs pour peu qu'on ne vienne pas leur chercher des noises. Les élans faisaient partis de ces animaux. Il avaient dû arriver la veille au soir, ou peut-être ce matin dans la rosée fraîche, pour se poser dans ce coin de verdure à l'abri des regards.

Trois corps sans vie de ces élans, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, reposaient sur une herbe recouverte de mares de sang.

Ils avaient été mis en lambeaux, leur poil brun labouré de profondes stries. Le sang avait coagulé dans les plaies et les terribles morsures.

Côte à côte, Hagrid et McGonagall semblaient effarés.

« Je suis sûr que vous auriez préférer croiser une vouivre ou un Malagrif tacheté, à présent » déclara paisiblement Snape.

Il pris le soin de moduler suffisamment son intonation pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

« Ils sont sûrs d'avoir attrapé tous les Malagrifs du professeur Hagrid ? » demanda anxieusement un jeune étudiant.

« Mes braves Malagrifs ne feraient jamais de mal à une mouche ! » protesta le demi-géant, outré. « Je dirais même qu'ils vivent en paix avec les caribous ! Et regardez les blessures, comment voulez-vous qu'ils s'en prennent à des animaux plus grands et plus rapides qu'eux ? ».

« Rubeus a raison, ils se contentent simplement de provoquer des brûlures » déclara Snape d'une voix posée. « Or, vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a pas de trace de brûlure sur ces animaux ».

Dumbledore se rapprocha, n'hésitant pas à se pencher pour examiner de plus près les mortelles blessures.

Pendant un bon moment, tout le monde fit des va et vient autour de la scène, commentant à voix basse comme à voix haute. L'inquiétude et le dégoût se lisaient sur les visages. Après s'être brièvement concertés, les professeurs établirent un périmètre de sécurité à ne pas franchir, refoulant les étudiants trop curieux, et leur ordonnèrent de rentrer au château sans protester.

Muré dans un silence observateur, Snape parcourut les alentours du regard.

Les rayons obliques et dorés du soleil caressaient la surface scintillante du lac. Les eaux bleues sombres étaient sereines. Les arbres aux tons chauds se pâmaient dans leurs couleurs flamboyantes rousses, jaunes, bordeaux, écarlates, bruissant doucement, pleins de vie. Dans un ciel clair planaient quelques nuages blancs effilés. Au loin, les montagnes majestueuses se dressaient

Mais déjà, sous le soleil orangé de l'automne, les ombres grandissaient.

Qu'y avait-il ici et qui ne devrait pas y être ?

Où était-ce, à présent?

Il vit soudain Potter, debout sur un monticule de terre, qui observait les animaux morts avec inquiétude.

Le garçon était pris d'un certain malaise.

D'abord ce rêve terrifiant il y a peu de temps, maintenant cette attaque sauvage dans le parc de Poudlard… Et si tout ceci était lié? Et si ce n'était pas seulement une coïncidence ? Tout de même, il ne voyait pas comment une vision, qui était peut-être le pur fruit de son imagination, pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec ça. Mais son instinct lui dictait de se méfier, lui soufflant que si c'était un hasard, c'était un hasard qui semblait rudement bien calculé.

A quoi pensait le gamin ? songeait Snape de son côté.

Plusieurs jours plus tôt, après son comportement bizarre à l'infirmerie, il avait été sur le point de révéler quelque chose au professeur McGonagall, avant de se raviser et de prendre la fuite comme un petit enfant pris en faute. Pour son air fatigué, la directrice de Gryffondor avait mis ça sur le compte des suites de la première tâche, et il y avait sûrement une part de vérité. L'épreuve avait été physiquement éreintante et mentalement éprouvante, notamment pour un garçon de quatorze ans, fut-ce Potter. Et les traces d'empoisonnement mettaient plusieurs jours à s'éliminer. Néanmoins, Potter avait eu l'air pressé de parler à sa directrice de maison, avant de se rétracter sous prétexte que lui, Snape, était présent.

Que manigançait-il ?

Le garçon leva les yeux des corps des élans, et le Maître des Potions croisa soudain son regard. Il se passa quelques secondes de flottement, comme s'ils se jaugeaient. Puis il détourna brusquement les yeux tel un voleur.

« M. Potter ! ».

L'homme vit le dos du garçon se figer et ses épaules retomber, poussant un soupir.

Il ne croyait tout de même pas se dérober une fois de plus comme une fleur ?

« Ne partez donc pas si vite, M. Potter » dit-il en venant jusque devant lui.

Le quatrième année se retourna.

Des prunelles vertes l'affrontèrent avec méfiance.

« Oui, professeur ? ».

« Je vous trouve bien… énigmatique ».

« Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ».

Évidemment.

Le regard émeraude se détourna, comme pour éviter d'en dire trop. Harry ne savait que trop bien que Snape possédait des dons particuliers pour deviner si on lui mentait ou non. Mieux valait se la jouer profil bas. Cette dérobade n'échappa naturellement pas au Maître des Potions qui maintint son emprise. Il s'approcha d'un pas, brisant la bulle personnelle du garçon, comme pour mieux le dominer de sa hauteur. Puis il susurra d'une voix de velours:

« S'il apparaissait qu'il y avait quelque chose dont vous seriez au courant et qui ne devrait pas être tenu au secret, vous le révéleriez, sans nul doute ? ».

Harry demeura impassible. Ou plutôt, s'efforça de demeurer impassible. Il était tentant de garder le silence pour d'une part ne pas inquiéter les gens, et d'autre part ne pas passer pour une sorte de mentaliste qui avait accès aux scènes sanglantes de Lord Voldemort. On lui avait assez fait comprendre que le simple fait de parler le Fourchelang était très mal perçu. Même les Serpentards lui avaient fait des remarques en lui disant ce qu'ils pensait du fait de converser aimablement avec une Vouivre dans une langue très rarement pratiquée et maîtrisée par le plus grand mage noir de ces dernières décennies.

« Vous le feriez, n'est-ce pas ? » persifla Snape en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

Ses mots sonnaient comme une menace.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse savoir qui devrait être déclaré » dit finalement Harry.

« De votre point de vue, ou du point de vue de l'intérêt général ? ».

« Définissez l'intérêt général ».

« Ce serait plutôt à _eux_ qu'il aurait fallu demander ce qu'est l'intérêt général » fit Snape en faisant un geste vers les élans déchiquetés. « N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? ».

Le Gryffondor serra les poings, sentant une pointe de colère monter en lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis responsable de leur mort ? Je n'y suis pour rien ».

Il crut voir un mince sourire étirer les lèvres de son professeur.

« Je n'ai jamais suggéré que vous en soyez responsable, en revanche je pense que vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet, et vous murer dans le silence ce serait cautionner ce crime. Qui ne dit mot consent. Et je ne vous lâcherai pas dessus alors avouez M. Potter. Qu'aviez-vous à dire au professeur McGonagall l'autre matin quand vous êtes revenu nous trouver après votre curieux comportement ? ».

Harry posa à nouveau son regard sur les élans ensanglantés. Autour, les élèves étaient dispersés par les autres professeurs, regagnant le château à la demande expresse de Dumbledore. La balade au clair d'automne dans le parc était écourtée. Il envisagea un instant de s'enfuir en courant sans demander son reste pour esquiver les interrogations de Snape, repoussant à plus tard le moment où il finirait inéluctablement par le coincer. Mais il se ravisa. Cette attitude ne jouerait pas en sa faveur si l'homme le soupçonnait déjà de quelque chose. Et puis, il aurait tôt fait de le rattraper.

Alors il soupira, vaincu.

« Si je vous le dit, promettez de ne pas le répéter ».

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de négocier, jeune homme ».

« Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est… dérangeant ».

Le directeur de Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

« Dérangeant ? C'est-à-dire ? ».

Et constatant que quelques personnes à proximité pouvaient entendre leur conversation, il prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles trop curieuses.

« Expliquez-vous » exigea-t-il.

Contraint, le garçon finit par lui confier à voix basse le rêve qu'il avait fait ainsi que la découverte dans le journal de l'identité de la victime d'un Lord Voldemort désossé. Il lui décrivit la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'il n'avait été que simple observateur, et non acteur. Au fur et à mesure de ses révélations, il voyait Snape réfléchir, le regard sombre.

« Vous croyez que c'est en rapport avec les élans morts, professeur ? » conclut Harry, une boule dans le ventre.

L'homme laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre avec lenteur :

« Je ne peux pas me prononcer clairement pour le moment car a priori, il n'y a aucun lien établi entre votre vision et ce qu'il s'est produit ici. D'ailleurs, sommes-nous certain qu'il s'agit bien de visions et non d'un simple cauchemar ? ».

« J'ai reconnu la victime dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , c'est une coïncidence un peu étrange… D'autant plus que… euh… non rien ».

« D'autant plus que quoi ? ».

Harry serra les lèvres, hésitant.

« M. Potter » siffla Snape.

« Hum… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de…rêve » avoua-t-il.

Il en avait trop dit, il ne pouvait pas reculer.

A contrecœur, il lui décrivit le rêve qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt, de cette femme blessée taillée en morceaux par les monstrueux loups, ceux-là même qui l'avaient pourchassé dans cette forêt magique peu après la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Le visage du Maître des Potions devint plus sévère à l'écoute de son récit.

« Donc, vous assistez à un meurtre en bonne et due forme, et vous ne daignez même pas en informer les autorités de cet établissements. Brillant ».

« Je ne savais pas si c'était un rêve ou une vision réelle, et j'avais peur qu'on me prenne pour un fou qui a fait un cauchemar sur Voldemort, à cause des loups qui y étaient présents. Je pensais que ça s'était formé dans mon esprit, dans mon imagination. Et puis, j'ai eu plusieurs visions bizarres cet été. J'ai rêvé plusieurs fois de Queudver dans une vieille maison de campagne isolée et d'un homme tué par le sortilège de mort. Il y avait un fauteuil avec quelque chose dedans, quelque chose ayant une voix aiguë. Aiguë comme celle de Voldemort. Et je voyais un serpent, aussi ».

« Cessez de prononcer ce nom ».

« La peur d'un nom ne fait que accroître la peur de celui qui le porte » lâcha Harry.

Parfois Hermione le disait, tout en veillant naturellement à ne pas le prononcer, songea-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Sa remarque sembla déplaire à Snape, qui plissa les yeux.

« Les gens comme vous qui portent leur cœur en bandoulière et se figurent faire acte de bravoure en prononçant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres à voix haute finissent tôt ou tard par essuyer le retour de boomerang. Il est des noms maudits qu'il est malvenu de dire, sachez-le, M. Potter. C'est du plus grand Mage noir des derniers siècles dont nous parlons, pas d'un petit péquin qui s'essaye aux balbutiements de la magie noire en ensorcelant des objets. Vous êtes d'une génération qui n'a pas connu la guerre ni l'apogée de Vous-Savez-Qui, et par-dessus le marché vous avez été élevé loin du monde sorcier pendant dix ans, ce qui vous permet de prendre la confiance en bon Gryffondor que vous êtes. Mais n'oubliez pas que si même vos camarades n'osent pas dire son nom, c'est qu'il y a une _raison_ ».

Le garçon voulu répondre mais l'homme leva la main, l'empêchant de parler.

« Il fut un temps troublé où le simple fait d'évoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait vous attirer des ennuis dont vous n'avez pas la moindre idée. Il a cultivé et attisé la peur, jusqu'à ce que les gens soient tellement traumatisés qu'ils ne songent plus qu'à l'appeler de manière détournée. Et la période de tranquillité que nous connaissons suite à sa chute et cette fameuse nuit où vous êtes devenu le Survivant, est en train de se déliter, de se faner, de voler en éclat. La tragédie de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch en est une preuve douloureuse, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux sur le terrain, et ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre est le signe que les forces se rejoignent à nouveau et que Vous-Savez-Qui se prépare à revenir. La question n'est pas de savoir si cela arrivera, mais quand. Car ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Comment recouvrera-t-il ses pouvoirs perdus ? Je l'ignore. Mais il le fera, c'est une certitude, et tous ces gens morts ou blessés cet été sont des signes précurseurs de son retour. Alors ravalez cette assurance de façade et réfléchissez ».

La tirade de Snape céda la place à un lourd silence. Face au ton grave employé par le Maître des Potions, Harry choisit de se taire. Son professeur le vrilla longtemps de son regard noir, avant de reprendre froidement la parole :

« Il arrive, chez certaines personnes, que des rêves n'en soient pas. C'est par exemple le cas de ceux qui possèdent des dons de voyance ».

« Comme le professeur Trelawney ? ».

Snape fit une moue de dédain.

« C'est une contrefaçon de voyante. Je parle des vrais voyants, des médiums ».

« Je ne suis pas voyant, je n'ai jamais prédit le futur ».

« Mais vous bénéficiez manifestement d'une sorte de connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vos rêves, quand ont-ils commencé exactement ? ».

« Au début de l'été ».

« Cela coïncide avec l'apparition de crimes et autres agressions contre les Moldus et les sorciers dans tout le Royaume-Uni, jusqu'aux attaques coordonnées de la Coupe du monde. Et quoiqu'il en soit, vos visions ne sont pas un hasard, ce doit être lié à ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où l'Avada Kedavra s'est retourné contre lui lorsqu'il a tenté de vous supprimer ».

Il arborait une mine préoccupée.

« Ce genre de lien n'augure rien de sain ».

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda nerveusement Harry.

L'homme le scruta plusieurs secondes, avant de répondre à côté :

« Nous en avons terminé, M. Potter » dit-il brusquement.

Sans autre forme de procès, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, laissant le jeune garçon les bras ballants.

Ce que venait de lui dire le Gryffondor n'était guère rassurant, songeait Snape de son côté en passant près des cadavres ensanglantés des élans. Il était difficile d'établir un lien certain entre l'attaque des animaux et le cauchemar qu'avait fait Potter la veille, d'autant plus qu'il avait identifié l'homme de sa vision dans le journal. Mais il fallait l'avouer, la coïncidence était troublante.

Le garçon était un cas unique ayant survécu à un sortilège de mort lancé à peine puissance par le plus grand Mage noir des tous les temps. Il en gardait une cicatrice au front, ce qui pouvait expliquer ces étranges visions avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres rabougri se remettant d'aplomb peu à peu. Lord Voldemort était un parfait occlumens –lui-même en était un accompli- et savait fouiller dans les pensées des autres pour parvenir à ses fins et s'assurer qu'on ne lui mentait pas. Il n'y aurait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il partage une connexion mentale avec le garçon.

Mais se rendait-il compte de sa présence ?

Snape décida alors d'en parler à Dumbledore le soir-même.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Lui et Harry furent donc convoqués dans la semaine par hibou recommandé avec accusé de réception par Albus Dumbledore, une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse peu de temps après la reprise des cours. Il les convia dans son bureau, leur proposant des bonbons au citron. Le vieil homme s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil, comme pour soigneusement choisir les mots qu'il allait prononcer, et il fit tournoyer un gracile instrument en cristal suspendu entre ses doigts.

« J'ai réfléchi suite à notre brève conversation de la dernière fois, Severus » commença le directeur après que le jeune Gryffondor se fut servi en friandise. « Je souhaite que vous donniez à Harry quelques leçons d'Occlumencie afin de contrer les visions qu'il subit ».

« Quoi ? » soufflèrent les deux concernés en chœur.

L'un par incompréhension du terme, l'autre par claire désapprobation. Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts sous son menton, examinant attentivement le Maître des Potions.

« Faîtes-le vous-même, Albus » déclara celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est à cause des cauchemars bizarres ? » fit Harry. « Mais je n'en ai eu que deux ».

« Et c'est largement suffisant pour commencer à pratiquer l'Occlumencie » répondit Dumbledore.

« L'Occlumencie ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Et de quelle conversation parlez-vous ? ».

« Le professeur Snape t'expliquera ».

L'intéressé poussa un soupir de mécontentement, fusillant le directeur de son regard noir.

« M'avez-vous entendu accepter? Ai-je seulement un droit de regard dans cette maudite décision ? ».

« Vous êtes tout à fait libre de refuser, Severus ».

« Et moi, alors ? » intervint Harry. « Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? ».

« Si ! » s'exclama Snape sur un ton péremptoire.

« Non » fit Dumbledore au même moment.

« Vive la liberté d'expression » railla le professeur.

« Vous me l'avez concédé vous-même l'autre jour, il est manifeste qu'il existe une forme de connexion entre l'esprit de Harry et celui de Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons laisser cette situation perdurer, vous savez très bien jusqu'où cela peut mener ».

De la gravité assombrit son regard bleu.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord » fit Snape. « Mais pourquoi ne vous en occupez-vous pas personnellement ? ».

« Je n'ai guère le temps de le faire, et je suis moins aguerri dans ce domaine que vous ne l'êtes ».

Le stratagème de la flatterie, songea le professeur en soupirant.

« Je vais le faire » maugréa-t-il. « Mais je ne le fais pas pour vous, souvenez-vous en ».

La promesse qu'il avait fait un jour à Lily l'empêchait de laisser Potter aux mains des dérives mentales du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, Severus. Bien ! Voilà qui a été rapidement réglé ! ».

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise :

« Une minute ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est l'Occlumencie ».

« Tu le sauras très bientôt» déclara Dumbledore avec sérénité. « J'aimerais que vous commenciez ce soir, à raison de deux voire trois séances par semaine, aux horaires qu'il vous plaira ».

« Et pendant combien de temps ? ».

« Jusqu'à que tu maîtrises suffisamment l'Occlumencie pour pouvoir te fermer aux connexions de Voldemort ».

« Et ça prend du temps ? » insista le garçon.

Il ne tenait pas spécialement à passer ses soirées en compagnie de son cher professeur de Potions.

« Cela dépend de l'énergie et du sérieux que tu y consacreras ».

Et la réponse évasive du directeur n'était guère faite pour le rassurer.

« Dans ce cas, ne nous éternisons pas davantage » décréta sèchement Snape.

Il se leva de son fauteuil dans un mouvement d'épaules raides, et serra les pans de sa cape contre lui, visiblement contrarié de devoir faire une croix sur sa soirée. Dumbledore joignit ses doigts fins sous son menton et l'observa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Merci à vous, Severus ».

« C'est cela. M. Potter, suivez-moi ».

Harry obtempéra sans discuter et tous deux quittèrent le bureau directorial en silence.

Le professeur ne prononça pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent dans une pièce ronde peu aménagée, quelque part dans les cachots . Il y faisait froid et sombre, avec des pierres humides. Le garçon ne se souvenait pas d'y être un jour venu. Elle était haute de plafond, et il y flottait une odeur d'algue, signe que le lac ne devait pas être bien loin. En guise de seule lumière naturelle, un halo verdâtre suintait des murs. Harry eu l'impression d'avoir pénétré l'une de ces oubliettes où l'on jetait avant les gens, et un frisson le parcourut.

« L'Occlumencie » lança Snape d'une voix grave.

Il se dévêtit de sa cape qu'il lâcha en l'air sans un regard pour elle. Sous les yeux surpris de Harry, elle ne tomba pas au sol mais alla se jucher d'elle-même sur une patère.

Le garçon l'imita, allant accrocher à la main sa cape de sorcier. Il le regretta presque aussitôt. Il ne portait qu'une couche de vêtement en-dessous, et la température était basse.

« Alors M. Potter, avez-vous une quelconque idée de ce dont il peut s'agir ? ».

« Aucune » répondit aussitôt Harry, s'attirant son regard soupçonneux.

« L'Occlumencie est un mot issu de l'association du latin _occulto_ signifiant dissimuler ou cacher, ainsi que _mens_ qui désigne l'esprit. Dois-je vous faire un dessin ou bien est-ce que cela vous parle ? ».

« C'est pour cacher son esprit ? ».

Comment diable était-ce possible ?

« Voilà qui est très grossièrement résumé ».

Snape retint un soupir agacé en voyant l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage du garçon. Fichu Dumbledore.

« En réalité, c'est beaucoup plus subtil et élaboré que vous ne tentez de le faire croire. C'est un art que peu de personnes maîtrisent, qui consiste à défendre son esprit, c'est-à-dire ses pensées conscientes ou inconsciente, contre les tentatives extérieures de pénétration. Recourir à l'Occlumencie, c'est fermer son esprit aux intrusions et influences magiques, c'est un ensemble de mécanismes de défense ».

« Et comment s'y prend-t-on ? » demanda Harry, soucieux.

« Tout se fait par la force de la pensée. Rien de tel qu'une petite démonstration ».

Snape sortit sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont l'homme l'observait de ses yeux noirs et insondables, comme un prédateur s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie.

« Je me prépare à pénétrer votre esprit ».

Harry se mordilla les joues. Cela ne semblait pas être une idée très séduisante.

« Et si je refuse ? ».

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, le professeur Dumbledore insiste pour que je vous donne des cours d'Occlumencie. Croyez-moi, cela ne me réjouit guère ».

C'était un semi-mensonge. Il était urgent que le gamin soit formé pour se défendre face aux inclusions d'un autre dans son esprit. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'un autre le fasse, Snape n'allait pas finasser quant à la sécurité du garçon.

L'homme observa le visage de Potter. Ses cheveux courts étaient sagement coiffés, ses yeux émeraudes le regardaient avec anxiété. Il pouvait lire la méfiance et l'interrogation sur ses traits. Il avait froid, il se frictionnait les bras, simplement vêtu d'un sweat-shirt.

« Inutile de sortir la votre baguette, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Prêt, M. Potter ? ».

« Oui ».

 _« Legilimens »._

Harry ne savait pas comment il était supposé se préparer à l'Occlumencie, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas quel effet cela faisait, mais au moins, il savait qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Et sitôt que la formule eu fini de franchir les lèvres de Snape, celui-ci fut dans son cerveau. Il ne le voyait pas, évidemment. Mais il sentait sa présence. La présence d'un intrus, comme un corps étranger, qui venait se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Rapidement, l'intrus se mis à plonger dans ses pensées, faisant de lui un pantin, une marionnette. Ses souvenirs explosèrent au grand jour dans sa tête, les offrant à la vue de son professeur. Ce dernier prenait une scène, une capture de vie, avant de passer à une autre avec une grande simplicité. Harry avait l'impression qu'il lui suffisait de tourner la roulotte de ses souvenirs et d'en prendre un au hasard.

Il était un livre ouvert.

Sous ses yeux défilèrent la fois où Dudley avait déchiré son cahier d'exercice pour qu'il soit puni par l'institutrice, celle où il assistait à un cours avec le professeur Quirrell, celle où il s'entraînait au Quidditch avec leur capitaine qui aboyait sur toute l'équipe, celle plus récente où il se perdait dans l'immense forêt enchantée le jour et maléfique la nuit. D'autres souvenirs tourbillonnèrent encore, sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, trop tétanisé pour réagir, condamné à laisser Snape décortiquer sa vie.

Puis le Maître des Potions quitta son esprit et il se retrouva effondré contre un banc en pierre du cachot, sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Il prit une grande goulée d'air, comme s'il était resté plusieurs minutes sous l'eau. Snape, impassible, l'observait. Lui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, tel un rocher dans la tempête.

« Combien de temps ça a duré ? » demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

« Pas plus d'une vingtaine de secondes. Vous êtes d'une limpidité déconcertante, M. Potter, et ce n'était qu'un aperçu ».

A en juger par le ton du professeur, il n'y avait de quoi en être fier.

« Vous n'avez opposé aucune résistance, c'est comme si j'enfonçais des portes déjà grandes ouvertes. Vous devez résistez ».

« Comment dois-je m'y prendre? ».

« En vous concentrant, tout simplement ».

« Cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup » dit Harry en se redressant, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Snape lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Avez-vous senti ma présence dans votre esprit ? ».

Et comment !

« Difficile de l'ignorer » répondit-il.

« Je suis volontairement arrivé avec mes gros sabots pour cette première expérience, afin que vous réalisiez vraiment de quoi il s'agit. C'était le stade premier de l'Occlumencie, celui où le Legilimens, qui entre dans votre tête, se promène librement et tranquillement dans un esprit, au su et au vu de la personne. Vous l'apprendrez au cours de nos leçons, les intrusions peuvent être plus fines, mais beaucoup plus brutales aussi, tantôt caressantes comme une plume tantôt assassines tel une lame, réconfortantes ou glaçantes, ordonnées ou chaotiques. Il y a plusieurs degrés dans cette discipline, et il vous faudra en maîtriser les fondamentaux ».

Harry demeura silencieux, se contentant d'écouter le professeur.

« Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dit ? ».

« Oui » fit le garçon en hochant la tête.

« Je ne crois pas, non » répliqua Snape d'un ton cassant. « Votre absence de réaction en est la preuve. Ce que je viens de dire aurait dû vous alerter sur la spécificité de cette pratique ».

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas » se défendit Harry.

« Bien ! Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous en déduisez ! ».

« J'ai compris qu'il fallait empêcher Voldemort d'entrer dans mon esprit ».

« Savez-vous seulement pourquoi, M. Potter ? ».

Le Maître des Potions commençait à s'agacer, Harry le devinait à son regard de plus en plus mauvais.

« Une personne maîtrisant l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie peut réussir à prendre le contrôle de votre esprit malléable innocent et exposé à tous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un excellent Legilimens et pourrait s'insinuer dans vos pensées pour vous soutirer des informations même s'il préfère prendre du plaisir à vous infliger des supplices de son imagination, ou bien s'assurer qu'on ne lui ment pas et que vous n'omettez rien qui ne saurait l'intéresser, ou encore pour vous contrôler. Et c'est par la Légilimencie qu'il pourrait vous contrôler si vous étiez en face de vous. Mais imaginez un instant s'il apprenait que vous puissiez assister à certaines de ses activités… que croyez-vous alors qu'il ferait ? ».

« Il ne peut pas me contrôler, il n'a même pas vraiment de corps » prétendit nerveusement le jeune Gryffondor.

Snape eu un rire sombre.

« Que vous figurez-vous donc ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est physiquement diminué qu'il demeure inoffensif pour autant. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il est revenu à la vie ? Par quel procédé imaginez-vous qu'il ait pu survivre à son propre _Avada kedavra_ destructeur et qu'il soit en train de gagner peu à peu des forces, entouré de ses partisans chaque fois plus nombreux ? Je ne connais pas le secret de son immortalité, mais il est évident qu'il y a un processus psychique. Sa force mentale, son esprit, ne sont pas diminués, et pour s'en convaincre je vous invite une fois de plus à vous référer à ce que nous enseigne l'actualité. Comment imaginez-vous qu'il ait pu organiser les exactions qui ont eu lieu à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch? D'après vous, qui est derrière tout cela? Il faut avoir un mental puissant pour se remettre de ce qui s'est passé il y a de cela treize années, puis renaître à nouveau. Et la confiance renaissante de ses fidèles partisans n'est pas anodine, elle est la preuve qu'il y a du mouvement dans les rangs, parce qu'il se murmure qu'il est de retour ».

Le ténor de Snape était froid, incisif.

« S'il apprenait que vous étiez lié mentalement à lui, alors ce serait pour vous une catastrophe M. Potter, un désastre. S'il lui venait l'envie de pénétrer votre esprit maintenant, ce serait la fête au village. Vous pourriez ne même pas vous rendre compte de son hideuse présence dans votre tête, alors qu'il s'emploierait à vous faire voir des choses qui n'existent pas, simplement pour vous manipuler, pour vous faire peur, vous faire du mal, pour vous faire croire ce qu'il veut et vous amener à faire ce qu'il projette. Vous seriez, pendant quelques instant, une marionnette, un pantin tenu par ds fils, sans même que vous vous en doutiez. L'illusion est un volet de la magie, ce n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui, un amusement. Il pourrait retrouver vos souvenirs les plus sombres et vous les faire revivre, vous inspirant amertume, douleur et culpabilité. De la torture mentale, somme toute. Oui, Potter. Voilà ce que vous devez comprendre. La _manipulation_. ».

Un silence mortifié suivit les paroles du Maître des Potions.

Tout au long de sa tirade, Snape s'était approché de Harry d'une démarche inquiétante, faisant reculer le garçon contre le mur humide. Il avait vu danser dans les yeux si sombres une lueur dangereuse. Son attitude tranchait avec le sang-froid dont il faisait habituellement preuve quand il s'énervait en cours de Potions. Ses traits anguleux s'étaient animés d'une fureur maîtrisée. Comme une cocotte minute qui bouillonnait et qui n'allait pas tarder à siffler. Le mépris et le dégoût s'y disputaient. Le jeune Gryffondor, dont les battements de coeur s'étaient légèrement accélérés, étudiait anxieusement son professeur, se demandant s'il allait exploser ou non.

De longues secondes passèrent, où ils s'observèrent, puis le directeur de Serpentard intima:

« Recommençons ».

Son ton était froid.

Il leva sa baguette vert le front de Harry.

 _« Legilimens »._


	10. Pré-au-Lard

_Hello, bonsoir à tous ! Oui je sais il y a un moment que je n'avais pas posté... milles excuses._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à vous rafraîchir la mémoire en relisant les précédents..._

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews hihihi_

* * *

 **AD ÆTERNAM**

 **o**

 **oo**

 **ooo**

 **Chapitre X**

 **Pré-au-Lard**

* * *

« Debout, M. Potter ».

En dépit de la température basse de la pièce ronde, Harry était en nage.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués contre son front transpirant.

Adossé au le mur sombre et humide aux senteurs d'algues, il s'efforçait de contrôler son souffle erratique. La lueur naturelle du cachot lui donnait un teint verdâtre qui tranchait avec l'émeraude vif de ses prunelles. A force de chutes, il avait récolté moult bleus, et ses jambes étaient douloureuses.

« Ça suffit ! Arrêtez !» protesta-t-il.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait eu le plaisir de découvrir l'art difficile de l'Occlumencie en compagnie de son professeur. Il avait assisté à plusieurs séances depuis, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait fait aucun progrès.

Il en était exactement au même point que lors de la première séance. Il ne s'était pas naïvement attendu à maîtriser cette discipline en quelques jours, mais il avait au moins espéré progresser. Or il quittait les sessions exténués, avec un mal de tête persistant dû aux intrusions à répétition dans son esprit. Cette perspective avait clairement de quoi décourager.

Le Maître des Potions procédait à chaque fois de la même manière.

Il entrait dans son cerveau en faisant en sorte qu'il sente sa présence, puis se baladait parmi ses souvenirs, les faisant aller, venir et tourbillonner devant lui. Il continuait ensuite, attendant que le garçon lui oppose un début de résistance mentale, mais cela se soldait fatalement par une chute. Harry supposa qu'il devait s'estimer heureux que jusqu'à présent son professeur se soit contenté de remuer des souvenirs superficiels, des souvenirs pas trop compromettants, et qu'il n'ait pas davantage plongé au cœur de son intimité.

Il savait, néanmoins, que cette indulgence tolérée au débutant ne durerait pas.

Pour être tout à fait franc, il était même assez stupéfait que Snape ne soit pas devenu plus incisif encore.

Posté devant lui, son professeur soutint le regard vert si semblable à celui de Lily. Il étudia les prunelles émeraudes quémandant sa grâce. D'aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours eu cette faiblesse qu'exploitait allègrement son amie d'enfance lorsqu'elle voulait le convaincre de faire quelque chose ou lui soutirer une promesse stupide. Le fait que son propre fils, inconsciemment, use contre lui de ce stratagème était tout bonnement destabilisant. Il avait certes maintes fois affronté ce regard tantôt furieux, tantôt insolent, tantôt teintés de reproches, mais rarement celui-ci, rarement ce regard suppliant.

Harry cru voir le visage de l'homme s'adoucir. Durant quelques secondes, toute trace de sévérité sur ses traits anguleux s'était envolée.

Snape baissa sa baguette le long de son corps.

« Trêve accordée ».

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Harry posa sa tête contre les pierres fraîches du cachot. L'homme lui laissa quelques instants pour reprendre une respiration plus posée, le temps de se calmer et de revenir dans de meilleures dispositions.

Puis, il entendit sa voix doucereuse s'élever près de lui :

« Croyez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous concédera une pause lorsqu'il s'apprêtera à pénétrer dans votre esprit ? ».

Harry fit un geste négligent de la main comme pour signifier son indifférence.

« Non M. Potter, il ne le fera pas. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que le combat n'est ni chevaleresque ni loyal et qu'il profitera de toutes vos failles pour vous affaiblir, que cela vous plaise ou non ».

Le garçon soupira, levant le menton vers l'homme. Ce dernier avait recouvré son air impénétrable.

« Vous devez vider votre esprit ».

« Je ne sais même pas comment je suis supposer faire ça » lança Harry, découragé. « De toute façon, je ne vois pas à quoi ça pourrait me servir ».

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me demandez comment vous y prendre ? Vous fichez-vous de moi ? ».

Pour toute réponse, le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Je ne progresse pas, de toute façon ».

Exaspéré par tant de désinvolture, le Maître des Potions s'approcha de lui, ses yeux noirs lui lançant des éclairs.

« Détrompez-vous ».

Il le toisa de sa hauteur.

« Votre esprit s'habitue inconsciemment à mes visites. Mais il est sûr que les progrès seraient nettement plus significatifs si vous y mettiez du cœur à l'ouvrage. La clef pour voir vos efforts payés est de vider votre esprit afin de déblayer le terrain pour l'Occlumencie. Cela demande de la concentration, et consiste à occulter toute pensée, qu'elle soit neutre, positive ou négative. Vous devez vous astreindre à cet exercice trois fois par jours pendant de longues minutes. Vous ne devez penser à rien, et contrôler parfaitement vos émotions. Quand vous réaliserez cet entraînement, vous progresserez plus rapidement. C'est indispensable pour préparer vos défenses mentales. Le temps que vous passez à ne pas vous y exercer, c'est du temps où les gens en général et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en particulier peuvent entrer dans votre tête avec une aisance qui défie toute commune mesure ».

Ses inflexions de voix devinrent plus dangereuses.

« Vous devez impérativement vous rendre compte de l'importance de vous mettre à l'Occlumencie, jeune homme. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous enfermer et de subir votre professeur de Potions, il s'agit de vous bétonner et de vous muscler contre des attaques mentales, contre des intrusions qui peuvent autant être inoffensives que vous manipuler comme une marionnette. Remémorez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit lors de notre première séance ».

Harry ne pipa mot.

Oui, il se souvenait de l'éclat de colère du directeur de Serpentard.

« Levez-vous ».

L'ordre fut donné sur un ton sec.

Le garçon obéit sans protester. Il sentait qu'il flirtait avec les limites de la patience de son professeur et il ne tenait pas à se faire incendier davantage. Il se releva, affrontant les prunelles obsidiennes aussi sombres que le fond d'un puits. Snape croisa les bras sur son torse et se rapprocha de lui, comme pour mieux l'emprisonner de son regard.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit jamais apprendre qu'il existe une connexion entre vous deux, ni que vous avez malencontreusement accès à ses pensées, ou du moins, ses tranches de vie. S'il le découvre, il essayera par la même occasion de vous atteindre par ce biais, et de vous manipuler. Rappelez-vous que vous n'avez pas affaire à un camarade de votre classe qui souhaite vous faire révéler vos petits secrets, mais plutôt à un puissant mage noir dont vous êtes l'ennemi le plus intime. Prudence et discrétion sont les maîtres mot, M. Potter. Est-ce que vous comprenez l'enjeu ? ».

N'osant pas broncher, Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Oui Professeur » répondit-il docilement.

Snape le fusilla du regard comme s'il avait proféré une énormité.

« Dans ce cas, j'ose espérer un peu plus d'implications de votre part. La prochaine fois, je ne me bornerai pas à effleurer gentiment votre esprit, j'attaquerai en profondeur et vous devrez m'opposer une ligne de défense digne de ce nom ».

Il tendit sa baguette :

« Comme ceci, par exemple ».

Frappé d'impuissance, Harry fut attaqué une nouvelle fois par l'esprit de Snape qui pénétra le sien.

Seulement, contrairement aux précédentes intrusions, ce ne furent pas de simples tranches de vie qui défilèrent devant ses yeux. Son professeur était manifestement passé au cran au-dessus et s'était littéralement plongé dans l'un de ses souvenirs que le jeune Gryffondor aurait préféré garder secret.

Cela datait de la semaine précédente.

Un parchemin avec une écriture familière tourbillonna dans sa tête, un parchemin signé de Sirius froissé qu'il avait déplié et tripoté à forces d'interrogations. Avec consternation, il se revit dans son dortoir en train de marmonner le prénom de son parrain et se demander à voix haute où il se cachait et pourquoi il ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles depuis le mois de juillet.

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry.

L'intervention fut aussi brève que fulgurante. Une fois de plus, il revint à la réalité, à genoux sur la pierre, les dents serrées.

« Il va vous falloir un peu plus d'entêtement si vous souhaitez garder certains secrets cachés » fit Snape. « Cela évitera de vous placer en situation indélicate envers moi, comme le fait de m'apprendre que vous échangez du courrier avec un criminel notoire ».

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est ma vie privée ».

Dépité, Harry se releva, frottant ses genoux douloureux. L'homme eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

« Remémorez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, M. Potter. Rien de ce qui se passe dans votre esprit ne m'est réellement étranger, tant je suis présentement capable d'en examiner les plus obscurs recoins. Avec vos ennemis, il n'y aura pas de vie privée qui tienne. Je suis ici pour vous l'enseigner, comprenez ceci une bonne fois pour toutes ».

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ».

Le professeur rangea sa baguette et le regarda avec attention.

« Je m'étonne que vous conversiez avec l'homme qui a trahit vos parents. A quel jeu dangereux jouez-vous exactement ? ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ».

« Ah ? Il ne s'agissait donc que du fruit de mon imagination ? ».

« Sirius n'a pas trahi mes parents, il s'est fait piéger par Peter Pettigrow. C'est lui le véritable traître et assassin ».

Curieusement, et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Snape le cuisine à ce sujet, l'homme ne répondit pas, semblant jauger la conviction dans la voix de Harry. Haussant un sourcil, il le dévisagea de son regard sombre et impassible, avant de faire voler à lui sa cape en laine noire.

« La séance est terminée » déclara-t-il sur un ton froid.

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit s'ouvrir la porte en fer du cachots

En savait-il davantage qu'il ne le prétendait ? Sûrement, songea le garçon, intrigué par cette attitude.

Il aurait voulu lui poser des questions à ce sujet pour approfondir un peu, mais la tension entre eux ne lui aurait pas permis d'obtenir des réponses. Dans un silence contrarié, tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers plongés dans les ténèbres. Ils grimpèrent les marches raides et glissantes, parvenant jusqu'au couloir, où les torches finissaient de se consumer.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et les escaliers du sous-sols.

Cette partie-là des cachots était déserte.

Il y faisait sombre, des courants d'air glacés venaient leur caresser le visage au détour d'un virage. Harry songea que s'il n'avait pas été compagnie de son professeur, il n'en aurait sûrement pas mené large. L'endroit n'était pas sans lui rappeler la chambre des secrets, l'antre du Basilic, roi des serpents. Il n'aurait pas aimé se perdre dans ce dédale. Au bout de quelques instants, ils passèrent à proximité de la salle commune de Serpentard.

D'un pas hâtif, Snape se rendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, talonné de près par Harry. Ils arpentèrent salles et couloirs, n'y croisant personne. En ce vendredi soir, le couvre-feu venait tout juste de tomber. A part quelques retardataires qui devaient filer dans les étages, tous les étudiants étaient supposés être dans leurs quartiers.

« Regagnez votre salle commune, M. Potter » intima le Maître des Potions avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle des professeurs. « Et ne traînez pas en chemin ».

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Le lendemain fut une journée consacrée à Pré-au-Lard, ce village exclusivement composé de sorciers situé non loin de Poudlard.

C'était la première sortie ouverte aux élèves depuis la rentrée, la première d'une longue série jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. La sortie commençait plus tard que l'année précédente en raison des événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et tous étaient impatients de s'y rendre. Les commerçants et habitants du village eux-mêmes devaient se frotter les mains en vue de l'affluence record qu'il promettait d'y avoir.

Compte tenu de l'humeur d'oncle Vernon cet été qui avait eu en tête le gonflement de la tante Marge, Harry n'était guère parvenu à les amadouer pour leur faire signer le formulaire d'autorisation de sortie. A croire que toutes ces journées passées à trimer dans le jardin et la maison n'avaient servi à rien, sinon à permettre à Pétunia de se vanter d'avoir la demeure la plus entretenue du quartier. Sirius lui avait bien juré de le lui signer en sa qualité de parrain, mais il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis la venue en juillet d'un magnifique ara bleu et jaune arrivé de quelque pays exotique.

Le jeune Gryffondor se retrouvait donc condamné à voir la majorité de ses camarades partir s'amuser sous de joyeux auspices à profiter de leur week-end, tandis qu'il devrait rester confiné au château.

Il décida qu'il en irait autrement.

Il n'y avait pas de raison que McGonagall ait vent de sa présence à Pré-au-Lard. Avec tous les étudiants de Poudlard, de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ainsi que les villageois et autres visiteurs, il y aurait bien assez de monde pour qu'il passe inaperçu. De toute façon, c'est Rusard qui s'occupait des permissions de sorties, les professeurs n'étaient certainement pas supposés savoir qui était autorisé ou non à se rendre là-bas. Ce raisonnement était bancal mais de son point de vue, il était tout à fait acceptable.

C'est donc de bonne humeur et particulièrement motivé qu'il se leva à l'aube ce matin-là pour assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch que la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor leur avait réservé.

Ayant succédé à l'impitoyable Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson avait profité de l'engouement général pour Pré-au-Lard en s'accaparant le stade durant toute la matinée. C'était selon elle l'occasion rêvée de parfaire leur préparation avant le prochain match.

Gryffondor avait disputé un match déjà le mois dernier, match s'étant soldé sur un nul. Dans quelques jours ils affronteraient Serdaigle et la capitaine espérait bien l'emporter cette fois-ci. En raison de son statut de champion de Poudlard, Harry n'était pas obligé de participer à tous les entraînement. La coach Mme Bibine avait bien proposé à l'équipe de le faire remplacer, ce qu'avait catégoriquement refusé Angelina, répondant qu'un joueur comme lui au Quidditch pouvait se permettre de ne pas assister à toutes les séances. Elle lui tannait cependant souvent le cuir pour qu'il vienne aux entraînements, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas car il adorait ce sport.

Le fond de l'air était frais et revigorant en cette matinée, et les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, parés de leurs robes dorées et écarlates, s'élancèrent sous un ciel d'un bleu tendre. Ils s'échauffèrent en faisant plusieurs tours de stades, enchaînant accélérations et freinages, puis se lancèrent dans une série d'exercices concoctés par Angelina. Elle avait expressément demandé aux remplaçants de venir au cas où l'un des joueurs déclarerait forfait, et c'était une sage précaution.

Ils s'exercèrent chacun de leurs côtés en binômes, puis en petit groupes, et s'entraînèrent longuement. Ce ne fut qu'en milieu de matinée, alors qu'ils étaient déjà bien lessivés, que la capitaine les divisa en deux équipes et les fit s'affronter afin de les mettre à l'épreuve. L'exercice était pertinent, les camps défendant chèrement leur morceau, ce qui permettait de roder les techniques de match et de corriger les erreurs.

Ce fut sur les coups de midi, après que Harry eu attrapé le vif d'or au terme d'une course effrénée autour du stade, qu'ils furent relâchés.

« Nous avons bien travaillé aujourd'hui ! » s'enthousiasma Angelina alors qu'ils atterrissaient en cercle. « Soyez aussi bons la semaine prochaine et nous le gagnerons, ce match contre Serdaigle ! ».

Les jumeaux Weasley, dont les visages rouges juraient furieusement avec leurs cheveux roux, grognèrent en un seul homme.

« Tu plaisantes ? ».

« Tu nous as usés jusqu'à la dernière goutte ».

« J'ai mal à mes bras à force de frapper dans ces fichus cognards ».

« C'est Serdaigle qu'on va affronter, pas l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie ».

Harry, qui aidait une camarade remplaçante poursuiveuse à remettre le Vif d'or dans sa boîte, releva soudain la tête, intéressé.

« A propos de Bulgarie … Ce serait tellement bien que Krum nous fasse une démonstration de son immense talent ! ».

Il soupira, un air envieux sur la figure.

Malgré la débandade survenue lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, était fraîchement ancrée dans sa mémoire la performance inouïe de l'attrapeur Bulgare, qui avait fait trembler le stade aux dimensions colossales. Tous les joueurs avaient fait trembler le stade, mais Victor Krum plus que tous les autres. L'idée de voler avec lui et d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques fit naître en lui un sentiment d'excitation et d'allégresse. Ron serait tellement content que cela se produise… Une bonne partie de vol endiablée, rien de tel pour passer un excellent moment. Il faudrait qu'ils échafaudent des plans d'attaque, Krum ne se laissait pas si facilement aborder.

« Peut-être même qu'il pourrait nous donner des conseils pour intégrer des équipes de rang international » fit Jimmy Peakes, un garçon brun au visage poupin.

Il était gardien de l'équipe.

« Vous imaginez un peu … Jouer avec les Frelons de Wimbourne … Le rêve … Dire que Olivier votre ancien capitaine a réussi à intégrer le Club de Flaquemare … C'est bien la preuve que tout est possible avec beaucoup de travail et un soupçon de talent ».

Katie Bell secoua la tête en retirant ses jambières :

« Je n'ose même pas demander des conseils à Krum. Il est toujours entouré de son directeur, et son espèce de garde du corps. J'ai bien tenté une approche l'autre jour pour parler Quidditch mais je me suis dégonflée en croisant leur regard. Sans oublier les ribambelles de filles qui ne l'admirent que parce qu'il est célèbre ».

« C'est le petit protégé de Karkaroff » indiqua Fred. « Je t'accorde que son molosse n'a pas l'air commode ».

Il faisait là allusion à l'homme de main du directeur de Durmstrang, une armoire à glace qui le suivait comme son ombre.

« Cela dit, Krum n'est pas si impressionnant » poursuivit Georges avec sagesse. « C'est juste une allure qu'il se donne ».

« Mais ça lui va bien, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est d'envergure internationale ».

« C'est le manteau qui leur donne l'air de brutes épaisses ».

« La rigueur virile scandinave, que veux-tu … ».

Contrairement au flot des étudiants impatients de se rendre au village, Ron et Hermione avaient résisté à l'envie de s'élancer à Pré-au-Lard dans la matinée, préférant attendre que Harry achève son entraînement de vol.

Après une grasse matinée, tous deux s'étaient calfeutrés à la Bibliothèque, prenant soin de dissimuler au regard de faucon de Mme Pince les tartines qu'ils avaient enveloppées dans une serviette tiède. A l'abri derrière une étagère, ils avaient avancés dans leurs devoirs tout en terminant leur petit-déjeuner en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits qui aurait pu les trahir et les faire chasser des lieux par l'acariâtre bibliothécaire.

En découvrant la mine soulagée de Ron lorsqu'il les retrouva à la Tour de Gryffondor après sa séance de Quidditch, Harry soupçonna Hermione de l'y avoir traîné de force. Les deux garçons avaient accumulé du retard dans leurs travaux à remettre aux professeurs, et il grimaça en songeant à la pile de devoirs qui l'attendaient sagement dans son dortoir.

Tant pis, ce serait pour une autre fois, songea-t-il. En ce samedi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il était partisan de l'idée que l'on pouvait toujours remettre à plus tard ce qui aurait pu être évité aujourd'hui.

Ils mangèrent ensemble dans un coin de la salle commune qui était bien tranquille et peu fréquentée, puis il fut temps de se séparer.

Alors que Ron et Hermione se rendaient jusqu'aux portes du château afin de subir le filtrage assidu organisé par Rusard, Harry enfouit sa chère cape d'invisibilité sous son manteau et se mit en chemin pour le deuxième étage du château.

Au bout de quelques couloirs où il ne croisa qu'une poignée premières années déçus de ne pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, il se retrouva devant la statue de la sorcière borgne et bossue. Il s'assura que personne n'arrivait, et sortit sa baguette.

 _« Dissendium »_ prononça-t-il en tapotant la bosse de la sorcière.

S'ouvrit alors devant lui son passage secret préféré en vérité le seul qu'il connaissait en-dehors de celui du Saule Cogneur qui, non content d'être un danger public, menait jusqu'à une Cabane hurlante peu fréquentable. Avec un pic d'exaltation, il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture étroite de la bosse, et dévala le long toboggan en pierre.

L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité, et s'il n'avait pas déjà eu à emprunter ce chemin, il n'aurait pas été très rasséréné.

Il arriva en trombe en bas du toboggan, trébuchant sur le sol poussiéreux. Il éclaira la galerie d'un _Lumos_ avisé, puis entreprit son périple souterrain.

Le passage secret n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, il n'y faisait pas froid. Il marcha rapidement, pressé de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, et finit par grimper un long escalier au nombre interminable de marches. Et lorsque sa baguette éclaira une trappe, il esquissa un sourire réjouit.

Il sentit une résistance lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, mais força un peu et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vieux tapis que les propriétaires de la boutique avaient jeté dessus. Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité le temps de quitter la cave où reposaient caisses et cageots.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Honeydukes était bondée.

Il se faufila discrètement derrière une pyramide de caramels mous où il se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité à l'abri des regards. La boutique proposait une farandole d'alléchantes confiseries et autres mets délicieux, mais il lutta contre la tentation et fila dehors. Il lui fallait rejoindre Ron et Hermione au point de rendez-vous fixé, ils auraient bien le temps de revenir.

L'atmosphère chaleureuse et agréable de Honeydukes céda la place à une froideur automnale et il s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe. Il n'avait pas choisi celle de Gryffondor, préférant se fondre plus facilement dans la foule. Subrepticement, il balaya visuellement les rues très fréquentées du village, à l'affût d'un professeur qui aurait eu connaissance de son interdiction de se trouver physiquement ici. Mais il y avait trop de monde et il décida de laisser sa paranoïa de côté pour se frayer un passage dans la joyeuse mêlée.

Pré-au-lard était un charmant village exclusivement peuplé de sorciers. Ses chaumières et maisons à colombages donnaient l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque médiévale.

Il retrouva Ron et Hermione à l'endroit convenu, près d'un puits à l'angle d'une rue.

« Ah te voici » lança Ron qui avait mis son écharpe de travers. « On commençait à croire que tu t'étais perdu dans le passage secret ! ».

« Moins fort, Ron » souffla Hermione en jetant des regards alentours. « Ce n'est pas le moment de révéler à tout le monde que Harry a pris un souterrain caché ».

Mais dans le tumulte ambiant, personne ne se préoccupait de leur conversation. Les artères principales du village bourdonnaient de tous les côtés, les gens se pressaient devant les vitrines, dans les magasins et les échoppes. Avec toute cette foule, il passerait inaperçu, et ce serait vraiment de la malchance s'il tombait nez à nez avec un professeur ayant eu vent de sa situation.

Accompagnés de quelques camarades de Gryffondor, tous trois s'en allèrent donc butiner de boutique en boutique.

Ils s'amusèrent un moment au magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko, firent le plein de friandises chez Honeydukes, observèrent sans les acheter les objets magiques vendus par Derviche & Bang. Ils se séparèrent un instant de Hermione qui courut s'acheter une nouvelle plume chez Scribenpenne, ayant perdu celle qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Ils passèrent l'après-midi entière à Pré-au-lard sans voir le temps filer

Ajoutée au plaisir de voler du matin, l'époustouflante balade à Pré-au-lard constituait une journée parfaite.

Du moins, aussi parfaite que l'on puisse l'imaginer en considérant qu'elle se terminerait sur une note tragique.

Le jour tombait, le ciel pur se déclinait en de doux tons pastels bleu et rose. La fréquentation du bourg ne faiblissait pas.

Harry et ses camarades de Gryffondor, au gré de leur balade, s'étaient laissés portés jusqu'à une place pavée dotée d'une belle fontaine en pierre grise, et bordée de longs arbres qui dodelinaient doucement.

« Oh, regardez par ici ! » lança Lavande Brown.

Elle pointait du doigt une attraction qui attirait nombre de regards curieux.

Hermione frissonna.

« On dirait une Hydre de Lerne plus vraie que nature … ».

« Une quoi ? ».

« Une Hydre, Ron. L'Hydre de Lerne est un monstre mythologique qui … ».

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie se lançait dans un monologue sur la fascinante créature.

L'œuvre au centre de tous les regards consistait en une drôle de structure mécanisée conçue par le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko avec la complicité de la boutique de bonbons voisine. De taille respectable, elle représentait quatre vouivres qui s'animait avec aisance. Le machiniste avait un certain talent artistique, ayant modelé avec précision et fidélité les créatures diaboliques que les champions avaient dû affronter il y a peu dans l'enclos de verdure.

Chacune d'elle ondulait, mouvait son corps et ouvrait sa gueule terrifiante pour déposer une friandise surprise dans les mains du gourmand qui lui glissait une mornille sur le front, à l'endroit exact ou son précieux diamant pivotait pour avaler la pièce. Et quand cela le nécessitait, elle soufflait dessus une flamme pour mieux flamber la confiserie, sous les regards enchantés des clients.

Les vouivres de races différentes partageaient toutes la même attitude à la fois dangereuse et séductrice. Harry reconnut sans difficulté la Wyvern de Cornouailles et son regard ambré acéré. Il se demanda ce qu'elle était devenue, si elle avait été relâchée dans quelque étang en pleine nature.

« J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur les Gnomes au poivre parce que je déteste ça » s'inquiéta Ron à ses côtés. « Il ne me reste pile qu'une seule mornille, j'ai tout dépensé aujourd'hui ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on échangera si tu veux» proposa Harry.

Il compta les derniers sous qu'il venait de découvrir au fond de sa poche.

Lui et Ron laissèrent passer leurs camarades de Gryffondor qui furent servis avec enthousiasme par les vouivres

Lavande récupéra le gros morceau de nougat flambé lâché d'entre les crocs pointus de son serpent ailés, et jeta un œil à son poignet.

« On a encore un peu de temps pour aller boire un verre. Allons aux Trois-Balais, je recommence à avoir sacrément froid ».

« Ça doit être blindé de monde » fit Dean Thomas en se frottant les mains. « On a qu'à se rendre dans une autre échoppe, ça nous évitera d'attendre des heures pour une commande ».

Se frayant un passage dans la foule, le groupe se mit alors en tête d'un commerce qui aurait assez de places pour les accueillir.

« Oh désolé que tu sois tombé sur ça, Harry ».

Éclair au chocolat dans les mains, Ron regardait son ami avec compassion. Esquissant une légère grimace, Harry enfourna le premier Gnome au poivre que contenait son panier si gentiment distribué par la vouivre mécanique. Aussitôt, la friandise – si tant est que l'on puisse nommer ainsi une pâtisserie aussi épicée – lui piqua fortement le palais. La langue en feu, il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une goulée d'air frais, mais ne réussit qu'à cracher de la fumée noire, récoltant quelques moqueries autour de lui.

« Bon sang, ça arrache ce truc » gargouilla-t-il, les joues rouge pivoines.

« C'est quand même pas la première fois que tu en goûtes ? ».

« Ce n'était pas aussi poivré quand j'en avais pris l'an dernier. Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte sur la dose ».

« C'est comme les dragées surprises en fait, on ne sait pas si on va tomber sur un parfum horrible ou bien sur un arôme délicieux. Neville, si tu n'en veux pas n'hésite pas à me la donner ».

Le garçon au visage lunaire, un bonnet enfoncé sur les oreilles, regardait avec perplexité sa jolie pomme d'amour flambée. Une flammèche bleue l'enrobait et à en juger son expression dubitative, il se demandait manifestement s'il devait souffler dessus ou s'il pouvait commencer à la déguster sans se brûler.

Au même instant, des clameurs s'élevèrent plus loin dans la rue.

Harry, trop concentré à manger son deuxième gnome sans cracher du feu, supposa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une quelconque animation, ou d'un groupe de passants trop bruyants. Mais très vite, il compris que ce n'étaient pas des cris d'admiration ou de joie. Imitant les curieux autour de lui, il se dirigea vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé à cet endroit-là. Peut-être était-ce un malaise ? Avec tout ce monde excité et en dépit de la fraîcheur de l'air, il était aisé d'avoir une bouffée de chaleur et tourner de l'œil.

Des exclamations leur parvinrent, et la rumeur de la foule enfla.

« Un corps ! » s'écria quelqu'un. « Il y a un corps là-bas ! ».

« C'est un meurtre ! Il y a eu un meurtre ! ».

A la manière d'une vague, une onde de panique se propagea sur la place. Des murmures survoltés balayèrent la mêlée, tandis que l'inquiétude se saisissait de tous.

« Je ne vois rien du tout » lança Dean. « Il y a vraiment un corps ? ».

Harry se faufila parmi une ribambelle d'enfants aux yeux inquiets pour atteindre un banc en pierre sur lequel il se hissa avec d'autres personnes. Au-dessus de la foule bruissante, il pu voir qu'il y avait un attroupement devant l'entrée d'une ruelle dont la grille en fer forgé était ouverte. Près d'un réverbère qui diffusait une lueur blanche, une poignée de sorciers tentaient de créer un périmètre de sécurité autour de la scène.

« Messieurs dames, veuillez reculer s'il vous plaît ! ».

« Éloignez-vous, laissez les secours arriver ! ».

La cohue récalcitrante finit par s'écarter, et Harry pu enfin voir ce que les sorciers tentaient de dissimuler à la vue de la foule.

Il y avait bel et bien un corps dans l'étroite ruelle. Et, à en juger par les impressionnantes traces sombres maculant le sol, le sang avait beaucoup coulé. Il était trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais les premiers rang frémirent et reculèrent en un seul homme.

« Il a été étripé ! » hurla quelqu'un qui avait accès direct sur la triste scène. « Une bête sauvage lui a retourné le ventre ! ».

Aussitôt, ce fut la panique générale.

Sans se poser de questions, plusieurs passants se volatilisèrent dans un tourbillon de transplanage tandis que tout le monde commençait à courir. En quelques secondes, l'imagination collective sembla l'emporter sur le bon sens. Fort heureusement, un certain nombre de personnes conservèrent leur sang froid et lancèrent des appels au calme.

« On ne sait même pas de quoi il s'agit ! » clama une voix grave mais rassurante.

L'homme de haute taille avait le physique d'un bûcheron canadien et tentait de ramener à la raison les plus angoissés.

« Apparemment il vient tout juste d'être découvert, l'individu ou l'animal qui a fait cela est sûrement loin à l'heure qu'il est. Allons, rentrez chez vous, regagnez les magasins, et laissez faire les services de secours et de sécurité qui sont mieux préparés que vous à ce genre de situations. Il existe des gens pour ce type d'affaires, ce n'est pas pour faire joli. Allez ! ».

Bousculé par ceux qui se disputaient le banc en pierre pour avoir une meilleure vue, Harry finit par redescendre et rejoignit ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » fit Hermione d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha général. « On rentre ? ».

Dean objecta, secouant la tête.

« Pas maintenant, on avait dit qu'on mettrait un point d'honneur à clore cette journée aux Trois-Balais, alors allons-y ! Et puis c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'avoir des places avec tout ce charivari ».

« Mais ce n'est pas très sécurisé, non ? ».

L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix de Lavande. Serrée contre elle, Parvati arborait une expression anxieuse. Devon, un élève sympathique aux cheveux dorés qui était à Gryffondor également, haussa les épaules :

« Ron a raison, je meurs de soif et on sera sûrement plus à l'abri au pub que dehors. Il nous suffira d'attendre que la pagaille se tasse et ensuite on rentrera à Poudlard ».

Le groupe reflua dans la Grand rue de Pré-au-Lard, se rendant aux Trois-Balais. L'auberge, qui faisait également office de bar, était tenue par la gérante Mme Rosmerta, une belle femme aux courbes généreuses.

Ils se retranchèrent au fond, et Harry en profita pour s'installer derrière une armoire antique, dans un angle mort. Toujours, bien entendu, au cas où quelqu'un de bien informé aurait la regrettable idée de regarder dans cette direction.

La nouvelle de la découverte d'un corps se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Ça parlait et chuchotait beaucoup, les étant partagés entre la consternation, l'inquiétude, et l'exaltation de la situation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on découvrait un cadavre à Pré-au-Lard.

«J'ai vu un corps inerte avec beaucoup de sang autour » déclara Seamus qui était grimpé sur le pied d'un lampadaire.

« Moi aussi » fit Harry, le cœur noué. « Mais j'étais trop loin pour noter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous pensez qu'il a vraiment été étripé ? ».

« C'est probablement faux, le gars a dit ça pour effrayer les gens ».

« Au contraire, la projection de sang correspondrait tout à fait à ce type de crime ».

« Halte-là » intervint Dean. « Depuis quand êtes-vous des spécialistes du crime ? Si ça se trouve, ça n'a rien à voir ».

« On peut éviter de parler de sang, si ça ne vous ennuie pas ? » s'enquit Lavande.

Elle fixait son verre rempli de sirop à la fraise avec une moue quelque peu dégoûtée. Songeuse, Hermione ne participait pas aux spéculations de ses camarades. Le regard concentré sur sa Biéraubeurre, elle paraissait réfléchir.

« Ou alors c'est un animal sauvage » suggéra Neville.

Lui et une autre fille de Gryffondor discutaient avec animation de cette hypothèse.

« Pas moyen qu'il s'agisse de ça » balaya Ron. « Quel genre d'animal sauvage veux-tu qu'il y ait à Pré-au-Lard ? ».

« On est pas à Londres mais à Pré-au-Lard, justement. Dans un coin d'Écosse peuplé de bois, forêts, plaines, montagnes et lac où fourmillent foison d'animaux magiques et non magiques ».

Hermione finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés aux Trois-Balais.

« Il y a bien eu ces élans retrouvés morts dans le parc de Poudlard lors des vacances de Halloween après la Première Tâche ».

Elle but une gorgée de Biéraubeurre, puis reposa lentement sa choppe.

« La direction n'a pas encore communiqué à ce sujet, nul ne sait pour l'instant s'ils ont attrapé ceux qui ont fait ce massacre, alors rien ne dit que ce n'est pas lié à ce meurtre à Pré-au-Lard ».

« Allons, Hermione » fit Seamus avec un sourire forcé. « Ces élans, c'était sans doute l'œuvre d'un animal venu de la forêt, un ours ou quelque chose du genre. Un loup-garou, qui sait ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait toutes sortes de bêtes peu recommandables dans la Forêt Interdite, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils s'aventurent jusque dans le parc ».

Devon redressa brusquement la tête, faisant mine d'essayer de se remémorer un lointain souvenir.

« Pardon, mais à quand remonte la fois où une bête féroce s'est baladée dans le parc, exactement ? ».

Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne trouva aucun exemple à donner, et la referma, les sourcils froncés.

« Cela dépend » dit Ron sur un ton docte. « Est-ce qu'on inclut dedans les créatures domptées par Hagrid ou bien ? ».

Toute la tablée s'esclaffa à la remarque, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

La conversation dévia sur les cours et les prochains examens qu'ils auraient à passer.

Appréciant longuement chaque gorgée de Biéraubeurre, Harry écouta distraitement ses camarades. Ses pensées étaient toutes orientées vers la rue, où désormais il faisait nuit. Par les carreaux embuées de l'auberge, il distinguait encore beaucoup de monde dans la rue. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Qui s'occuperait d'examiner la scène du crime et de procéder à l'enquête ? Probablement le Ministère de la Magie. Y aurait-il des restrictions appliquées aux étudiants de Poudlard ? Après tout, l'année dernière lorsque le pays entier croyait que Sirius Black, pris à tort pour un assassin notoire, avait essayé puis s'était introduit dans le château, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard n'avaient pas été suspendues.

L'omniprésence des Détraqueurs dans les environs y avait sûrement été pour quelque chose, de même que le strict contrôle des sorties par des accompagnateurs.

Cela le conduisit naturellement à penser à Sirius.

La veille, il avait été plus meurtri qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître quand le professeur Snape avait débusqué le souvenir de son parrain. Il avait continué à lui envoyer quelques courriers malgré son absence totale de réponse. Sa fidèle Hedwige lui revenait systématiquement avec ses propres lettres non ouvertes. Il avait décidé de mettre ces recherches bredouilles sur le fait que sa chouette connaissait peu Sirius et n'avait pas développé avec lui l'instinct animal qu'elle ressentait envers son maître. Et comment lui demander de retrouver un fugitif quand un gouvernement entier n'y parvenait pas ? C'était impossible …

Son parrain avait sûrement eu un contretemps ou des affaires plus urgentes à régler. Après tout, il avait vécu seul à Azkaban pendant plus d'une décennie, injustement condamné pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il avait probablement des priorités en tête, maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau échappé au baiser des Détraqueurs en juin dernier.

Cette idée ne le réconforta pas beaucoup, mais il essaya de se persuader que c'était le plus plausible. Sirius était un sorcier intelligent qui en avait vu d'autre. Il était autonome, et si quoi que ce soit s'était passé avec lui, il l'aurait inévitablement appris par les journaux qui en auraient fait leurs choux gras.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry savourait sa Biéraubeurre. La boisson chaude et ambrée était un délice, un succulent mélange artisanal fabriqué maison par les brasseurs qui la fournissait aux Trois-Balais. Il adorait son grain sucré et sa texture crémeuse.

Il posa son regard sur le comptoir du bar où les clients discutaient avec animation.

Nul doute qu'ils devaient converser au sujet du macchabée découvert là au-dehors.

Un mauvais pressentiment naquit dans son cœur.

Il repensa à sa vision cauchemardesque où il avait deviné la mise en pièces de cette femme par ces loups monstrueux, sous l'ordre direct de Lord Voldemort. Il repensa aux élans proprement déchiquetés de l'autre côté du parc de Poudlard durant les vacances. Il repensa aux paroles de Snape, lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la mise cet été après qu'ils aient été poursuivis par ces trois mêmes loups dans l'étrange forêt magique des Highlands : ils le traquaient depuis le début de son escapade dans les sous-bois. Il repensa aux trouvailles acharnées de Hermione à la Bibliothèque, qui lui avait appris que ces doux êtres répondant au tendre nom de Lycaons argentés pouvaient être domptés sinon contrôlés par un maître doué en Magie noire.

Un froid soudain l'envahit.

La voix lointaine de Lavande le ramena dans la conversation présente.

« … ferait mieux d'y aller, c'est bientôt la fin de la période de sortie ».

Les chaises raclèrent le parquet, chacun enfilant écharpes et manteaux. Hermione, qui avait remarqué l'air réfléchi de son ami, se pencha et souffla :

« Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu sembles bizarre ».

Il leva ses prunelles émeraudes vers elle.

« Ça va. Je me disais juste qu'il faudra vérifier quelque chose lorsque nous serons de retour au château ».

Ses sourcils froncés démentaient son ton dégagé.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pas ici ».

Ron, qui n'avait pas manqué l'échange de regards entre ses deux amis, se douta que quelque chose se tramait et pris l'initiative de débarrasser la table de ses verres qu'il entreposa sur un plateau.

« Merci pour la Biéraubeurre, Harry. Je te la revaudrai, et la prochaine fois je ne dépenserai pas tout en bonbons ».

« Laisse, ce n'est rien » répondit ce dernier.

« Je ramène les verres au comptoir » lança Ron à la cantonade. « Rentrez sur le chemin du château, on vous rattrapera ».

« Je ne te savais pas si galant » fit Lavande avec suspicion, arrachant un ricanement à Seamus.

« N'y vois aucune galanterie dedans ! Il y va seulement pour draguer Mme Rosmeta ».

« Ferme-là, Finnigan ».

« Regarde, il rougit déjà ».

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'empresser de filer vers le bar, sous les sourires moqueurs de ses camarades et des tables voisines. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était tombé sous le charme de la pétillante Mme Rosmerta, comme de nombreux clients par ailleurs.

Ils quittèrent le bar chaleureux et vivant des Trois-Balais pour se retrouver dans la rue. Dehors, un vent froid s'était levé. Il y avait nettement moins de monde que tout à l'heure. La découverte d'un corps au cœur de Pré-au-Lard avait dû écourter les emplettes d'un certains nombre de visiteurs. Alors qu'il regardait pensivement une sculpture en Patacitrouilles habilement réalisée dans la vitrine d'une confiserie, Harry fut brusquement poussé derrière une statue représentant l'un des fondateurs du village.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! ».

« Il y a la vieille McGo là-bas » répliqua Ron. « Si elle te voit, tu es bon pour une retenue ».

Le garçon disait vrai. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil, il pu apercevoir leur directrice de maison plus loin dans la rue, accompagnée d'un assistant. Elle était de toute évidence en train d'alpaguer tous les étudiants qu'elle croisait, sans doute pour les exhorter à se rendre immédiatement au château.

« D'autres professeurs doivent être dans les parages, ils auront appris la découverte d'une victime » fit Hermione. « Harry, tu dois vite rentrer à Poudlard avant que l'on te voit. Avec ce qui s'est passé chez ton oncle et ta tante cet été, puis lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne te pince à proximité de l'endroit où un meurtre a été commis ».

Ron, qui surveillait la rue de part et d'autre au cas où un autre professeur se manifesterait, haussa un sourcil :

« On ne sait même pas s'il s'agit d'un meurtre, et si tel est le cas, si c'est lié de près ou de loin à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il existe toutes sortes de crime qui n'ont rien à voir avec, tu sais. Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les hipogriffes, on en saura davantage dans la Gazette du sorcier demain au petit-déjeuner ».

Harry acquiesça.

« Je retourne à Honeydukes, on se rejoint dans la salle commune ? ».

« Bien sûr. Ne te fais pas griller ! ».

« Aucun risque. Soyez prudents au retour ».

« La prudence est notre maître-mot Harry » jura Ron avec grand sérieux.

Ils se séparèrent donc ici, Harry suivant du regard ses amis qui se rapprochèrent d'un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard en train de rire aux éclats. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu à l'autre bout de la rue, il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit à l'opposé de la direction de Honeydukes.

Ni vu ni connu, il se faufila jusqu'à la place où avait été vu le corps. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Plusieurs sorciers s'occupaient de repousser les passants les plus curieux, ne laissant passer que ceux qui habitaient dans les parages. Certains d'entre eux étaient revêtus de l'uniforme noir et bordeaux du Ministère de la Magie. Ils devaient notamment contenir des journalistes trop avides d'informations. Parmi eux, une femme aux cheveux blond et aux lunettes rectangulaire tentait d'amadouer une employée passablement énervée.

Il ne la reconnut que trop bien.

« Non Madame Skeeter, vous ne pouvez pas interviewer les enquêteurs » lui rétorquait-elle. « C'est une scène de crime, pas un défilé organisé par _Sorcière Hebdo._ Et votre cadeau parfumé n'y changera rien ».

Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la plume acérée, avait pu interroger les champions des trois Académie lorsque la Coupe de Feu avait lâché les noms de ceux qui auraient à concourir au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle les avait singulièrement irrités, ne manquant pas de déformer leurs propos et de tourner à sa sauce leurs déclarations. Harry esquissa un sourire narquois devant la mine dépitée de la femme et de son photographe.

Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle elle ne pourrait pas disserter, se réjouit-il.

Près de la ruelle où il avait aperçu de larges traces de sang maculer le sol, un cordon de sécurité délimitait la scène de crime. La victime n'était plus là, évacuée à l'abri des regards indiscrets. En revanche, le sang y était encore.

Des officiels du Ministère, accompagnés d'autres sorciers en civil, se tenaient à proximité, échangeant entre eux.

Trois hommes se distinguaient de l'assemblée.

Ils portaient un uniforme sorcier bleu marine avec col, manchettes et boutonnières en argent, ainsi que des bottes en cuir noires. Leur chapeau de feutre et leur belle cape de couleur identique étaient marqués d'emblèmes que Harry ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer avec exactitude. Il n'osait pas venir trop près, de crainte que l'on ne devine sa présence. D'une élégante austérité, ces hommes paraissaient être de ceux dont l'autorité naturelle conféraient une puissance certaine.

Ces hommes-là n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

L'un d'eux en particulier, avait retiré sa coiffe, la posant contre son torse. Il semblait écouter attentivement les propos d'un officiel du Ministère de la Magie. De carrure imposante, il avait des cheveux courts noirs de jais et grisonnants aux tempes.

Et s'il s'était approché, Harry aurait parié que son regard devait être des plus perçants.

Le garçon avait dû rater le plus important, car toute la troupe était sur le point de plier bagage.

Toujours invisible, il se glissa contre le tronc d'un arbre de la place, et observa tout ce petit monde. Les trois hommes cintrés en cape et redingote bleu marine furent priés de se rendre jusqu'à une haute maison à colombage, où une partie du groupe s'engouffra. Un sorcier y monta la garde devant. Les autres nettoyèrent rapidement la scène de crime, se concertèrent avec les derniers membres du Ministère, puis transplanèrent.

Déçu, Harry soupira.

Nul doute que s'il était resté présent dès le début, il aurait peut-être pu glaner quelques précieux renseignements.

Bon, il serait aussi tombé dans l'illégalité. Mais au moins, il aurait été fixé.

Les sorciers qui maintenaient les badauds loin de la scène relâchèrent leur emprise, et les villageois purent à nouveau fouler le parvis. Mais désormais, il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à voir, si ce n'est d'éventuels témoignages à capturer pour nourrir les chroniques journalistiques.

Il revint donc sur ses pas, en direction de la Grand rue de Pré-au-Lard.

Et en arrivant devant Honeydukes, il eu une surprises des plus regrettables.

Fermée.

La boutique était fermé ée à double tour.

Evidemment.

Une grille en fer forgée s'était abaissée devant la vitrine, et il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieure. A l'étage et au grenier, les volets étaient clos. Comme Harry l'avait vu faire lorsqu'il arpentait le village, de nombreux commerçants se préparaient à fermer leur magasin, excepté les bars et auberges qui continuaient à accueillir les clients.

« Oh non, pas ça … Pas maintenant … ».

Dans un élan d'espoir, Harry donna des coups secs contre la porte de Honeydukes, mais personne ne vint jamais ouvrir. De toute manière, même si quelqu'un était venu, il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer la raison de sa présence.

 _Bonjour_ , rédigea-t-il mentalement en s'imaginant devant les propriétaires, _je suis Harry, pourriez-vous m'ouvrir votre commerce quelques secondes ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dois juste utiliser votre cave, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais sous le tapis il y a une trappe qui donne sur un passage secret menant jusqu'au deuxième étage de Poudlard. Ah, et je me dois de vous prévenir : il serait courtois de votre part de ne pas évoquer ma présence à Pré-au-Lard, je ne suis pas censé m'y trouver._

Espérant futilement que la porte serait ouverte, il tourna précautionneusement la poignée. Malheureusement, elle était bel et bien verrouillée.

« Quelle poisse » murmura-t-il, mâchoire serrée.

Il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur la serrure de la porte, conscient d'être sur le point de commettre une infraction. Certes, il n'en était pas à la première infraction de la journée, mais entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un était d'une gravité autre que violer le règlement. Il ne l'aurait pas tenté s'il n'avait pas eu sa précieuse cape pour le rendre invisible.

 _« Alohomora »._

Rien ne se produisit.

Merveilleux, il n'était même plus capable de lancer un sort élémentaire de déverrouillage, maintenant. Pour être certain que ce n'était pas lui qui avait raté l'incantation, il recommença.

Sans succès.

Déçu, il soupira et remit la baguette dans sa cape. Les propriétaires n'étaient pas né de la dernière pluie, en qualité que commerçant ils avaient dû y apposer des sortilèges plus élaborés pour qu'un simple _Alohomora_ de niveau première année ne parvienne à défaire le dispositif de sécurité. Il regretta de ne pas connaître davantage de techniques pour forcer un verrou. Hermione l'aurait su, elle. A défaut de l'appliquer - il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait refusé de pénétrer impunément chez Honeydukes- , elle aurait au moins lu quelque chose à ce sujet.

Maugréant en silence, il se promit solennellement d'être plus studieux et plus curieux à l'avenir.

De toute façon, cape ou pas, le couple de commerçants disposait sans doute d'une alarme, et son intrusion aurait tôt fait d'alerter tout le village. Inutile de souligner que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour provoquer un ramdam de tous les diables, d'autant plus que des membres aguerris du Ministère de la Magie se rôdaient dans les parages.

Le souterrain se devait de rester secret.

En attendant, il était piégé dehors, songea-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Seuls de rares passants vadrouillaient encore dans la rue, la plupart ayant regagné des bars et restaurants pour se réchauffer en cette froide soirée d'automne.

D'un pas hâtif, il se mit en route vers le chemin qu'avaient empruntés plus tôt Ron et Hermione pour se rendre au château. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à se glisser sous le nez de Rusard sans que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de l'entourloupe. Sinon, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à dormir à la belle étoile, et cela ne lui disait franchement rien qui vaille.

Il s'éloigna de Pré-au-Lard, dépassant les dernières maisons du village. Au bout de quelques minutes, il croisa et regagna la route qui venait directement de la gare, celle d'où partaient les diligences menant les étudiants jusqu'au château lorsqu'ils arrivaient par le Poudlard Express. Quelques réverbères, vagues îlots de lumières dans la nuit, jalonnaient le long chemin de terre. Et entre chaque lampadaire, il ne fallait compter que sur la clarté lunaire pour espérer ne pas trébucher.

Seule une poignée d'élèves, des retardataires probablement, progressaient plus loin devant Harry. Ils avaient allumé leurs baguettes pour éclairer devant eux, ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre s'il ne voulait pas se faire attraper par un professeur.

Il finit par atteindre le superbe portail en fer forgé donnant accès au château. Deux colonnes en pierre en haut desquelles paradaient des sangliers ailés encadraient la grille. De part et d'autre de celle-ci, s'élançaient les remparts qui délimitaient une partie du parc. Et au-dessus du portail sculpté, un vieux et magnifique porche aux belles croisées d'ogives s'élevait, arborant les armoiries de Poudlard en or ancien.

Harry s'arrêta près du petit groupe d'étudiants qui le précédait.

Le concierge Rusard n'était pas seul à surveiller l'entrée vers Poudlard. Outre sa chatte Miss Teigne à ses pieds, se tenait à ses côtés le professeur McGonagall l'épaulait dans sa tâche. La directrice de Gryffondor tenait dans sa main plusieurs morceaux de parchemins, et une longue plume dans l'autre.

« L'horaire de fin de votre permission de sortie est expiré, jeunes gens » déclara-t-elle, la mine sévère. « Seuls les étudiants de sixièmes et septièmes années sont autorisés à passer les soirées à Pré-au-Lard. Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, en quelle année êtes-vous, déjà ? ».

Harry entendit l'une des élèves, nullement désolée, lui répondre :

« Cinquième année, professeur. Ce n'est pas une si grande différence ».

« Les règles ne sont pas instaurées par hasard Miss, que cela vous plaise ou non ».

McGonagall reporta sur ses feuilles le retour des retardataires et ajouta :

« Si lors de la prochaine sortie vous dépassez à nouveau l'heure limite de retour au château, il se pourrait fort que la suivante vous soit annulée ».

Il y eut quelques protestations qu'elle balaya d'un geste de la main, leur enjoignant sèchement de rejoindre leurs quartiers. La voix traînante et grinçante de Rusard s'éleva :

« Professeur, combien de ces garnements manque-t-il à l'appel ? ».

« Tous sont à présents revenus, excepté les plus âgés qui profitent plus longuement de leur sortie ».

Son ton désapprobateur trahissait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ce choix, maintenant qu'une victime de fait divers avait été découverte au village.

« Nous les avions pourtant priés de s'attacher à leur libre-arbitre en usant de ces horaires avec bon sens. Il n'est pas question de les laisser vagabonder après ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Devrions-nous aller récupérer nous même les étudiants manquants, Professeur McGonagall ? ».

« Non, patientons encore un peu. Quelques professeurs accompagnés d'assistants parcourent en ce moment les rues et commerces du village pour les informer de leur retour immédiat ».

Soigneusement dissimulé sous la cape, Harry les écouta converser.

Le portail était entrouvert, et tous deux se tenaient debout presque côte à côte, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de s'y faufiler sans les bousculer, et donc trahir sa présence. La présence de quelqu'un d'invisible essayant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du parc. Inutile de préciser que le McGonagall réagirait en conséquences, et pour être honnête, il n'était pas pressé de se frotter au courroux de la sorcière.

Enfer et damnation, soupira Harry en son for intérieur.

Il fut condamné à prendre son mal en patience et attendre que l'un d'eux s'éloigne assez du portail pour qu'il puisse passer. Un instant, il fut tenté de faire une diversion en lançant des cailloux plus loin sur le chemin, mais avec une telle tactique, il n'aurait réussi qu'à éveiller leur méfiance.

« On approche » avertit soudain Rusard, brisant le silence établi.

Harry se retourna.

Plus loin sur le chemin, à la lueur des réverbères, il devina les silhouettes d'un groupe qui marchait d'un pas déterminé.

« C'est Karkaroff » fit McGonagall.

Elle avait raison.

Chaudement vêtus dans leurs longs manteaux bruns, quelques filles et garçons de l'Académie de Durmstrang étaient menés bille en tête par leur directeur Igor Karkaroff. Celui-ci dirigea son regard inquisiteur vers la professeur de Métamorphose après qu'il se fut brièvement incliné devant elle et Rusard.

« Igor, avez-vous pu réunir ceux de vos étudiants qui n'étaient pas revenus à votre bateau ? ».

« Oui, Minerva. Il aurait été ma foi fort regrettable que l'un d'eux ait été blessé voire pire aujourd'hui, en plein cœur de Pré-au-Lard malgré une fréquentation dès plus importantes. Il conviendra de demander à Dumbledore de reconsidérer les mesures de sécurité ».

« Les mesures de sécurité à Poudlard ont été rehaussées depuis la dernière fois, ce qui se passe au village n'est malheureusement pas de notre ressort. Nous ne pouvons que contrôler plus strictement les sorties de nos étudiants ».

Dubitatif, Karkaroff ne répondit pas. D'un signe de la tête, il ordonna à ses étudiants :

« Retournez au navire sans vous éparpiller, et prévenez de mon arrivée ».

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et franchirent le portail forgé sous le regard suspicieux de Rusard. Le directeur de Durmstrang paraissait contrarié, si l'on en jugeait son front plissé. Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés du porche, il reprit la parole.

Harry se rapprocha doucement pour être certain de ne rien rater de la conversation.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard est grave ».

« Nous n'en doutons pas. Mais soyez assuré que Poudlard et ses partenaires mettent et mettront tout en œuvre pour assurer la sécurité des participants et des spectateurs gravitant autour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tant que vous demeurez sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore, ayez l'esprit serein ».

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Minerva » fit Karkaroff.

Son timbre de voix était calme malgré sa façon de se tenir, raide et figée, qui trahissait une certaine tension.

« Expliquez-moi, alors » répliqua McGonagall.

L'homme caressa son bouc.

« Qu'il s'agisse d'un accident ou d'un assassinat, ce n'était pas une mort ordinaire. Les journalistes étaient présents, ainsi que les membres du Ministère de la Magie ».

« C'est le cas à chaque fait divers, M. Karkaroff. J'ignore ce que vous … ».

« Trois Aurors étaient présents » l'interrompit l'homme sur un ton sucré en levant une main. « Et pas n'importe lesquels. Des Prætors ».

Le professeur McGonagall se figea momentanément, la stupeur se lisant sur ses traits.

« Les Prætors ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Les Prætors » confirma Karkaroff.

Et à l'écouter, cette perspective avait l'air particulièrement inquiétante.

« En uniformes bleu marine et armoiries propres. Osez me dire qu'ils interviennent pour de banales affaires crapuleuses ».

La révélation en tout cas avait décontenancé la magicienne.

« Alors c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais ».

« Heureux que vous en preniez conscience et que vous sachiez ce que cela signifie » répondit l'homme sur un ton froid. « A très bientôt ».

Il poussa le portail pour pénétrer sous le couvert du porche. Son manteau anthracite à longs poils finit par se fondre dans l'obscurité puis disparaître complètement. Il se rendait en direction du lac, où mouillait son vaisseau impérial aux allures de navire fantôme.

Le professeur McGonagall fit quelques pas devant l'entrée du parc, manifestement désemparée.

« Vous croyez qu'il disait vrai ? » finit par lui demander Rusard de sa voix éraillée.

« Attendons d'en savoir davantage dans la soirée. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait à ce sujet ».

Alors que, les bras ballants, Harry les écoutaient, il eut soudain un sursaut et profita de leur inattention pour se faufiler dans l'ouverture des grilles. Miss Teigne lâcha un feulement et coucha ses oreilles, mais son maître n'y accorda cure.

Retenant un soupir de soulagement, il fila sur le chemin pavé qui traversait une partie du parc jusqu'au château. Ragaillardi à l'idée d'être enfin en sécurité et de ne pas passer la nuit, le jeune Gryffondor hâta le pas. Il entendit la lointaine corne de brume du vaisseau de Durmstrang, tonalité grave et puissante. Il semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume chez les sorciers scandinaves, qui de temps à autre faisaient résonner leur clairon. Il supposa que c'était pour annoncer le retour sain et sauf des derniers étudiants manquants et de leur directeur dans leurs quartiers.

Une fois arrivé au pont couvert, se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité.

Il fila vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et se retrouva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui se versait un peu de thé.

« Le mot de passe ? » s'enquit-elle de son accent aristocrate.

Le portrait pivota lorsqu'il le lui donna, mais c'est à peine s'il eu le temps d'entrer dans la salle commune, car il fut assaillit par Ron et Hermione qui revenaient de leur dîner.

« Harry ! ».

« Bon sang mon vieux, mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ?! » s'exclama Ron.

« J'ai eu un peu de retard » admit le Gryffondor, penaud.

« Un peu ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'étais pas censé nous rejoindre directement ici ? » tempêta Hermione. « On s'apprêtait à vérifier s'il ne t'étais pas arrivé une noise dans le passage secret ».

« Je suis revenu trop tard à Honeydukes » protesta Harry. « La boutique était fermée. Tu n'aurais tout de même pas voulu que j'y entre par effraction ? ».

La jeune fille, prise de court, resta bouche bée, ne sachant trop quoi lui rétorquer.

« Écoutez plutôt ce que j'ai à vous dire … ».

« Alors ? Vous décidez-vous à entrer ou dois-je attendre que mon thé refroidisse? » maugréa la Grosse Dame qui s'impatientait.

« Nous d'abord » fit Ron en regardant Harry avec sérieux. « Nous avons croisé Snape dans le hall tout à l'heure en rentrant, il te cherchait ».

Hermione hocha la tête :

« Comme il ne te trouvait pas, il nous a demandé si tu étais allé à Pré-au-Lard avec nous, et je lui ai menti en disant que tu devais sûrement être à la Bibliothèque ».

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, embarrassée.

« Si jamais il découvre que tu étais tout ce temps-là au village avec nous, tu es cuit ».

« Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas cru une seconde » fit Ron. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va t'aider à trouver une excuse en béton. Et puis, il n'a aucune preuve contre toi ».

Vexée d'être ouvertement ignorée et interrompue pour rien dans la coutume de son thé du soir, la Grosse Dame marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fit rebasculer son tableau.

Vaguement inquiet par l'annonce, Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis.

« Vous croyez que quelqu'un m'a vu au village, savait que je n'avais pas le droit d'y être, et lui a tout rapporté ? ».

« Personne d'autre que nous et les professeurs n'est au courant pour ça. Si l'un d'eux nous y avait vu, crois-moi bien qu'il ne se serait pas fait prié pour nous ramener illico presto au château ».

Pas très convaincu, le garçon lâcha un soupir las.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'avait pas l'air en colère » ajouta Hermione. « C'est sûrement rien du tout ».

« Laisse couler » conseiller Ron. « On aura tôt fait de le voir en cours lundi. Bon, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu as décidé de rallonger la balade _sans nous_? ».

Harry leur raconta son escapade dans le village, voyant peu à peu un air pensif s'emparer du visage de Hermione, tandis que Ron acquiesçait sans mot piper. Il ne manqua pas de leur rapporter la courte conversation entre Karkaroff et le professeur McGonagall, mais il devina que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait l'éclairer sur ce qu'étaient les Prætors puisqu'ils haussèrent un sourcil intrigué. Tous trois discutèrent encore quelques minutes sous l'œil réprobateur de la Grosse Dame.

« Bref » finit par conclure Ron. « Tu as eu de la chance d'être passé au portail sans te faire pincer par Rusard ».

« J'ai surtout eu de la chance d'avoir eu un moment de répit pour m'y faufiler quand McGonagall s'est éloignée, sinon j'y serais encore. Je n'aurais pas aimé passé la nuit dehors à servir de repas à l'animal qui a tué cette personne, si jamais il s'agissait d'un animal comme certains le pensent ».

Hermione notamment était de cet avis.

« En parlant de repas » lança soudain Ron. « Tu devrais te dépêcher de filer à la Grande Salle avant que tous les plats ne disparaissent ».

« Je n'ai pas très faim avec tous les bonbons que j'ai mangés ».

« Ou bien sinon, tu peux toujours aller aux cuisines y prendre un petit en-cas pour plus tard ».

« Ah ? Tu es déjà allé aux cuisines ? Comment c'est ? » demanda Harry avec intérêt.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vu de près ou de loin ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine.

« Moi non, mais les jumeaux y vont parfois… D'après ce qu'ils racontent, ils y sont reçus comme des rois par les cuisiniers ».

« Cuisiniers, c'est vite dit » intervint Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce sont plutôt des elfes de maison ».

Ron haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

« Et ? Ça fait une différence ? ».

Au regard courroucé de leur amie, les deux garçons comprirent que oui, cela faisait une différence.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour protester sur les supposées conditions de vie des elfes de maison, mais un ténor grave et autoritaire lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Monsieur Potter ! ».

D'un pas vif et déterminé, Severus Snape gravissaient les larges marches de l'escalier. Sa cape noire flottait dans son dos, lui conférant une allure intimidante. Son ton de voix ne paraissaient curieusement pas furieux, mais étonnamment plutôt... rassuré.

Le Maître des Potions s'arrêta devant eux, les dominant de sa hauteur. Ses prunelles noires toisèrent le Trio comme s'il les soupçonnait de préparer un mauvais coup. A ses côtés, Harry sentit Ron et Hermione reculer imperceptiblement. Le regard sombre comme le fond d'un puits se posèrent sur lui et il s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de trace de soulagement sur le visage pâle du professeur, si bien qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas eu la berlue.

L'homme avait repris son masque de sévérité.

« M. Potter, j'espère que votre temps passé à la Bibliothèque vous aura été profitable » déclara-t-il enfin d'un ton soyeux.

Un ton de velours d'où perçaient des accents mortels qui ne faisaient désormais plus aucun doute quant à la tentative de supercherie de Hermione.


End file.
